


【原創】兩人三腳(HW/MLM各半/AU殘疾!L.W/案件/NC17)

by YoyoLin



Series: 【原創】兩人三腳(HW/MLM各半/AU殘疾!L.W/案件/NC17) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amputee Greg Lestrade, Amputee John Watson, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Greg Prosthetic Leg, Hurt/Comfort, John Prosthetic Leg, M/M, Main character disabled AU, PTSD, Phantom pain
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 166,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin





	1. Chapter 1

主要人物傷殘設定  
探長和軍醫都在工作的時候發生意外而導致截肢，探長左腳從小腿中段以下是義肢，因為是年輕時發生的事情多年來適應得非常好幾乎不會被發現  
  
軍醫在阿富汗因為詭雷被炸斷右腳，大約膝蓋以下兩個拳頭的位置之下就沒了，因此退役，起初狀況非常不好，直到遇到偵探  
  
本文設定稍微改動，探長在Sherlock小時候就認識對方了，Sherlock和Mycroft的年齡差也因此有變動  
麥哥跟探長分別大Sherlock十二歲跟十五歲  
  
瑪莉不存在，東風不存在，看起來是HW文但實際上後半應該是ML居多  
更新間隔會較長(因主要在更新君之墮,麥哥中心文),但有留言的人到時候會用點評通知更新  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John穿著球衣跟Greg一起坐在草地上休息  
「喔Fuck，誰又把Dave的腳丟出去的!」一個和他們穿一樣球衣的人人指著飛出去的不明物體喊「Dick是不是你!」  
「不是我!」Dick舉著雙手，他左手也是義肢「是Josh!」  
「誰替我把腳撿回來好嗎!!」有一把大鬍子的Dave坐在地上喊「媽的我義肢上漆了金探子不表示他會飛!」  
  
「我去幫他撿回來」Greg笑著爬起來去替球友撿腿  
  
John看著Greg跑向隊友，他背後有人走了過來  
「你怎麼會出現在公園?」John轉頭看了一眼穿著三件套拿著傘的Mycroft  
「很顯然的，我是來找Greg的，附帶一提，如果你往11點鐘方向看，你會看到Sherlock假裝成餵鴿子的人在遠處看球賽」Mycroft說  
「早就注意到了」John說「是為了案子」  
「米洛的雕塑家最近作案時間變短了」Mycroft說「若要我說，媒體給他的外號只鼓勵了他的行為」  
「他喜歡殺肢體殘障者，現在已經開始挑食了所以改成攻擊外向的肢障者，要找可疑的人在我們踢球的時候附近就有不少了」John說  
「慕殘者，男性，大約三十多到四十歲中段，白人男性，受過高等教育，經濟狀況穩定甚至優渥」Mycroft知道這個案子「這嫌犯清單真廣泛」  
「差不多把你和Sherlock也包括進去了」John說  
「我不是慕殘者，Sherlock的話就看你自己怎麼想了」Mycroft皺眉  
「Myc!」Greg跑回來對Mycroft微笑「你出差回來了?我以為要下禮拜才好?」  
「是，南美洲的事情比預期順利」Mycroft對Greg微笑「如果現在回去我們可以趕上跟孩子放學的時間」  
「John我先走了，替我跟大夥們說一聲」Greg拿起自己的東西跟著Mycroft離開了  
  
大家球賽後聚在一起聊天，John因為Greg加入這個球隊已經有幾年了，大家有不同的殘疾，有時候會因為有人義肢脫落而喊暫停，除此之外就只是一群無聊的男人聚在一起踢球看球賽而已  
  
Greg有時候會帶他的龍鳳胎孩子一起來，他跟Mycroft在一起很久了，直到幾年前他們才結婚，Greg的妹妹是捐卵者，他們找了代理孕母生下兩個孩子，現在才五.六歲吧，Roy和Ruth都可愛到讓人懷疑是不是真人的程度，多虧Greg，這兩個孩子非常正常有禮貌，至少目前唯一導致他們被叫到學校去的事情是Roy從Sherlock桌上借了一個盒子，裡面有一條蛇，他把那帶到小學去了，而且在課堂上拿出來玩，Roy認為那沒有毒性不是問題，但老師和校長完全不這麼認為  
  
「你男友不是那個偵探嗎?他怎麼看?」Dave裝回腳走過來問John「上個禮拜那個，新聞上說他變本加厲了不是嗎?」  
「這個人很清楚他在幹嘛，但他遲早會露出馬腳」John說，球友們聚在一起討論米洛的雕塑家案，因為這個人明顯慕殘而且針對殘障人士所以有這個綽號，他會綁架他看上的對象，起初他會把這些人留著幾天，然後被害者會被發現全裸被某種布料包覆棄屍，地點和使用的布料都不一定，甚至殺人的方式也不同，但大多會刻意擺放對方，上個禮拜一個缺了左手的人被刻意放成坐姿，右邊靠著牆，身上纏著窗簾只露出看起來像沉睡的臉和左肩，他會為了美觀裝飾屍體  
  
有更多是軟禁，因為被害者本來就是殘障者，很難逃脫，Sherlock找出過去十幾年死在自己獨居公寓內的肢障者的紀錄，裡面至少有十七個都是死因可疑的，都是藥物過量或者被判定自殺，這些人大多是後來因為意外或者疾病截肢的，止痛藥使用過量和憂鬱都不奇怪，兇手入侵他們的家把他們囚禁最後用各種方式殺害，因為沒有進一步的驗屍所以缺乏了各種重要的資訊，但Sherlock說這些人生前都過得挺差的，有一個沒有雙腳的男人顯然用手在地上爬了很多次甚至做出類似吊單槓的動作，這個凶手是喜歡看他們掙扎的人  
  
「你覺得我們要擔心嗎?」一個比較年輕的隊員Tim說「他的被害者有七成是男性，而且是有在運動的人對吧」  
「我們這些大叔他看不上啦你放心」Dave很開朗的大笑「而且你又不是肢體殘缺，你是聽不清楚，他不會找上你的」  
「我是擔心你們大家啦」Tim說，他耳朵裡掛著助聽器  
「Sherlock說這個人目前為止都針對明顯的殘障者，所以是我們這樣肢體殘缺的人比較需要擔心」John說「最近大家都小心點比較好」  
「那傢伙是慕殘對吧?」Tim問「報紙上是這麼說的，你覺得有沒有可能是我們大家認識的人啊….」  
  
Tim說的不無可能，慕殘者如字面所說喜歡殘疾人，有的單純是愛慕有的則是病態的迷戀，，有的會從事能接觸殘疾者的工作，甚至真的跟他們結婚或者交往  
  
「…我們認識的人裡面應該沒有這種變態吧?」連一向樂觀的Dave也不確定了  
「放心，我想應該是沒有的」John微笑，然而這可能性其實非常高  
「Greg有負責這個案子嗎?」Tim問  
「沒有，被分給狄摩克探長了，因為上面認為Greg不適合負責這個」John說「有幾個被害者曾經是Greg認識的人」  
  
他們聊了一陣子後解散了John建議大家別獨自出去喝酒之類的比較好，他獨自走回家，他等等要去診所值班，Sherlock全心全力的投入這個案子了，John注意到流浪漢情報網的人會特別注意他的動向，而且在見到他後會傳簡訊，這應該是Sherlock幹的，要他們注意自己的動向確保安全  
  
這些案子本來都沒有被串聯起來，直到上個月的死者，Lisa Wilson，他只穿著內褲死在巷子裡，下半身被一條帆布覆蓋，而Lisa天生缺了雙手，他被擺成米洛的維納斯的姿勢遺棄在巷子裡，這也是米洛的雕刻家稱號的由來  
  
John在地鐵站的海報前停下，海報下面放了很多蠟燭和卡片，海報上的是Lisa Wilson游泳的模樣  
  
“Lisa Wilson，21歲，英國殘障奧運代表選手，蝶式”  
海報上有很多貼上去的便條紙寫滿了祈禱和RIP等話，沒被遮住的字就這些了，這一切終於被正式調查的原因就是因為Lisa，因為他的身分特殊而被深入調查，他才經過殘奧會的體檢和尿檢程序有可以對照的資料，Lisa死於過量的止痛藥，而且嚴重貧血，茉莉在她鼠蹊部找到針頭的痕跡，兇手為了讓她看起來更蒼白對她放血了  
  
她的死是這個凶手被發現的原因，本來沒人會去關注躲在角落裡不希望被別人以異樣眼光注視的殘障者的，大量的舊案被挖出來比對蘇格蘭場才發現他們手上有一個連環殺手  
  
而半年內殘障奧運就要開幕了  
  
  
John坐在車廂裡有個老頭子一直瞪他，還大聲的說現在年輕人都不會讓位了，明明這傢伙一看就知道準備要去健身房而且他袋子裡還有剛領到的威而鋼的處方簽，John乾脆捲起褲管把義肢重新固定好，他剛剛踢球的時候果然弄鬆了，那個老頭子立刻就閉嘴了，他站起來要把位子給對方時那老不修很不好意思地跑到隔壁車廂去了，John注意到對面的人手上拿著標準咖啡廳的杯子，他剛回倫敦時遇到史丹佛也跟他去買了同一家咖啡  
  
他認識Sherlock也很多年了，Sherlock”死而復生”後他也搬回221B了，但回想第一天也依然是很有趣的事情  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
「John!John Watson!」史丹佛在公園叫住John  
「Mike?」John看了發福的舊識  
  
他們坐下來時John動作很不自在  
「聽說你從阿富汗回來了，沒想到這就遇上了，我在新聞上看到你了」史丹佛說  
「新聞?」John皺眉  
「他們給你那個什麼勳章之類的，那有上新聞」史丹佛說「那則剪報還被貼在巴茨榮譽校友欄上」  
「Well，總得讓他們知道潛在風險的」John說「你還在巴茨?」  
「教書，你如果哪天有空可以來演講一場，有錢拿的，而且有些學生也該知道軍隊生活有什麼該注意的」史丹佛說  
「你適應的還行嗎?」史丹佛有些擔心的看了John的拐杖  
「過得去」John說「靠我的退撫金在倫敦生活，過得下去就很好了」  
「哈利呢?」史丹佛問  
「行不通的」John努了嘴  
「找個人分租呢?」史丹佛說  
「呵，誰會想跟我當室友啊」John說  
「哈哈」史丹佛笑了  
「怎麼?」John問  
「你是今天第二個跟我說這句話的人」史丹佛說  
「誰是第一個?」John問  
  
  
John在巴茨的走廊上還真的看到了關於他的報導的剪報貼在布告欄上，他跟史丹佛到了實驗室去，遇到了Sherlock  
  
在一串Sherlock的自說自話後又要跑了  
「Is that it?」John問  
「Is that what」Sherlock回  
「我們才剛碰面就要一起去看公寓了」  
「有問題?」Sherlock回  
「我們幾乎不認識彼此.在哪碰面我甚至不知道你的名字」John說  
  
Sherlock站在他面前看了他一眼  
「我知道你是軍醫剛從阿富汗回來，你有個哥哥很擔心你但你不願意接受他的幫助，因為你跟他不和可能是因為他酗酒和他跟他太太的感情問題，你還有嚴重的幻痛問題而你的心理醫師也建議你接受這方面治療，我想他是正確的，我想這樣應該足夠了解對方了」Sherlock轉身離開走出門又探頭「名字是Sherlock Holmes，地址是221B貝克街」  
  
  
房東太太拿著報紙跟Sherlock問那一串奇怪的自殺案，後來還來了一個銀髮的探長  
「你來不來?」 Lestrade探長問Sherlock  
「我不搭警車」Sherlock說「Cap」  
「我知道」 Lestrade轉身就走了  
  
「Cap?」John問，但沒人回答他，Sherlock又消失了  
「你是個醫生」Sherlock折回來了「事實上，一個軍醫」  
「Yes」John回  
「Any good ?」Sherlock說  
「Very good」John說  
「看過不少嚴重的傷」Sherlock說「糟糕的死亡」  
「Yes，看過太多了」John說  
「想看更多嗎?」Sherlock問  
「Oh ，God YES」John說  
  
  
他們要進現場的時候唐納文瞪了Sherlock還是放他進去了  
安德森走過來說了那套犯罪現場別汙染什麼的對John來說聽起來挺正常的但他又丟了一句  
「你如果又對 Lestrade開那種玩笑，就算他不揍你，我們大家也會替他動手」安德森說的時候附近的警察也轉頭看了這邊還點了頭  
「他都不在意了你們在意什麼」Sherlock沒管那些威脅的眼神直接走了進去  
  
  
在Sherlock那些了不起.神奇的推理後他又跑了，John簡直懷疑這傢伙是不是屁股後面有人點火，把他帶來又丟下他自己跑了，John站在 Lestrade旁邊，他拿了一綑膠帶給他  
「先黏好吧」 Lestrade說，他有一種西南英格蘭的口音，不明顯但他顯然不是倫敦本地出身的  
「黏什麼?」John問  
「你的腳，尺寸有點不合而且魔鬼氈鬆了」 Lestrade探長正在脫防護衣「這不就是Sherlock帶你來的原因嗎?」  
「你怎麼..他帶我來是為了一綑膠帶?」John皺著眉  
「你走路的聲音我就聽得出來了，我叫Greg」 Lestrade跟John握手然後把腳從防護衣的褲管裡拉出好把防護衣完全脫下  
「你怎麼知道我不是跛腳而已」John不太高興地產生了防衛心，他知道對方沒有惡意，但他刻意掩飾自己的義肢為什麼對方會知道，是Sherlock提前跟他說的嗎?還有膠帶?膠帶他媽是黏什麼?  
「因為你上樓梯的聲音還有你跟我一樣穿過長的長褲」 Lestrade在他的筆記上寫下一串東西把那一張紙撕下來給John「萊斯特.伍德，一個老傢伙，很擅長修理和修改這些，也接受訂做跟上漆的訂單，報我的名字會給你打折，你該換一個更適合你的義肢，不然久了傷筋骨」他順手把自己左腳的褲管往上拉，John順著往下看才發現對方的左腳是黑色的義肢  
  
「你…完全看不出來」John驚訝地看著對方  
「二十幾年了，我適應得很好」 Lestrade對他微笑「我們還有一支自己的足球隊，假日的時候會碰面，但暫停時間有時候挺多的」  
「暫停時間?」John把那張紙條收進口袋  
「有時候有人的腳或手不小心就飛了」 Lestrade笑著用誇張的手示表達那個畫面讓John也笑了  
「所以膠帶?」John問  
「你走起來拖著腿，魔鬼氈肯定鬆了，用膠帶固定就好了，至少我都這樣應急的」 Lestrade說  
  
Lestrade跟John一起下樓  
「剛才那個法醫警告Sherlock不要開你的玩笑，不然會被他們揍，他做過什麼嗎?」John問  
「他有時候會叫我Cap(船長/隊長)，那是我們之間的老笑話」 Lestrade說「上次他在我的部下面前喊我John Silver，我不介意但其他人很生氣，他不是那種惡質的人，他只是太習慣了」  
「習慣?」John問「John Silver不是金銀島裡的海盜反派嗎?少一條腿的」他完全可以理解為什麼這會引發其他員警的殺機了， Lestrade看起來是個很不錯的好人，這個綽號加上還叫他Cap(船長)未免有點惡質，加上 Lestrade的口音*更是  
  
(*探長老家那一帶的口音因為Robert Newton這個老演員的表演而成為海盜刻板印象)  
  
「他真的沒有惡意」 Lestrade看了一下周遭「他有時候只是忘了別人會對我們這種狀況的人有惡意，他有時候還會忘了缺條腿的人不多見」  
「那還真是了不起的記憶力」John眼神死  
「對我們這樣的人不友善的人一大把，但Sherlock不是這樣，相信我」 Lestrade說「直走就能出封鎖線了，記得去調整你的腳」他轉向另一個方向跑走了，John看他移動的樣子真的看不出他的腳是義肢  
  
  
當他跟唐納文詢問往哪走可以招到計程車的時候對方很擔心地看著他  
「你最好離他遠一點」唐納文說  
「Why?」John問  
「你知道他來這幹嘛嗎?他又沒拿錢，他喜歡這個，凶殺案讓他興奮，有一天這些滿足不了他，他會自己幹一票」  
「為什麼?」John問  
「因為他是個人格病態」唐納文說「他會感到無聊，而且他對你們」他低頭看了John的腳「他對你們這樣的人有特殊的熱情」  
「”我們這樣的人”」John重複  
「他不會無緣無故對人友善，但每次只要是殘缺的人，一個證人或者被害者，他都特別熱心」唐納文說「我們都懷疑他慕殘」  
「慕殘，他?」John大約知道這是什麼概念，有些人會對殘疾的人產生性慾或者愛好，有的單純是欣賞，有的是因為他們喜歡看對方艱難的在日常生活中掙扎  
「不少慕殘的人或故意到幫助殘疾人的地方工作，蘇格蘭場有這麼多個兇殺組長，他偏偏只針對 Lestrade，最後又只有 Lestrade忍得了他，這不是巧合，而且他對 Lestrade還老是說些傷人的笑話，以前有個案子到現在兇手都沒抓到，針對的就是你們這樣的人，你自己要小心，遲早，有一天我們會站在一具屍體旁，而Sherlock Holmes就是該負責的那個人」  
  
  
他招不到計程車在街上走的時候公用電話響個不停，最後他走進去接了電話  
  
「你好?」John接起電話說  
「看看你左側大樓的監視器」電話那頭說  
「你是哪位?」John問「報上名來」  
「看到鏡頭了嗎?Dr.Watson」對方說  
「看到了」John看著那支監視器說  
  
對方指出好幾個正拍著他的監視器然後那些一一轉向了  
「上車吧Dr.Watson，我並非想要威脅你，但你一定很清楚你自己的處境」  
  
  
John到事後依然吐槽Mycroft這種找人見面的方式吐槽的要死，這怎麼看都是會被滅口的前奏，Mycroft本人則不這麼覺得  
  
總之他被帶去見了Mycroft(在一個他媽的被分屍了都不用擔心被發現的地方)  
  
「請坐John」Mycroft用傘指了指那張椅子「你的”右腳”一定很痛吧」  
「不，好得很」John說，他的幻痛現在並沒有出現  
「你看上去並不害怕」Mycroft說  
「你看起來並不嚇人」John說  
「不愧是不顧一切衝向剛被IED(簡易炸彈)炸翻的裝甲車的軍醫」Mycroft說「勇敢可說是愚蠢的最友善說法了」他臉色突然一改嚴肅的說「你與Sherlock Holmes是什麼關係」  
「沒什麼關係，我們昨天剛認識」John說  
「昨天才認識就開始同居現在又一起查案，那周末你們豈不是要訂婚了?」Mycroft微笑  
「你是什麼人」John看著這個可疑人物說  
「利益關係者」Mycroft說  
「你跟Sherlock有什麼利害關係?你不像是他朋友」John說  
「你覺得那個男人會有多少朋友?我是Sherlock Holmes所能有的最接近朋友關係的人」Mycroft說  
「所以?」John問  
「是敵人」Mycroft說  
「敵人!?」  
「他這麼認為的」Mycroft說「他會說我是他的死敵，他就喜歡戲劇化一切」  
「你真有臉說別人啊…」John說  
  
John看了一眼簡訊  
“如果方便速來”-SH  
  
「你還會繼續和Sherlock Holmes一起嗎?」Mycroft問  
「抱歉，這些事跟你無關吧」John說  
「有關」Mycroft說  
「怎麼可能有關」John說  
「如果你執意要搬入221B，本人願意提供費用解你燃眉之急」Mycroft翻著他的本子說  
「為什麼」John說  
「你手頭拮据不是嗎」Mycroft說  
「交換條件是什麼」John問  
「情報，不會違背法律，只是告訴我他在做什麼」Mycroft說  
「Why?」John問  
「I worry about him， Constantly」Mycroft說  
「你還真是好心腸啊」John覺得自己現在肯定一臉黑，這怎麼聽都是監視  
「事出有因，請不要告訴他這件事，我們的關係….非常複雜」Mycroft說  
  
又是簡訊  
“那怕不方便也請速來”-SH  
  
「我拒絕」John說  
「我還沒說金額呢」Mycroft說  
「不必了」John說  
「對於昨天剛認識的人你就這個忠誠?」Mycroft微笑  
「不，我只是不感興趣罷了」John說  
  
「信任問題」Mycroft看著筆記本說  
「什麼?」John看著對方，那是他心裡醫生寫過的話  
「你偏偏決定信任Sherlock Holmes」Mycroft說「Why」  
「我要走了」John感到一陣寒意，這個人太詭異了  
「請自便」Mycroft收起筆記本，John轉身要離開「我可以想見已經有人警告你離他遠一點，但從你的左手來看並不打算這麼做」  
  
「我的什麼?」John轉頭  
「伸出左手」Mycroft說  
  
他閃了第一次Mycroft伸過來的手，然後讓對方檢查他的左手  
「真驚人」Mycroft放開他的手說  
「什麼?」Johnjp4  
  
「許多人在城市中徘徊只看到店鋪和汽車，但在Sherlock身旁你看到戰場」Mycroft說  
「我的手怎麼了!?」John質問  
「你的左手間歇性顫抖，諮詢師認為是PTSD，認為你被戰場的記憶困擾」Mycroft說「而你灼燒的幻痛感出於IED導致的嚴重傷害」  
「你是什麼人，你怎麼會知道這些?」John問  
「換個醫生吧」Mycroft說「你現在壓力可大了但你的手卻穩定的很，你並非想要忘卻戰場，你想念那裏，而你的幻痛不完全出自炸彈導致的傷害，還有衝向炸翻的車時肌肉緊繃的應戰反應，那讓你的腿感覺像抽筋」Mycroft嘴角上揚「歡迎回來」  
  
簡訊聲又出現了  
「是時候選邊站了，Dr.Watson」Mycroft甩著傘走了  
  
然後就是那一串跟糟糕計程車司機有關的案子，John完全被排除在可能開槍的人之外，因為他左手顫抖和無法爬超過三層樓的腳，誰也沒懷疑他  
  
Sherlock有沒有慕殘傾向他是無所謂，但Sherlock似乎有著關心殘疾或者有特殊需要的人的習慣，這也沒什麼不好的，能被Sherlock好好對待的人類不多  
  
  
他隔天去了Greg寫給他的那間店，萊斯特.伍利是個五十多歲的老先生，看了一眼他的義肢就直搖頭  
「這個比你左腳還長」伍利先生說「這樣你會長短腳，傷脊椎的，我幫你調整，你是Greg的朋友我會幫你打折，你這最好重新做一個，我會趕工的，你要什麼顏色?」  
「呃…顏色?」John問，他原本這個是膚色的，但這並沒有達到多好的掩蓋效果  
「黑色的反而不容易被注意到」Greg的聲音突然從門口傳來「嗨」  
「說條子，條子到」伍利大笑走過去攬著Greg的肩指著Greg說「這傢伙救了我兒子的命呢」  
「只是我該做的而已」Greg說「所以那一支修好了嗎?」  
「修好了，我這就去拿，Peter!來幫Dr.Waston做模，他要重新弄一條腿!」伍利喊來自己的助理  
「模?」John問  
「你現在這個看就知道是臨時的義肢但你一直用到現在」Greg看了就說「通常得多換幾次才能用到完全舒適的，Socket--就是你把你腳斷了的部分放進去那裏」他穿的是短褲他指著自己的義肢上方「這部分最好用模去訂製，不然你會很不舒服」  
「我還以為那本來就是那樣?」John坐下讓Peter幫他弄模具  
「我拆我的給你看」Greg的義肢是黑色的，他另一腳穿的也是黑色襪子，他按了在義肢腳踝隱藏的一個按鍵把義肢的卡準解開後把腳拿下來「套在斷肢上這個墊子很重要，你最好換個矽膠的，不然痛起來也是要命的，我剛開始常常因為墊子不夠緩衝害我腳痛」他攤了手「不過嚴格來說我沒腳」  
「你有不只一個義肢?」John問  
「我有兩個，一個我放假用的，就只是走路用的，就跟你現在這個很像，跑起來不方便就只能走路而已，上次踩空撞壞了才拿來修」他指了指伍利先生離開的方向「另一個活動性比較大就是這一個，我能穿這個跑步，但要跳的話還是只能靠右腳」Greg說「跳得起來但跳不高就是了」  
  
他們後來決定一起去吃午餐，John很好奇這個警官怎麼這麼自在的，John從阿富汗回來以後把自己的短褲都扔了  
「你腳是怎麼….我還以為你這樣會被迫退役」John問  
「我的狀況特殊」Greg抓抓頭「輿論壓力，他們不能逼我離職」  
「是上頭的疏失嗎?」John問  
「什麼?不，不是的」Greg說「呃…我那時候很年輕，剛開始當警察而已，當時在一個學區發生了隨機殺人事件，一個被學校開除的體育老師回來報復，他帶著獵槍.開山刀開車到學校去，他前妻發現了這件事報警了，因為他已經殺了自己的父母和女友全家，我剛好在附近，我攔下了他」Greg回想起來臉色一沉「他副駕駛座是他的女友，同一間學校的英文老師，已經被他砍死了，我要他下車，當時已經是放學時間了」  
「Oh my god，雪爾森學區事件?那是你??」John差點喊出來，他壓低音量問  
  
  
雪爾森學區事件發生的時候他還小，當時有一個不願意具名的年輕警察阻止了這起事件發生，大眾只知道他受了足以致命的傷才阻止了兇手把車子撞進一群放學的幼稚園和小學生中，當時新聞上只說這個警察L先生因此截肢住院，本來他應該會被迫領撫卹金離職的，是他的同事和親人接受訪問的時候代替他表達他不想離開警隊的意願，還有他小學老師說了他一直想成為警察的夢想等等，當時是很大的新聞  
雪爾森學區大多是社經地位不錯的家庭，這些家長們聯署加上媒體報導外加當時的一些下議院議員們的力挺(雖然肯定是為了自己的選票)，最後這個警員被留職停薪，可能會轉調辦公室職務，但他的工作保住了  
  
  
「是我沒錯」Greg摀臉「當時我騎車追上去，我手上只有警棍跟胡椒噴霧，我也不知道我發什麼神經就跳到他前面了，有些片段挺模糊的，我只記得我趴在車頭抓著他的雨刷妨礙他開車，拿警棍敲他擋風玻璃，我想說他看不到就很難撞人了，我右腳踩在引擎蓋上，左腳就在車頭前」Greg抿了嘴「你也知道後來怎麼了」  
「老天，我那時候就一直在想不知道這個警察怎麼了呢」John說，雪爾森學區事件最後是兇手追撞了校車，那個警察的腳因此從小腿中間被撞碎，那畫面已經不是血肉模糊可以形容的了  
  
「我運氣很好，他的刀在撞車的時候飛到後座去他找不到，所以他只能徒手對付我」Greg說「那感覺詭異的要死，我根本不知道我腳沒了，直到他把我丟到地上我才發現我左腳從小腿中段就消失了，我那時候肋骨已經斷了很多根，還有內出血跟腦震盪，還好支援警力到了把他制伏我才沒死，不過他還是踹了我好幾腳就是了，這之下」Greg敲了他義肢跟腿之間的交界「完全碎了，要接回去的話那還不如去拼樂高」  
「你後來花多久才復原的?」John皺著眉問  
「一年多，一直是停職狀態，後來我做了好幾年辦公室內勤，好不容易才殺回前線的」Greg說  
「你真厲害」John誠懇的說「我這是去年受傷的，我到現在都還沒辦法搞定這些問題」  
「我也不是靠自己的」Greg說「我的家人.同事還有我伴侶陪我走過來的，其實我一直挺火大的」  
「火大?」John問「你看起來跟那兩個字一點關係都沒有」  
「不是”Fuck you”那種火大，比較接近”Fuck my live”那種」Greg說「我算是靠著怨念在做復健的」  
「哈哈哈，我可以想像」John說  
「Fuck you，我才不要因為這種原因放棄當警察之類的」Greg說  
「事情發生的時候我也有個女朋友，本來都在討論結婚的事了」John說「後來…Well，這對她來說太沉重了我也不在狀態上，鬧翻了，我想這樣也好，她還很年輕不該擔心一個殘廢退伍軍人」  
「過來人」Greg拿著杯子跟他碰杯  
「你當時的對象她(SHE)後來怎樣了?」John問  
「我當時試著跟他(HE)分手」Greg不著痕跡的提示了他對象的性別而John也意識到了  
「他(He)後來跟你怎麼樣了?」John問  
「他比我小三歲，我在警校的時候認識他的，一個聰明的書呆子，事情發生的時候他才22歲，當時我們交往四年了，剛開始就跟我前面說的一樣我對一切都很生氣，我沒辦法接受現實，我對他…我對他的態度非常糟，幾乎是拿他出氣，傷癒合以後我的幻痛又很嚴重」Greg說「你也有吧?幻痛的問題?」  
  
「那真的是場惡夢」John點頭  
「總之他比我還堅強」Greg嘴角微微上揚「我說過他很聰明了嗎?那時候心理治療什麼的還沒現在這麼普遍，他替我解決幻痛問題的」  
「真的?他也只是個大學生吧?」John問  
「他15歲就從牛津畢業了，那時候他靠家族信託在做投資，準備等年紀夠大去當公務員」Greg說  
「你說你們在警校認識我還以為他是警察」John問，這背景聽起來像哪家大少爺呢  
「是在校外認識的」Greg說  
「你們現在還在一起嗎?」John問  
「是啊，主要歸功於他不肯走」Greg微笑  
  
「那真的很了不起，二十幾年了耶」John說，很多婚姻都沒這麼久「他現在在做什麼?他應該是個很好的男友吧?」  
「喔，他是個潔癖.強迫症.控制狂，在交通部上班」Greg說「說起來還真的挺丟臉的，不過我停職養傷那時候真的是靠他才有辦法撐過去的，他看起來還乳臭味乾呢，你呢?腳怎麼沒的?」  
「阿富汗路邊的IED」John說「前一台車被炸翻了我衝過去要救Bill..我的同梯，結果是埋伏，我們被掃射，跑去找掩護的時候我旁邊的新兵疏忽了觸發了另一個比較小爆炸不完全的炸彈，他整個人被炸碎了，我當時被波及了，我肩膀有槍傷而我的右腳膝蓋一個手掌以下就沒了」  
「你活下來了就好」Greg說「那聽起來真的是九死一生」  
「要不是我們後面的支援來的很快而且天氣好直升機馬上就到我很確定我可以直接在墓碑上追升兩階」John說「他們頒了個勳章給我，給我多了一點的退撫金然後我就被送回國了」  
  
「你復原得不太好啊」Greg說  
「醫生們做得很好，我可能沒辦法把我自己縫得這麼好」John說  
「我是說適應的問題」Greg說「脊椎附近很痛吧」  
「你怎…你肯定知道這些，你才是有經驗那個」John說  
「重心跑掉了，而且你之前一直靠拐杖跟有問題的義肢走路肯定會腰酸背痛的，我那時候聽了別人的建議去運動，很有幫助」Greg說  
「運動?開玩笑地吧」John說  
「我說真的，練基本的體操很有用，可以修正身體的協調性，我現在還能做側翻」Greg認真地說  
「真的?」John一臉”你他媽在說笑呢”的表情  
「真的」Greg說  
「如果你真的翻一個給我看這頓我請客」John雙手抱胸靠在椅背上說  
「你省下來繳房租吧」Greg站起來清空口袋「如果我翻一個給你看，你跟我一起去游泳」  
「游泳?」John問「要怎麼下水啊?」  
「我游很久了，這對你很有幫助的」Greg說「本來今天跟我約好的人放我鴿子了，我才會去伍利那拿我的腳的，既然都遇到了你真的不一起來嗎?」  
「你先翻我才信」John說  
「準備下水吧你」Greg走去跟他們吃午餐的這間簡餐店老闆說了話，然後招手要John跟他一起到對面的公園草地去，店家的老闆也很有興趣的看向這邊  
  
「你確定你真的要這麼幹?」John站在旁邊看Greg  
「我剛剛跟老闆賭了10英鎊，當然」Greg笑  
  
他真的做了一個完美的側翻，拍拍手上的土跟John一起回簡餐店，老闆嘴巴變成O字型心甘情願地把10英鎊給了Greg還請他們兩個吃冰淇淋  
  
  
John的幻痛在遇到Sherlock以後就大幅減少了，尤其是那種備戰反應的緊繃的疼痛，已經不在的小腿的強烈抽筋感，那種肌肉拉緊準備狂奔的感覺，在和Sherlock在倫敦街頭奔跑之後就消失了(也感謝Greg給他的膠帶，那真的很有用)，晚上有時候他還是會因為腳被炸斷時的感覺而產生幻痛，有時候他會在夜裡痛醒想去抓自己的右腳搞清楚為什麼這麼痛但什麼都摸不到才想到右腳已經沒了，然後他會起來在床上呆坐著，後來他發現當他驚醒的時候Sherlock如果在家就會開始拉舒緩的助眠的曲子，逐漸的，他因為幻痛清醒一整晚的情況減少了，Sherlock後來拿了鏡子要他坐下  
  
Sherlock把鏡子放在他腿間對著他的左腳，利用鏡子製造已經不存在的肢體舒緩幻肢痛是很常見的作法  
他聽Sherlock的看著鏡子裡的影像移動自己的左腳，動動腳趾和腳踝，看著完整的腳重新建構自己腦中的肢體地圖，他一直都感到不存在的右腳僵硬又疼痛，僵硬感從那之後就逐漸退去了，有時候他還是會在晚上醒來但也越來越少了  
  
  
Greg在幫他適應身體上的缺陷上起了很大的作用，他是過來人，很清楚他會遇到的問題還有狀況，他也約John一起運動，事實證明Greg是正確的，游泳真的很有幫助，浮力讓一切變得更容易，也能舒張筋骨，上岸的時候要小心就是了，不小心會歪一邊，但Greg帶他去的那間健身房有不少會員都是他們這樣的人，救生員很習慣幫忙了，後來John偶而會跟Greg一起去踢球，Greg不知不覺中替他組成了一個完整的支援互助系統  
  
「還有就是啊，遲早會有人問的問題」他們在酒吧周末固定喝一杯的時候Greg說  
「哪個?」John問「腳怎麼斷的嗎?」  
「那可正常了」Greg說「幾乎最後每個朋友都會問你”所以你上床的時候到底戴不戴義肢的”這他媽還真的一堆人都問過」  
「…Shit，我朋友也問過」John說「還有我前女友」  
「看吧」Greg拿著一杯啤酒說  
「所以…你的答案是?」John問「我會看我當時女友的意見，有的看到我斷腿的部分會嚇到，所以有時候戴著有時候不戴」  
「噗，這又不是學術研究，個人習慣問題而已啊」Greg笑  
「好奇啊，我覺得換作是我我也會問你這個問題」John說  
「看狀況，我1的話戴著方便活動，但我通常是0所以我可以把腳放旁邊省得礙事」Greg喝了口啤酒說  
「靠，還真的有分?」John大笑  
  
  
有時候這些話題John也只有Greg可以聊，他也因此跟蘇格蘭場的人比較熟  
「你換義肢後過過海關嗎?」Greg有一次在他們去喝酒的路上說  
「沒有，我回國的時候是軍方送的，怎麼?」John問  
「兄弟，那超有趣的」Greg說  
「出國?」John問  
「安檢!」Greg笑著說「我以前為了一個案子去了趟比利時，回來的時候正好是911事件後第三天，我過海關的時候金屬探測器叫了，他們搜身敲到我的左腳，我馬上被拉到旁邊去了」  
「結果呢?」John嘴角已經上揚了  
「他就拿金屬探測器上下掃，掃到我的腳就一直叫，他拿探測器敲了我義肢，聲音完全不對，對方就問”這是什麼”我就跟他說”喔，那是我的義肢”」Greg笑著說「那個安檢的馬上說”Oh Shit，很抱歉快過快過”，我跟他說”檢查一下吧，說不定我帶槍呢”，他說”快過去吧我不想冒犯殘廢”」他大笑「這他媽都什麼鬼啊」  
「想像排在你後面的人要是沒聽到過程會想成什麼狀況，超級VIP呢，馬上過關」John說  
  
  
  
John發現Greg口中那位男友真實身分的時候簡直無法相信，為什麼Greg描述得像個小天使一樣的傢伙實際上卻是Mycroft Holmes這個魔王  
  
那是他和Greg變得很熟後一起出去喝酒，Greg喝多了，John也很久沒有這樣出去泡吧了結果也喝醉了  
「你要怎麼回去?」John問  
「啊，等下我男人就會出現了，那傢伙比計程車來的速度還快，順便送你回去」Greg手搭在John肩上  
「我總覺得我酒量變差了」John說，他們說起話的速度都變慢了  
「少條腿酒量會下降很正.正常」Greg說「我那時候也是」  
「大概是身體裡的血變少害的」John隨口說  
「大概吧，我不造」Greg的口音變得越來越濃了  
  
「Gregory，該回家了」一個很耳熟的聲音從身後傳來  
「Fuck，你哪冒出來的!」John看到Mycroft嚇了一跳「Sherlock怎麼了嗎?」  
「是來接我的」Greg說「你果然又亂綁架人了」他往Mycroft身上就是一撲，靠在Mycroft肩上碎念著這樣會嚇死人之類的  
「你…???」John徹底酒醒了只著Mycroft「你!!????」  
「我猜Greg和你說過我卻沒提過我的名字」Mycroft扶著喝醉的Greg  
「Holy fuck !Are you shitting me!???」John叫  
「請你注意用詞」Mycroft說  
「他說他男人是個交通部的人」John的大腦還在努力重啟  
「我確實能控制交通」Mycroft忍不住抹了把臉「順便送你一程吧，我懷疑你喝成這樣招得到計程車」他扶著Greg走出酒吧，John愣了許久後要跟酒保結帳  
「都記在那位先生帳上了」酒保擦著杯子說「那位拿傘的先生會來月結」  
「What?」John張著嘴  
「那個探長是我們的常客，他常常和同事還有一群球友來這，很久以前那位雨傘先生就跟我們說好了，如果探長喝醉了就打給他」酒保說「他們在門口等你，不快去嗎?」  
  
  
John還是一愣一愣的但還是跑向門外上車了，Greg和Mycroft坐在他對面，Greg似乎一上車就睡著了靠在Mycroft身上  
「謝謝，是你請客的吧」John說  
「就當作是你照顧Sherlock的一點感謝」Mycroft說  
「Greg有這麼醉嗎?」John看了眼熟睡的探長  
「受傷後他的酒量變得很不穩定，找不到原因但他會從微醺突然變成醉倒」Mycroft說「發生過兩次後我才跟店家協議的」  
「…」John瞇著眼看Mycroft  
「What.」Mycroft一如往常的板著臉  
「沒什麼，只是有點懷疑人生」John說  
「Dr.Watson，嘴砲有時候會招致禍端的」Mycroft說  
「唔…我覺得那樣Sherlock會第一個被雷劈」John說  
「你喝醉了」Mycroft扶額  
「好像是」John手放在肚子上「好久沒出來喝了…」  
「從你現在才發現你的酒量變化來看你這句話是真的」Mycroft說  
「是啊，腳斷了以後就…」John喃喃說道「沒什麼動力..也沒人好約…」  
「…」Mycroft沒回應拿起手機往Sherlock的號碼發了簡訊  
「別人來找我也被我吼走了」John一直自言自語「真他媽倒楣啊…沒死到我…還..我的腳…為什麼只有我沒死…」  
  
John的自言自語逐漸消散，取而代之的是低沉規律的呼吸還有幾聲鼾聲，Mycroft又多發了兩通簡訊給Sherlock，跟他說John有倖存者罪惡感的問題，還有立刻下來把人給扛上樓去  
  
隔天中午John伴隨著劇烈頭痛宿醉醒來時完全忘了昨晚他出酒吧後的一切，甚至不知道自己怎麼回家的，Sherlock只說是Mycroft順便讓人把他丟回來的  
  
「Mycro…對!!Holy fuck!Greg說了那麼久的男友居然是你哥!!」John不顧宿醉跳了起來大叫「他說的根本和Mycroft對不上啊!!」  
「我不想知道 Lestrade到底說了些什麼鬼，如果你可放過我可憐的想像力不告訴我他那套戀愛智商就降三級的噁心故事我會非常感激」Sherlock說  
  
John過了好幾分鐘才又提問  
「等等，如果Greg的男友是Mycroft，那你到底認識Greg多久了?」John問  
「夠久了」Sherlock回答「我要到我的記憶宮殿裡，別跟我說話」  
  
之後John和Greg一起去運動(Greg建議的，從快走開始)，John問了Greg到底認識Sherlock多久的問題  
  
「我從他很小的時候就認識他了」Greg說  
「是多小?」John問  
「大概…他十歲左右?」Greg算了一下年齡差「他小我15歲，所以應該是10歲的時候，我那時候從醫院出院，Mycroft半強制的把我帶走了」  
「他從那時候就有綁架人的惡習了啊…」John吐槽  
「也不算是綁架，我好像有同意吧…?」Greg說  
「”好像有同意吧?”是什麼鬼」John問  
「就…我好像在神智不清的情況下有同意這回事，但又好像沒有答應，可是我的家人說我同意了才讓他把我帶走的，不過我真的沒有印象有這回事」Greg說  
「這很有問題好嗎!」John說  
「總之後來就是我被他帶回他老家去了，我到那時候才真的理解到他說他”家族”有些”不足為道”的財產是他媽的什麼意思」Greg說  
「Sherlock有個信託帳戶所以我猜他們家應該過得挺好的?」John說，他雖然已經和Sherlock出生入死還同居好一陣子了但他還真的對他們家裡了解的不多，要不是他認識Sherlock第一天Mycroft就出現了照Sherlock對自己家庭的談論程度他可能連他有個哥哥都不知道  
  
「Mycroft上的是伊頓」Greg說「Sherlock上的是哈洛，他們從出生就在這兩間學校都占了名額，你猜他們在什麼樣的地方長大」  
「總不可能是城堡吧」John開玩笑說  
「城堡是沒有，他們家是個見鬼的莊園，周遭你靠腳走得到的範圍都是他們的私人土地，Sherlock的記路能力我都懷疑是小時候在家裡迷路出來的」Greg說  
「有這麼扯嗎?」John問  
「我知道的不多但他們家歷史悠久又低調，出了很多天才，不過那不是重點，總之，我被Mycroft帶回他們老家去了，那地方太復古了我整個都懷疑我是不是止痛藥太強產生幻覺了」Greg說  
「他們的父母呢?」John問  
「喔，Mycroft說他們在國外做研究，我後來知道他是答應回家照顧Sherlock才有整個老家的控制權的，他父母非常信任他才答應並放心出國做研究的」Greg說  
「我很難想像他們的爸媽是怎樣的人…」John不知道為什麼腦海中出現的是迪士尼反派和仙女教母的集合  
「相較他們兄弟倆很正常的人呢，但非常非常自由奔放想到什麼就去做了，兩個都是學者」Greg說「他們從Sherlock也去上寄宿學校後就幾乎不在國內」  
「那家裡不就是你跟Mycroft和Sherlock而已?」John問  
「當然不是，他家有傭人」Greg說  
「…Sherlock真的需要人分租嗎…」John說  
「他很需要，因為他幾乎打死都不肯用家裡的錢」Greg說「但偶而他還是會用他那一份信託的零用錢就是了，你大概用過他那張卡」  
「他都拿那張讓我去超市買吃的」John說「所以Mycroft綁架你去他老家養傷你才認識Sherlock的?」  
「我其實在那裡待了很久才見到Sherlock」Greg說「…這段其實我自己講起來都覺得我該報警啊…….」  
「你不會是被關起來而且Mycroft還警告Sherlock不准去找你吧」John吐槽「又不是藍鬍子」  
「挺像的啊…我基本上只能待在我的房間跟附屬的浴室，我也沒辦法走路就是了，而且我說過我剛開始生理和心理狀況都糟透了，連太陽都沒怎麼見過」Greg說  
「你就是被綁架軟禁了吧」John眼神死的說  
「…差不多就是那種狀況，我過了很久才接受發生在我身上的一切，也才接受Mycroft對我的照顧，他本來讓僕人阻止Sherlock到我所在的那一區，後來Sherlock的好奇心跟鬼靈精勝過奶媽和管家跑過來了，Mycroft說過他有個小他12歲的弟弟，我看年紀差不多就猜到這是誰了，我那時候已經平靜得多了，後來也開始復健，我陪小時候的Sherlock玩過好一陣子，他小時候很可愛的」Greg說「他很喜歡海盜故事」  
「等等，難道Sherlock叫你Cap是船長的意思?」John恍然大悟  
「那是出於童年的玩笑」Greg微笑著說「但要是我的組員知道我們老早就認識肯定會懷疑我讓他參與辦案的原因，所以這變成我們兩個的內部笑話，沒想到唐納文他們因此更討厭Sherlock了」  
「換成別的情況，叫一個有隻假腿的人海盜船長不被揍才有鬼啊」John說  
「大概是因為這個原因吧，Sherlock和有殘疾的人相處起來很自然，反而比普通人好多了」Greg苦笑「你對新義肢適應得如何」  
「比原本的好太多了」John說「還是跳不太起來，只靠一隻腳跳實在跳不高但有在改善」  
「有哪裡會痠痛嗎?」Greg說「你可能會姿勢不良」  
「呃…我最近後腰有點酸」John想了一下說  
「你往前走我看看」Greg停了下來讓John繼續往前走了幾公尺他小跑步趕上「你知道你走路翹屁股嗎?」  
「噗，What?」John笑了以為Greg在開玩笑  
「我是說真的，這在有一隻腳是義肢的人中很常見」Greg說「久了對腰椎不太好，最好改過來」  
「我才沒有那樣走路!」John說  
「不信的話你問Sherlock去」Greg說  
  
John回去後真的問了，結果Greg是對的，Sherlock還給他發了一整篇姿勢調整的解說和建議，共計三萬字，包含了對John平常姿勢不良的詳細觀察，被John在部落格上評為”有點噁心的貼心但我還是改了”  
  
John的部落格基本上有兩部分，他和Sherlock的冒險還有他自己的復健和康復日誌，多虧Greg，這部分大大的改善了  
  
  
他一邊適應平民生活一邊適應自己新的身體狀況，接受Sherlock的幫助克服睡眠時幻痛的問題，女友一個又一個來了又走，最後鬼使神差的還跟Sherlock搞上了，大概是 Holmes家兄弟的某種性質所致，連John都出現了跟Greg一樣很難說清楚某些事情到底怎麼發生的的症狀  
  
「就是回過神來居然就發生了」又跟Greg出來運動的John說  
「….我雖然說不清楚我怎麼被帶回Mycroft家的，但我還沒有糊塗到自己怎麼被搞上床都不知道的程度，你比我還誇張啊」Greg吐槽  
「……」John加速超越了Greg一言不發的甩下了在原地大笑的Greg  
  
義肢讓人很難跳得高這個問題後來兩人找到了解決方法，因為2008年殘障奧運更多人了解了義肢也有運動用的類型，所以John和Greg還有幾個球友決定訂一個刀鋒跑者用的那種特殊義肢，那有彈性，至少可以減輕做某些動作時唯一完好的腳的壓力  
  
然後2013年某晚他們這群朋友在酒吧舉辦了”Fuck Oscar Pistorius之夜”因為那王八蛋殺了他女朋友，現在他們用那種義肢老是被問”你這個是不是跟那個情人節殺了女朋友的那個選手一樣”的問題  
  
但他們還是會繼續用，因為這東西性能對他們這兩個得跟著Sherlock東奔西跑的人來說太重要了，John不想經歷第二次只有他沒辦法翻牆的窘境了，真的不是因為他腳短，是他少一腳害的  
  
那種義肢有彈性，跑步的時候甚至有算是種助力，雖然需要時間適應(沒適應好那真他媽會是場災難，所幸他們都適應得挺快的)，Greg會穿那個去參加鐵人三項或者馬拉松，但不會穿那個上班，太顯眼了，John上班的時候也不會用那種特殊義肢，有時候病患會問太多問題造成看診速度受延誤  
  
Greg第一次換那種運動型彎刀義肢出來慢跑的時候就出了點意外，他不習慣有彈性的義肢結果把自己的右腳踝給扭傷了坐在公園長椅上休息  
「OK，通常呢，我們會比較沒有受傷的那一隻腳來看受傷的腳有沒有腫起來」John憋笑著對Greg攤手  
「Fuck you John Watson」Greg對John豎了中指  
「好啦，我說真的，你需要冰敷還要避免對右腳使力，可是這顯然有點困難」John攤手  
  
他們當時離貝克街比較近所以直接叫了計程車回221B去，John扶著Greg進門，他不方便走樓梯便借用了哈德森太太的廚房讓Greg先坐下喝點水，哈德森太太非常同情的問Greg要不要來點餅乾，John上樓去拿急救箱和冰敷袋了  
  
「一隻腳沒了是不幸，但另一隻?這就有點太蠢了」Sherlock往冰袋裡裝冰塊時說  
「Sherlock，這太不得體了，人家受傷了」哈德森太太說  
「你給Mycroft打電話了嗎?」John說「你肯定是沒辦法自己回家的」  
「用不著我打，他大概等我的冰敷時間結束就會自己出現了，倫敦到處都是監視器記得嗎?」Greg翻了個白眼說  
  
如Greg所說，Mycroft在四十分鐘後出現，正好是冰敷結束的時候，他把Greg帶走還幫他請了假，但一個只有一隻腳的人把腳扭了還不是那天最蠢的事情，更蠢的是莎莉唐納文和安德森的簡訊內容  
[Boss扭到腳了]-D  
[Oh， That’s terrible. Which one?]-A  
[HOW MANY DOES HE HAVE， ANDERSON?]-D  
  
「…你想問什麼」扭傷好了回來上班的Greg注意到John一副欲言又止的樣子終於先破冰  
「我想問一下，你的腳踝扭傷了，那你半夜起來怎麼去廁所?把義肢穿上也挺花時間的，如果尿急的話」John說這話的時候實在不敢直視Greg，他現在肯定一臉”信不信我砍死你這小王八蛋”的表情  
「Well，有某人提議我放個寶特瓶」Greg說  
「安德森?」John問  
「安德森」Greg證實  
「你真的採用了?」John問  
「怎麼可能，我是扭到腳我還是有點尊嚴的好嗎」Greg眼神死的說「我寧可用爬的也不幹」  
「你真的用爬的?」John轉過去皺著眉看Greg不確定他是不是在開玩笑  
「我寧可用爬的」Greg說「半夜起床用拐杖也有點難，尤其電燈開關又有點距離，用爬的比我起來開燈然後用拐杖過去快多了」  
「…我不覺得」那有比較有尊嚴，John的話沒說完就被打斷  
「我就是圖個方便，反正又沒別人在」Greg說  
「Mycroft?」John問  
「他有些意見但乖乖閉嘴了」Greg說「等你自己也扭到你就知道了!」  
後來Greg的怨念還真的實現了，John扭到唯一好的腳踝，然後更乾脆了，他搬了睡袋出來直接睡浴室順便幫Sherlock解決了幾個實驗問題  
  
  
Greg的組員對Sherlock敵意降低是一次追捕失敗後意外產生的，那天Greg其實在放假，出門去給妹妹挑生日禮物了，但一個受到高度關注的連環強盜案主嫌往他的方向逃跑，Sherlock通知了他，他也追了上去，可是他當時用的是他放假時的義肢，走路和跑步不成問題但全力狂奔還是會拖慢的，而且更糟的是對方被追到巷子裡後反手往他這邊就是一斧，那傢伙是拿消防斧敲銀樓玻璃的老手  
  
Greg運氣很好，砍在左腳義肢上，如果往上一點就會砍到他的膝蓋了，Greg反射的慘叫摔倒，對方便趁機翻牆跑了，Sherlock趕到的時候只看到發抖臉色蒼白腿軟的Greg跌坐在地，支援警力到之前Greg冷靜了下來把斧頭交給鑑識人員在唐納文幫助下回蘇格蘭場去把詳細的經過交代給負責這個案子的卡爾森警官，Greg自己沒說但John和Sherlock都看得出來，他有PTSD，很少發作了但當年險些被殺還導致他截肢的事件在他精神上還是留下了創傷，剛才發生的事情觸發了他的PTSD  
  
Greg在自己辦公室坐下，唐納文泡了杯熱茶給他  
「你還好嗎?」John問，而Sherlock正在跟卡爾森警官討論要上哪把這王八蛋逮回來大卸八塊/依法起訴  
「還可以」Greg趴在桌上「出了一身冷汗，而且這還真的很奇怪，雖然知道自己左腳早沒了踢到桌腳或者像今天這樣被砍了還是會慘叫」他苦笑著說  
「我也會」John說「大概是因為大腦裡對自己身體的範圍還是一樣的，所以明明沒感覺還是會叫出來吧」  
「大概就是這樣吧」Greg拿杯子的手在發抖「Shit，我很久沒這樣了」  
「你沒傷到吧?」John問  
「砍到義肢了，現在沒辦法走，固定的位置被砍壞了，脫下來給證據組了，這可是襲警的鐵證，換別人就要砍到腿骨裡去了」Greg說，他辦公桌底下是沒穿著義肢的「我等下會請人拿替換的來給我」  
「你需不需要什麼?我去幫你拿」John問「吃點東西?」  
「幫我從自動販賣機買條巧克力謝謝」Greg拿了錢給John  
  
John回來的時候手上拿著巧克力和一包洋芋片，但氣氛不大對，新上任的警督在Greg的辦公室飆罵  
「你是怎麼幹活的!居然讓一個我們抓了三個月的傢伙在你眼皮下逃了!你不會翻過鐵絲網去抓他嗎?啊!!我才不管你今天放假!這是你的疏失!你的!我在跟你說話你還坐著是什麼意思?給我站起來!」警督罵著，Greg有些無奈著扶著桌子站起來繼續挨罵，但整個辦公室剛剛小小的倒抽一口氣已經說明一切，大家都很想阻止警督繼續虐待下屬但沒人敢動作，這傢伙才剛上任而且背景很硬  
  
John一把火才要燒到頭上，一個黑影已經搶先所有人一步進了Greg的辦公室  
「幹嘛?」警督肩上被人點了兩下回頭，然後被一拳揍翻在地，Sherlock神奇的一身酒氣的被趕來阻止他的警察拉開，他根本沒喝酒但表現得像是爛醉一樣，John知道他八成從哪裡摸到一瓶酒灑在身上才會聞起來像個醉鬼  
  
警督的鼻子掛著兩條鼻血從地上爬起來也被”勸架”的人拉開了，John甚至上前假裝檢查警督的狀況拿著手機的手電筒開到最強刻意往對方眼睛裡照，謊稱他有腦震盪的風險讓人把他抬去看醫生，警督先是被打糊塗了又被這樣一弄莫名其妙的就被趕出了自己的地盤  
  
「Sherlock Holmes你因為襲警被逮捕了」唐納文憋笑著把Sherlock上了手銬讓他坐下，其他警察也都憋著笑過來和他做筆錄，甚至有人拿了酒測儀器來幫他做吹氣測驗吹出了一個爛醉的結果，因為他嘴裡含了一口酒才吹的  
  
「你的巧克力」John把巧克力放在Greg桌上，對方坐在椅子上看著被帶到外面去做筆錄的Sherlock苦笑  
「謝了」Greg喝了口熱茶說  
「那傢伙居然叫你站起來，如果Sherlock沒揍他我都想揍他了」John說  
「希望明天還會見到他」Greg趴在桌子上說  
「Why?」John問  
「因為剛才監視器轉向了」Greg說「希望Mycroft只會把他送到北愛爾蘭或者威爾斯去，要是他人間蒸發我也會很過意不去的」他用筆指著辦公室外天花板的一支監視器，正直直對著他的辦公室隔間，Greg盯著那支監視器看而John也轉過去看了一陣子那支監視器慢慢的轉回了原位  
  
「Fuck，他死定了」John說，這時候他已經很清楚Mycroft所謂的官居末職是什麼意思了  
  
之後Mycroft的人送了一個運動用品袋來，裡面裝的是Greg替換的義肢，他們去運動的時候都會這樣裝替換的義肢，一方面攜帶方便另一方面就是不顯眼，除非你遇到安檢什麼的那就很尷尬了  
  
Greg穿上了他上班用的那個跑步方便的義肢起來在辦公室裡走動，甚至去唸了Sherlock一頓  
  
「Sorry Cap」Sherlock假裝很無辜的說  
「別跟我來這套，我不是認識你第一天了」Greg拿著一疊檔案夾往Sherlock頭上敲了下去，力道不大  
  
之後Greg的組員們對Sherlock的敵意就降低了很多，甚至有時候稱得上處得很好，但隔天所有關於這起醉漢襲警事件的證據甚至影像跟筆錄和酒測紀錄全部都消失而警督自己申請調職到威爾斯去了，Greg沒有說什麼也沒機會說，因為他從那次攻擊事件後直接請了一個禮拜的病假，沒人知道詳細的原因，Greg也沒有照約定的出來踢球  
  
「Sherlock你知道原因嗎?」慢跑回來的John問Sherlock，他也聯絡不上Greg  
「他的PTSD復發了，很顯然的」Sherlock在看顯微鏡下的某種東西沒有抬頭  
「這以前發生過嗎?」John問  
「他會做惡夢.焦躁.恐慌症狀.對人產生過激反應，給Mycroft一個禮拜，他會把Greg恢復原狀的」Sherlock說  
「Sherlock，PTSD是很嚴重的心理問題，這不是重新組裝一盒玩具，他該去看醫生」John說  
「Mycroft就是他的主治醫生」Sherlock說的理所當然  
「我是認真的，Sherlock這很嚴重，他那種反應我見過」John說  
「Mycroft有心理學的學位，在醫生沒辦法讓Greg冷靜下來也處理不了他的幻痛問題的時候是Mycroft讓他好起來的，這不會比他一開始更糟了」Sherlock說「他請了一周的病假，時間到他就會出現了，幫我把手機給我」  
「在哪?」John問  
「我褲子的口袋」Sherlock說  
「….」John還是伸手把手機掏給Sherlock了「我要去洗澡了」  
  
  
七天後Greg真的回來了，站在犯罪現場外等Sherlock，John沒跟Sherlock進去而是留在外面和Greg說話  
「我覺得你還是找個正規的心理醫生比較好」John擔心的說  
「哈哈，你擔心Mycroft會把我的腦子搞壞嗎?」Greg笑了說「他看起來是會幹那種事的人，好吧他也做過類似的事情不過他真的是處理我這些問題最好的管道，我現在好多了」  
「他做過類似…Greg你確定你不是斯德哥爾摩症候群嗎?」John忍不住吐槽  
「不是」Greg說  
「你知不知道你省略的部分讓人很細私恐極啊」John說  
「那太複雜了點，你不必知道」Greg說  
「你說這句話的時候聽起來像Mycroft」John吐槽  
「我跟他住在一起二十幾年了這很正常」Greg說  
「你現在狀況如何?」John問  
「Well，有時候有點神經緊繃，出現了幻痛但是是你不在的腳開始發癢你知道那種嗎?會把我癢到醒來，那算好的，以前我把腳抓到流血過還留下疤痕了」Greg說著表情略微僵硬「大概再過幾天我就會回到平常的狀態了」  
「你現在幻痛了嗎?」John看Greg的臉色變差的樣子擔心的問  
「不是，是恐慌症」Greg的聲音有些發顫「先別和我說話，我等一下就會好了」他自己走到沒人的角落去坐下了  
  
Sherlock出來的時候看了一眼Greg就知道他正在讓自己緩過來，沒有去打擾他而是對安德森講了一大串的證據和經過要他寫下來給Greg，然後就帶著John離開了  
  
John幾天後和Greg恢復了一起慢跑的習慣，他也問了Greg關於他PTSD的問題  
「其實我很多年沒有這樣了」Greg在他們停下來喝水的時候說「但那個拿斧頭的傢伙…我剛失去我的腳的時候我經常有那個瘋狂體育老師拿開山刀砍我的噩夢，雖然我的腳是撞斷的但他車上那把開山刀在我記憶中留下了很深的印象，我被車子撞斷腳那時候我以為他會拿刀把我砍死，還好那把刀在撞車當下飛到後座椅子下了他拿不到」他喝了口水繼續說「那把斧頭砍到我的時候我出現了幻痛，非常強烈的那種，跟我被車子撞斷腿那時候一樣甚至更糟，那個痛感一直維持到我回蘇格蘭場才慢慢減輕」  
「你那時候看起來真的很糟」John說  
「看到Sherlock揍了我的上司到是很令人心情舒暢」Greg笑著說  
  
  
John自己後來也有了類似的體驗，他本來以為回到平民生活要聽見真正地雷爆炸的聲音是不可能的，但在巴斯克維爾，那個博士跑進了地雷區後他有一瞬間回到了翻覆的軍用車裡，自己與同伴鮮血的味道.沙塵的氣味.燥熱的乾燥空氣.硝煙味.人體燃燒還有汽油的味道栩栩如生的在他自己的大腦中重現，他沒有Greg那麼嚴重，但他的幻痛也重新出現了，在旅館裡他痛得半夜在自己床上抱著腳打滾，Sherlock想辦法要讓他的狀況好些，最後John泡在浴缸的熱水裡才感覺好一點，Sherlock便一整晚醒著確保John沒有在泡澡時睡著把自己溺死也幫他維持泡澡水的溫度，回去的路上是Greg開車的  
  
雖然John經常覺得Greg和Mycroft的故事經常有種細思恐極的基調而且好像有不少遊走法律邊緣的細節被省略了但他不確定他真的想知道Greg形容的那位小天使(曾經，現在連Greg都直說Mycroft就是魔王了)是怎麼幫助他復原的，他自己在Sherlock和Greg幫助下也解決了各種身體上和心理上的障礙  
  
John曾經在Greg皮夾裡看過他和Mycroft年輕時拍的合照(他皮夾被Sherlock扒走了)，他知道那是雪爾森學區事件之前拍的照片，因為那上面Greg兩隻腳都還在，看起來很開朗還有些鬍渣頭髮也還是深棕色的Greg穿的是警察制服，被他勾著脖子的Mycroft大概只有20歲吧，手插在自己的口袋裡，看起來甚至能用害羞形容，穿的是襯衫和毛背心，還不是三件套西裝，看不出拍照的地點，但如果只看這張照片而不認識現在的MycroftJohn大概會相信Greg說的就是事情的全部，他男友就只是個頭腦好的書呆子而不是現代魔王本尊  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
John在他的目的地下車，出了地鐵站，忍不住覺得自己是不是也上了年紀為什麼突然回想起這麼多事情了  
  
「哈囉?」John接起手機是沒見過的號碼「Sherlock?你跟誰借手機了?」  
「一個員警，我的剛剛泡水了」Sherlock說「到這個地址來，有新的屍體」他掛斷了電話，John收到了簡訊，地點是一個植物園  
  
John到了現場，屍體是在植物園的水生植物區被發現的，起初參觀的人們以為那是池中擺設之一  
「距離上一個被害者的死亡時間還不到一周」狄摩克說「他的冷卻期越來越短了」  
「上一個被害者他並不滿意」Sherlock說「他要的是他們掙扎求生受苦，上一個被害者的死因今天早上已經出來了，他有糖尿病，在兇手決定要他死前就因為血糖失控死亡了，所以他沒得到滿足便找了下一個被害者」  
「你為什麼會全身濕透啊」John看著Sherlock還在滴水的褲管說，他很肯定剛才有人拍了Sherlock全身溼透還穿白襯衫的照片發上網了  
「池子裏面有別的東西」狄摩克的臉色並不好「兇手這次…」  
「被害者的姓名調查出來了」安德森拿著一個檔案進了封鎖線打斷了狄摩克的話「Ann Woodly，我們已經聯絡她的丈夫了，但他的家人說他受到的打擊太大無法前來」  
「池子裡有什麼?」John問，Sherlock正在擰自己的褲管，狄摩克深呼吸清了喉嚨  
「被害者的子宮在死後被切開」狄摩克說「六個月大的胎兒被取出並放在水池裡，我們無法確定被取出時那個孩子是否已經死了，我們一開始以為那個嬰兒可能還活著趕著把他撈上來可是…唉，Ann Woodly本身的死因初步判定是窒息，他的氣管裡有嘔吐物，這是因為她懷孕還是因為兇手對他下的藥物所導致的我們還不知道」  
「God…」John忍不住低聲地說，這太殘忍了，他不敢想像那個丈夫要怎麼面對這一切  
「她的家人對他的失蹤有提報」安德森翻著資料說「他失蹤的時間和上一個被害者的死亡時間只隔了一天，在下班後回家的路上失蹤，丈夫收到簡訊說她要自己去鄉間找朋友散心，因為懷孕導致的情緒不穩的緣故Ann Woodly曾經多次這麼做，因此沒有立刻引發懷疑，但兩天前她那位朋友來了倫敦找她，她的家人才發現她根本沒去鄉下，因此提報失蹤」  
「她的殘疾是?」John問  
「雙腳截肢」安德森說「她膝蓋以下都是義肢，我們沒有找到她的義肢，應該還在兇手手上」  
「她是健身房的常客」Sherlock說「安德森，帶John看屍體」他說完拿起掛在旁邊欄杆上的大衣去和鑑識小組說話了  
  
John和安德森走到一處臨時帳棚內，白布覆蓋著遺體，安德森提供John防護衣和鞋套讓他穿上  
「是Sherlock把那個寶寶撈上來的」John用肯定句說，只有這種情況才會讓Sherlock心情這麼低落  
「那個胎兒本來放在大王蓮的葉子上被樹葉蓋著」安德森說「被洗得很乾淨，幾乎看不出來是真的，打撈屍體的時候撥到了那片蓮葉，胎兒滾進水裡，只有Sherlock注意到，他跳下去把胎兒抱上來，但這個孩子可能根本沒有在子宮外存活過」  
「Sherlock對這有說什麼嗎?」John套上鞋套  
「他在你來前幾乎不說話」安德森聳肩掀開了白布  
  
Ann Woodly是一名三十六歲紅髮的女性，上半身的肌肉很結實，因為懷孕增重了些，但運動員的體態依然可見，有一些舊疤痕零星的散佈在手臂上  
  
「外向.運動員型的身障者，符合兇手的模式」John說「這是他第一次殺孕婦」  
「可能是意外」安德森說「我們找到他生前的FB照片，他看起來只是胖了點而不像懷孕」  
「他把嬰兒的屍體蓋起來顯示他可能對此稍微感到罪惡感」Sherlock的聲音傳來，他進了帳篷「有什麼看法」  
「除了他是個孕婦外都符合先前的模式」John說「你們說子宮被切開但是他的腹部沒有外傷」  
「這個……」安德森把白布完全掀開，死者的陰部有多處明顯的刀痕「到時候驗屍才能確定他具體來說做了什麼但我們在池子裡有發現人類子宮組織…」  
「Jesus Fuck」John罵「這傢伙有什麼毛病!!」他氣得站了起來  
「他不想讓破壞那個美感」Sherlock說「被發現時死者躺在水中，下半身和臉部被花朵覆蓋，他要展現的是他的上半身的肌肉和線條，包含了腹部」  
「他為什麼要把胎兒挖出來!!?」John說「這有必要嗎!!?」  
「John，冷靜」Sherlock說「他做的一切都是為了滿足他的迷戀，是關於他的美學，這可能是另一種展示方式」  
「老天」John說「他不會轉換目標吧」  
「他瞄準的是殘障者」Sherlock說「所以大多數孕婦依然是安全的」  
  
John蹲下來再次檢視了屍體，他指著死者後腰的刺青，那只露出了很小的一部分，是一把劍的尖端和獅子的尾部  
「這個」John說「是陸軍團的標誌，死者從軍過?」  
「對，他曾經駐派伊拉克」安德森繼續翻那一疊文件「喔…他截肢就是因」  
「IED」John說「路邊的土製炸彈」  
「對」安德森說「巡邏時誤觸導致的」  
「我就知道那些傷很眼熟」John的呼吸變得困難「我們會穿防護衣巡邏，保護軀幹和下體，但碎片還是會傷到其他部位…」  
「John」Sherlock把手放在John肩上「到外面去」他推了John幾把讓他出去，這太過接近John的經歷了，雖然觸發IED的是John同袍所在的軍用車而不是人  
  
John脫掉防護衣和鞋套在植物園沒被封鎖的區域裡散步希望讓自己感覺好些，他救治過太多因為IED受傷的軍人和平民了，他們的目光都因為死者是孕婦還有那個胎兒而被引導到別處，不然他應該立刻就會發現Ann Woodly身上的疤痕完全符合他見過的復原後的IED被害者  
  
他走著走著卻覺得腳開始疼痛，他不存在的那隻腳，無法言喻的深入骨髓的劇痛從腳底開始擴散，僵硬的感覺也同時出現，他只能找個長椅坐下，不顧形象的把腳伸到椅子上抱著，他隔著褲管能感覺到的有很大一部分是他的義肢，但已經不存在的肢體的灼燒感讓他冷汗直流緊皺著眉咬緊牙希望這會慢慢淡去  
  
「你沒事吧?」一名女性植物園工作人員擔心的關切John，手輕放在John的肩上「你需要我叫醫生嗎?」  
「我就是醫生」John艱難地說「我沒事，只是老毛病」  
「你是John Watson吧!」女子認出了John「你的腳痛了?我以為你已經好了?」  
「時不時會回來，該死的腳」John抓著義肢的手指指截發白，他現在的臉色肯定更難看  
「我能幫你什麼嗎?」女子問  
「不，恐怕沒有」John抱著腳頭靠在膝蓋上深呼吸著希望讓自己聽起來沒那麼難受  
  
女子在John面前站了一會，John把頭靠在膝蓋上緊閉著眼身體微微顫抖，那個女子離開了，不久後Sherlock被帶來了  
「John」Sherlock把手放在John肩膀上「我們要走了」  
「好」John點頭  
「他現在很痛苦，你確定他能走?」女子問  
「John，我們要離開了」Sherlock重複  
  
John放下右腳，那種千萬支針扎並且灼燒的疼痛依然存在，他伸手讓Sherlock拉自己起來，右腳接觸地面的時候反射的整個人縮了一下，然後他用力的跺腳好幾下，針刺和灼熱感並沒有加強，他感受到的疼痛不是真的發生在他的腳上，他的腳沒了，這些是他的幻覺  
  
John深呼吸好幾次後放開Sherlock的手，女子很擔心的看他  
「我好很多了，謝謝妳」John說  
「太好了，我就知道找他來是正確的」女子手放在心口鬆了口氣「我幫你叫好計程車了，往那邊去就行了」他對Sherlock說  
  
Sherlock大衣底下的衣服還是濕的，他走在John旁邊，John現在有些跛但還能走，他們上計程車後也沒說話，兩人都因為剛才的現場心情沉重  
John扶著牆上樓，Sherlock走在後面確保他不會往後摔倒，哈德森太太本來出來要問新聞上的新死者是不是同一個殺手殺的但看到他們這樣便知道現在不是問這些的好時機便折回去了  
  
浴室內水氣蒸騰，Sherlock先放了一缸熱水，John簡單的沖了一下澡便泡進浴缸裡，他以前就發現泡澡加上按摩傷腳能讓自己的幻痛得到舒緩，Sherlock則是在淋浴間洗澡，Sherlock洗好後便讓John在浴室獨處，除非John叫他不然這種時候通常John會更希望自己一個人放鬆  
  
「Sherlock」哈德森太太端了熱茶和餅乾上樓一臉擔憂「John還好嗎?」  
「老問題而已」穿著睡衣的Sherlock正在擦頭髮  
「今天的新聞上說被害者是退伍軍人，John認識他嗎?」哈德森太太問  
「他們服役的時間和地點完全不同不可能認識」Sherlock說  
「Sherlock你們有線索了嗎?」哈德森太太問  
「太多可能性，他很擅長自己正在幹的事」Sherlock說  
  
10天後玩耍的小孩發現了另一名被害者，被埋在淺坑裡，缺了左手的一個馬拉松選手，被用錐子捅成了蜂窩，他的死因是咬舌自盡，咬斷的舌頭會因為劇痛而阻塞氣管導致死亡，他自殺的行為惹火了兇手，所有穿刺傷都是在死後造成的，也只有他不是被擺飾出來的，其他運動員和外向的被害者都被當成某種美感的展示品，這個人卻被埋了起來，野狗或其他動物把他挖了出來，屍體有被動物啃過的痕跡，輿論壓力越來越大了，這個死者還是個未成年人，只有17歲  
  
  
「所有的死者都營養不良或者脫水，身上有各種擦傷和瘀傷」茉莉在會議室裡給專案小組作簡報，投影片上的驗屍照片顯示了這些證據「被害者身上都留下了他們曾經運動過度的證據，手部的肌肉損傷和手掌的水泡顯示其中一名缺了雙足的被害者曾經長時間作出類似拉單槓的動作，而這是反覆發生許多次的，因為他的斷肢面有多個新舊不一的瘀傷，是他鬆手後摔落地面留下的，這一個被害者脊椎最後受傷了，然後死於藥物過量，有許多被害者有在地上爬行過的跡象，其中三名出現早期橫紋肌溶解的症狀」  
  
一個警察舉手，茉莉讓他發問  
「為什麼這些人會橫紋肌溶解?」警員問  
「過度運動後乳酸會堆積破壞肌肉組織和細胞，這些融入體內後會導致橫紋肌溶解症，也會導致急性腎衰竭，這種時候大多數人都很難繼續運動了，兇手可能就是在被害者無法達到他要求的動作後殺死他們的」茉莉說  
「所以他逼這些本來就喜歡運動的人超出他們的極限，還拿走了他們的義肢，然後還會因為個別情況進行放血或者擺設」狄摩克說「目前所有的被害者都沒有被性侵犯的跡象，對吧?」  
「沒錯」茉莉說「但其中一名女性被害者的頭髮上沾有來源不明的男性精液，沒有精子我們無法取得DNA樣本，只知道他是O型」  
「他會不會是逼被害者洗掉證據?」一個員警問  
「性交會在身體上留下的證據非常多，尤其是強制性的更是，但更有可能的是他對著被害者手淫」茉莉切出一張屍體在紫外線燈下的照片，被害者的頭髮被攤在驗屍台上，是一名留長髮的男性，他單腳膝蓋以下因為工作意外截肢，他的頭髮上照出的精斑其實很難辨認，若不是很細心的去看極有可能被忽略，但那些都是在他的髮尾「這很符合躺下時頭髮散落然後掃到地上的液體會留下的痕跡」  
  
「你怎麼知道」一個從別的組調來的員警問，然後一些比較資深的兇案組成員都扶額了  
「巴茨有很多女學生，也有不少留長髮的男同學，我們調製了濃度接近於人類精液的特殊液體做了將近兩百五十次的實驗才找到一致的」茉莉叫出了另一張圖，一名黑髮的女學生往後躺在桌上，頭髮上螢光黃的實驗液體和被害者頭髮上的精斑非常相似  
「他會不會是性無能?所以無法做插入性交?」一名女警問  
「不排除這個可能性」茉莉說  
  
報告持續進行，這個凶手的完整分析也有警方的犯罪心理專家上台解說，都符合Sherlock之前說的，白人男性.高教育程度.性質惡劣的慕殘者.如同John所說的沒有醫療訓練.出身良好甚至優渥.是個細心整潔甚至會讓人認為很有禮貌的人.有管道和財力取得作案的隱私空間和所需要的藥物.能說善道能與人交際並誘騙被害者與他離開.年齡大約在30~45之間，但認識他的人會知道這個人如果生氣會變得非常失控，會有掌控全局的需要，這點從那名馬拉松少年的身上得到了證實，他沒照兇手期望的行動還自殺了，導致兇手暴怒毀壞屍體並把他埋進土裡  
  
「不完美的作案會讓這個凶手加快找尋下一名被害者，所以雖然很烏鴉嘴但下一具屍體可能已經被放置在某處了」心理分析師說  
  
這時候已經是馬拉松少年死後第五天了，會議結束後狄摩克還必須在記者面前解釋為什麼至今無法抓到兇手還有他們找的兇手到底是什麼類型的人，新聞記者.談話節目.報章雜誌.政治人物全都對他們施壓要他們快點找出兇手，連該死的倫敦市長都公開在新聞上譴責蘇格蘭場辦事無能，這傢伙前幾年還是內務大臣，猛砍警方預算的還真敢說!  
  
一直在會議是角落旁聽的Greg在自己的手冊上寫了些筆記，解散後狄摩克和心理分析師下樓去開記者會了，Greg安慰的拍了狄摩克的肩替他打氣，然後去和茉莉談話  
「我以為Sherlock今天會出現」Greg說  
「他本來會來」茉莉說「但他的流浪漢情報網的人把他叫走了，他們在市郊的廢墟裡找到了義肢，Sherlock去看過了，那並不屬於任何一名被害者，趕不回來所以錯過了會議」  
「你們看到這個了嗎?」安德森拿著一份小報走過來「真他媽不敢相信他們還來這套」他把小報給 Lestrade和茉莉看  
  
那份報紙上報了一系列陰謀論，暗指Sherlock可能跟這串謀殺有關  
「他們真的不會學乖」茉莉皺眉  
「呵呵，我還認識比他更符合那份剖繪的人呢」Greg一笑置之  
「Who?」安德森問  
「你不認識」Greg說「昨天在東區的案子葛萊斯探長在催報告了，你最好去給他一個交代」他把安德森打發走了  
「你是在說Mycroft?」茉莉問  
「年齡教育背景跟控制狂什麼的他都對上了不是嗎?我還拿這跟他開玩笑呢，他不覺得好笑就是了」Greg說「而且他有醫學解剖知識，不會做的這麼業餘」  
「Rory和Ruth會擔心你吧?」茉莉知道 Lestrade家兩個孩子非常聰明很清楚身邊發生的事情但不會說出來，他們肯定也聽過這些案子了  
「他們不擔心我，我可是警察」Greg笑了說「在他們眼中我比Mycroft還更厲害呢」  
「還是注意一點比較好」茉莉擔心的說「你今天穿的很正式，是要去哪嗎?」  
「喔，這個啊」Greg今天穿的是他深藍色那套西裝，通常他會穿這個參加同事的婚禮「是有個特別的約要赴」他微笑著說  
「喔!是學生嗎?」茉莉問  
「是啊」Greg說「我下午就放假了，要去和一個女孩碰面，他本來希望我參加他的婚禮的」  
  
他們聊了一下後便各自離開了，茉莉還有驗屍工作未完成，Greg則要去赴約  
  
  
Greg走進約好的咖啡廳，他答應要來和一個人喝下午茶的，他見到一位老先生和兩名年輕人坐在一桌便往那邊走了  
「校長」Greg向老先生打招呼  
「Greg，你來啦」校長起身和他握手「我已經退休了不用叫我校長了」  
「老習慣了」Greg微笑  
「您就是…」年輕女子見到Greg站起身張大了眼看他  
「恩，是我」Greg點點頭「你是凱西對吧?抱歉我無法參加你的婚禮，但我會送張卡片的」  
「我一直想謝謝你」凱西感動的哭了出來伸手抱了Greg「你救了我們的命」  
「那是我的工作，我很高興能看到你們都一個個平安的長大了」Greg拍了拍凱西的背，她的未婚夫站在一旁向Greg點頭致意  
  
凱西終於放開Greg的時候都哭成淚人兒了，她的未婚夫把手放在她肩上安撫，凱西向Greg介紹她的未婚夫Matt，他們下個月即將結婚，四個人坐下來談天  
「你那時候是哪個老師的學生?」Greg已經和太多雪爾森學區的倖存者這樣坐下來喝過下午茶，他只要知道老師的名字就知道這些孩子的年紀了  
「Miss.Carson的班」凱西說  
「那事發的時候你還在念三年級」Greg說  
「我那時候剛從校門出來就聽到煞車聲，車子本來會往校門來的但你讓它轉彎了」凱西說「如果不是你我可能不會在這裡了」她緊握著Greg的手掉眼淚「我起初以為你死掉了，但爸媽跟我說你活下來了，我們班還有給你寫卡片」  
「我知道」Greg微笑著輕拍凱西的手背「我住院的時候有看，現在也還留著」  
「真的!?」凱西摀著嘴叫  
「當然，你們寄給我的卡片和信我都還留著，你們後來寄給校長轉交給我的那些信和邀請函也都還在，我用箱子收起來了」Greg說  
「那個…」Matt開口「請問你是不是與Sherlock Holmes合作的那位探長?」  
「是啊，校長應該有先和你們說過了，我希望維持身分保密所以無法參加婚禮，請你們別說出去」Greg說  
  
Greg帶著微笑傾聽這對新人講述他們的事情，凱西一直無法控制眼淚時不時地哭出來，Matt直接讓她抱著一包衛生紙了，Greg有過很多很多次這樣的會面，因為他不希望自己的身分曝光，所以想和他碰面或者通信的學生或者他們的家長都會透過當年雪爾森學區小學的校長與他聯繫，多年來他收過畢業照.結婚邀請函和各種信件，通常會像今天這樣安排一場會面，讓當年的孩子和他們記憶中最糟糕的一天做一個結束，他們都活下來了  
  
他們這次會面快要結束的時候凱西因為把妝哭花了去了廁所留下Matt和校長和Greg坐在一起  
「我是美國人」Matt說「其實我不太清楚雪爾森事件，所以我搜尋了一下，老兄你真的是…真他媽的是個英雄，我不知道該怎麼說，但我很感激你，若不是你我可能不會遇到我此生的真愛」  
「我只是在做我的工作而已」Greg說  
「報導上說你傷的很嚴重」Matt說「你真的…」他的眼神往Greg的腳看去  
「喔，對啊」Greg拉起了左腳褲管，他穿著黑色的襪子所以乍看之下他雙腳是正常的，但黑色的碳纖維義肢依然很容易辨認「這之下被撞碎了，我過了將近兩年才能繼續工作」  
「你居然還繼續當警察，你太了不起了」Matt嘆  
「要感謝你未婚妻和其他學生的家長」Greg把褲管放下「要不是他們替我爭取我原本應該會被迫退役的」  
「我們在夏威夷辦婚禮」Matt把名片遞給Greg「如果你改變念頭即使是婚禮前一天也不要緊，請打給我，凱西會非常非常高興的，對他來說你就是她的守護天使」  
「我恐怕得上班，而且我有孩子要照顧，你們住哪間飯店?我可以寫一張卡片讓你在婚禮上轉交給凱西」Greg說  
「那樣也可以，凱西會很感動的」Matt把飯店名稱和房號給了Greg  
  
凱西回來後Matt和Greg都假裝沒事的繼續聊天  
「你什麼時候結婚的啊?」凱西注意到Greg的婚戒問  
「2014年」Greg說「但在那之前我們就是民事伴侶了，只是到那時候才能結婚而已」  
「這麼晚結婚啊」Matt沒聽出來  
「我結婚對象是男性，在那之前沒有通過同性婚姻法」Greg說  
「喔!抱歉我不知道英國這麼晚通過」Matt不好意思地說  
Greg和這對即將結婚的年輕男女繼續談了半個小時後才離開，雖然凱西很希望Greg到夏威夷參加婚禮(他們甚至會為他準備機票和住宿)但Greg還是婉拒了，他不希望在這種時期離開工作崗位和家人  
  
他離開時外面正下著大雨，他豪不意外的見到一個撐傘的人影就在門外等他  
「Mycroft」Greg走向持傘人  
「走吧，車子在等」Mycroft把手放在Greg肩上，拐個彎便見到已經等候多時的黑車了  
  
他們上車時Mycroft才開口  
「也許你該去參加那場婚禮」Mycroft說「暫時離開倫敦」  
「我不會有事的」Greg說「他找的是外向運動員類型的殘障者，而且大多不在意被看見自己的義肢，和我在同一個辦公室上班的人裏還有不少人不知道我少一隻腳呢，而且你不是接下來得去參加什麼會議嗎?總要有人留下來照顧孩子」  
「他們發現了新的屍體」Mycroft說「還沒有正式對外宣布，但地方警局正準備把這個案件轉交給蘇格蘭場，被害者的眼窩被冰椎一類的物品刺穿，傷口上採集到了那個馬拉松少年的血跡才被聯繫起來的，屍體是三天前發現的，發現時死亡不到二十四小時」  
「…是什麼樣的人?」Greg問  
「他的犯罪模式產生了變化」Mycroft把警方內部資料給了Greg「目前為止被害者的殘疾大多是下肢為主，這也許並不是因為這些人比較好下手」  
  
Greg翻開了那份資料，被害者是手腳健全的人，一個晨跑的大學生，但被發現的時候他的腳從膝蓋以下被移除了  
「手法非常不專業而且使用的並非醫療用的麻醉，被害者體內有海洛因和其他毒品，雕塑家現在真的開始製造自己的作品了」Mycroft說「他找不到滿意的獵物，所以想自己製造」  
「……..」Greg看著那些照片，被害者被遺棄在一個廢墟裡，被所謂的廢墟攝影愛好者發現，死因是失血過多，他被裝在垃圾袋裡全身赤裸的拋棄  
  
「他的冷卻期變得非常短，他被抓是遲早的，尤其他現在下手的是健全的運動員」Mycroft說「Greg，我接下來要出差，如果你答應我甚至想帶著你和孩子一起去」  
「這個人是木工或者鐵工」Greg說「或至少是有這些工具的人，這個腳的切面太整齊了」  
「他也可能使用圓鋸，業餘木工很多」Mycroft說「看來我是無法說服你了」  
「狄摩克和其他兇案組的人都很久沒好好放假休息過了，我不能自己一個人去逍遙」Greg說  
  
隔天蘇格蘭場到那個廢墟搜查找到了更多屍體，有六具腐敗程度不一的遺體，其中兩具已經化成白骨了，他們都是下肢被鋸斷或者用斧頭砍斷，其中一人的腿骨從膝蓋下被用某種重物敲到粉碎，這些屍體被丟那個廢墟已經乾涸的汙水槽裡  
  
警方無法判定其中三人的身分，其中兩人已經靠牙醫紀錄找到身分了，剩下一人的脊椎有人工植入物，靠序號找到了身分，Sherlock和John在現場和狄摩克一起陷入了沉默，Sherlock認真的檢查骨骸，是他判斷這些人的腳是怎麼被弄斷的  
  
「死亡時間符合」Sherlock說  
「符合什麼?」狄摩克掛著黑眼圈說  
「他並不是冷卻期大幅縮短，他原本就不是收斂的人，在殺死Lisa Wilson後他的胃口變了也更有自信所以開始殺外向有運動習慣的殘障者，最初的冷卻期比較長，不是因為它滿足了，是因為他在做實驗，他至少在過去八年內就做過兩次」  
「什麼實驗」狄摩克問  
「他要製造自己理想的被害者」Sherlock指著兩具白骨說「看看他們的骨頭上的肌肉痕跡，他們生前都是健康且有運動的人，在他殺死Lisa Wilson前就做過實驗了，他綁架健康的人把他們的腳砍了，但他太業餘了所以失敗了，他嘗試了兩次，間隔大約是三年，然後就停止了實驗，直到他殺害Lisa Wilson重拾自信，他不只要看他們受苦掙扎….喔，喔!!」Sherlock恍然大悟的表情出現了  
「Sherlock?」John抓住Sherlock「你想到什麼了??」  
「這些人」Sherlock說「是替代品」  
「Sherlock，我加班好幾天了我沒什麼餘力思考」狄摩克說  
「雕刻家利用這些人作為替代品，有某個人是他最終的目標，而且是個下肢殘疾者，可能是他的家人或者他不願意殺害的人，也有可能這個人已經過世了，他無法利用真正的目標本身來滿足他的慾望所以他殺其他殘疾者來滿足自己」Sherlock說「他的理想目標本身就是個下肢殘疾者」  
  
「你確定他的目標現在還活著嗎?」狄摩克問「他殺了這麼多人」  
「愛德蒙坎普的目標是他的母親，他真的殺了自己的母親後反而無法繼續行兇而自首，泰德邦迪從未真的殺害他的前女友，這個目標可能是兇手認識但無法接觸的人，可能是過去的朋友或者親人」Sherlock說  
「所以你要我們告訴所有殘障人士他們的親友可能就是這個殺人魔?」狄摩克問  
「當然!這傢伙慕殘!慕殘的人會去接近殘障者，與他們交朋友談戀愛甚至到他們身邊擔任志工，機率很大」Sherlock說  
「O—K—」狄摩克拉長了音節，他的靈魂都要出竅了，他隨時都可能過勞死，上頭和媒體把他逼得非常非常緊  
  
隔天屍體的身分被確認了，最近死的那幾位DNA和牙科紀錄讓這變得很容易，尤其是DNA  
  
「他們三個都是退伍軍人」John一大早就坐在電視前說  
「他們有在運動很符合」Sherlock說  
「這上面說他們本來退役的原因也是受傷，其中一人失去左眼視力，另一人脊椎受損不良於行但四肢完整，這個王八蛋綁架了他們把他們的腿鋸了」John把報紙丟在桌上  
「他們也有共同點」Sherlock說  
「他們都上過戰場」John說  
「不只如此」Sherlock說「他們都有藥癮」  
  
很多退伍軍人都有憂鬱或者創傷後壓力症候群，藥物成癮或者自殺者也很多，但聽到這點John還是感到震驚  
「他鎖定藥物成癮的退伍軍人?」John問  
「藥物成癮流浪街頭居無定所的退伍軍人」Sherlock說「而且John你見過他們中的幾個人」  
「我知道，我覺得這兩個有點眼熟，我們可能在阿富汗打過照面」John指了指那個脊椎受損和單眼失明的軍人  
「不，你們在英格蘭見過面」Sherlock拿了一張剪報給John  
  
John對這份剪報非常熟悉，他不能更熟悉這份剪報了，他的家人也都有一份  
  
「你和那兩個人同時退伍，一起接受公開表揚」Sherlock說「已經在追查其他接受表揚的人的下落了，有一個人已經失蹤半年了，剩下的都是與家人同住的人或者已經過世」  
「你覺得他是照著這份名單去找獵物的嗎?」John問  
「可能只是巧合」Sherlock說，但這不是實話，沒有巧合這種事「但做好準備，John」他看向John的右腳「我得去一趟巴茨，你去上班的路上如果遇到記者就叫他們去死，但蘇格蘭場今天有記者會，市長召開的，我懷疑還會有記者在外閒晃」  
「OK」John看著Sherlock穿上大衣抓著圍巾就衝下樓了，他從抽屜拿出一個盒子，做好準備指的就是這個  
  
他坐在沙發上，盒子在桌上，他現在只穿了內褲和晨袍，他把義肢拆下橫放在腿上，他的義肢中空的部分能從一個暗扣打開，他從紙盒裡拿出一個追蹤器啟動後放了進去，還有一把瑞士刀，都固定在內部的指定位置上，這樣他走起路來不會發出聲音，但他也能隨身攜帶這些物品，那個追蹤器不只一次救了他的命  
  
John去診所上班，Sherlock和茉莉在檢查昨天發現的屍體，而蘇格蘭場門口一大群記者聚集在一起，市長變成了現在的譴責對象，因為終於有人追究起他在擔任內政大臣時大砍警方預算的事蹟了，火一燒到自己，高高在上頤指氣使的市長便來假裝是警方與公眾的調解者了，總警督站在市長旁邊面無表情，狄摩克隨時都要斷氣的板著臉逼自己站直，Greg揹著公事包在旁駐足，他無比同情狄摩克，若不是因為他認識其中一名被害者今天站在那的會是他  
  
但記者沒有放過市長，猛烈的針對他提問，對警方的火力全集中在市長上，市長緊張的狡辯  
「你說這不是警方的錯那是你的錯吧?市長?是您在擔任大臣任內猛砍警方預算的」  
「這…」  
「大量的警力超時加班卻無法領取加班費，多數基層員警甚至必須兼差才能維持生計，市長你對此有什麼看法」  
「這次案件顯示出對退伍軍人的輔助系統不足還有針對身障者的福利制度今年也被修改，有許多怨言市長你怎麼看」  
「這次案件至今無法偵破是否與警方人力不足有關，而這位探長年紀也相當輕，蘇格蘭場高層是否欠缺考量?」  
  
狄摩克在一旁感覺隨時要吐了，他年輕跟他的破案率有什麼關係?他是蘇格蘭場僅次於 Lestrade的探長，他胃已經痛了很多天了  
  
記者的提問被嘔吐的聲音打斷，Greg跑向狄摩克，隨手從口袋裡拿了手帕給他，狄摩克一時間並沒有察覺到自己吐了什麼出來摀著嘴不希望被看見打算離開，但記者的驚叫讓他低頭看了一下自己手上是什麼  
  
「What the fu..」狄摩克看到自己手上一把黑血都要暈了過去，他只是胃痛為什麼會吐血  
「你肯定是胃潰瘍了」Greg攙扶狄摩克起來「借過!借過!」他揮手要記者走開，兩個制服員警跑向他們攙扶了狄摩克把他帶到室內去遠離記者，Greg擋下了記者，警督和市長還沒從這戲劇化的震驚中反應過來  
「送他去看醫生!!」Greg對扶狄摩克進去的員警喊  
「好!!」對方回應，狄摩克除了整個人傻了外其實可以自己走但是讓人把他攙扶走總比較容易逃過記者的追殺  
「他怎麼了!!!???」記者大叫  
「我猜是胃潰瘍，他胃痛好陣子了」Greg說「他最近加班飲食不規律大概也是個原因，抱歉嚇到你們，我們會確保他就醫的」Greg才轉身要走卻被人抓住了公事包的背帶拉回來  
「這位探長將會接任特別調查小組的組長工作!」市長大喊「沒人比他更適合了!」  
「Wha..」Greg還沒反應過來  
「這位探長是雪爾森學區的英雄」市長說「他與身障社群非常熟悉而且他是蘇格蘭場最傑出的警探，他一定能夠勝任並解決此次案件!」  
  
Greg怒瞪著市長但對方那張嘴沒有停下來的意思，市長當然會知道他是誰，他是個特殊案例，少了一隻腳的警察並不多  
  
「雪爾森的英雄至今沒有公布身分你怎麼會知道..」一名女記者發問但市長更直接  
「你們看他的腳，全國沒有幾個警察是只有一隻腳的吧」市長甚至伸手去提了Greg的褲管，他今天在義肢上沒有套襪子，很輕易的就被看到了底下碳纖維的黑色義肢，他甩開了市長的手站到旁邊瞪著對方  
「Oh my GOD!」記者叫「It’s HIM!!」  
「我不是你的怪胎秀展示品」Greg伸手抓住了市長的領帶直直瞪著他的眼睛「我不是這個案子的負責人就是因為我的朋友是被害者所以不會負責本案，狄摩克是蘇格蘭場最傑出的警探之一，他不是你們推卸責任的對象」他的手上沾了血跡直接往市長的白襯衫上抹把他推開「我不是你的猴子，別把我當馬戲動物耍」他放開市長的領帶轉身要走但記者包圍了他  
  
「 Lestrade探長!您真的是雪爾森英雄嗎?! 」  
「 Lestrade探長!為什麼您不肯出面!?」  
「探長!!探長請問您為什麼不肯接受表揚?」  
「探長你會接手這起案件嗎?」  
「探長您是怎麼以殘疾者的身分繼續執行勤務的?」  
「探長?!探長!!探長請你看鏡頭!」  
  
Lestrade沒有回應只是擠過記者的包圍跑進蘇格蘭場內，警員把記者阻擋在外，市長早就不知道在什麼時候消失無蹤了  
  
整個蘇格蘭場的氣氛都很詭異，狄摩克被送到醫院去，他確實是胃潰瘍出血了，他在記者面前吐血讓他在從醫院回來前輩上級勒令去放病假休養  
  
Greg把自己關在辦公室裡把百葉窗都拉上了，沒有人敢去問他問題，有些同事現在才發現Greg有義肢，與他不熟的人會去問Greg的組員他是不是真的是那個傳說中的雪爾森英雄  
  
「所以真的是他嗎?」菜鳥之一問「上個月才二十周年，他們連紀念的時候他都沒有到場只送了張卡片」  
「這個我們還真的不方便說」唐納文說  
「是啊」安德森附和  
「唐納文~!」Greg從辦公室出來對著他喊「幫我去樓下把前台有人寄放的東西拿上來好嗎?我現在是沒辦法下樓了，謝謝」  
「沒問題，Boss」唐納文下樓去了，要是 Lestrade現在到一樓去大概又會引發騷動  
  
原本的討論者都閉嘴了，但他們聚在這裡就說明了一切  
  
「你們聚在這幹啥」Greg說  
「我們在…問安德森問題」其中一人說  
「什麼問題」Greg靠著安德森的辦公桌坐著「問吧」  
  
大家大眼瞪小眼不敢開口  
「我是說真的，你們問啊，安德森會回答你們的」  
「Greg，是關於你的問題」安德森說  
「No shit Anderson」Greg笑著說「我知道你們是來八卦的，快問完回去工作吧」  
「請問…剛才市長說的都是真的嗎?」一個員警怯生生地說  
「是真的」Greg說「是我，我只想要好好做我的工作，所以我不希望別人知道，就只是這樣，還有問題嗎?」  
「你會接手這個案件嗎?」一個狄摩克的組員問  
「我不想」Greg說「這是狄摩克的努力，我頂多是協助者而已，到時候如果他們真的要我接管我也會這樣堅持，話說回來狄摩克胃痛多久了?那小子居然當眾吐血真他媽嚇死人啊，你們要好好吃飯啊!」  
  
原本很尷尬的話題因為Greg突然跟老媽一樣的碎碎念變成了大笑歡樂的吐槽和打氣，Greg催他們回去工作把這群人解散了，他自己收起了笑容回辦公室去了，唐納文替他拿了一封信上來，他寄放在飯店櫃檯的信件Matt有領走了，還回了他一封信向他表達感謝  
  
他的手機響了  
「Myc」Greg接起電話「你那邊現在是半夜吧」  
「不重要」Mycroft說「你打算怎麼做」  
「狄摩克說會盡快銷假回來，至少會是兩天後，這兩天我會暫代他的職務，那王八蛋剛殺過人，這兩天應該不會有事」Greg說  
「你打算公開承認嗎?」Mycroft問  
「已經太遲了不是嗎?」Greg說「那是現場轉播的記者會，我現在有點後悔」  
「抓市長的領帶?」Mycroft問  
「沒往他臉上揍一拳」Greg按著太陽穴「今天接孩子希望不會被記者包圍」  
「已經安排好了，司機會去把他們接回家」Mycroft說  
「謝謝，我真的愛死你了」Greg鬆了口氣「你繼續睡吧，晚安」  
「記得要吃早餐，早安」Mycroft說，他們結束了通話  
  
  
John和Sherlock跟茉莉也看到了新聞打電話關心過他，雪爾森英雄身分曝光且他不但真的還在擔任警察而且已經是蘇格蘭場探長的消息引發了轟動，因為太多人向蘇格蘭場提問Greg不得不準備一份聲明稿在下午的記者會上念  
  
他在記者面前非常不自在，他拿出已經準備好的稿子坐在麥克風前  
「午安，我只是來念我的聲明的，不接受提問」Greg說「是，我確實是20年前在雪爾森學區因公受傷截肢的警員GL，當時的匿名是為了保護我的隱私，而我有幸在將近兩年的復健後回到警隊工作，我做了多年的內務工作後升職並成為兇案組的成員，在我三十五歲的時候我加入蘇格蘭場，直到今日都以這份工作為傲，我有幸與這些辛勤付出的男女共事為大眾服務，狄摩克探長在近日來積勞成疾我答應作為臨時指揮接替他直到他短期病假結束，但我不會成為米洛雕塑家事件的指揮，成為警察是我的人生目標，我只想做好我的份內工作，我不希望一起發生在過去的不幸案件成為我的影子，因此過了這麼多年我依然不希望自己的身分被公布，直到今天早上強森市長罔顧我的意願拿我當擋箭牌」他很不高興的說「我不是英雄，我只是那天下午剛好負責巡邏，換做我其他同事我相信他們也會做出一樣的事，但他們會比我聰明不讓自己少一隻腳，我希望公眾尊重我的隱私和我的家人的隱私，謝謝各位」他念完便起身離開  
  
  
兩天後狄摩克帶著一堆藥回來上班並向Greg道謝和道歉，要是他多注意自己的狀況也許Greg就不會變成這三天來記者的追逐對象了  
「我也有加班到暈倒過，沒什麼啦」Greg拍了拍狄摩克的肩「加油吧」  
  
接下來過了整整15天都沒有新的屍體出現，整個特別小組都感到發毛，間隔突然拉長了，很有可能已經有人遇害他們卻不知道，特別小組追查了退伍軍人的線索，失蹤的那一人後來被發現是在沒有跟家人連絡的情況下和女友搬到蘇格蘭了，John停止了出去晨跑的習慣，Greg也是，而John的幻痛不知道是不是因為這樣變得很嚴重，John又拒絕接受止痛藥治療，所以他只能向診所請假，Sherlock也經常留在家裡，因為John幻痛非常嚴重的時候會需要他幫忙才能生活，Sherlock的日子變成在家裡和巴茨往返，線索又沒了，除了分析那幾具”實驗品”的死因和死前的健康狀況外沒有其他進展，他倒是增加了補充-----其中一人的腳是被用工地大槌砸碎的，兇手顯然在阻斷了腿部血液流通後用刀割開了被害者的腿部肌肉然後用大槌強行砸碎了他的腿骨來達到截肢的目的  
  
「John還是沒辦法出門嗎?」茉莉問Sherlock  
「他最好還是留在家裡」Sherlock說「受表揚的退伍軍人.運動員.外向者都是這個人的獵物，他非常小心，而且有財力和地點跟工具」  
「他會不會有小型焚化爐之類的，燒垃圾用的」茉莉說  
「他把義肢留下了，不是拋棄也不是焚毀，碳纖維和玻璃纖維很難燒毀，他有地方存放這些被害者的義肢，這是他的紀念品，資源豐富的殺手總是很麻煩」Sherlock說  
「至少這個不開醫院」茉莉說  
  
「嗯，這是個進步」Sherlock點頭


	2. Chapter 2

距離上一個被害者屍體被發現的第16天，一個失蹤人口的案件被轉給他們，一個單腳截肢的退伍軍人失蹤了，他失蹤已經五天了，先前都沒被轉給蘇格蘭場是因為這個人開車離家表示要經由海底隧道到法國去參加一場半馬比賽，家屬在法國當地報警，直到今天他們在前往法國想找人的時候收到了違規停車的罰單，失蹤者的汽車被拋棄在一處私人土地上，這個人從未離開英國，五天前他離家後手機便沒了訊號，警察在被拋棄的汽車座位底下找到早就沒電的手機，在他們發現車子前車上的一些值錢的零件都被拆走了

 

Greg進蘇格蘭場的時候只知道有可能的被害者已經失蹤了

「Greg」狄摩克把資料給了他「這次失蹤的被害者很強壯，但他車上完全沒有掙扎痕跡，我們要不要考慮他可能用槍逼人跟著他走?」

「….」Greg一翻開資料就不發一語

「Greg?」狄摩克看Greg臉色不大好

「我認識這個人，Dave Hanson」Greg說「他是我們球隊的一員」

「God」狄摩克看著Greg「你確定你要繼續留在我們組裡嗎?這恐怕…」恐怕你得看自己的朋友的屍體和驗屍結果還要理性分析

「來了就來了」Greg深呼吸

「最初沒讓你負責這個案子是正確的，這種事…」狄摩克嘆氣「這是你的朋友啊」

「別替我唉聲嘆氣的」Greg說「他說不定還活著，開始調查吧」

 

一整天下來他們最後還是到了死角，車子是被偷了以後停在那的，現在正在想辦法抓偷車賊，看能不能找回行車紀錄器和一些車子零件，也許上面有跡證，也許又只是白忙一場

 

Greg親自去和Dave的家人做了筆錄，Dave是後天截肢的，一場工安意外導致他的腳從大腿中段以下全被粉碎，包含他的家庭，他花了好幾年才擺脫自殺和憂鬱症的陰影，這幾年才和前妻和孩子又彌補了關係，甚至和前妻複合一陣子了，結果現在他卻失蹤了，大家雖然都在蒐尋失蹤人口但大多已經不抱希望了，雕刻家的被害者就算類型變了也維持了一樣的特點

1.他們的失蹤大多被發現得晚甚至不會被發現失蹤

2.沒有掙扎痕跡

3.沒有被跟蹤的跡象

4.都是有義肢的截肢者但是義肢卻從未被發現

  
  


「有什麼新的發現嗎?」迪摩克手上拿著胃乳問剛做完筆錄回來的Greg

「沒有和案件相關的」Greg搖頭「Dave失蹤前的行程和平常沒什麼兩樣，失蹤前一天早上到醫院擔任志工.午餐和孩子一起吃的.為了參加法國半馬比賽做了夜跑的訓練，把送去塗裝的義肢拿回來..」

「诶?他義肢送修了那他怎麼跑的?」迪摩克問

「我們都有一隻以上的義肢，我就有上班用和平日用的，我還有一個是彎刀義肢，就是你看殘奧的時候很多跑者會用的那種，我還認識一個有游泳專用義肢的傢伙呢」Greg說

「我沒見過你用那個什麼彎刀的吧?」迪摩克問

「穿來上班太顯眼了，不過以後大概可以考慮」Greg說「穿那個追犯人會比較輕鬆，也跳得起來」

「我看過你跳啊」迪摩克說，Greg經常跳格爬樓梯一次上個兩階之類的，要發現Greg少了一隻腳並不容易

「那只是上樓梯」Greg說「單腳就夠了，我跳不高」他原地跳了兩下給迪摩克看「畢竟只有一隻腳真正在出力，很難跳得高，不過彎刀型的本身有彈性，跑步和跳躍都能借力使力，學會用那活動後靈活很多，不過我之前沒有穿來上班過，那個就算穿長褲也有點明顯」

「那要學?」迪摩克問

「這不是廢話嗎，就算會騎腳踏車要改騎單輪車也是需要訓練的吧，剛開始用的時候我還因為不熟悉而扭傷腳」Greg說

「腳的哪?」迪摩克呆呆地問

「…好吧至少你沒問我哪一隻腳」Greg說「唯一一個腳踝，安德森當時還白癡到問”哪一隻腳”」

「所以塗裝是…?」迪摩克問

「義肢可以畫上你想要的圖或者顏色，Dave的孩子喜歡哈利波特，他的義肢上就畫了哈利波特相關的東西，我的都是全黑的因為我不想被注意到，John的通常看不到但是他的上面有他以前服役的軍團的標誌，Dave說他想畫上他女兒喜歡的另一個什麼魔法生物，說是找到能畫複雜的圖的工作室才送去改了」Greg說

「這個案子開始我才發現我知道的真的不夠多」迪摩克嘆氣

「你不知道很正常，大多數人只有在自己或者親友遇到這種狀況的時候才會接觸到這些，當然除非你的行業和殘疾人有關，你現在就是這個情況」Greg說「我們這類人大多不會希望被注意到，尤其是注意我們的人不一定是好人」

「呃…你是說詐騙或者搶劫嗎?」迪摩克跟著Greg邊走邊聊不知不覺進了Greg的辦公室，Greg在自己的桌子後面坐下

「坐下吧」Greg示意迪摩克在自己對面坐下「通常注意到的人有幾種表現，就算他們自己覺得隱藏得很好我們也多少會有感覺，1.不帶惡意的好奇，這種人作多，而且在你注意到他們的時候他們就會像做錯事的小孩一樣把視線移開」Greg整理著辦公桌上的各種文件的同時說「2.好心人，他們想要幫忙，雖然有時候讓人覺得太雞婆了，但這種人還是挺讓人維持對人類的信心的，3.帶著看怪胎秀的心理的人，這一種都是王八蛋或者青少年，但真正會造成嚴重問題的是接下來這一種，你最近應該經常聽見這個詞——慕殘者(Devotee)」

「我們的嫌疑犯就是一個不是嗎?」迪摩克說

 

「這種人其實遠比你想的還要多，大多也不是什麼危險的人，就好像有的人喜歡平胸或矮子，這種人喜歡有殘疾的人」Greg說「有些會刻意到相關的機構作志工或就業，但任何喜好都有會做得太過的人，這一種人就會造成問題，太過迷戀一個人的人最後變成跟蹤狂的案子你也見過不少，有殘疾的人有很多都希望低調不被注意到，這種人有時候會像故意把寄居蟹從殼裡挖出來的混帳一樣在推特或者臉書上糾纏符合他們喜好的殘障者，創建假帳號和殘疾人互動騙取信任和相簿觀看權限的傢伙.用私信和留言功能騷擾人的傢伙很多，而且這些人經常假裝成女性來加殘疾人好友，因為女性通常會被視為較低的安全威脅，可是只要把照片放進Google搜尋一下就會發現那是廣告之類的圖像」

「你真清楚啊」迪摩克說

「因為我認識的人中有一些被糾纏過，我雖然有推特但我只是用來看家人的動態，我也不會在我的社交媒體上寫我的殘疾或者有我的義肢的照片除了我不想被知道外就是不想被這種人糾纏上」Greg說

「你有被騷擾過?」迪摩克問「你可是警察啊」

「在我幾年前請育嬰假的時候，被短暫跟蹤過幾天，那傢伙之後就被趕跑了」Greg說是趕跑，但他其實大概知道是 Mycroft幹了什麼才會讓那個女的消失的

「這很常發生嗎?」迪摩克問「跟蹤和騷擾之類的」

「網路上變態很多這個我就不說了，但現實中的話會造成真正問題的也是極少數，老實說我認識的一些人結婚的對象就是慕殘，但有的人沒有自覺，有的是雙方都很清楚那個人的慕殘愛好的，John以前的女友中有一個就是慕殘但他的表現太過份了點讓John反感了，算是唯一一個和John分手的原因不是 Sherlock的，而且當時John不知道那女的慕殘」Greg說「John的部落格上你去翻其實你會看到一些留言也是慕殘的人留的，John後來放棄去刪除了就留在那，你如果想知道最糟的範例之一就找時間去看看吧，在John的康復日記那一區」

 

「我的老天爺啊….」迪摩克感覺自己的胃抽痛了「我還以為這只是那個傢伙自己變態的問題」

「慕殘(Acrotomophilia)這個領域很深，也有人是喜歡假裝殘疾的，這種人被稱為扮殘者(pretender)這種我是沒遇過，但還有一種是自殘者(wannabe)，如字面意義上所見，他們想變成殘疾人」Greg解釋著

「啊??」迪摩克一臉費解

「好像是大腦對身體的認知上的障礙，就是..呃…」Greg隨手拿了張廢紙畫了兩個薑餅人

「薑餅人?」迪摩克看著圖上兩個可愛的小傢伙問

「我有兩個小孩，順手就畫成這樣了，反正這樣可以解釋的比較清楚」Greg用筆在左邊的薑餅人頭上寫了”正常人”「這是正常人對自己身體的認知，大腦對身體的每個部位都有對應的感知區域，想成你的腦中有一張身體的地圖，所以你知道自己的手腳在哪」他在右邊的薑餅人頭上寫了”自殘者” 「而這種人就是這個功能出錯了，他們的大腦認定了自己的身體不包含了某個部位，舉例來說左手」他用黑麥克筆把自殘者薑餅人的左手塗黑「身上一直黏著一個你不覺得屬於你的東西，自然會導致一些問擾吧，有一些人會尋求特殊管道正常的截肢，有的人會困擾到用自殘的方式來達到目的，他們就是把自己身上覺得不該在這的那部分切了就高興了的那種，除了對他們自己外不造成任何危害」

「所以慕殘者(Devotee)如果不要變成變態或者跟蹤狂之類的其實也還好?」迪摩克問

「差不多是這樣，但一個大變態就夠毀掉你的安全感了，看看那些跟蹤和網路騷擾的被害者就知道」Greg說「還有什麼問題嗎?迪摩克小朋友」他轉著筆說

「如果不會太失禮的話….?」迪摩克說

「問吧，我都能忍受 Sherlock了我不相信會忍受不了幾個問題」Greg說

「上一個案子，在植物園那一個，John的腳痛到讓 Sherlock必須提前走，但是他說痛的是右腳，John沒有右腳啊」迪摩克說「那個幻痛什麼的是這種長期的問題嗎?不是截肢後痛一陣子就沒了?」

「我的腳斷了二十年，有時候我還會有幻痛」Greg說

「啊?!真的??」迪摩克驚訝的問

「回到薑餅人上」Greg拿筆畫了第三個薑餅人，薑餅人的左腳從中間就消失了，然後用虛線畫完了剩下的腳「我說了大腦會有一張身體的地圖，但是像這樣少了一塊的時候大腦也不會改變，有時候反而會積極的往消失的部位發送訊號想找到那一隻腳，這有時候就會導致幻痛，而且最他媽討厭的是痛的部位是你已經沒有的那一塊，但是你很清楚那地方在痛」Greg說「有時候甚至會覺得已經不在的腳用奇怪的方式被自己舉起來什麼的，還有僵硬的感覺，有陣子我都覺得我的左腳踝扭傷了，但我他媽根本沒有左腳踝」Greg笑

「所以就跟自殘者相反，他們覺得身上多一塊，而你是少一塊」迪摩克自己說出口都覺得這個總結非常白癡「呃...所以你會覺得義肢是自己的腳?」

「很有趣的是義肢踢到桌腳的時候我還是會叫一聲，就跟真的腳踢到時一樣，John也會，因為就算不是真的畢竟還是取代了原先肢體的替代品，會被大腦當成自身的一部份也很合理」Greg說

 

「那這痛起來怎麼辦?已經不存在的部位也沒辦法治療吧」迪摩克說

「有些人非常嚴重只能靠止痛藥，雖然痛的部位不存在但吃止痛藥還是能有效的降低疼痛的，我剛失去左腳停職的那兩年我經常需要吃強效止痛藥，很多是含有嗎啡的才能睡覺」Greg說「John也有這種處方止痛藥，但我們現在都沒有繼續吃了，理由不同但我們有其他方式來處理幻痛」

「啊，我們有時候會被抽查做尿檢，驗出來要解釋也很麻煩對吧」迪摩克說

「長期吃也有副作用，而且有成癮風險，John不拿藥的原因是他看過太多成癮的案例還有他的同居人是 Sherlock」Greg說

「喔，這的確是一個很重要的考量…」迪摩克說

「 Sherlock會幫他做一點類似治療的…東西?我不確定那算啥」Greg說「方式大同小異但是對個別的人有沒有用不一定，不存在的肢體的僵硬感有一種叫做鏡箱治療，就是一個有鏡子的箱子，鏡子照出完好的肢體，而斷肢放在箱子中，看著鏡像的腳動一動，能治療那種肢體僵硬或疼痛，不過John主要是靠泡熱水和按摩來解決幻痛的，我也差不多，不過我是按還在的那隻腳」

「咦??」迪摩克頭上冒出了問號

「好像是身體不一定很清楚刺激是從左邊還是右邊來的所導致的，反正我幻痛的時候我丈夫會幫我按我的右腳，這樣左腳的幻痛反而會消失，我不吃藥是擔心副作用和成癮性的問題，而且我家有小孩子，他們小時候這種藥品要是被他們誤食了就糟了，所以有小孩後我也完全沒有儲備藥物了」Greg說

「這些東西聽起來真的有夠複雜的」迪摩克說

「我也覺得，要不是我自己腳沒了我也不會去學這些，我現在知道的還是我丈夫閱讀過原文後翻譯成我能聽得懂的英文簡化了很多後我才理解的，他那堆醫學期刊在被孩子們變成紙飛鏢前他都看到會背了」

「Rory和Ruth應該不是那種調皮的小孩吧，之前看你帶他們來的時候他們可乖了，是會讓人覺得生小孩也許是個好主意的那種孩子」迪摩克說，有時候這兩個孩子會出現在蘇格蘭場，主要是Daddy出差家裡沒大人的時候來這裡等Papa下班一起回家

「呵呵，調皮和有能力搞破壞是兩回事」Greg說「你沒見過他們拿到仙女棒和火柴能做出什麼事來」

「迪摩克探長，約爾森探長找你」一個員警敲門探頭進來把迪摩克叫走了，Greg留在位子上處理文件

 

迪摩克大概覺得自己的問題很冒犯人，大多數人因此不敢問身障者問題或者迴避與他們接觸，但這樣和迪摩克聊過後他感覺好多了，至少轉移了Dave失蹤帶來的負面情緒

 

剛認識John的時候他是John唯一能討論這些事情的對象所以他盡可能的維持坦承和提供建議，John正在康復中，也還在接受自己身體上的改變，John在整個過程中的清醒讓他有很多很多問題，尤其他既是個軍人又是一個醫生，他會比起普通人有更多疑問而且能清楚的表達出來

 

\------------------------------

「鏡箱治療你做過嗎?」John那時和 Sherlock住在一起兩個月左右，他和Greg在破案後在樓下吃東西

「解決僵硬感很有用」Greg說

「Shit，看來我真的有點問題」John垂著頭抹了把臉

「治療對你沒效果嗎?」Greg問

「不只是沒效果，我在復健師那邊做了鏡箱治療幾次但是每次都做不到最後」John說

「發生什麼事了?」Greg吃著薯條問

「我不知道，但聽他指示去做讓我覺得我被當白痴耍，我當然知道他是在幫助我但是我無法控制自己的怒意」John說「我都找藉口離開了」

「和你的心理醫生聊過嗎?」Greg問

「他覺得是我的信任問題」John說「他認為我因為無法信任治療師所以對他的指引產生了反感，還有我自己覺得我可能一把無名火一直在找地方鑽出來吧，遇到這個情況就慢慢惱火起來了，心理醫生建議我試著去信任治療師」

「辦得到嗎?」Greg問

「沒辦法」John說「好像我這種狀況的人也很少見的樣子，你在哪做鏡箱治療的?」

「家裡」Greg說「我說了，我出院後有段時間靠我男友照顧，精神狀態很糟糕，我那段時間其實際記憶上有些模糊，因為我同時在吃恐慌症的藥和強效的止痛藥，幾乎每天都昏昏沉沉的，身體上的傷雖然好到能出院但不是完全康復還是會痛，還在的肢體的疼痛和幻痛跟那時候吃藥的副作用讓我連下床活動都很困難」Greg說「他建議我停掉恐慌症的藥，因為那讓我真的無法正常生活，可能是我當時身體狀況的問題，藥效對我來說太強了，但停藥的時候發作的狀況太糟糕了，他說他會想辦法解決我的恐慌症問題，所以我聽他的停藥了，這樣我的食量才能恢復到比較正常的水平，畢竟能吃東西才能養傷啊，他自己去學了這方面的知識，家裡沒有鏡箱所以他只是讓我坐在床緣拿毯子蓋住腳，我自己看不到斷肢的部分然後拿一面鏡子充當鏡箱，僵硬感就慢慢退掉了，痛還是會有，但控制在睡前才須要吃止痛藥的程度了」

「這樣亂停藥其實很糟糕」John說「而且我記得你男友不是這方面專業的，而且那時候他的年紀才多大，22或23而已吧?」他當時還沒發現Greg口中的天使般的男友就是 Mycroft，如果他知道是 Mycroft他絕對不會這樣給出正常建議

「他什麼都會，要不是念醫學院得碰屍體和接觸人他大概也會去搞一張證照回來，我那時候沒有那個餘力去思考這些，如果真的出了什麼問題我也無所謂」Greg說「…那是個很微妙的階段，沒有生存慾望什麼的，讓你完全不在乎任何事情」他的表情只能用一片空白形容，John愣了一下，但Greg很快微笑了說「啊，那真的是一個很詭異的階段，不過已經過去了」John也回了他一個有點尷尬的微笑，他當時覺得Greg所受到的精神上和心理上的創傷可能遠比他表現出來的更加嚴重，或者是他神奇的真的克服了這一切，但就像他們的假肢，有時候嚴重的損害會在不經意間露餡

 

那時候John對Greg還是潛意識的抱有防禦心態，雖然他信任這個人但是他的信任問題讓他連自己的親姐姐都不肯依賴，何況是一個才認識兩個多月的人

大概也是因為這樣John那時用經驗和客觀的角度判斷了一件事，無論這個警察是多麼好的一個善良的濫好人，他的精神層面有一部分已經被破壞的無以復加了，那一部分恐怕Greg本人也忽略掉了或者是刻意的無視了

”他肯定有PTSD或者其他精神創傷”John在那次聚餐後想，一度放棄過生存念頭的人一般來說不常見，但他見過好幾個，嚴重憂鬱症伴隨PTSD最後自殺的前戰友.在孤立無援的情況下胃部被子彈打穿，胃酸侵蝕了整個腹腔哀求被給予一個了結的新兵，這些是沒有出路的狀況下所致，而Greg當時已經得救了也沒有憂鬱症，卻放棄了生存念頭，這樣的人怎麼被拉回來並修復成現今這個堪稱健全的模樣他是無法想像的

 

當然，他當時不知道Greg的對象是 Mycroft，要說有誰給John的第一印象是能Fuck your mind up(搞壞你的腦子)的就是 Mycroft，但顯然他做的是把一個人從崩潰中拼裝回去，當然，這份待遇恐怕只限於Greg，John後來聽說過 Mycroft把不少政府官員逼到自殺或者崩潰好讓他們礙不了事，這些只是傳言但一兩次是傳言，有五六個而且在過去十年內不停發生就是事實了， Mycroft的手段不會直接讓他們身敗名裂，他只是改變了言論的風向，放出一點資訊，讓不該在某個時間到達餐廳的夫人偶然撞見了大臣與情夫的約會，你找不到半點 Mycroft與這些有關的證據，但這就是他高明之處，他不親自按下板機，可是他會讓你的車子剛好磨損了煞車線，然後確保你頭下腳上飛出去的時候投著地狀在一根剛才路過的車子上掉落的釘子尖端，剛好刺破一條動脈死亡

  
  


「不然找個你絕對信任的人幫你做鏡箱治療呢?」Greg吃著薯條說「比如…呃..」他也拿不準現在有信任問題的John到底能信誰「 Sherlock?」

「他去查案了」John說

「我是說 Sherlock」Greg指著John身後「你為什麼拿著一隻死鵝???」

「是案子有關的」 Sherlock說「你吃完了沒」他問John

「吃不下了」John放下了叉子，半盤麵都沒吃完「需要我幫忙?」

「這隻鵝肚子裡有一顆藍寶石，來幫我切開他」 Sherlock說「然後你可以隨便處置他的屍體，哈德森太太會把他的烤箱給你用的」

「老天， Sherlock別把烤鵝講成那樣，還有人要吃那隻鵝呢」Greg說

「你晚餐時可以來分屍這隻鵝」John對Greg打趣道

「男孩們，成熟點」Greg說「我還得回家陪我男人吃晚餐，你們跟哈德森太太吃晚餐吧，別在那位老太太面前說什麼分屍之類的，太不得體了」

「哈德森太太對新鮮的屍體沒有什麼意見，尤其是大小剛好能入口的屍塊更是」John說

「如果能配上一點發芽後能使人中毒的植物塊莖他會更開心」 Sherlock說得John笑了出來

「不就是烤鵝配馬鈴薯嗎!你們兩個快去把這隻鵝解決了!不然其他用餐的人都想吐了!」Greg趕走了兩個大笑的幼稚鬼說

  
  


之後John在破案後酒吧之夜告訴Greg鏡箱治療對他起效了

「真的!?恭喜!」Greg和John碰杯「誰幫你治療的?」

「 Sherlock，不知道他為什麼會這個不過真的被他治療好了，我的幻痛還是很討人厭就是了」John說「有時候半夜痛起來我又不想泡熱水只好吃藥」

「試著按摩你還在的另一隻腳?」Greg說「這對我有用，說不定你也行」

「這個 Sherlock也說過，不過我嘗試過了沒有用」John說，他當時猜 Sherlock是從Greg這聽來的，不過後來知道了 Sherlock從小就認識Greg，更有可能是他見過Greg這樣舒緩幻痛，或者 Mycroft幫Greg按摩的場面「有別的嗎?」

「你又被女友甩了吧」Greg問「那個幼稚園老師」

「那是前前女友了，不過我確實又被甩了，一個會計甩的」John說「這和我的幻痛有什麼關係」

「Well…」Greg喝了口啤酒「A good orgasm help.」他又喝了一大口啤酒

「You shitting me?(你他媽在逗我呢?)」John笑了但Greg有些不好意思的樣子讓他懷疑這也許不是玩笑話「等等，你認真的?」

「挺有效的，屢試不爽不過僅限你精神上沒什麼壓力的時候，如果你有壓力就沒什麼效果，偶然發現的」Greg說「不過對你也可能沒效果，但反正遲早你得上網看片或者找個人」他攤手「觀察看看?」

「Really????」John非常懷疑

  
  


大約四個月後John確定了Greg不是逗他的，而Greg差點在蘇格蘭場大叫”我不是叫你去睡 Sherlock啊!!”

 

\--------------------------------------------

「Greg的丈夫是怎麼樣的一個人?聽起來他是個很好的傢伙」迪摩克問了和他一起等電梯的安德森

「老天爺，拜託你千萬別太深就這點」在旁邊的唐納文說

「呃…是個怪人?」迪摩克問

「我們其實不是很清楚他是甚麼樣的人」唐納文說「見過幾次，高個子穿三件套拿把傘操上流社會口音，八成真的有個爵位的傢伙，但讓人感覺不寒而慄，Greg說他是公務員」

「但MI6也算是公務員」安德森接話

「所以是個情報員之類的?」迪摩克問

「他就是一副有殺人執照的樣子」唐納文說

「他的簽名會在殺人執照核准單上」安德森說

「沒錯」唐納文附和

「我們在說的可是Greg的丈夫，不至於吧」迪摩克說

「他對Greg絕對是非常好的」唐納文說「可是你如果見到他，大概不會是他心情多好的時候，他上次出現是因為Greg追捕一個嫌犯被砸破頭進了醫院，他上一秒是個完美情人，對Greg能說有多好就多好，但他一離開Greg的病房就變了個樣，那個嫌犯是下議院一個議員的兒子，所以他被保護得很好，但是我們親耳聽見他打了幾通電話就讓那個議員辭職負責了，原本被檢察官覺得沒機會起訴成功的案件也突然被找回來，那個拿磚頭砸Greg的傢伙現在不知道在哪個牢裡蹲他的350年有期徒刑呢」

「所以其實你們也不清楚他是什麼人」迪摩克說

「只要知道你不該知道太多就好」安德森說「一個建議，別擋那個拿雨傘的傢伙的路，上個礙他的事的傢伙拿領帶把自己吊死了，怪胎說的」

「 Sherlock認識Greg的丈夫?」迪摩克問

「看來是這樣沒錯」唐納文說「Greg被砸的那次怪胎馬上就打給Greg他老公了，用的是他自己的手機」

  
  


John下午替 Sherlock來歸還一些案件的文件，迪摩克便攔下了他問關於Greg丈夫的問題

「他真的那麼恐怖?」迪摩克問John前告訴了他唐納文和安德森說的話

「只要你不礙事.不搶他要的東西.不煩他，他就只是另一個有錢又讓人想揍他的天才而已」John說「他對自己人很好，但是個不擇手段的人，其實我想說的是這個，如果Greg說他不能加班就真的別留下他了，Greg人好會留下來幫忙，但他丈夫會非常不爽，….我想你不用知道太多細節，不過基本上是個人不犯我我不犯人而且很有禮貌的人，還是個控制狂就是了」

「我以為Greg會和一個好相處的人結婚」迪摩克越聽越困惑這個人到底是幹什麼的，而且控制狂????

「據我所知他們很年輕時就認識了，Greg受傷前他們就交往了，是他幫Greg康復的，所以這個人雖人很多問題也不是個完全的好人我也不怎麼擔心Greg就是了」John說「我跟你說這麼多只有一個原因，不要用任何系統去查Mycroft的名字，會觸發國安系統」

「Mycroft?這是什麼名字啊，微軟公司的親戚嗎」迪摩克笑

「一個在錯誤的地方提起會讓你被當場槍斃的名字」John說「或者直接升等VIP，單看你當時在什麼地方搞什麼鬼，別問太多問題，真的要問就去問Greg，不過Greg說的會是那傢伙最好的一面，而不怎麼客觀」

「沒有哪個人談到自己的對象是客觀的吧」迪摩克說

「那倒是」John聳肩「Greg呢?怎麼沒看到他?」

「他帶人去訪談先前的被害者和可能被害者的親友了」迪摩克說「本來我要跟他去，他要我留守，吃份晚餐什麼的」

「你的胃真的不太好啊，乖乖去吃點東西吧」John苦笑拍了拍這位當著一票記者面前吐血的胃潰瘍患者大概還不知道自己已經成了網路Meme了

「還有就是有些家屬對我的印象挺差的，換Greg去他們也許會比較願意配合」迪摩克說「畢竟是我這麼久以來都沒抓到犯人…」他的表情自責「如果我早點抓到這傢伙，有很多人都不會死了」

「雖然不怎麼好聽，但連 Sherlock都還不知道這傢伙是圓是扁你怎麼可能抓得到」John說

「啊哈哈哈，也是呢，謝謝，你人真好啊John」迪摩克笑了說

John把東西交給迪摩克，提醒他要照醫囑吃藥之後便離開了，他這個晚上有診所的門診要值班

 

**\-----------------**

**John其實也好奇過兩個看似毫無交集的人怎麼會走到一塊而問了Greg**

**「你到底為什麼會認識到尚未長角期的魔王啊」John某次在酒吧之夜忍不住問了Greg，這時候他們已經很熟了，他對 Mycroft的魔王印象也已經無法動搖了**

**「你在說什麼啊?」Greg問**

**「 Mycroft啊，你們到底怎麼會認識啊，無論是工作年齡和興趣你們都沒有一項是一樣的，我實在想不透你們怎麼會認識，你人這麼好這麼正派怎麼會跟惡魔鬼混啊」John說**

**「和你同居那個才邪惡好嗎?蘇格蘭場最多人想揍的人可是 Sherlock」Greg說「這比喻搞得我們好像浮士德一樣」**

**「別告訴我 Mycroft是會搞找室友那一套的人」John說**

**「他用不著，而且我懷疑他能忍受別人和他共用一個空間」Greg說「他18歲生日那天我認識他的」**

**「這麼具體??」John問「成年第一天就和警察打交道是怎麼回事?」**

**「警校生，我那時還是警校準畢業生」Greg說「我在我常去的酒吧看球，他看起來就不該出現在這種地方，我是說他那時候就一副乖小孩該上床睡覺明天早起上學的模樣，穿白襯衫毛背心來酒吧的不是會計就是來抓兒子回家的老頭子，我本來也沒注意到他，只是有幾個喝醉的傢伙纏著他調侃他來這種地方幹嘛，他一開口叫他們走開他們就更起勁了，這種酒吧可不是一口公學口音的少爺會來的地方」**

**「所以是英雄救…魔王了?」John笑了， Mycroft被欺負這種畫面想想就很有趣**

**「其實是”小朋友你證件拿出來我看你能不能合法買酒了”更適合」Greg笑「那幾個喝醉的也順便打發走了，所以我才會知道那天是 Mycroft18歲生日，他過了午夜正好18歲又無聊沒事做隨便找了間酒吧想喝點酒試試，不過他真的很會挑，好死不死找到那地方去」**

**「運動酒吧嗎?」John問，那種類型的地方可是 Mycroft和 Sherlock的地獄**

**「表面上是運動酒吧但大家都知道是半個Gaybar的地方」Greg說「我問過 Mycroft，他其實不清楚這些酒吧的差別，他只是隨便找了一個擦香水的人最少的進去，客人幾乎全是男性的地方當然沒多少香水味」Greg攤手**

**「後來呢?」John問**

**「確定他成年後請他喝了一杯啤酒，聊了一會讓酒保和這小鬼解釋喝酒是怎麼回事，然後跟他說這間酒吧並不是普通酒吧，他可能來錯地方了順便跟他說幾個安全正常的喝酒去處，要是被熟人見到在這個酒吧會很麻煩的，他說他沒有熟人在這一帶，喝了幾杯啤酒就走了」Greg說「後來碰了幾次面都是在酒吧遇到的，算是默認他的性向了，然後我就和你口中這位魔王簽了賣身契到現在了」他聳肩讓酒保再上一輪啤酒，John覺得這故事還真的令人意外的很正常也很有說服力，不過 Sherlock根本不相信這整件事有這麼單純，但這是 Sherlock，他從不認為 Mycroft做任何事情的動機是單純的**

**\-----------------**

**[中東-庫姆朗外交部持有的會議室]**

**「沒想到這些混帳真的翻臉就拿酒瓶亂砸」一個特工站在安西亞旁邊手上拿著手槍，他們和 Mycroft陪同某個北非國家的外交部成員來庫姆朗和另一個國家做第三地談判，結果雙方鬧翻了 Mycroft也沒制止，桌上的東西一陣亂飛，一瓶葡萄酒砸到 Mycroft身上撒了他一身都是才給了特工暗號讓他們阻止這場亂鬥**

**「Sir這麼做有他的用意，這下北非內戰的機率降低很多是肯定的」安西亞淡定的說「你是新來的097號吧」**

**「是的」特工說**

**「你知道我們上司的工作是什麼嗎?」安西亞問**

**「我不需要知道」特工說**

**「沒錯」安西亞微笑「這份工作只要你遵守規則安分地做好你份內的事，你就能平安的退休」**

**「有什麼沒寫在書上的規定嗎?」特工笑著問這位秘書小姐，097得說他其實以為傳言中的手機小姐會是個老太婆沒想到是個美麗的姑娘**

**「首先把你的輕浮態度收起」安西亞冷冷的微笑著對097號丟了一個眼刀**

**「抱歉」097站直了收起嘻皮笑臉**

**「和Sir相處的原則不多，保持安靜沒人和你說話就閉嘴，不要問太多問題，不要有太多好奇心，還有你的前輩所列出最高的原則」安西亞說「”Stay out of his fucken way， don’t take his shit(別擋他媽的路，別碰他的東西)”粗俗了點不過他能做到退休不是沒有原因的」**

**「喔…我聽說過了，很難搞的上司不是嗎?」097試著打哈哈修復先前他的輕浮態度帶來的負面評價，但安西亞說的是真的，他們都聽說過如果Mr.Holmes想要某個東西他會不計代價的拿到手，而刻意和他搶的人沒有一個好下場**

**「097我想你誤會了一些事情」安西亞說「我並不是站在你這邊的人，我和你說這些並不是因為我需要一個能一起抱怨上司和工作的對象，而是我不想找另一個人來替補你的位置或者幫你收屍，有時候Sir會把特別煩人的傢伙踢到砲灰名單上，就讓我們一起假裝那段對話沒有發生過吧，我還不想填寫今年第三個殉職人員的報廢表格」**

 

**097感覺到一股寒意從脊椎一路爬到頭頂閉上了嘴，他護送安西亞去 Mycroft的房間，安西亞手上拿了給 Mycroft替換的西裝按了鈴等了三秒後自己開門進去了，097很驚訝安西亞有房卡，但只是手按著槍跟了進去， Mycroft沒事只是站在窗邊講電話而已，是097聽不懂的語言**

 

**Mycroft看到安西亞進來只是向她點了頭繼續在電話上談事情， Mycroft穿的是浴袍，袖子只到手肘的長度所以蒼白的手臂看起來特別長，安西亞把文件放在桌上，西裝放在床上後便帶著097離開了**

 

**「你注意到了什麼問題嗎?097」安西亞問**

**「Mr.Holmes手臂上的割傷不嚴重」097說「僅此而已」他學會了閉嘴**

**「很好」安西亞說「我會讓人送OK繃給Sir的」**

 

**“那是什麼?”097在房間裡其實注意到的東西非常顯眼，只是平常會被遮蓋而已”前臂上好像有什麼?”他定睛一看 Mycroft拿手機的左手，在前臂接近手肘彎曲處的那一部分皮膚上有異樣”那是咬痕”097辨認出了那是疤痕後掩飾了一切驚訝或者其他表情”咬得很深留下的疤痕，而且不只一個”**

 

**他不敢繼續看那些疤痕，也不敢想像那些是怎麼來的，他還想要活著退休**

 

**但他不敢問的問題卻在晚宴上被庫姆朗的外交部長給提出來了**

**「Mr.Holmes!」庫姆朗的外交部長熱情的招呼 Mycroft「見到你真高興!聽說你手割傷了，沒要緊吧」過度熱情的外交部長抓著 Mycroft的手拉了他的袖子看到了Ok繃「只是一點小傷口就好，我代表我哥哥，庫姆朗國王向您致歉，是我們作為東道主的疏忽才會讓來我們這開會的賓客有機會打起來，如果不介意請過來和我們坐吧」外交部長熱情的邀請 Mycroft坐下**

**「這種事情你們也無法預料到，請別太過在意」 Mycroft客套的模式開始了**

**「Mr.Holmes手臂上好像有被什麼咬過的疤啊，看起來挺久了」部長說這話的時候097豎起了耳朵**

**「喔，這個啊」 Mycroft隔著西裝摸了左手臂「只是年少時的一點意外」**

**「打獵意外嗎?那難免啊，我的兒子被老鷹在手臂上勾出了幾個大洞過」部長說「是什麼動物啊?」**

**「不是打獵，比較像是馴養受傷的動物」 Mycroft微笑著「是一隻狐狸」**

**「何必自己動手?讓下人打理就好了」部長說**

**「是一隻我很珍愛的狐狸，這麼重要的事情讓別人來做我不放心」 Mycroft說著「而且這很值得」**

**「是寵物?」部長問**

**「他很有個性，我不會用寵物形容，不過當時留下了這些疤痕，被人問起還是很不好解釋，畢竟沒人會把我和照顧受傷驚恐的動物的人聯想成一塊」 Mycroft微笑著把話題轉移了**

 

**097感覺寒毛直豎，因為他知道那是什麼動物咬的，他見過這種咬痕太多次了**

 

**沒有突出的吻部咬出的形狀不是U字形而是更短的馬蹄形**

**沒有特別尖銳的犬齒**

**長方形似的痕跡**

**其中一個當時肯定反覆咬開或者咬得特別深，所以特別顯眼……**

 

**「你想的有可能是正確的也有可能是你的錯覺，但你正在分心，好好戒備或者呈上調職申請，097」安西亞在耳機裡對097說**

**「我想調職，請問回去後可以立刻申請嗎?」097說**

**「自己領表格，現在請專心值勤」安西亞說**

 

**“那是人咬的”097表面上維持冷靜但他無法停止思考那些咬痕是誰留下的.在什麼情況下留下的.而這個人現在又怎麼了”那是他媽的人類的咬痕!!!”**

 

**這趟出差在庫姆朗的部分已經結束， Mycroft和安西亞在回程時留在摩洛哥和另一組人會和，097則跟自己的組員返回英國，找到負責的人填了調職表格，097編號再次從缺了**

 

**\----------------------**

 

**John在去診所的路上停頓了好幾次，他有一種被人盯著的感覺，但回頭又沒看到什麼可疑的人，街上人還很多他也不覺得有什麼危險，只是感覺很詭異，也許是 Sherlock的流浪漢情報網?**

 

**幾次後他確定了有人在跟蹤他或者監視他，他沒有直接看到嫌犯可是那種感覺他太清楚了絕對不是他疑神疑鬼，他不是第一次遇到跟蹤人的傢伙，無論是因為案子招來的禍端或者瘋狂粉絲和記者，還有單純太害羞不敢上來搭話的他的部落格的愛好者，他都遇過太多個了， Mycroft的小黑衣們不必這樣藏，他們會明目張膽地讓他發現，有什麼意見就讓他找 Sherlock投訴去**

 

**John感覺這一次的感覺更加的令人不安，也許是有惡意的人或者有別的意圖的人?**

 

**和這一次類似的經驗是John幾年前被一個跟蹤狂纏上的時候，那個女人並不是粉絲，只是偶然地在超市見過他一面，那時候John才剛裝上義肢走起路來很明顯的有問題還拿著拐杖，那個女人很熱心的幫他撿了掉到地上的東西，就只是這樣的一面之緣，他被持續的跟蹤了幾個月，但他一直覺得是自己退伍後的神經質，畢竟他只是個殘廢的退伍軍人有誰跟著也沒好處拿，他一晚睡不好突然醒來赫然發現對方站在他的床尾看他睡覺，他用槍指著對方大聲的要對方滾出去，他好不容易快要回歸平民生活了，但他把槍放在枕頭下睡覺的行為無法改掉，好不容易在心理醫生的建議下換成沒有上膛沒有裝彈的槍，然後逐漸把槍從自己的床邊拿開，這下他媽全白費了，無論本來有多少戒心被放下現在都百分之百的被嚇回來了**

 

**然後那個女的告訴John他知道槍沒有子彈，要他乖乖地回去睡覺，John被掐著脖子壓在床上，對方比他個頭還大而且異常的強壯，後來知道這個女的是一名物理治療師就不難理解了，這八成也是John和治療師總是無法有信任關係的原因，總之他被掐個半死真的差點昏過去前拿槍托狠狠砸了這女人的頭，脫困後立刻裝上在床頭抽屜裡的子彈用槍指著她同時打電話報警，警察來的時候看他居然還坐在床上拿槍指著滿頭是血昏過去的女人整個愣住了問他怎麼還坐得住而且哪來的槍!!?**

 

**然後John讓他們把那個跟蹤狂盯著，放下槍把被踢到床底下的義肢拿出來兩個警察差點咬到自己的舌頭，他們該知道的，這種情況下還坐在被窩裡的人肯定有隱情不然早跑了，John告訴他們他是個退伍軍醫，當然是因傷退伍的，那女的被逮捕，John搭警車去做了筆錄**

 

**那個女人的動機很單純，他偶然看到了John，一個殘疾的退伍軍人，覺得John非常可愛，他的自白中說道他一直喜歡軍人，尤其是這種勇敢的軍人，而且他慕殘，John的一切構成了他夢想中最完美的個體**

**甚至稱不上是對象，因為他對John的幻想完全建立在單方面的迷戀和物化上，，法庭的心理醫生是這樣分析的，這個人想要一個需要被他照顧的小軍人的妄想讓他成為了一個跟蹤狂，而且先前也跟蹤過別的退伍軍人，最後這女的以攻擊和謀殺未遂(John脖子上的瘀痕維持了數天)入獄，他的律師本來要用精神失常辯護，但有性癖並不等於失常所以被駁回了**

 

**這個人現在應該還在坐牢才是啊**

 

**John改搭公車去診所，到了診所內換上白袍開始值班時他依然在懷疑到底是不是自己神經質的老毛病犯了**

 

**\---------------------------------**

「有什麼收穫嗎?」迪摩克見到Greg回來問

「把早期內向的被害者和近期的被害者他們的家屬採訪過一部分了」Greg手上拿著警察手冊「近期的我問了被害者生前的日程，我在想也許這些人都在某個地方或者某個時間點和兇手有過交集才是，不然我們並不是那麼好找的對象」

「為什麼是從最早期的和最近期的開始?」迪摩克問

「近期的記憶最清晰，最早期的可以做比較」Greg把大衣丟在辦公室沙發上在辦公桌後坐下「外向開朗到處跑的人和根本憂鬱到無法出門的人都成了同一個人的被害者，到底是在什麼地方產生交集的……」Greg抓了抓頭嘆氣

「醫院?」迪摩克問「醫生.護士.治療師之類的」

「在看診醫院上重複的人分散的時間久到院內人員變動太多了，而且有幾個人逃避看醫生幾乎沒有出門也被盯上了，再說從那棟廢棄房屋找到的被這傢伙截肢的人的傷口來看他無法取得醫療用具也沒有相關的訓練，如果是藥師他就不會因為混藥意外弄死被害者，甚至能提供治療把幾個被害者的死亡延後，更不必使用街頭能買到的毒品，這些人最大的共同點只有都在倫敦周遭生活」Greg說

「心理治療呢?如果是John那樣通過醫院轉介的心理治療師呢?他們就不一定會有解剖和藥學知識吧」迪摩克說

「有三個被害者是天生肢體殘缺他們不需要心理治療」Greg說

「那有沒有可能是製作義肢的人?」迪摩克說「你想想，這些人全都是有義肢的，這就是一個共通點了啊!」他一副這肯定就是答案的模樣被Greg搖頭滅了興致

「你知道這些人的義肢來源有多少種嗎?」Greg說「三個使用的是在少年時期便由NHS體系提供的義肢，然後在過了十幾年甚至二十幾年後遭到殺害，兩個使用3D列印的義肢，製作商在澳洲，一個旅居日本時車禍斷手，使用的是日本製造的義肢，有些人使用的是獨立工作室製造的特殊義肢，而且別忘了，開始這起調查的那個游泳選手根本沒有使用義肢」

「啊說的也是…」迪摩克說

「Lisa Wilson生前最後在做的事情就有點模糊了」Greg翻到那一頁說「有時候他並不會告訴家人和朋友他要去哪，只說是要幫男友慶祝生日的驚喜準備，除此之外就沒有了」

「問過男友的證詞了嗎?」迪摩克問

「Lisa葬禮後這個男的自殺了」Greg說「所以沒有更詳細的證詞，只有他的不在場證明，他住在約克郡的家人也無法提供相關的資訊」

 

「所以在被害者之間的交集是找不到嗎….」迪摩克也在翻自己的手冊

「而且我們還是不知道他是怎麼綁架他的被害者的，Dave是個很強壯的大個子，他是怎麼讓Dave束手就擒的?」Greg用手勢請迪摩克做些猜測

「槍」迪摩克說「刀子.事先下藥，某種即刻生效的麻醉藥」

「找不到所有被害者都有的殘留藥物反應，槍枝也許可以考慮，可是有些被害者失蹤的地方如果有人拿槍出來應該會被注意到」Greg說

「誘騙呢」迪摩克說

「那他是怎麼讓人降低戒心的?」Greg說「尤其是這些女性被害人，女孩子的戒心可是很高的」

「有沒有可能兇手是女的?我知道其中一個被害者身上有精斑，可是只有他有而已，這樣就能解釋沒有性侵痕跡，假設兇手用某種方式取得了人的精液用這種方式想讓我們深信他是個男性呢?」迪摩克說

「那他要怎麼控制這些人，統計上女性連環殺手很少，這種暴力類型的更少，假設他有槍，他要求被害者做出超乎極限的運動，有些動作沒有人幫助很難做到的，那我們就要假設他是個很強壯的.有槍的女人，這樣的人肯定很顯眼吧」Greg說

「嗯……..」迪摩克雙手交叉在胸前思考「Wannabe」

「What?」Greg問

「你說有偽裝成殘疾人的人，如果這個凶手假裝成殘疾者和被害者搭話呢?」迪摩克說

「這…」Greg沒有想過，如果是同病相憐的人呢?尋求協助或建議的人他就不會有戒心

「假裝這個人坐輪椅，那麼他放倒被害者的時候也可以用輪椅把他們運送走，就算是女性也能做到吧」迪摩克說

「我沒有想過這點，但這不無可能」Greg沉思著「可是這也只是猜測，這些被害者又是怎麼失去行動能力的我們依然沒有半點線索，威脅和誘騙後放倒的可能性很難並存」

「啊，而且這個跑者的後腦勺有鈍器傷，就是那個慢跑的男孩，他有可能是被打暈的」迪摩克說

 

兩個人討論了老半天但最後都沒有個結論，唯一從失蹤到發現期間短到能有藥物殘留的被害者卻是被打暈的，而且現在也還找不到Dave

「都這麼晚了」迪摩克突然注意到時間他們都該下班了才是「你不用接小孩嗎?還是你老公接了?」

「我老公出差了，我岳父母他們把孩子接走了，原先就說好的要帶他們一起去搭郵輪玩的，幾個老人家帶孫子女約好一起訂的行程，希望等他們回來我也忙完了」Greg嘆氣

「我能問你一個問題嗎?」迪摩克猶豫了一下後說

「什麼?」Greg問

「我其實也是在醫院的時候才知道你就是雪爾森那個時候的警察的」迪摩克想了一下用詞後繼續說「為什麼你會選擇那樣做?」

「你是想問我為什麼不找支援嗎?」Greg說

「嗯…對」迪摩克好奇但是也不希望去刺激別人的創傷「我那時候在上中學了，對那起事情的印象很深」

「你爸也是警察吧?」Greg問

「是啊，他那時候看這個報導看得很入神」迪摩克說「為什麼不找支援呢?」

「你可能會期待什麼了不起捨己為人的英雄發言但實際上事情很單純」Greg苦笑「在大腦思考前身體就先行動了，如果我中途放棄了其他人就危險了，所以我只能死纏著那傢伙直到被撞倒無法行動為止，和我一起巡邏的那傢伙第一天和我搭檔，他叫了支援，後來他就辭職了，聽說現在搬到威爾斯去了」

「…這其實也很了不起啊」迪摩克說

「這很無腦好嗎，我事後想到多少種不用丟條腿的方案你知道嗎!」Greg笑「做事情前真的要在腦子裡至少想一下才行啊，不然會要命的」他拍了迪摩克的肩「下班了，明天見」

「明天見，Greg」迪摩克揉了眼睛站起來收拾了文件回自己辦公桌去打包，現在被要求不能加班得太過火，因為他過勞在記者面前吐血，難得大眾對他們有了一點同情心

  
  


Greg開車回家後把家裡玄關的燈開了起來，當了這麼多年爸爸家裡突然這麼安靜他有點不習慣， Mycroft也不在家只剩下他一個人了，開玄關的燈好像也沒什麼用

 

「John，打給我有什麼事?」Greg接起手機直接在黑暗的客廳中坐下

「Dave的事情有進展嗎?」John問

「沒有， Sherlock呢?」Greg問

「在廢墟找到的其中一具屍體不是少了手指嗎?原本以為沒找到的那些，後來找到了上面有不明工具痕， Sherlock在屠宰場做了一整天實驗還沒得出一個結論」John說

「你呢?今天有什麼事嗎?我整個下午都在和家屬談話快累死了」Greg說

「我聽說了，今天啊…有一件事挺怪的，但我不確定是不是我神經質」John說

「John Watson你是我認識的人中神經最大條的，大條到能和 Sherlock搞上」Greg吐槽

「Fuck off」John大笑

「所以發生什麼事啦?」Greg問

「沒什麼只是感覺好像有人在跟蹤我」John說「不過我以前有陣子也總有這種偏執感，可能是最近的案子讓我的老毛病犯了吧，話說你的評估什麼時候?我是兩周後」

「我不用評估了」Greg說

 

評估指的是政府給予的殘障人士福利資格，從繳稅.津貼.住房補助.醫療到最基本的殘障停車證等等都需要有這種評估通過才能符合並進入系統中

「诶?不用?」John問

「我上次回來後抱怨了幾句，然後 Mycroft就跟我說以後我的會直接通過」Greg有些眼神死的苦笑「本來就該是這樣才對啊….腳又不會長回來…」

「我的也不會回來啊，搞這種改革的人腦子是被什麼砸了啊」John嘆氣，前首相上任後死命砍福利措施亂改革福利制度，結果就是很多殘障者的生活大受影響，許多拿著醫生診斷書的人卻還得跟一個專員面談，而且這些人沒有醫療背景的居多甚至不會知道你的狀況，法案美其名是”幫助殘障者獨立”但是卻會砍掉靠輔具生活的殘障者的福利身分結果反而讓他們失去這些幫助落得需要親友接濟或者經濟和生活上的困難，理論是”讓他們依賴政府太久就不會自己走了”，但套兩個孩子的爸兼蘇格蘭場破案率第一的探長的話就是”你把半身不遂的人的輪椅拿走了他也不會走啊你這混蛋”，目前新政府還沒有把這套搞砸的系統改掉*

(改自現實中卡麥隆與梅伊托利黨政策導致的狀況，真的，就是這樣Fuck up，而且精神障礙和自閉症者受影響特別嚴重)

 

「我不知道，但我覺得無論什麼落在他們頭上八成都是 Mycroft幹的」Greg聳肩「至少現在改成以他們評估出錯的數量來評工作成績而不是審核的案件量了，會改善吧我猜」

「希望會，坦白說我們應該踏進那間辦公室的第一步就該被蓋通過章才對，我右腳進門你左腳」John說的是他們兩個的義肢

「你穿短褲去評估算了」Greg笑

「好主意，我找齊字母貼到上衣上寫”我他媽”然後在褲管上貼”少了”配上一個向下指的箭頭指我的腳」John現在已經是在扯淡了，但嘴砲算是他們的愛好

 

一陣鬼扯閒話家常後他們掛了電話，上次Greg去評估，他只想要拿張停車證資格而已，有時候他截肢的部分有傷比如工作時的意外或者他媽的在普通人身上不成問題的毛髮倒生都會因為他穿義肢的關係發炎起來就痛得無法正常走路，所以停車證這東西他真的很需要，但那套新的評估規則居然把有能力活動的人都踢出系統了，比如坐輪椅能活動你就不需要這個資格，換句話說Greg和John這樣有義肢就能生活自理的人就會被踢出名單外，Greg那天拿著重新審核文件滿肚子怒意的回家對著 Mycroft抱怨了一頓這套新系統有多白癡多沒常識後他和John的審核突然就過了然後負責這項改革的大臣因為這個系統造成的額外財政和人力負擔(太多人申請重審)下台負責了

 

然後 Mycroft就告訴他以後他都不用去重新審核了，畢竟審核人員還會看到他的就業情形，少條腿的警察可不多，他如果不想被發現是當年雪爾森事件的警察最好還是不要冒這個險才是，所以Greg就嘆口氣謝了 Mycroft並告訴他下次別再這樣做了

 

他在黑暗的客廳裡坐了一會，整理思緒，從那時候起昏暗的房間總讓他感到一種寧靜，他也是在昏暗的環境下重新找回自我的， Mycroft老家的那間房間其實是個照明充足的房間，拉開窗簾會是完全不同的景象，但那時無論是心理上的創傷還是服藥的作用，強光使他頭痛所以房間裡一直被保持得很昏暗

 

他最初遇見 Mycroft算是意外吧，但他總覺得若不是 Mycroft他現在不可能在這裡，不可能還活著

**\---------------------------------------**

**「別騷擾人了你們幾個老變態」他手上拿著喝一半的啤酒把圍著 Mycroft開他玩笑的醉鬼給趕走，他其實看到 Mycroft第一眼也覺得這傢伙不該出現在這的，他該在某間教室乖乖地聽經濟學或古典文學理論，而且這傢伙成年了嗎?**

**「你成年了嗎?大半夜地跑來這裡你爸媽知道嗎?證件給我看」Greg對 Mycroft說，他接過證件一看，這傢伙明天才18歲「你要來這裡還得等一天呢，這麼迫不及待?」**

**「今天18歲」 Mycroft指著酒保背後牆上的時鐘正好過了12點半個小時「謝謝你替我解圍，我是 Mycroft」他伸手要和Greg握手**

**「這名字真特別，我是Greg」他和 Mycroft握手「所以你是來慶生的?有點太孤單了不是嗎?朋友都還沒成年嗎?」**

**「我沒有朋友」 Mycroft微笑「只是半夜無聊了，想到我正好要成年了，可以喝酒就出來晃晃想試試看」**

**「你知道這是甚麼地方嗎? Mycroft」Greg問「你怎麼會選這一間?」**

**「酒吧，只是挑了一個沒什麼廉價香水味的地方進來坐下，我討厭那種味道」 Mycroft說**

**他請小壽星喝了杯啤酒，然後告訴他這間酒吧大概不是他該來的地方，這不是普通酒吧是運動酒吧，而且還是默認的半個Gay吧**

**「我剛才說的那幾間也許更適合你，生日快樂，小子」Greg靠在吧檯上舉起酒瓶和 Mycroft碰杯**

**「謝謝你告訴我這些，你人很好Greg」 Mycroft結了帳請Greg喝了一瓶啤酒後離開了**

 

**Greg不覺得會再見到這個小鬼，但他之後再次來酒吧卻看到吧台角落的熟悉身影**

**「你怎麼又來了?」Greg在他旁邊坐下**

**「我喜歡這裡的香腸，這陣子都來這吃宵夜」 Mycroft正在吃這家酒吧最受歡迎的下酒菜烤香腸配烤馬鈴薯，但這可是半個Gaybar，這個無意的雙關讓在一旁的酒保笑了出來，Greg也憋笑得很辛苦，**

**「你不該穿成這樣來泡吧的」Greg說「你穿的活像個退休教授，穿得休閒點比較能融入人群，也不會被無聊的人纏上，你在倫敦上大學嗎?」**

**「我只是住在這，偶而去旁聽一位教授的課，我已經畢業了」 Mycroft說**

**「高中畢業不打算上大學?」Greg問**

**「我三年前就從牛津畢業了」 Mycroft說**

**「啊?」**

**「有什麼問題嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「開玩笑的吧????」Greg看 Mycroft一臉認真分不出他到底是不是在逗他「念的是什麼?」**

**「法律金融和古典文學」 Mycroft說「我現在在旁聽的是國際法」**

**「你吹牛也要打草稿啊這怎麼可能???」Greg說**

**「我的記憶力很好」 Mycroft說「這些對我來說很容易」**

 

**之後他們也在酒吧碰過幾次面， Mycroft就是來這裡喝一點酒吃消夜而已，但他確實換掉了他的退休教授打扮，他現在穿的就是普通大學生的打扮，Greg也試探過幾次，得出的結論是 Mycroft大概是彎的或者至少是有點搖擺不定的那種， Mycroft比他小三歲，剛成年，看起來還沒有多成熟，很有禮貌而且挺可愛的，後來球賽季開始他們便從吧檯移開遠離電視到酒吧牆角的沙發區坐著喝酒聊天，這類區域通常是給一群客人坐下來朋友或情人間相處的半公開空間比較有隱私，他們見過很多次了， Mycroft的酒量也從兩杯慢慢提高，態度也逐漸轉變，變得更加親近和放鬆，還有就是調情不再是Greg單向的試探， Mycroft也會回應**

**球賽正激烈的時候誰也不會注意到這邊來，他有點醉了不然不會這麼直接，桌子下他的手放在 Mycroft的膝蓋上手指曖昧的在他腿上來回輕撫，他湊向 Mycroft**

**「Can I?」他問 Mycroft時 Mycroft愣了一下**

 

**Mycroft對他微笑而回答被酒吧內進球的歡呼聲蓋過，他吻了上去並沒有被排斥，但 Mycroft對這種行為的陌生和好奇寫滿了他的肢體語言，然後是不怎麼真心的推了他幾下，不是出於厭惡而是在公共場合的尷尬，他抓住了 Mycroft的雙手按在牆上，主導這場唇舌之間的交纏，他之後覺得自己表現得太有侵略性了，但 Mycroft不介意**

 

**「你經常幹這種事嗎?這麼高調?」 Mycroft被他放開後呼吸急促的問他，原本喝酒就會讓他臉有些紅，現在更是要和Greg身上的阿森納球衣一個顏色了**

**「上警校以後就沒了」Greg說「Shit，沒人看到吧?」他轉頭張望了一下**

**「我想我們還是換個地方吧」 Mycroft說「你也喝多了」**

**「你要回去了?」Greg問**

**「不，還沒有這個打算，可是這裡人太多了」 Mycroft說**

**「我現在有點分不清你是在和我暗示什麼或者單純的提議換個地方繼續喝」Greg說**

**「你想要哪一個答案?」 Mycroft說著在桌子下把手放到了Greg腿上**

 

**“這傢伙百分之百就是彎的”Greg想”但可能還不怎麼清楚或者不出櫃”**

 

**他站起來雙手插在口袋對 Mycroft用眼神示意他跟著走， Mycroft站起來還在桌腳撞了一下，但他還是跟著Greg走了，本來他們進了男廁但 Mycroft搖了頭表示他不想在這裡待太久，而且隔間裡傳來了某種可疑的呻吟聲他們就一起掉頭走出去了，顯然有人正在使用中**

**「這邊」Greg拉了 Mycroft的手帶他走後門出去，在酒吧後的死巷裡還能聽見酒吧裡的些許喧鬧聲，死巷裡只有後門上的那盞半死不活要亮不亮的燈照明**

 

**「Do you know what’s gonna happen?(你知道會發生什麼事嗎?)」Greg把 Mycroft推到牆邊， Mycroft站直比他高但這通常並不明顯，他們的胯部貼在一起所以很明顯地感覺到對方抬頭的慾望**

**「I guess ?(我猜是吧?)」 Mycroft的聲音有點啞，但他主動拉著Greg的衣領把他拉入一個深吻中，Greg摸索著 Mycroft褲頭，拉下 Mycroft長褲的拉鍊隔著內褲握住他的陰莖，摸索一陣後伸進了他內褲裡握住他套弄，這讓 Mycroft抖了一下，他的手沒這麼冰吧?還是他單純太緊張了?**

**「有問題嗎?」Greg問**

**「沒事，如果我有意見我會讓你知道」 Mycroft說完看著Greg蹲下然後把他吞入口中**

 

**Greg事後都覺得他真的喝多了外加太久沒和人上床了，他那時和 Mycroft還只算是曖昧而已，甚至曖昧都稱不上，他口 Mycroft的時候 Mycroft的手指緊緊攢著他的頭髮， Mycroft說過他上的是寄宿男校，沒說哪一間但就算是直男男校生之間幹過什麼也不奇怪， Milkshake Club*這種東西就是這些精蟲衝腦又無處發洩的男校生搞出來的，裡頭多的是直男，不過 Mycroft八成沒有真的幹過這個**

**(Milkshake Club:通常是寄宿男校會有的，大多數是直男學生之間的口活，並不是真正的俱樂部但要是有組織性的發生也不奇怪，因此住宿制男校一直有這類笑話存在)**

 

**「First time eh?」Greg吐出 Mycroft用手套弄，舔著前端滲出的液體**

**「你經常這樣做嗎?」 Mycroft聲音有點抖，外頭風有點大沒錯但他們可不冷**

**「上警校以後就沒了，以前也就幾次」Greg說「被知道我可能就當不了警察了」他繼續給 Mycroft做口活， Mycroft射在他嘴裡時也沒說一聲不過這不是什麼問題，他知道他不是故意的，他站起來吻 Mycroft時順手把他的褲子給拉好， Mycroft也急忙把褲子穿好**

**「Hey!幹什麼啊你們!」酒吧的人從後門出來抽菸只見到兩個人糾纏不清的模樣「到別的地方搞去!刺激老子單身嗎!」他給了他們一根中指**

**「Fuck you Ricky!」Greg拉了 Mycroft一把讓他跟著跑但他還是回頭笑著嗆了酒吧長年以來找不到男友的服務生「Not really!沒人想上你!」**

**「Fuck!你是哪一個!我下次給你酒裡撒尿信不信!」Ricky用雙手朝他們比中指，但兩個年輕人只是嬉鬧著跑了**

 

**「現在回去Ricky肯定會知道是我們」Greg喘著大笑說，他們跑了一段路 Mycroft根本沒有餘力說話，**

**「這..裡..是哪?」 Mycroft上氣不接下氣的問**

**「我的公寓就在這附近」Greg說「你大概沒來過這一區吧?」**

**「沒有」 Mycroft搖頭**

**「Well，你要不要到我那去?」Greg問**

**「去做什麼?」 Mycroft問**

**「什麼都好啊」Greg說「你想回家的話我也能帶你去公車站，就只是一個提議，不強求的」他聳肩**

**「那邊好像有一間菸酒行」 Mycroft看了一下街角還亮著冷白色燈光的店鋪「買點啤酒喝?」**

**「好啊」Greg雙手插在口袋，他們一起買了點酒， Mycroft說他其實並不是特別喜歡啤酒，但也不知道該從什麼嘗試起**

**「威士忌可樂呢?」Greg提議「也很不錯，但得用可口可樂不能用百事可樂」**

 

**他們買了瓶可樂和威士忌跟兩手啤酒和一包冰塊，Greg一路和 Mycroft有說有笑的，Greg租屋處空間不大，但兩個人一起看電視還算可以，電視頻道很少因為房東死也不肯找人修理天線的問題，不過能看球和新聞Greg就滿意了**

**「所以你真的在上警校」 Mycroft看到了Greg丟在桌上的課本**

**「快要畢業了，上警校以後我就沒有和誰交往過了，畢竟風險有點高」Greg幫 Mycroft調了杯威士忌可樂，他這裡只有兩個杯子，一個玻璃杯一個馬克杯「你呢?和家人住嗎?」**

**「我父母住在沙賽克斯老家，我自己住在倫敦」 Mycroft說**

**「在哪上學?」Greg問**

**「我說了，我只有旁聽」 Mycroft說**

**「OK，你可以保留你的小秘密」Greg笑著往玻璃杯裡加了點冰塊「威士忌可樂，拿去」**

**「我都是據實以告，Greg」 Mycroft接過威可喝了幾口「還不錯」**

**「所以你喜歡男的吧」Greg說**

**「我喜歡你」 Mycroft對他微笑**

**「哈哈」Greg笑了「That’s cute(這挺可愛的)」**

**「我是認真的」 Mycroft說**

**「好啊」Greg說「先告訴我你的全名」**

**「Mycroft Holmes」 Mycroft說「你有看過我的證件」**

**「Greg Lestrade」Greg說「我那時候只看了照片和出生日期，告訴我你到底在哪上學?」**

**「畢業了」 Mycroft說「你就是不相信對吧」**

**「所以你想當我男友對吧?」Greg問**

**「對」 Mycroft點點頭**

**「倫敦gay多的是，確定要這一個?沒什麼特別好的部分我先說，而且連工作都還沒有呢」Greg笑著開了瓶啤酒喝「你這種Twink很好找對象的，雖然嚴格來說我也算這一型的就是了」**

**「Twins?」 Mycroft一臉困惑**

**「Twink，你真的不知道gay圈的事吧，簡單來說就是剛成年或二十出頭歲年輕有點男孩樣的瘦子，不過通常說的是那些金毛」Greg說「我也才21，我們都算在這一種吧，坦白說這些分類也挺雜的就是」**

**「你喜歡金髮的?」沒聽懂的 Mycroft問**

**「What?No!那只是個刻板印象舉例，不管那些了，你確實挺可愛的」Greg說**

**「所以?」 Mycroft問「我們算交往嗎?」**

**「試試看吧」Greg對他說「不過你可能會找到更好的，不多看看嗎?」**

**「又不是買東西」 Mycroft對這種哄小孩似的語氣表達不滿「就你了」**

 

**他們約了固定周末晚上在酒吧碰面，然後通常會吃點東西後到Greg的租屋處去，他們不能製造出太大的聲響，這邊的隔音很差，而且鄰居都知道Greg是個警校生，要是有人告密就麻煩大了**

**「下次到我那去好嗎?」 Mycroft在不知第幾次上Greg的床時說，他手按著Greg的後背，在他的肩胛之間不輕不重的撫摸著，他低頭親咬Greg的後頸和耳廓，Greg把臉埋在枕頭裡，避免讓自己的聲音冒出來， Mycroft抱著他在他耳邊說話「我那邊的隔音比較好，我想要聽你叫的聲音」他親了親Greg的臉頰，他們在一起後過了段時間才真的操了對方，嚴格來說被操的只有Greg，Greg第一次提議的時候 Mycroft的反應明顯退縮了，Greg並不介意當1或0，想想他還真的是一手把 Mycroft教壞了，一開始還會害羞的那個小子早不見蹤影了，現在 Mycroft脫他衣服的速度比他自己來還快**

**「好嗎?Greg?」 Mycroft問**

**「下次就去，你快繼續，我明天有考試不能太晚睡」Greg轉頭親了 Mycroft**

 

**Mycroft有時候會在Greg的租屋處過夜但通常會離開，Greg的單人床擠兩個人不是很舒服，Greg只知道 Mycroft大多是招計程車回去的，但有時候真的非常晚了他都不知道哪裡還有計程車可以給 Mycroft叫，但這段時間來他逐漸發現 Mycroft是個奇妙的人，非常聰明而低調，如果他真的能在清晨招到計程車也不奇怪**

 

**去 Mycroft公寓那天Greg照約定買好了披薩和飲料和 Mycroft會和招了計程車去 Mycroft的公寓**

**他知道 Mycroft出身比他好，首先他的口音就是一個線索，但他不知道 Mycroft住的地方和他完全反方向，他說過他是深夜無聊了亂跑才會到那間酒吧去的，顯然他那天真的跑得很遠，在倫敦市區這麼好的地段租公寓不是一個18歲小毛頭能負擔得起的**

**「你真的不是和家人住?」Greg站在一棟社區大廈門前，這棟公寓的任何一個房客一天的收入可能都比他以後當警察的月薪高吧**

**「我自己住」 Mycroft帶Greg上樓，進了 Mycroft的公寓後Greg完全無法相信這地方 Mycroft負擔得起，有廚房有不小的客廳而且看來有不只一間房間，這裡能住一個小家庭了**

**「HOW!!??」Greg叫**

**「喔，這其實是我Uncle Rudi的房子，所以我住這只要負擔水電瓦斯費而已」 Mycroft拿過披薩和飲料放在客廳桌上「我去拿杯子和冰塊，廁所在那邊走到底左手邊，洗個手吧」**

 

**Greg照他說的去廁所洗手，這間乾濕分離有浴缸的浴室顯然不是主衛浴，因為沒有其他盥洗用品，但還是比他自己的廁所大間太多了，為什麼 Mycroft會願意在他那間破爛公寓待那麼久他簡直無法理解**

**「你這裡有幾間房間啊?」Greg問**

**「一間我在睡的主臥，一間客房沒有在用，一間書房不過我也在那拉大提琴，兩間浴室」 Mycroft說**

**「喔…」Greg呆呆的點了頭走到沙發邊坐下**

**「Greg?你好像有點奇怪，你不舒服嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「…我靠這沙發也太舒服了吧!不對，我只是..我只是有點驚訝你會願意在我那待上那麼久，和你這比我那邊簡直是狗窩」Greg抹了把臉「而且超亂」**

**「生活習慣能改善，不過我覺得你那邊的環境是房子本身的問題」 Mycroft把可樂給了Greg**

**「…你說你念牛津已經畢業了」Greg說**

**「畢業證書在我房間，要看嗎?」 Mycroft笑著問**

**「你上牛津之前在哪念中學的?」Greg問**

**「伊頓」 Mycroft說**

**「Fuck」Greg說「你真的是誤入歧途才會跑到那間酒吧去!」**

**「我覺得我的選擇挺正確的啊」 Mycroft微笑「我遇到了你」**

 

**他們一起吃披薩看電視， Mycroft這邊有的頻道很多但 Mycroft不怎麼看電視， Mycroft說以後Greg想看球可以來他這裡不一定要去酒吧**

**「你快要畢業了吧，會在倫敦當警察吧?」 Mycroft問**

**「對啊，我成績不錯，被分到一個學區那附近，叫雪爾什麼的」Greg說**

**「雪爾森，那個區域大部分是中上經濟階層的家庭的就學區域」 Mycroft說「沒什麼犯罪率的，頂多是學生或家長間的糾紛」**

**「聽起來挺無聊的」Greg說**

**「你想當刑警?」 Mycroft問**

**「希望可以做到進蘇格蘭場」Greg說「如果能進重案組就更好了」**

**「那你通勤上班得花不少時間」 Mycroft說**

**「是啊，不過那附近的房子我也租不起，只能早起了」Greg說「以後陪你的時間恐怕會變少」**

**「這邊過去雪爾森挺快的喔」 Mycroft說「如果你騎單車的話大概二十分鐘就會到了」**

**「真的?」Greg問**

**「過來跟我一起住如何?」 Mycroft說「會比你現在租房子便宜很多喔，只收你瓦斯費」**

**「為什麼是瓦斯費?」Greg問**

**「因為我幾乎不開伙，會用到瓦斯的只有你」 Mycroft說「過來和我住好嗎?」**

 

**那時候他們交往還不到一年，Greg覺得進展太快了，而且他的租約還沒到期，再說 Mycroft這裡太好了，他實在不好意思這麼厚臉皮搬過來便用租約為由拒絕了**

 

**然而人算不如天算，他公寓一直有水管的問題，然後他樓上的房客的水管在冬天突然轉熱的那幾天因為熱漲冷縮和金屬疲勞就這麼爆了，而且他們都因為工作不在家，等有人發現的時候水已經滴到Greg公寓裡沒有一寸是乾的了，所幸沒人因為這場水災觸電**

 

**「還好我要畢業了」Greg把泡了水的書裝進垃圾袋，他幾個警校的朋友來幫他收拾**

**「你租約到明年不是嗎?」一個同學說「這他媽怎麼住人啊，養香菇還差不多」**

**「樓上的說他跟房東抱怨水管很久了，但房東死都不肯找人修，房東答應讓我們兩個解約.退全額押金，就這樣，還有一些乾洗費，媽的，我都不知道這傢伙有這麼摳門」Greg說**

**「你的合約還在嗎?」 Mycroft突然冒出來嚇了Greg一跳**

**「Holy Fuck!你哪裡冒出來的啊!」一個同學叫**

**「你找了律師??」另一個問Greg**

**「不是，他是我的..朋友」Greg說**

**「你看他那樣子比我們還小吧，法律學院一年級還差不多」同學說**

**「我有律師執照喔」 Mycroft說「你的契約還在吧?」**

**「重要文件我都收在資料夾裡放在抽屜了，希望沒濕」Greg去翻了一個抽屜拿出一個塑膠資料夾，摸起來有點濕但裡面的文件沒有受潮，Greg把契約給了 Mycroft**

**「Posh boy你真的有律師執照?」Greg的同學一副看有趣的東西似的看著 Mycroft**

**「他有」Greg說「外加三個牛津畢業的學位和國際法的學位」**

**「開玩笑的吧?」同學說**

**「你的房東在哪?」 Mycroft看過了文件後問**

**「在樓上和另一個房客吵架」Greg指了上方**

**「我很快回來」 Mycroft拿著那份契約上樓去了**

**「你上哪認識的公學生啊，他聽起來像個伊頓的」同學說**

**「他就是伊頓的，偶然碰到的」Greg說**

 

**Greg把自己濕透的衣服全打包了全拿到洗衣店去，至少這部分房東還願意出**

**他們從洗衣店回來的時候 Mycroft站在Greg租屋處外手上拿著契約和一個信封**

**「裡面有358鎊，這是我能幫你要求到的最大上限了，財物損失和請人幫忙整理需要的傭金，當然兩位是出於友情來幫忙的，不過我想因此多討18磅並不過份，還有剩下的大多是你現在沒有地方可住而給的補償，如果契約更完善的話我能翻倍，不過他一開始就把契約寫得很爛沒有什麼保障，之後你的押金他還是得退給你，我讓他現在就去領錢來了，然後這裡是額外的20磅，我跟他列出他的消防衛生相關法條方面的違規和在契約上的缺失，說要檢舉他後他塞給我的」**

**「Holy fuck!這小子真了不起!」**

**「所以我有傭金拿嗎?!!」**

**「Greg現在沒地方住你還討傭金啊!!」兩個同學大叫**

 

**他們花了一整天才把Greg剩下的家當整理出來， Mycroft和房東沒完沒了，等到傍晚他們搞來了兩個大紙箱把Greg洗好的衣物和剩下的東西裝好卻不知道接下來該怎麼做， Mycroft就從樓上下來了**

**「你上樓幹什麼啦?」Greg問**

**「沒什麼，樓上的房客似乎是知道我幫你爭取了一些補償所以找我幫忙，不過他現在手上沒太多現金，所以我沒和他收錢，這單純是我討厭你的房東而已」 Mycroft微笑「我的提議依然有效喔」**

**「什麼提議?」同學問**

**「我建議他來當我的室友，我向我叔叔租房子，基本上不收租金，不過我可以多一個人幫我照顧我的貓」 Mycroft說「你就搬過來吧」**

**「我好像也沒別的選擇吧」Greg苦笑**

**「計程車費算我的，兩位會幫忙搬東西吧?我沒什麼體力能幫他搬這些」 Mycroft說**

 

**他們搬家完後Greg還是給了兩個同學 Mycroft從房東那爭來的18磅，並答應下次請他們吃東西，等人都離開後Greg都要累死了**

**「你沒有養貓，你討厭貓這種生物」Greg說**

**「總得有個藉口的」 Mycroft說「貓有點太目中無人了，我更喜歡狗」**

 

**他之後一直和 Mycroft住，他也才知道 Mycroft其實待在倫敦的一部份原因是管理自己的投資更方便，發現 Mycroft書桌上有四支電話跟一堆他看不懂的報表後 Mycroft告訴他的，他每天只工作一小段時間，處理好以後就去看書之類的，所以他看起來才會每天遊手好閒的**

 

**Greg正式成為一名員警領到了制服下班回家第一天戴著帽子就直接到 Mycroft的書房去**

**「How do I look?」Greg笑著看 Mycroft從書本後抬頭看他**

**「Gay」 Mycroft說**

 

**他們同時大笑起來， Mycroft把書放到一旁去走向他伸出雙臂勾著他的脖子擁抱他**

 

**記憶突然的錯位了，或者他太過疲憊讓大腦找出了有關連卻是錯誤的記憶片段**

 

**“你就這麼想死嗎?”伴隨著脖子被人掐住的壓迫和缺氧感，昏暗的房間裡他只聽得到自己掙扎的呼吸聲和這句話”真的嗎?”**

 

\---------------------------------------

「差點睡著了」Greg張開眼睛從沙發上起身去關了玄關的燈，沒別人會回來所以留著燈也沒用，他上樓去洗澡準備睡覺

在他躺下後想了一下撥了 Mycroft的號碼

「你該睡了，倫敦現在不早了」 Mycroft的聲音傳來

「你有時間嗎?」Greg問

「我總是有時間可以給你的」 Mycroft的語調帶著笑意

「Dave失蹤了」Greg說「我想和你聊聊今天的事情，你可以聽我說就好，我需要把事情說出來」

「當然，開始吧，我在聽」 Mycroft說

  
  


Greg說到一半就開始打瞌睡了， Mycroft在電話另一端叫醒他讓他把燈關上再睡會比較好

「晚安，Gregory」 Mycroft說

「晚安」Greg說

  
  


隔天早上7:43，蘇格蘭場接到通報，在廢棄住宅的浴缸內發現一具男性屍體，下半身被就地取得的廢棄窗簾覆蓋坐在浴缸裡，手上拿著一把由多把撥火鉗焊接和扭曲而成的三叉戟，外表被形容為有一把濃密的大鬍子，看起來就像波賽頓(海神)雕像一樣，發現者是一名流浪漢，本打算找值錢的廢棄物賣錢卻發現了屍體

8:00，死者身分被確認，是失蹤的Dave Hanson


	3. Chapter 3

「海神」 Sherlock看著現場的屍體說「他用石膏把三叉戟固定在他手裡，這樣等屍僵退了以後動作也不會改變太多」他檢查著屍體身上的其他痕跡「有放血的痕跡，還有化妝品，這個部位有刺青他不喜歡所以用化妝品蓋掉了」

「你們覺得要通知Greg嗎?」迪摩克問

「我已經到了」Greg的聲音從後面傳來

「你確定你要進來?」迪摩克跑過去把Greg擋在門口

「我都到了」Greg繞過迪摩克進入了現場，他和 Sherlock點了頭打招呼就看了屍體「這是Dave沒錯，知道死因嗎?」

「沒有什麼外傷所以需要驗屍後才知道」迪摩克說

「有縫線」Greg用手電筒照Dave的眼睛

「他想要一尊看起來威嚴的海神像」 Sherlock說「手法很精密可是用的是尼龍線」

「看得出是生前還是死後造成的嗎?」Greg看著已經放大多時的死者的雙眼說

「死後」 Sherlock說

「為什麼是撥火鉗」Greg問「有比這更好焊接的東西」

「撥火鉗和撥火棍」 Sherlock糾正「最可能是他就地取材的東西，這個人顯然很熟悉廢棄的建築內部，不然他無法在這些地方棄屍」

「城市探索者?廢墟愛好者?」Greg問

「或者攝影師」 Sherlock說

「那確實有可能，美學教育還有雕像….」Greg異常的冷靜

「可是如果是攝影師他要怎麼誘騙這些人?」迪摩克說「你不是說你們通常不想被拍嗎?」他問Greg

「這之中有些人是可能會為了公益等等因素接受被拍攝的，植物園的那個死者參加過傷殘退伍軍人的月曆拍攝」Greg說「她的家人告訴我的」

「所以你也考慮過攝影師的可能性?」迪摩克說

「問題是他一開始殺的人都是內向不想被看到的人，而Dave就我所知也不是想被拍攝的人，更何況他正在前往馬拉松比賽的路上，不會被這種理由耽擱」Greg說

「為什麼會沒有人注意過這個人呢…」迪摩克思考著自言自語的在警察筆記上寫了東西

「我猜是因為盯著看很不禮貌」Greg說

「那確實解釋了被害者沒被注意到的原因」 Sherlock仔細的檢查著Dave的頭部

「我不懂?」迪摩克問

「因為被害者是殘障者」Greg說「盯著看很不禮貌，所以他們會自動把視線轉移，兇手也就跟著被移出了視線範圍之外，而這些目擊者也不會記得被害者的長相，對他們而言只會記得剛剛擦傷而過的是一個殘障者」

「轉移人注意力最好的方式之一就是用更大的目標使他們看向他處」 Sherlock說「比如你在醫院幫人按著電梯開門鍵時不會記得坐在輪椅上的人的長相，你只會記得那是一個坐輪椅的人」

「我們是被刻意製造出的盲點」Greg說「而這傢伙利用了這點走狗屎運的躲到了現在」

「你出去」 Sherlock說

「我又干擾你思考了?」Greg問

「你的PTSD快發了」 Sherlock說「或者恐慌症，對你來說兩者差不多是一起出現的」

「PTSD?你在說什麼啊 Sherlock?」迪摩克笑了「他看起來好得很啊」

「 Sherlock」Greg看向專心檢查屍體的年輕人

「你快要發作了」 Sherlock說

「我現在心情無比平靜」Greg諷刺地說

「你的呼吸速率降低了」 Sherlock說「你快要發作的時候就會這樣，因為你會靠這種方式使自己冷靜，不嚴重時很有效，但這一次很顯然不是這樣，因為你從進來前就開始這樣呼吸了，你接著會開始手腳發冷，然後幻痛會回來」他站起來面對Greg直視他的眼睛「回家去，或者我現在把 Mycroft叫回國」

「Fine，我打給..」Greg才正要掏出手機

「我已經把Jerry叫來了」 Sherlock說

「什麼時候??」Greg問

「你堅持進來現場的時候」 Sherlock從口袋掏出手機給Greg看了簡訊「現在下樓去，迪摩克會幫你請假」

「你這死小鬼」Greg嘆氣「抱歉，迪摩克」

「你回家去休息吧，剩下的事情我來就好」迪摩克拍了Greg的肩膀和他一起下樓

 

 Sherlock知道他們至少下樓到一半以後移動了屍體的頭部，在被用鐵絲穿刺固定在頭皮上的石膏王冠底下果然摸到了凹陷的部分，Dave的死因是由高處向後墜落時導致的頭骨碎裂和顱內出血，他也被要求做了某種動作，最可能也是類似吊單槓的動作，三叉戟得送到法醫那才好拆下，因為那被用強力膠黏在屍體手上

“掩蓋生前運動的痕跡” Sherlock判斷”還有維持造型”

 

屍體被裝入屍袋搬運走了， Sherlock下樓去只找到了迪摩克

「見鬼了你怎麼這麼清楚Greg的狀況」迪摩克說「他剛才整個人都在發抖，而且一直冒冷汗」

「我見過很多次了」 Sherlock說

「來接他的那是誰?看起來不是Uber」迪摩克問

「我哥的司機」 Sherlock說

「你哥…啊對啊，他們結婚了，我經常忘了你們算是一家子」迪摩克摸了一下肚子說「呃啊…」他的胃又痛了

「如果你現在去買早餐你趕得上收隊時間」 Sherlock說「我會在巴茨」他走向街角轉個彎就消失了，迪摩克則是吩咐了現場然後去買胃乳和早餐了

 

 

 Sherlock回了一趟貝克街卻意外地見到家裡有人

「我以為你去現場了」John看到 Sherlock回家有些驚訝

「我以為你去上班了」 Sherlock一臉疑惑

「我請人和我換班了」John說「我見過Dave的家人幾回，我想去探望一下他們，我想他們已經收到通知了，有人和Greg說了嗎?」

「他到現場看過了」 Sherlock說

「老天，他還好嗎?」John說

「讓他回家去了」 Sherlock說「 Mycroft也預料到了，他沒讓司機放假，所以才能馬上叫他來載Greg回去」

「你覺得我們晚點該去看看他嗎?」John很擔心的問

「他不會想見到我們」 Sherlock正在翻找他的工具

「可是他的狀況發作起來很嚴重不是嗎?」John問

「所以他才不會想見到我們」 Sherlock說

「但 Mycroft也不在，他的孩子們也不在，讓他這樣一個人好嗎?」John問

「他只是會徹底崩潰和恐慌，不會自殺」 Sherlock說

「 Sherlock，我是認真的，無論如何都不該讓一個精神脆弱的人自己面對」John說

「你如果見過他在那種狀態之下的模樣你就會知道為什麼Greg不想要被任何人見到那個樣子了」 Sherlock說「除了 Mycroft，當然了」

「你見過」John毫無疑問地說「你可以去看他」

「我見過是意外」 Sherlock說「他不想讓別人見到自己那樣」

「至少給他打個電話?」John問

「傳簡訊就好，他那狀態下很難說話」 Sherlock說

「他到底多糟?」John問

「只是需要點時間而已，這不會和斧頭那次一樣久的，要是他真的無法自己解決我們會看到 Mycroft馬上從某個鬼地方飛回來的」 Sherlock說

「你打給 Mycroft了嗎?」John問

「你真的以為 Mycroft在自己家沒有監視器嗎?」 Sherlock說

「……」John皺著眉，他真的覺得放一個崩潰的人獨處極度不妥，可是他不夠熟悉Greg這方面的狀況，如果他真的不能被別人刺激呢?可是要是他在這個狀況下出了什麼問題…

「這不是第一次，也不會最後一次， Mycroft掌握一切，他一直都是，無論Greg發生了什麼事他都會知道的」 Sherlock說，他甚至會說Greg身上發生的事情都是被 Mycroft允許了才會發生的，因為他衡量過結果，所以沒有讓Greg服藥，因為他衡量過結果所以沒有逼Greg每個禮拜都去看心理醫生，他們都知道的，Greg的問題沒有真正的解決方案，所以只有面對不定時炸彈或者讓Greg的生活無時無刻被藥物和心理治療干擾兩個選項，而Greg選擇了前者

「所以你就只是讓他回家去而已?」John問

「明天你可以打給他」 Sherlock說「他明天應該就會好了」

 

John雖然不放心但還是相信 Sherlock所說的沒有去打擾Greg，他去探望了Dave的家人，孩子們和前妻都心碎了，他們雖然知道爸爸活著回來的機率很低但還是希望他只是突然陷入了情緒低潮想離開人群而已，然而最糟的猜想還是成真的，Dave成了雕刻家的新作

 

「嗨John」

「你不用上班嗎?John」

「你見到Greg了嗎?」

一時間問題此起彼落，一起踢球的其他人有許多都已經到了Dave家，大家心情都很沉重，是聽力受損的Tim到處幫忙，Dave的前妻請他幫忙把茶和點心端出來給大家，本來Dave參加馬拉松回來會幫忙修的車庫門現在也有人去幫忙修理了

 

「Greg狀況不好」John說「我不太清楚，但 Sherlock說Greg現在需要自己一個人靜一靜」

「他剛剛有打來說過了」Dave的前妻說「他聽起來也不怎麼好，我請他好好休息了，謝謝你們大家特地過來」他忍不住哭了出來，Dave的孩子們躲在房間裡不想出來，他們好不容易才找回了意外發生前那個有趣開朗的父親結果現在那個愛笑的大鬍子卻永遠回不來了

 

John在來這前就和迪摩克通了電話，由他來轉達也許更好，畢竟他算是蘇格蘭場合作對象，也是這家的熟人，讓他轉達這些可怕的事實會容易點

 

「John..Dave他..他有受苦嗎?」哭成淚人的女子握著John的手問，她還是很愛Dave的，本來都要復合了卻…

「法醫說他生前除了被用醫療手段放血的虛弱外沒有太多痛苦，他沒有出現橫紋肌溶解或者腎衰竭，比起其他被害者他的死因很輕鬆，他…他撞到了頭，他應該在撞到的時候就暈倒了，死因是腦出血」John避開了Dave前妻的視線，他握緊了女子發抖的手「我很抱歉，我們…」

「不是你們的錯」Dave的前妻說「我們都知道，警方和你們都很努力在抓這個凶手，他的運氣肯定快要用完了」

「就是啊兄弟，你們一定就快抓到那混帳了」

「我們這陣子也會小心的，加油啊!」

「別太自責啦，都是那見鬼的雕刻家的錯，他媽的神經病」

 

大家幫John打氣和安慰彼此，一起臭罵那個兇手提振大家的精神

 

蘇格蘭場的新聞發表會在整點開始，他們先告知了Dave的親人，現在他們是出來公布最新的死者的身分以尋目擊者或者任何資訊的

 

 

大家安靜地等在電視機前，他們之中可能有誰會因此想到Dave生前的資訊，也許有誰會因此想起Dave曾經說過的什麼話來引導他們找到兇手

 

記者會開始了，迪摩克坐在最中間

 

「各位午安，我是負責本案的迪摩克探長，我們已經確定今早被發現的被害者身分，是48歲的David Robertson，他在數日前離家參加一場在法國的馬拉松比賽，因此沒有被馬上提報失蹤，但我們相信在他離家不久他就遭到綁架或者行動受到控制….」迪摩克陳述了Dave失蹤前的行動，還有一張張詳細的地圖「我們希望如果有人在這段時間在這些區域曾經見過被害者可以向警方提供資訊，無論是什麼都可以，最重要的線索可能被藏在普通的情境中，如果曾經見過任何人與他對話也請向警方提供訊息，我們24小時都有人接聽熱線，號碼是…..」他把那串大家熟悉不已的號碼重複了三次

 

記者們開始提問，迪摩克接受了一名記者的問題

「所以警方認為被害者可能都是被搭訕後誘拐的嗎?」記者問

「我們相信至少有一部分被害者是這樣被帶走的，本次的被害者尤其可能是如此」迪摩克說

「為什麼警方這次這麼具體的相信被害者是臨時被帶走而不是被設局的?」記者問「先前的被害者Paul Hall親人說他失蹤前表示要去見網友，這點警方怎麼看?」

「Paul Hall本來要見的網友我們已經調查過了，他在Paul失蹤時人依然在曼徹斯特，因為他當天早上出了車禍，到Paul推估的死亡時間以及屍體發現時間他都還在醫院」迪摩克說

「請問這次的被害者有什麼特別的使警方相信他是被突然抓走的而不是本來就打算前往某個會面?」那名記者依然咬著他的”設局理論”不放

「…」迪摩克和在旁邊一直不發一語的唐納文交頭接耳後回到麥克風前「咳恩…抱歉，關於這點我們沒有公布過這件事所以我們討論了一下，擔任本案顧問的 Lestrade探長是死者長期的朋友，他也是今早指認屍體的人，他與死者的家屬和其他朋友都有深度的瞭解，根據這些資訊我們得知David Robertson是在前往法國的路上消失的，我們掌握了他當天的行程但基於一些辦案考量我們不公布他詳細的情況，我們相信在先前提過的那些區域他遭遇了兇手，然後在某個時刻被綁架了」

 

提起Greg的名字讓記者間一陣騷動，唐納文還得請大家肅靜才能讓記者會繼續

 

「請問 Lestrade探長沒有參加這場發表會?」記者問

「 Lestrade探長因為私人因素今天請假，請各位尊重他的隱私不要繼續問關於這方面的問題，本次記者會的重點是案件被害者」迪摩克說

「如果被害者曾經和兇手說過話為什麼到現在都沒有任何人目擊過?」另一個記者問

「我們相信那是因為目擊者並沒有目擊這個過程」迪摩克說

「你在開玩笑嗎?」那名記者問「被害者光天化日之下和某個人說話卻沒有人注意過?」

「因為人們會迴避」迪摩克說「這是 Lestrade探長請我說的」他深呼吸拿出手機「這是 Lestrade探長請假後發給我的簡訊」他開始念簡訊

 

[我們有過三名目擊者表示他們曾經注意過被害者，可是當中兩人沒有注意他們的臉，也沒有注意到和他們說話的人，這聽起來不合理但如果從普通人的日常生活的角度思考就很合理了，健全的普通人認為盯著一個殘疾者看很不禮貌，他們會在你的視線死角看你，所以目擊者不是用臉來認出被害者的，那三名目擊者指認了被害者曾經出現過的原因都是服裝和義肢上的彩繪，他們不認得被害者的臉，也完全沒有注意到和被害者說話的人的長相，兇手因為被害者的性質而被一起忽略了]

 

記者會上一片死寂，迪摩克停頓了一下繼續念

 

[除了請符合被害者類型的人近期小心行事外也請普通人注意在生活中出現的情況，如果出現可疑的人與潛在被害者搭話的狀況請至少看一眼對方的長相，先前曾經與任何被害者有過生活交集的人請詢問當時同行的兒童有沒有注意到類似的情形，因為我們唯一一位隱約注意過與被害者交談的可疑人物的目擊者是一名兒童，兒童沒有太多顧忌，觀察力也比成年人更敏銳，但該目擊者除了表示交談者是男性外沒有其他證詞，因為當時他的母親拉著他快速的離開了現場，要他不能盯著別人看，那不得體，我們目前依然不確定被害者被綁架的方式，但如果兇手知道有這麼多眼睛可能看向他，他的行動會受到很大的阻礙]

 

「以上是 Lestrade探長的簡訊內容」迪摩克說「他也表達因為他身體不適而無法參與本日調查的歉意，再一次的，我們的熱線和信箱是…」他念了那些聯絡資訊結束了記者會

 

 

 

Dave前妻家客廳裡一陣安靜，大家都在思考著自己是否有錯過什麼訊息，還有Greg的猜測，那種出於禮貌的迴避視線他們大多經歷過

「因為說話時會是面對面的，所以如果迴避了被害者，談話對象的模樣通常也會跟著被忽略…」Dick喃喃自語著「John，你們缺腳的如果穿長褲就不會被發現，這樣為什麼也沒人注意過?」

「因為那樣就只是兩個普通人在說話，沒有人會特別注意」John說「可是這樣的話雕刻家又是怎麼知道這個人殘疾的啊…」

「有沒有可能是評估人員?」Tim說

「那些公務員?」Dick說「可是這些人的評估時間應該是不同的，也不可能全在同一個人負責的範圍內」

「嗯喔，也是」Tim說起話來有點含糊，因為他的聽力受損「互助會?」

「調查過了，分別屬於不同的互助會，早期那些內向的被害者也都沒參加過任何支持團體」John說

「共通點到底還有什麼啊….」Dick思考著

「早期的被害者的康復狀況不好，所以他們就算穿義肢活動也很明顯，而且是就地軟禁，他不需要太多技巧和計畫就能達成，現在的已經完全不一樣了」John說「運動員.軍人.健全的人.業餘跑者.Dave….」John抹了把臉「接下來會是誰…」

 

John說出了所有人的心裡話，殘疾人的圈子不大，而在倫敦周遭的肢障者也不多，他們之中有些人並不住倫敦市區，可是下一個被害者和在場的任何一個人有關連的可能性非常高，甚至可能就是在場的人

 

這話題太過沉重，最後大家還是轉移了心情，和Dave的前妻討論到時候要怎麼送Dave最後一程，那個大鬍子不會想看到大家在他的喪禮上哭哭啼啼的

 

時間晚了大家紛紛離開，John也離開了，在街道上被攔住了，Dick特地小跑步過來攔下了他

「John」Dick說「你要特別小心啊」

「我?為什麼?」John笑

「先前被殺的不都是軍人嗎?而且是被表揚過的吧，我堂妹在巴茨上學過，佈告欄上有你當時授勳的報導，和你同時受表揚的人當中有幾個被殺了」Dick擔憂的看著小個子軍醫「這傢伙簡直是在獵戰利品似的不是嗎?殘奧選手和受表揚軍人，都是傑出的傢伙或者有名的人，你和你男朋友可出名了，我很擔心你會被盯上」

「我可是軍醫，我可以把人殺了再急救回來然後再殺一次」John笑著拍了Dick的右手臂「而且我和 Sherlock一起，我不覺得對方會這麼大膽，你自己才要小心啊」

「我又鉤拳還是很有力的，真不行我就拿我的左手打他」Dick開玩笑的要拆自己的左手義肢「我他媽以前可是棒球隊的!」

這把John逗笑了，兩人聊了一下才往反方向分開

「兄弟，說真的，我這種廢物沒人會盯上，你可別出事!」Dick揮手向John道別上了Uber離開

 

John看著Dick離開後拿出手機打給 Sherlock

「有沒有可能是計程車?」John問「信任陌生人而且突然間無聲無息地消失」

「John你受到的打擊太大了，多想三秒你就會發現這是不可能的」 Sherlock說「大多數的被害者都有車，Dave還是開車出門的時候失蹤的」

「啊…對啊」John冷靜了以後也想到了「你說得對…」他站在夜晚的街上深呼吸「 Sherlock，你覺得他什麼時候會找下一個目標?」

「他這次做案有得到滿足，他的藝術目的被達成了，至少會安分一到兩周」 Sherlock說「叫計程車回來，我們去吃晚餐」

「你怎麼會主動要吃晚餐?」John問

「去吃一頓好的，顯然這是普通人安慰人的方式」 Sherlock說

「你這是在安慰我?」John皺著眉頭嘴角上揚

「再明顯不過了，我現在手上在忙，我會和你在客廳碰面」 Sherlock掛掉了電話

 

「見鬼了，Sherlock Holmes關心人了」John看著手機自言自語的微笑著，他往主要幹道去希望能招到計程車

 

走著走著John感覺到了怪異，腳步聲好像怪怪的?

「Dick是你嗎?」John回頭，但街上沒有別人，他剛剛明明聽見了類似腳步聲的聲音啊，一臉困惑的抓抓頭，John繼續往前走

 

他走上一段後又注意到了腳步聲

「別鬧了兄弟們!」John回頭喊「不好笑!」

但街上只有他自己，一隻街貓的眼睛在圍籬上發光

風吹過街上的落葉，幾片特別大的落葉在馬路上磨擦出聲音，John站在原地看了一會，想了想也許是他自己太神經過敏了，那也有可能是落葉和垃圾被風吹動的聲音

 

雖然覺得是自己想太多John還是加快了腳步走到幹道去攔到了計程車回家

一道人影見John到達大路邊轉身鑽進了巷子裡消失在安靜的住宅區中

 

「Tim你還不走嗎?」Dave的前妻問年輕人

「我可以幫你把杯子洗完再走，我家裡門禁很晚的」溫和的年輕人微笑著站在洗碗槽前把使用過的餐具一個個仔細的清洗

「謝謝你Tim」Dave的前妻說「你平常還在很多地方做志工不是嗎?真希望我的孩子有你那麼勤勞」

「我只是想要多做點我能做到的事情」Tim微笑

「你明天不用上班嗎?真的不用太擔心我們的」Dave的前妻說

「我明天請假了，我要參加一場受洗儀式，我要當教父了」Tim開心的說

「真的啊!你還這麼年輕呢!」Dave的前妻說

「嘿嘿，那孩子的父母是因為我認識的，我在聽障互助會和肢體障礙的互助會都擔任志工，和那兩個人成了朋友，後來介紹他們認識的」Tim說

「人的緣分很奇妙呢」Dave的前妻說

「是啊，一個介紹一個的，John也是Greg介紹來的」Tim說「聽說Greg當時是別人介紹過來踢球的，他原本踢球的朋友裡有人認識我們球隊的成員，然後就讓Greg加入我們了」

「畢竟這個圈子不大啊」Dave的前妻開了冰箱「我給你一些蛋糕你帶回去吃吧，是布朗尼喔」

「謝謝!Mrs.Robertson」Tim開朗的笑容讓人跟著心情輕鬆了起來

 

 

 

Greg躺在昏暗的房間裡抱著枕頭全身都是冷汗，在回家的車上他就開始無法保持冷靜了，手腳不自主地發抖著，沒來由的焦慮和煩躁席捲了他，不存在的肢體開始抽痛，他感覺自己的腳踝嚴重的扭傷了，整個腳掌被翻過來那種嚴重程度，而腳趾也都斷了，脛骨大概被人用榔頭痛打了上百回，疼痛在骨頭中間來回衝撞，換做別人大概會說自己痛得想把腳鋸了，可他的問題是他現在痛得這麼具體的那隻腳根本就沒了

 

「先生您還好嗎?」Jerry在停紅綠燈時轉過來問「您剛剛一直發出了悲鳴似的聲音」

「抱歉我不知道我發出聲來了」Greg躺在後座抱著左腳臉色死白

「需要我帶您去看醫生嗎?Mr.Holmes有將您的私人醫生的電話和地址給我」Jerry說

「我只需要回家休息就好」Greg感覺到自己的嘴唇在發抖，聲音因為疼痛而扭曲

「先生，您聽起來真的很需要去看醫生」Jerry說「您有什麼需要服用的藥物嗎?我可以拿給你」

「沒有，我只需要回家躺一躺等這過去就好」Greg說「等一下可能要請你扶我一把」

「當然沒問題，先生」Jerry說，他擔任私人司機很多年了，通常他的雇主都是些連他名字都記不住的人，而Holmes和Lestrade先生一家並非如此，除了徹底的背景調查和保密協議外他還有一份令人滿意的薪資和福利，Mr.Holmes連對他這個司機都很禮貌，而Mr.Lestrade平日甚至會招呼他進家裡坐下，如果Mr.Holmes出差回國帶了什麼點心Mr.Lestrade還會裝一份讓他帶回去給女兒，而他們的那對龍鳳胎也是小天使，蠻橫不講理被寵壞的富家子女他見多了，這兩個孩子會甜甜的向人打招呼，在被雇用的第一天Mr.Holmes就說過了Mr.Lestrade有類似於PTSD的症狀

 

“所以你得隨時待命，如果我不在國內，會需要有人把他帶回家，當然要求待命的日子你的薪水是照給的，如果家中沒人就幫助他回到臥室並幫他把東西放好，給他準備一瓶水，然後就沒你的事了”Mr.Holmes當時在辦公室裡對他說”他那個情況下並不喜歡和外人相處”

 

Jerry其實最初一直以為Mr.Lestrade是蘇格蘭場的某種顧問，原因很簡單，他沒見過少一隻腳的警察，但後來他在新聞上認出了Mr.Lestrade，他是一名探長的事實令Jerry很驚訝也很敬佩，可是他從沒聽過肢體受損的人從警

但在工作一年後他也發現了Mr.Lestrade失去左腳的原因，他經常送Mr.Lestrade去和一些年輕人或者一些家庭見面，總是難免聽見他們的對話，他對雪爾森學區事件印象深刻，事情發生時他自己也還是學生，他沒有料到當年的警察居然還在職，而且已經成了蘇格蘭場的探長

 

他當時驚訝得藏不住自己的表情，而Mr.Lestrade也注意到了，在後座看感謝信的Mr.Lestrade只是請他保密而已

“我希望維持我現在平淡的生活”Mr.Lestrade說

“我是不可能說出去的，先生，我還簽了保密協定”Jerry說

“謝謝”

“這是我應該做的，先生”Jerry說

 

 

他把車子停進車庫下車扶Greg，幫他提公事包，Greg全身都是冷汗而且手很冰冷，他扶著Greg進家門後Greg坐著把鞋子脫了請Jerry從廚房把保溫瓶裝水拿來給他就讓他回去了

「先生，您確定不用我扶你上樓嗎?」Jerry擔憂的看著自己的雇主

「我可以自己上去，你可以下班了」Greg拿著保溫瓶撐起身扶著牆站穩

「好，如果有什麼需要請隨時打給我，Mr.Holmes是有給我今天的薪資的」Jerry說

 

他堅持看著Greg安全的上樓才肯離開，Greg上樓後把保溫瓶放在床頭，脫掉了外衣往床上倒下抱著枕頭把臉埋在枕頭裡，他調整著呼吸努力讓自己放鬆，恐慌和劇痛不停的催化著彼此讓他越來越難受

 

平時他突然陷入這種狀態會把自己關在房間裡，孩子們還小的時候 Mycroft就會自己一個人負責照顧好寶寶，而當孩子大了點足夠懂事知道Daddy身體顯然有狀況後 Mycroft替他向孩子們解釋了Daddy有時候會身體很不舒服，需要自己一個人安靜的休息，所以不可以去Daddy身邊吵鬧，要乖乖的不能在家裡大叫或敲打

 

 Mycroft在這種時候一直都會做最簡單的，他會爬上床抱著他陪他一起度過最糟糕的時期，恐慌和焦慮跟劇痛交雜讓他整個人癱瘓無法動彈， Mycroft會從背後抱著他在他耳邊輕聲細語，告訴他一些日常瑣事或者他錯過的事情，也會安撫他，告訴他去忽略大腦裡失控的戰或逃反應，他想要逃跑可是他無處可去因為他的敵人就在自己的腦子裡，他想戰鬥可是他早就輸了，代價是他的左腳

 

 Mycroft會幫他按摩右腳來減輕他左腳的幻痛，幫他做鏡箱治療處理他幻肢僵硬甚至錯位的感覺，有時候他們這樣的截肢者的幻肢會自己扭曲成奇怪的狀態，好比站在地上大腦卻覺得沒了的腳正高舉著而導致身體混亂和不安，John也會這樣，Greg很少出現這個狀況了，但僵硬感有時候就是揮之不去

 

在他發作時往往會無助得想要大叫，因為太過痛苦和害怕，但因為疼痛他甚至很難好好發出聲音，他會轉身去抱 Mycroft，他知道他的力道太強了，他不只一次在發作後看見自己留在 Mycroft身上的瘀痕和指印， Mycroft會搖搖頭對他微笑說這不算什麼，靠在 Mycroft懷裡接受他的安撫一直都是很有用的方式，通常他只需要一兩天就能恢復原狀，除了那次被斧頭砍到義肢的發作，那次太過慘烈，他甚至很難回想起發作那幾天他陷入恐懼的陰霾時的記憶， Mycroft坦白的告訴他，他用暗示的方式讓他忘掉了那些本來就很難被大腦記住的痛苦模糊記憶，他也需要靠藥物才能睡眠，他問過 Mycroft那幾天他的情形是怎樣的， Mycroft很無奈的說他的狀況很嚴重，一直縮在床上發抖.哀鳴，他不得不送孩子到爺爺奶奶那過那一周，因為這樣肯定會嚇到雙胞胎的

 

他的發作沒那麼嚴重的時候，那些只要過一晚或者一兩天就會過去的情形下雙胞胎也會來安慰他，他們還太小不知道自己的爸爸為什麼看起來這麼難受，可是他們會爬上床鑽到爸爸懷裡和他說話，抱著虛弱的父親說希望他好起來，等他好了他們會乖乖吃花椰菜，不過僅限一碗的分量

 

兩個孩子會在床上用他們的娃娃把Greg圍起來，給他蓋自己最心愛的小毯子，唸書給Greg聽，在他旁邊畫圖，和他說自己在學校都做了些什麼，給Greg晚安吻，如果Greg不想和孩子分開(有時候他會這樣，因為雪爾森發生的地點就在小學附近) Mycroft就會讓孩子們請假留在家裡陪Daddy，不然孩子離開有時候會讓他恐慌加劇，有過好幾次晚上他們一家四口一起睡的經驗，兩個孩子很喜歡和兩個爸爸一起睡，Greg則需要他的家人全都在自己身邊才能平靜下來

 

 Mycroft不在，孩子們也不在，只有他一個人在家，但他知道只要過一晚他就會好很多了，如果能睡覺就更好了，可是現在才中午而已

 

臥室的窗戶被用窗簾遮的一絲光線都透不進來，房間裡一片昏暗，就像那時候一樣

**********************************

**他什麼都不想做，只想知道為什麼自己還在這裡， Mycroft一直進來要他起來做點什麼，吃一口食物喝一口水，沖一個澡，和他說一句話**

**「Gregory」當時 Mycroft才多大而已?22吧，他看起來還是那個剛滿18歲就跑錯酒吧的迷途羔羊**

**「……」他微微偏過頭看 Mycroft**

**「你該吃些東西才能吃藥」 Mycroft說「我知道你不吃藥會很痛苦，但直接吃藥而不進食會對你的身體造成很大的傷害」**

**「無所謂了」Greg說，他什麼都不想做，藥物讓他有些神智不清，一整天下來大部分的時間他都在睡，或者是在痛苦中掙扎，他從醫院出來後就到了 Mycroft家，他知道他姐姐來這探望過他，但他沒有清醒到記得一切，最初的那段時間他只是迷迷糊糊的讓人照顧，一周過去了，他逐漸清醒過來，有了一點思考能力，然後發現自己什麼都不想做了，就算是喝水現在看來也毫無意義，他沒有那個動機去這麼做，呼吸依然進行著只因為他的腦幹還在活動**

**「Greg，你想要什麼嗎?食物或者飲料都可以」 Mycroft問**

**「讓我睡覺」Greg的聲音變得很沙啞，嘴唇乾裂，說話時血珠冒出給了嘴唇久違的滋潤，怎樣都好，如果他睡著以後再也沒醒來也好，那樣就舒服多了，醒來有什麼意義，他還能做什麼，他什麼都不想做了啊**

**「…吃點甜的?我可以拿點冰淇淋給你?」 Mycroft說「或者一點冰塊?如果你不想喝水的話冰塊也是可以的」**

**「……」Greg閉上眼睛沒有回答**

**「我晚一點會再來的」 Mycroft收走了桌上沒有被碰過的那瓶牛奶和水杯**

**Mycroft堅持不懈的一直回來找他，和他說話求他吃些東西，或者至少喝點水，他至今沒有因為脫水死亡是因為 Mycroft不知道哪來的點滴袋，在他虛弱至極的時候 Mycroft會給他掛點滴補充水和葡萄糖**

**「Greg，至少告訴我你想要什麼」到了晚上 Mycroft終於投降了，他放下手上的水杯抹了把臉「拜託告訴我你要什麼，讓我幫助你」**

**「…」Greg不發一語**

**「你到底想怎樣?」 Mycroft聲音裡充滿挫折**

**「一睡不醒」Greg說「那樣容易多了」**

**他們之間一陣死寂，除了 Mycroft深呼吸的聲音外Greg自己的呼吸淺的不可思議，黑暗中Greg聽見椅子移位的聲音，他預期 Mycroft會說他明天會叫他起床然後和他說晚安，然後明天又是一個循環，如果他明天就醒不來了他和 Mycroft都會輕鬆很多吧**

**床墊凹陷了下去， Mycroft爬上了床，Greg張開眼，在黑暗中模糊的能見到 Mycroft的身影**

**「你想死嗎」 Mycroft的聲音意外的平靜，他跨跪在Greg腰間沒有把重量放在他身上**

**「沒有理由活著」Greg說**

**「真的嗎?」 Mycroft的手指貼在他的下巴上輕撫，他的鬍渣刺著青年的手指， Mycroft會幫他刮鬍子，他真不曉得為什麼 Mycroft要那麼執著於維持一切正常的表象**

**「嗯」Greg承認**

**青年溫和柔軟的手從他臉上移開，接著環繞住了他的脖子，他感覺得到氣管被壓進軟組織中，空氣被擠壓出喉嚨的窒息聲和反射的乾嘔聲在安靜的房間裡清晰得嚇人，他的大腦猛然意識到了這是 Mycroft的手，然後是一陣不敢置信和疑惑，接著是被湧上來的對氧氣的渴求， Mycroft沒有立刻用全力，他慢慢的施加力道直到連頸動脈的血液都難以流通，在黑暗中Greg眼前綻放起了艷麗閃亮的彼岸花**

**「呃.咳…咳..嘔….」Greg無法自主的發出了這些聲音，乾嘔和咳嗽是氣管被壓迫的直接反應，他甚至沒有意識到自己的手正在抓 Mycroft的手，指甲縫間刮下了鮮血淋漓的皮膚，包含了他自己的，他的手努力地想把 Mycroft的雙手從自己脖子上抓下來，指甲刮下了自己脖子上的皮膚和 Mycroft手背上的血肉**

**「你就這麼想死嗎?」 Mycroft家重了力道，Greg完全無法呼吸，血液也近乎被切斷了流通「真的嗎?」青年咬牙切齒的聲音問，有些液體滴到了Greg臉上**

**Greg一拳揮向了 Mycroft將他擊倒在床上，他坐起身手摸著自己的脖子咳著掙扎著呼吸氧氣，他摸到了脖子上的液體，在黑暗中他看不清那是什麼，所以他伸手去開了燈**

**房間裡的燈被 Mycroft換成較為昏暗的黃光燈，但突然間見到光線依然讓Greg睜不開眼，反射的伸手遮眼的動作讓他不用看也知道自己手上沾到什麼，鐵鏽的氣味竄進了鼻腔，他雙手的指尖都沾滿了鮮血，他自己的脖子上也是，但當他用手背去抹臉上沾到的液體時卻不是血液，而是水**

**他坐在床頭看著跌坐在床尾的 Mycroft，床單和棉被上都有血滴，腎上腺素的爆發讓他心臟猛跳，也可能是缺氧害的，他看著 Mycroft很緩慢的才理解了剛才發生的事情**

**Mycroft在快要掐死他的時候哭了，而他在 Mycroft手背和手腕上摳抓出了一條條的血痕，最後生存本能佔了上風使他揮拳打了 Mycroft，正中他的鼻梁，所以現在 Mycroft才會摀著鼻子坐在那低著頭哭喪著臉看他，他手背上的血痕不停地冒著血，染上了他的白襯衫和米灰色毛背心**

**「My..Mycroft?」Greg感覺到指節的疼痛正在浮現，他打的那一下力道一定很大， Mycroft剛才為什麼…?他又…?該死的藥物讓他無法整理思緒**

**「我沒事」 Mycroft放下手看了自己掌心的鮮血，鼻血依然在流，從人中流到上唇然後在他緊閉著嘴的時候流到下唇接著從下巴滴落，當他開口說話時鮮血就流進嘴裡，把潔白的牙齒給染紅「太好了…」 Mycroft有些慘的對他露齒一笑「我不用殺你了」**

**「你真的…」Greg感到頭暈，也許是藥物的關係，也可能是因為他的身體終於支撐不住他這樣折磨了**

**「想活下去嗎?」 Mycroft爬向他，扶著他看著他的眼睛問**

**「我不…我不知道」Greg說**

**「那還想死嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「…不」Greg第一次有了清楚的想法「不想了」彷彿突然被清空的迷霧，那個放棄的想法就這樣被扼殺了，死亡突然沒有那麼誘人了，他虛弱的靠在 Mycroft肩上「你真的要殺我嗎?」**

**「如果你真的想死的話」 Mycroft扶著他讓他躺下，這讓他的暈眩緩和了，他看著眼眶還紅著卻對他開心微笑的青年，血液仍在從他的下巴滴落，但 Mycroft絲毫不在乎「如果你真的確定想死的話」Greg凝視著青年那雙灰藍的眼睛「我會動手的」**

**「But why?」Greg問，他看著 Mycroft舔了嘴唇上的血**

**「因為你是我的」 Mycroft笑得天真無邪「如果真的要死，就由我動手，這樣直到最後一刻，你都會屬於我」他眼神裡充斥著佔有慾直視著Greg的雙眼說，他靠過去親了Greg的嘴角和臉，留下一個個沾滿血跡的印子**

**Greg一直都不確定 Mycroft是不是真的說了這句話，還有他是不是打得太用力讓 Mycroft當時昏頭得胡言亂語了，可是他也沒有清醒到能記得所有細節，他記得接下來 Mycroft告訴他，他身體太虛弱了，然後問了他想要什麼**

**「我想喝水」Greg說，他渴望一些冰涼的液體能沖掉嘴裡因為險些窒息而產生的濃又鹹的唾液，他的嘴裡好乾，他為什麼先前都不在乎這些**

**「我去拿水和一些湯來」 Mycroft拿出手帕按著鼻子讓鼻血不會滴到地上**

**Mycroft再回來時手上端著一碗湯和一壺水跟水杯，他換過衣服了，也洗過臉把血跡洗掉，但他嘴唇顯然是在挨打時被牙齒擦破了，一個鮮紅的口子很明顯**

**「我會讓人換掉床單的」 Mycroft把水杯遞給Greg，他接過以後發現自己的手抖得很厲害幾乎拿不穩水杯，所以 Mycroft接手餵他喝水「是低血糖的關係」 Mycroft說「等你吃過東西就會好了」**

**他讓 Mycroft餵他喝湯，他搓著指尖上乾燥的血液，暗紅色的乾燥血液像乾燥的油漆剝落成碎屑，還有皮膚的碎屑**

**「我等下幫你洗澡」 Mycroft說「你抓傷自己的脖子了，這個也順便清理一下比較好，你現在可禁不起一點傷口感染」**

**「你的手…」Greg思考的速度還是在藥物影響下，他說話有時候會沒頭沒尾的**

**「不會痛，只是刮傷」 Mycroft說，但那些傷口很深，Greg知道，他有感覺到指甲陷入肉裡的觸感**

**他喝完了那碗濃湯，胃裡有東西的感覺讓身體溫暖，慢慢上升的血糖讓他感覺沒那麼噁心**

**Mycroft扶著他帶他到浴室後讓他等了一下，他聽見 Mycroft叫來了女傭要他們把床單和被子換掉，聽起來是中年婦女的聲音傳來**

**「我的老天啊! Mycroft少爺，這都發生了什麼事!」女傭忍不住驚叫**

**「一點意外而已，我不小心弄傷自己了」 Mycroft說「請盡快把這些換好，然後你就可以去休息了」**

**「好的」女傭的聲音裡充滿了疑問但沒有多問**

**Mycroft幫他洗過澡換上乾淨的睡衣，還幫他刮了鬍子**

**「舒服多了吧」 Mycroft微笑著，Greg坐在浴室的鏡子前， Mycroft雙手放在他肩上，Greg有一種感覺，這就好像被掛上了線操作一樣，但作為魁儡的他裁示下決定的那個，魁儡的需要被操偶師操作著滿足，因為魁儡自己無法活動**

**“為魁儡服務的操偶師”Greg混亂的思緒裡只冒出了這個比喻”那樣不會打結嗎?”**

**他無法想得太多，一旦他想要認真思考就像碰到了一堵牆一樣無法繼續，那段時間的記憶都是這樣的，像是在濃霧中走迷宮一樣，不斷地碰到牆阻擋自己前進，而濃霧壟罩著整段記憶，他只記得一部分而已，可是當有大事發生時他依然會用這僅有的模糊記憶深深的刻入腦中**

**比如放棄了死亡的念頭，那感覺就像雲霄飛車爬到最頂點，都準備好要尖叫墜落了卻突然被雲朵包圍送回地面，讓他再也不想回到那頂點，投向死亡的幽谷沒有了吸引力**

**“但活著要做什麼呢”**

**“不想死了，可是活著又有什麼用處呢?”**

**“頭好痛，身體好痛，好累，我剛才在思考的是什麼?”**

**“喔，對，我不想死了，另一個問題呢?”**

**“忘記了”**

**“活著要做什麼?”**

**他不再拒絕 Mycroft的照顧，可是沒有人在身邊時他就像沒有了操偶師的提線人偶，沒有自己活動的意願，只有別人和他互動時他才有回應和動作，而這個別人也只有 Mycroft而已**

**「你看起來好多了」 Mycroft帶著微笑把他的藥跟一杯水給他「正常的飲食一個禮拜就讓你恢復很多，我想你很快就能自己活動了」**

**「我不知道」Greg看了一眼靠在牆邊的那對拐杖，他也有義肢，可是他至今沒有練習過走路，他的狀況太糟了，他甚至無法自己站起來，為了避免斷肢處變形醫院會用很緊的繃帶之類的東西把那部分纏起來，最後就會固定癒合好，醫生說裡想的話是直接練習用義肢走路，這樣既能加壓預防變形也能盡快恢復生活能力，但還是回到一樣的問題了，他進醫院時幾乎是半個死人，光是把內外出血治療好都讓醫院裡的醫生忙得焦頭爛額，他運氣很好的是他血型很常見，他一個人用掉了醫院大量的血液庫存，各個不同專業的醫生還得一起會診很多次才討論好一個治療方案，他的家人來過，他姊姊在病床邊哭到不能自己，他卻連動根手指都做不到更別說安慰了**

**「你無聊了嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「沒什麼只是我不知道我該做什麼」Greg說「我什麼都不想做」**

**「那我指定你做一些事情吧?」 Mycroft說**

**「嗯?」Greg疑惑著看著 Mycroft**

**「等我」 Mycroft起身離開房間，一段時間後他拿著一疊東西回來**

**那疊東西是一堆卡片和信件**

**「這是?」Greg皺著眉好不容易才讓渙散的注意力集中在信件上，歪歪曲曲的字跡寫了”給警察先生”**

**「都是寫給你的」 Mycroft說「醫院那邊堆了很多，我就全部收過來了，想說也許你好了會想看」**

**「寫給我的?」Greg眨眨眼**

**「還有很多，你今天先看這些吧」 Mycroft說**

**只有十來封信，但Greg連第一封的第一行字都看不完，他放下信閉上眼用手揉了揉眼睛又再度嘗試閱讀**

**「我…我沒辦法讀這個，我沒辦法集中注意力」Greg困惑又擔憂的看向 Mycroft**

**「你認得字嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「認得，可是我看下一個字的時候沒辦法接著讀」Greg眨眨眼「我怎麼了?」**

**「我太急了，抱歉」 Mycroft收走了大部分的信紙留下一封給Greg「藥物影響你的注意力，也可能是你腦部受傷的部分還沒完全復原，醫生說你可能會有段時間無法專注」**

**Greg努力看著信件上的文字，他嘗試著把句子通暢的讀一遍可是發現自己正跳著看字，他把信放到床頭的抽屜裡放棄了**

**Mycroft發現了他缺乏做任何事的主動性，他搬來了躺椅和書本，除了他每天的”辦公時間”外都耗在Greg的房間裡，他也負責Greg回診的需要，Greg不是回他本來在倫敦的醫院看診，甚至沒有離開過室內，醫生會親自過來出診，他也是回診時才發現自己離倫敦有多遠， Mycroft把他帶回在沙賽克斯的老家了，而他是從醫生口中才得知這點的**

**他的藥被調整了， Mycroft會讓人去領藥，他清醒的時間逐漸變長了，嚴重受限的思考能力也漸漸的清晰了一些**

**然後開始的是另一場惡夢，現實變得更加清晰後Greg無法停止自己的怨念和自我厭惡，還有對於那個犯人的痛恨，他向 Mycroft詢問了雪爾森事件的後續， Mycroft帶來了一本剪報，但Greg努力的看了許久以後還是讀不完一行標題，憤怒地把那本剪報扔了出去險些砸到 Mycroft早上拿進房間的大提琴**

**「為什麼我還是看不了!」他抱著頭怨怒的說「為什麼!!」幾乎是要哭泣的憤怒哀嚎著，他什麼都做不了，他以後也什麼都做不了，他嘗試過用手指書空寫自己的名字，卻連自己的姓氏都拚不完就忘了自己寫到哪，扣扣子的時候他也總會跳過某一個或者扣錯順序，出診的醫生判斷他大腦裡有一部分血塊還沒消去，還需要一段時間才會被身體吸收掉，在那之前他無法控制自己的情緒.失讀.失寫都是很正常的，如果他出現了認知障礙和記憶問題也再正常不過**

**「醫生說了再過一段時間就會好了」 Mycroft爬上床把手搭在他肩上安慰他「你會好起來的」**

**「然後呢?我他媽好了能怎樣?」Greg說「我能做什麼?我寫不了我的名字我甚至沒辦法自己走到廁所去」他看著 Mycroft大聲的說，他哭了出來，情緒的失控在這段時間裡變得越來越頻繁了，自暴自棄的相信自己毫無價值和用處**

**「你還能繼續當警察，只要你能恢復得夠好你就能回去工作，我向你保證」 Mycroft雙手捧起Greg的臉直視著他的眼睛說「你不用管這是怎麼發生的，你是一個好警察，你的行動拯救了很多人的生命，他們給你的報答就是讓你保住了工作，你現在是留職停薪，只要你能恢復到最基本的狀態然後讓醫生開立證明你就能回去工作，你一輩子都想要當警察，而且你是最好的一個，你會回去的」**

**「你不用安慰我」Greg說**

**「很多人愛你的，Greg，很多人都在等你回去」 Mycroft說這句話其實沒有根據，但他知道Greg的家人是這樣期盼的**

**「誰會想要一個廢物啊」Greg慘笑哭著說「是你太善良了而已」**

**「Gregory」 Mycroft笑了「你錯得太離譜了」他沒有說他錯在哪，無論是廢物的那部份還是他是個善良的人這部分，也許是兩者皆是**

**「你什麼都沒欠我」Greg說「你為什麼要這樣對我」**

**「照顧你嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「你可以找到比我好的人」Greg把臉埋在臂彎中曲著膝坐在床上哭「至少找一個不需要你照顧的正常人，找個半夜不會因為根本不存在的東西痛得起來打滾的人」他那時候的幻痛很嚴重，只要安眠藥稍微退了就會被幻痛給驚醒， Mycroft的房間在隔壁，他不只一次把 Mycroft吵醒了**

**「我說過了，我不要別人」 Mycroft說「就你了」**

**「走開」Greg推開了抱著他的 Mycroft， Mycroft再次靠近他的時候被他用吼的趕走了，他陷入了暫時的情緒崩潰，Well，嚴格來說這段時間他一直是崩潰的，只是嚴重程度不一而已**

**「我愛你」 Mycroft保持了一點距離說「這點是沒有變的」**

**「別安慰我，你出去，我需要靜一靜」Greg悶著聲說**

**「…好吧，我晚一點會拿晚餐來給你」 Mycroft離開了**

**自我厭惡和否定以及對未來的絕望足以毀滅一個人，尤其是一個精神已經很脆弱的傷患，Greg一直告訴 Mycroft他應該離開他，因為 Mycroft值得更好的一個對象，這維持了一個多禮拜 Mycroft終於忍不住了**

**「你真的以為這一切只是同情和歉疚嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「還能是什麼」Greg說「我痛醒在哀號你就來了，我太干擾你的生活了，去找別人吧，棕頭髮和眼睛的警察外頭多的是」他痛苦地抱著自己的左腳全身是冷汗的縮成一團， Mycroft拿了止痛藥給他，但醫生警告了他不能吃太多，這些含有嗎啡可能會導致成癮問題**

**「我愛你」 Mycroft說**

**「謝謝安慰，這很窩心」Greg說**

**「我是真心的」 Mycroft說「拜託你別這樣」**

**「真的夠了，你不用這樣對我，你什麼都沒欠我」Greg身體發抖著，骨頭被粉碎的那種痛苦讓他的牙齒打顫**

**「忍耐一下，藥就快生效了…」 Mycroft從他背後抱住他在他耳邊說「再忍一忍，你就能好好睡一覺了」**

**「對不起…對不起…是我拖累你…」Greg囈語「好痛…為什麼是我…」他哭著發抖「為什麼…」**

**「因為你是個好人」 Mycroft說**

**Greg在藥物逐漸生效的時候意識變得模糊，但他隱約的聽見了 Mycroft說了什麼**

**「你是我的」 Mycroft的聲音低聲地說「我的」他的後頸被親吻是他睡著前最後的知覺**

**Greg的心理狀態雖然惡化很多但他可以自己靠拐杖去廁所了，走得很慢而且摔倒了不只一次但他堅持要自己去不需要 Mycroft攙扶，但是洗澡還是需要幫助，而且可能是大腦有血塊的關係，他對物品的遠近感受損了，他在浴室狠狠地摔了一次撞在洗手台上在肩膀上刮出一道血痕，摔在地上無法動彈的同時見到鮮血在地上流動，這觸發了他的PTSD，那一天的記憶和感覺以及情緒鮮活地重現在他腦中，那一整晚他都無法好好的呼吸， Mycroft擔心的陪了他一整晚，直到他的身體不堪疲勞終於接受了安眠藥的效用睡著了**

**那之後他就不逞強了，洗澡他還是會讓 Mycroft幫忙**

**「…你真的可以去找別人」坐在浴缸裡讓 Mycroft幫他洗頭的Greg說**

**「第無數次的回答你，不去.不找.沒興趣」 Mycroft什麼都沒穿，通常他幫Greg洗完澡自己也會順便洗，等他洗好Greg也已經自己穿好睡衣了，他把Greg有扣子的衣服都替換掉了，換成了T-shirt這類沒有扣子的衣服減少他的挫折感，讓他獨自完成一些事情能改善他的無力感**

**「對不起」Greg又道歉了，他經常的向 Mycroft道歉，也沒特別指出是什麼事令他歉疚，是他情緒崩潰時的行為.夜晚痛醒的哀號擾人清夢.拖累了 Mycroft還是無法回報 Mycroft為他的付出，或者就只是自己的存在本身**

**「不要跟我道歉了」 Mycroft沖掉了Greg身上的泡沫「我愛你，我當然會這樣做」**

**Greg看向他欲言又止，他如果開口一定又是一句對不起， Mycroft看著那雙棕色的眼睛無言的關上了水，他扶著Greg起身讓他坐在浴缸邊緣靠牆的部分，那寬度足夠讓一個人坐穩**

**「靠著牆坐好」 Mycroft說「這樣應該會讓你晚上沒那麼難受」他小心的控制力道按摩Greg左腳截斷的部分，這讓Greg身體僵硬「手術的部分痛了?」**

**「不是」Greg摸了寒毛直豎的後頸「只是，我剛才一瞬間覺得你把手插進我腳裡了，只是一時的錯覺」**

**「因為你的大腦裡對自己身體的認知不會改變」 Mycroft按摩著他的腿「所以才會痛，因為你的大腦無法把這部分的存在直接刪除，我在研究這些，如果可能的話至少讓你晚上能不靠嗎啡睡一覺」**

**Greg在 Mycroft的手按上他的膝蓋和大腿時有些不恰當的想法，那個感覺太熟悉了點**

**「別按那」Greg抓住 Mycroft放在他大腿內側的手，他的拇指本來按在一條連接到膝蓋的肌肉上**

**「嗯?喔~」 Mycroft抬頭看了他一眼馬上明白了他語氣中的尷尬**

**「別”喔~”我」Greg挪了一下坐姿，因為 Mycroft的手在他腿內側的撫摸讓他勃起了所以他有些尷尬「讓我起來，我該去穿衣服了」**

**「我可以幫你解決」 Mycroft說**

**「你做得夠多了」Greg用手撐起身想要起立**

**「我喜歡這樣做」 Mycroft把他按了回去「讓我做好嗎?」他勾起一種調皮的微笑看著Greg**

**「…Fuck，好吧」Greg答應了**

**他上次發洩是什麼時候他都想不起來了，反正是意外發生之前了，要不是他身心狀況糟糕得無法有其他想法他早就憋死自己了，所以當 Mycroft舔上他時他忍不住叫了出來， Mycroft只是簡單的吞吐了幾下他就射在他嘴裡了，久違的性高潮令他頭暈，太久沒有做這種事情快感變得很強烈**

**「老天啊」Greg忍不住嘆「我真的太久沒做了」**

**「我想也是」 Mycroft笑著吐掉嘴裡的液體用水沖了一下然後起身和Greg接吻，他抬頭的慾望讓Greg難以忽視**

**「你想上床嗎?」Greg問「不是睡覺」他補充**

**「你覺得你的身體可以嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「我覺得我還想要」Greg的臉有些紅，不知道是不是蒸氣的關係**

**「你想要我怎麼做?」 Mycroft問**

**「操我」Greg說「我沒辦法做太多動作，但躺著很輕鬆」**

**「我會小心的」 Mycroft的表情看得出他明顯的感到興奮，他幫Greg做了清理和準備也把自己沖乾淨，他讓Greg躺上床以後才想到自己沒有任何必需品「我去拿潤滑液」他很快地套上浴袍跑到隔壁拿了潤滑液回來「抱歉，我沒有套子」**

**「那無所謂」Greg說**

**Greg太久沒有做了，身體很敏感，也很需要小心的被呵護，如果動作太大搖晃到他的頭部會讓他頭痛和暈眩， Mycroft親吻著他身上的傷痕，手術的縫合痕跡.刀傷.撕裂傷，那些癒合後凹凸不平和顏色不一的小傷，他抓著Greg的手帶到嘴邊親吻含住他的手指，用牙齒輕咬他的指腹，用舌頭在他掌心畫圈，Greg很容易分神，他的眼神不時會渙散，但他的意識被快感淹沒時發出的叫聲令 Mycroft難以控制自己的力道，他還是用超越常人的自制力忍下來了，他必須溫柔，Greg的身體無法承受太過粗魯的舉動**

**他們完事後都滿身大汗，Greg尤其疲憊，他帶Greg去清洗，他睡在Greg身旁，不知道是因為性事還是單純的疲勞，Greg很快地就沉睡了**

**「你昨天晚上睡得很好」 Mycroft在早餐時對Greg說**

**「經你一說還真的是…」Greg沉默了一會說**

**「你覺得是按摩的關係嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「我不覺得那會有這麼好的效果」Greg抿了嘴，昨晚他不知道自己怎麼突然那麼放縱了，大概是心理壓力最終壓不過生理衝動吧**

**「晚一點我幫你按摩」 Mycroft說「就只是按摩，然後看看晚上會怎樣，這個本來就建議一天做個兩次會比較有用」**

**「你在做實驗嗎?」Greg問**

**「值得觀察」 Mycroft說**

**他們最後得到的結論是性確實起了作用，見鬼的有用，那讓Greg成功的分心，他大腦本來就受限的思考能力被操到不見影子，而性高潮似乎本來就在一些方面有奇怪的作用， Mycroft讀過有些失語症者在性高潮後能短暫的恢復語言組織性，而在Greg身上那讓他的幻痛減少了**

**他們變得很常上床，就和意外發生前一樣，在洗澡時 Mycroft會提議，如果Greg答應了他們就會在洗好澡後上床，而Greg從不拒絕他**

**“至少我還能做到這點”在高潮的餘韻中思考能力逐漸回來的Greg想”至少得補償他，這是我應付的代價”**

**他這麼想的同時被身後的青年緊抱著，他親吻著Greg已經有些長的頭髮**

**「明天把頭髮剪短吧，有點長了」 Mycroft聞著Greg身上的氣味眷戀地說**

**「嗯」Greg點點頭，他眼前模糊了，他睏了**

**「I love you，Gregory.」 Mycroft親了他的後頸**

**“我不值得你這樣做”Greg在心裡還是這樣想著，但他知道無論他說多少次 Mycroft都會讓他停止自我厭棄，即使他依然相信 Mycroft該去找別人**

**“在他膩之前，就先這樣吧”Greg睡著前想著**

**********************************

 

在床上躺了很久，他的幻痛終於慢慢退了，他自己起身拿了鏡子坐在床邊給自己做鏡箱治療，至少讓自己不再感覺肢體僵硬變形

 

一個片段突然閃現在腦中，手臂上鮮血淋漓的咬痕還有鮮血的味道，哭聲和道歉，嘴裡的血味還有黑暗，這讓他打了個冷顫，他很久沒有想到那件事了，床上的血還有……

 

他的手機鈴響打斷了他，他毫不猶豫地接起了電話

「Jerry報告你回家了，還好嗎?」 Mycroft擔憂的語氣非常明顯

「最難受的部分過了」Greg把手機開擴音放在耳邊躺在床上和 Mycroft通話「你有時間嗎?」

「當然有」 Mycroft說

「和我說說話好嗎?」Greg閉上眼

「這正是我打給你的原因」 Mycroft開始像平時他安撫Greg時一樣和他說話，一些瑣事和安撫的話就讓他感到好過很多

 

他一直在聽 Mycroft說話，偶而應一聲讓 Mycroft知道自己還在聽，他逐漸平靜下來了

「我想我可以了」Greg說「我去洗澡」

「我會盡快把這些事情解決回家的」 Mycroft說

「謝謝，你那邊是晚上吧，晚安了 Mycroft」Greg說

「午安，Greg」 Mycroft和他結束了通話

 

 Mycroft坐在他入住的飯店的床上腿上放著筆記型電腦，螢幕上顯示的是他們家中的監視器畫面，他從開會回來發現Greg縮在床上發抖就立刻打了電話，Greg不知道有這些鏡頭存在， Mycroft一直在看他，就算他不應聲 Mycroft也知道他還醒著，浴室的燈亮了，Greg進到浴室沖澡， Mycroft監視著，確保他安全的洗完澡出來沒有摔到或者碰撞受傷，Greg最後點了外送當晚餐，吃了安眠藥去睡覺，明天他能夠正常回去上班的機率高於85%


	4. Chapter 4

隔天Greg正常來上班，迪摩克進了他的辦公室

「你還好嗎?」迪摩克問，在Greg被迫成為這個調查小組的顧問後作為組長的迪摩克和Greg私下談過，Greg給了他自己的緊急聯絡人電話，因為這個案子的性質讓他的PTSD被觸發的機率大幅上升，迪摩克在此之前並不知道Greg有PTSD，Greg也只告訴他”可能會有需要他幫忙聯絡他的家人”而已，他給了迪摩克 Mycroft的私人號碼，迪摩克把那抄到筆記本上時發現那個號碼和 Sherlock的緊急聯絡人是一樣的，他問了Greg以後Greg才告訴他他的丈夫就是 Sherlock的哥哥，但他們希望這層關係不要被別人知道，省得別人說閒話

 

「還行，老問題了」Greg看起來除了有點疲勞外沒有什麼異常

「你真的有PTSD?」迪摩克從口袋掏出了一包巧克力給Greg

「反正就是那一類的狀況，沒有個很正式的診斷」Greg謝過迪摩克收下了巧克力

「是…因為雪爾森嗎?」迪摩克有些尷尬地問，因為他不知道這會不會讓Greg感到不舒服

「差點掛掉難免會留下一點心理陰影的」Greg對年輕的探長微笑

「如果你的狀況不允許的話可以不用這麼積極參與調查的」迪摩克有些歉疚的說「或者需要提早回去也沒關係，這本來就不該把你捲進來」

「我會自己量力而為的」Greg伸手拍拍年輕探長的肩「有什麼線索嗎?」

「目前為止沒有真的能用的」迪摩克嘆氣「不過有不少報警的紀錄，大多是肢障者的親人或者他們本人打的，現在大家都是驚弓之鳥啊，有個專門幫助有障礙的孩子的團體他們本來定期會開課教孩子們球類運動，他們在問我們活動還能不能繼續」

「哪一種類型的?」Greg問

「大多是肢體障礙，但除了少數幾個孩子是截肢或天生缺乏肢體外都是腦性麻痺或者脊椎受損的，晚一點要討論要不要派一些人力去加強巡邏，他們也問是不是要找一些志工來幫忙」迪摩克說

「志工那個選項有些風險」Greg說「我們已經知道兇手慕殘了，這可能會給他接近前在目標的機會」

「我會轉告的」迪摩克把這點寫了下來

「我打算晚點去拜訪先前還沒訪問過的被害家屬」Greg說「我會帶唐納文去」

「明白了，如果有什麼進展我會立刻通知你」迪摩克說

「Dave的驗屍結束了嗎?」Greg問

「還沒，可能要今天晚上或者明天才能把屍體還給家屬」迪摩克說「負責的是茉莉，她最近的工作量很大，而且這系列案子的屍檢她都做得非常詳細，她都不知道多久沒休假了」

 

他們談了一下案子迪摩克就回他自己的位子上了，Greg專心在處理手上的報告，中午的時候John來了

「你沒事吧?」John提了包外賣來給他「 Sherlock要我昨天別打擾你，聽說你回來上班我就過來了」

「 Sherlock說的是對的，我昨天那狀況真的不想見人」Greg苦笑

「你真的不打算找個心理醫生嗎?」John問「我是說…我知道那其實幫助有限，可是我覺得你需要一個正統的治療和診斷」

「如果我被確診留下紀錄我可能會被開除，John」Greg微笑著說「當然 Mycroft不會讓那發生，可是我不希望我的紀錄上有這個」

「匿名或者使用假名呢?」John問

「我不打算讓心理醫生或者治療師來插手我的這個…問題」Greg說「 Mycroft會幫我處理的」

「可是 Mycroft經常出差不是嗎?」John說

「放心，我早過了會自殺那個階段了」Greg笑著說

「雖然我沒什麼資格說別人但能笑著說出這種話的我們腦子都有問題對吧」John笑了

「我們都是和死神招手以後跟他說晚點見的人啊」Greg翻著外賣袋子拿了咖啡和牛肉三明治

 

他知道John曾經有過生還者罪惡感導致的自殺傾向，事實上John並沒有隱瞞這件事，坦承自己有一定程度上的創傷並面對是他的應對方式

他們在這上面有著相反的經歷，和John一起的人都死了，只剩下他，這讓他無法面對自己的生活，無法接受自己居然沒跟著死去的事實，認為其他隊友都比他更值得活著，直到他和 Sherlock住在一起久了才慢慢沒了生還者罪惡感，但有時候他還是會相當陰鬱

而Greg救了所有人，自己卻破碎得無法復原，他們討論過這些(算是非正式的互助團體了，就他倆拿著啤酒討論)

 

“就像打碎的鏡子一樣，拼回去了照出來的也不是原本的你了”John當時說”可是每天看著這片萬花筒也習慣了”

“有時候我都覺得我已經忘了在那之前的我是什麼樣的人了”Greg手上拿著啤酒微笑著說”也無法想像如果這沒發生過，我原本可能會變成什麼樣的人”

 

「你很依賴 Mycroft」John說「至少在這方面上你真的非常依賴他」

「哈哈，對啊」Greg吃著三明治說「畢竟事情過去都20年了，這已經是我生活的一部分了，就和你跟 Sherlock一樣，看起來很詭異但都是我們生活的一部份而已」

「我們都是會讓精神科醫生想抓回去乖乖做治療的病患啊」John笑「 Mycroft要是知道你發作大概會直接殺回國吧」

「喔，我們談過了，沒有很嚴重我就自己應付，如果真的不行的話他也會不知道從哪得到消息跑回來的」Greg說

「你的意思是這發生過…?」John嘴角抽動

「嗯，在雙胞胎出生前， Mycroft去了南美洲，我回家的時候目擊了一場很慘烈的車禍，我也不知道自己怎麼回到家的，隔天沒去上班只能倒在家裡，然後 Mycroft就回來了」

「他怎麼知道的?」John問

「我猜是某種監控吧」Greg說「我相當肯定是某種監控設備，不過我沒問過所以也可能是有人替他確認了我的出勤狀況」

「你允許他這樣做?」John看著Greg不可思議地說「換成 Sherlock他已經去找 Mycroft吵架了，這太過分了」

「這是他關心人的方式」Greg淡定的吃午餐「不是每個人都能接受，大多數情況下這其實還違法，但他想這樣做我就讓他幹了，如果這能讓他安心地出差那就沒關係」

「你心胸還真寬廣」John吐槽

「也可說是神經大條和腦子有問題，如果是以前我肯定不會讓 Mycroft這樣做的，老實說我差點為了這些和他分手」Greg說

「你們??」John感到很意外

「在我腳斷之前的事，我當時和他同居，他擅自幫我把稅報了，幫我列了一張怎麼安排我的休假日能和連假接軌好得到最充分的休息時間的表，還把我一些穿舊的衣服給換掉了，就是一些生活中的小事，你懂的，他控制狂的那些小毛病，累積多了就爆發了，我當時還年輕就和他吵架了，叫他別這樣侵犯我的隱私還有別隨便動我的東西，我們冷戰了幾天」Greg的眼神飄向遠處回想著那些事情「然後雪爾森事件發生了，我本來以為我們都要分手了」他攤手「我說了，我們沒分手的主因就是他不肯走而已」

「所以換成以前的你八成已經和 Sherlock聯手揍 Mycroft了?」John笑，他想像了一下那個畫面 Mycroft毫無勝算

「肯定的」Greg自己想想也笑了「而且是對準了鼻子打的那種，大概還會找你一起動手」

 

午餐後John就去診所上班了，他本來還在猶豫該不該和Greg或迪摩克談他覺得被跟蹤的事情，可是他以前不是沒有疑神疑鬼過，他覺得除非有把握不然別拿這些事情去煩警方

 

在等人行道的紅綠燈時他抬頭看了一眼監視器， Mycroft不在國內所以這東西不會突然動起來，不過習慣性的注意這些電眼已經成了他的日常，有時候 Sherlock想偷偷幹些什麼 Mycroft不允許的事就得找死角鑽

 

********************************

 

**他不只一次覺得Greg和 Mycroft的關係很詭異，就像某種互相寄生才能一起存活的生物一樣， Mycroft掌控了Greg生活的許多層面，但他做得就像馴養野馬的人一樣，John記得在阿富汗時有個美軍說過，他的家族世世代代都會圍捕野馬，這些碼生活在野外但當人類想要馴養野馬時就立刻知道他們會在那些地方，然後就會被圍捕起來帶回去眷養**

 

**Greg就生活在 Mycroft的控制中，只是沒有人會去限制他的活動範圍，然而一旦有什麼事發生作為”飼主”的 Mycroft就無所不在，所有發生的事情都是 Mycroft容許才能發生，包含一切可能會觸發Greg的PTSD的情境，他覺得這恐怕是這兩個人特殊的情況下產生的結果，一個精神上脆弱的人和一個控制狂的相互妥協**

 

**「說真的，你不覺得這很變態嗎? 」John有一次喝多了對Greg吐槽「他隨時都可能盯著你啊」**

**「他只是擔心而已，而且你們送他Bigbrother is watching you的T-Shirt的時候也很開心啊」Greg笑著說**

**「你怎麼有辦法忍他啊」John說，當時他和Greg才剛開始變熟而已「這聽起來簡直是恐怖情人.跟蹤狂似的」**

**「哈哈，如果我們之中有誰是恐怖情人也不會是他」Greg一瞬間露出了苦笑「Myc他非常關心我，就算我……」他停頓了一下「…我曾經傷害過他，在我康復那陣子，我對他的態度不只是惡劣而已」**

**「你?我無法想像你傷人，你以前嘴很毒嗎?」John笑，但他很快意識到Greg並不是開玩笑「呃…抱歉」**

**「他們表達的方式有點問題」Greg說「Holmes boys，他們表達關心和關愛的方式都很奇怪，但他們是真的關心你的，…我那時候狀況很差，我對 Mycroft做過我自己都無法原諒的事情，如果他因此宰了我我都能理解，但他卻原諒了我」他抹了把臉「他表達的方式很有問題，可是我知道他沒有惡意」**

**「抱歉，我把氣氛毀了」John說**

**「不，沒關係，反正我自己有時候也想吐槽 Mycroft表達關心的方式」Greg對著酒吧監視器豎了中指笑著讓酒保又上了兩杯酒**

 

**「我康復期的時候也對醫院的人很兇惡」John說「尤其我的復健師，當時我和她說話幾乎兩個字就一個髒話，我痛得要死還要重新學走路，而且他們會強迫我一定要復健，有一次我情緒失控還跟一個男復健師打起來，那之後就被要求看心理醫生了」**

**「畢竟整個世界像是崩毀過一樣，很難接受是正常的」Greg說「但和醫院的人衝突是一回事，傷害你親近的人又是另一回事了…」他搖搖頭苦笑著喝了啤酒**

**「當時我拒絕我的家人探訪其實也是這個原因」John說「我不想讓我自己的情緒去破壞他們的心情，我後來回去醫院和當時的復健師道歉過，他原諒我了，但我還是請他吃了一頓午餐賠罪」**

**「我在意識到自己做了什麼後也向 Mycroft道歉了」Greg說「可是他和我說沒有關係，他一點都不生我的氣」他搖晃酒杯裡的啤酒「我無法想像如果沒有他我會怎樣」**

 

**後來Greg又突然醉倒了，酒保已經對他的狀況聊若指掌打電話給 Mycroft讓他來接人，John雖然還是會吐槽 Mycroft但他也很清楚，就如他和 Sherlock一樣， Mycroft是唯一一個能把這堆叫做Greg Lestrade的碎玻璃拼回去而不抱怨手被割傷的人**

********************************

 

綠燈亮了，John和其他人一起過馬路，他到了對面後四處張望了一會

“又來了”John想”有人在看我的感覺”

他以前就有過這種感覺，自從失去了右腳後他經常會神經質的覺得所有人都在看他，有時候那是真的，有的人會盯著他褲管和鞋子之間露出的義肢，有人會因為他早期奇怪的走路方式而盯著他看，但經常是他自己太過敏感了，沒有人在看他

 

“壓力大的時候就會這樣”John走向診所時想”又在疑神疑鬼了”

 

\------------------------------------

在教堂裡新生兒受洗後Tim和孩子的父母一起開心的討論著接下來要做什麼

「晚點一起吃晚餐吧」孩子的父親說

「抱歉，我有些事情要辦，是昨天突然想到的」Tim說「得去幾個地方，今天恐怕沒有時間」

「沒關係的，Tim，是志工活動嗎?」孩子的母親說

「類似的東西，我想整理一下最近的東西」Tim有時候很難找到一個適當的用詞只好用東西來代稱

「沒關係，我們下次再聚會吧」孩子的父母和Tim又寒暄了一會才抱著孩子回家，而Tim回到自己的小公寓裡攤開自己的筆記本開始打電話

 

「你好，我是Tim，Tim Bankson，我想請問我之前再你們那邊做過志工的日期，….不，我只是想確定一些事情而已我打算幫一個朋友製作紀念卡片，他是你們互助會的成員，我想知道我當初第一次和他碰面的日期….」

「你好，我是Tim…喔嗨!Aaron，沒什麼，我想查一下日期，我第一次去協會當志工的日子是什麼時候?」

 

Tim坐在位子上不停的打電話，在筆記本上寫了些東西，他的表情越來越沉重，眉頭逐漸深鎖

 

他打完電話已經是深夜了，他拿著筆記本翻了翻，桌上丟了一堆名片也不收，他帶著筆記本出門了

「Timmy，你要去哪?」Tim的母親大喊，兒子的聽力讓他需要提高聲量才能溝通

「我要去確認一些事情!」Tim喊著牽起了腳踏車消失在夜晚中「不吃晚餐!」

「Timmy!!」Tim的母親追不上兒子「真是的!都說已經煮他那份了!」

  
  


Greg和唐納文來到Lisa Wilson父母家門口

「最後一家了，今天就到這」Greg看了眼手錶，他們早該下班了「抱歉，拖到這麼晚，你可以先回去的，沙莉」

「沒關係，我今天沒有別的安排」唐納文說

他們按了門鈴，Mr.Wilson來應門，他見到Greg時馬上認出他來，甚至不用看證件就讓他們進門了

「請坐，探長」Mrs.Wilson讓他們坐下，Greg婉拒了他們要泡茶的好意只麻煩他們給他們兩杯水而已，他們一天下來喝太多茶了

「出於程序必要，這是我們的證件」Greg和唐納文拿出警官證給Wilson夫妻看

「我們知道你是誰」Mrs.Wilson說「我當時在雪爾森附近擔任家教老師，雖然離事情發生的地方有段距離就是了，知道你康復得很好而且還在當警察我很驚喜」他對Greg溫和的微笑

「請問有什麼我們還能提供的訊息嗎?」Mr.Wilson問「我們這段時間想了很多，但沒有什麼之前遺漏的事情了」

「我想請問一下Lisa生前參加了那些團體嗎?體育的.互助會.支持團體或者社團都行」Greg拿出警察筆記和筆

「他參加了一個教會的合唱團，他是在那裡認識Lin的，就是她的男朋友，除此之外就沒有了，他只有受邀的時候才會去那些協會，因為他是奧運選手，平常的訓練就佔了他很多時間了」Mr.Wilson說

「Lisa生前有沒有提過什麼奇怪的事情，突然搭話的陌生人狂熱的粉絲或者普通的小事」Greg問

「沒有，他那時候滿腦子都在想怎麼慶祝男友的生日」Mrs.Wilson說

「照片上的是他嗎?」Greg指了Mrs.Wilson身旁小桌上的照片，這個家裡充滿了Lisa的照片，彷彿是她的聖殿一樣，每一個角落都是這個女孩的照片.獎盃.獎狀，他剛才甚至注意到Lisa的殘奧運動會外套還掛在樓梯旁的衣架上

 

「是啊，他還在上大學，是法律系的學生」Mrs.Wilson說「可惜他也已經不在了…」他把照片遞給Greg

「我很遺憾」Greg看著照片上的男孩，亞裔男孩的右手比了勝利手勢，另一手搭在Lisa肩上，他的左手是義肢，被精細的畫工畫成了金屬和齒輪組成的模樣「Lin的左手是義肢?」

「嗯，他小時候因為骨癌截肢的，他們在教堂認識的」Mrs.Wilson說「他的家人和我們聯絡過，好像是他們那邊的一種傳統，死後還是會為愛侶辦婚禮的，我們上個禮拜為他們舉辦了婚禮」Mrs.Wilson拭淚說「為什麼上帝要對這兩個孩子這麼殘忍呢…」

「我想請問一下你們有Lin家人的聯絡方式嗎?」Greg問

「有啊，可是那孩子是自殺過世的」Mr.Wilson說

「他是Lisa生前最後見過的人之一，也許他和家人提過什麼Lisa沒和你們說過的小事」Greg說

「我去找他家人的電話給你」Mr.Wilson起身去隔壁找東西了

 

「你們說Lisa生前在準備給Lin的禮物對吧?」Greg問

「是啊，她心心念念的都是這個」Mrs.Wilson說

「是什麼啊?」Greg問

「不知道」Mrs.Wilson搖頭「她只說是Lin會感動到哭的東西，可是我們也不知道是什麼，收拾她的東西時也沒見到這類東西」

 

他拿到了Lin家人的聯絡方式後和Wilson家告辭了

「你覺得男朋友家人會知道多少?」唐納文問

「就問問看吧」Greg拿著名片「今天就先到此為止，回家吧」他開車送唐納文回家

 

「Boss」唐納文在副駕駛座開口了

「幹嘛?」Greg問

「我很遺憾你的朋友遇害了」唐納文說「我中學的時候的朋友突然過世那時候我難過了很久，雖然他是被酒駕的人撞死的，但我只是想說如果你需要和誰聊聊，我們隨時奉陪的，我.安德森還有我們整個小組都是，你是個好上司」

「謝啦」Greg笑，他手下這群年輕人一個個都有過因為現場太可怕而去外頭吐的紀錄，他每次都會給他們一罐水和一顆薄荷糖，告訴他們之後會慢慢習慣的

「在這邊放我下來就好」唐納文說「不然要是被送到門口我媽又以為我有對像了」

「哈哈哈，晚安了，沙莉」Greg笑著目送女警回到公寓裡才把車開走

  
  


\-------------------------------------

深夜，倫敦某處

「只有你!!你是唯一的共通點!!」Tim指著對方用他含糊的咬字大聲的說「直到Dave才讓我想通!!如果這真的與你無關現在就和我一起去找警察，你是缺失的環節，如果你是無辜的就幫助Greg他們辦案!」

「那我們走吧，現在應該還叫得到計程車」Tim見對方點頭答應後說，身後的人小聲地說了些話「我?我騎腳踏車來的，我可以明天再來牽車，我也希望你是無辜的，遲早Greg他們會查到你來的，就把事情交代清楚幫助警察破案吧」

 

當他走向門口時一陣鈍痛和滿眼的星星噴發，接著他撞摔在地，一雙有力的手環上他的脖子，氧氣逐漸從體內消失，他掙扎著要抓在他身後的攻擊者，他的手擦過微涼的尼龍衣料，最後因為缺氧而停止了掙扎，他被丟在地上，但依然活著

 

視線模糊的Tim正慢慢地恢復意識，他已經不在原本的房間裡了，剛才他在的地方是木地板的，這間房間是水泥地

 

「為..什…」Tim伸手指著走進房間的人「你不是…」

「噓~」走進房間的人手上拿著一根金屬物，尖銳的東西，看起來像是錐子或者起子

 

Tim雙手被反綁在身後，兇手用膠布貼住了他的嘴，然後讓他側躺，他的助聽器被拿掉，冰涼的金屬被放進耳道中，Tim在尖叫中掙扎著，逐漸的停止活動

 

沾滿鮮血和腦組織的金屬棒從他的左耳穿入，兇手拿起了就在旁邊的槌子，Tim還活著，只是無法動了，也許是休克了吧

舉起了槌子對準了還在耳外的那節握把敲下，冰冷的尖銳金屬貫穿了年輕人的腦部和頭骨

 

他是個藝術家，就算是他不喜歡的素材他也得使用，他拔出錐子，撕掉死去青年嘴上的膠布，掰開他緊咬的牙關，多嘴的傢伙就該永遠封口，他用剪刀剪掉了舌頭

 

他想了想，他有時間可以創作，現在外頭沒有人，他可以利用這個時間解決那台腳踏車

 

停在街燈下的腳踏車的鎖被剪掉了，一個身影把那台腳踏車騎走丟棄在不遠的巷子裡，依照這附近的治安不用等到天亮就會被人偷走了

  
  
  


隔天早上Tim Bankson被家人提報失蹤，但由於其為成年人且非目前高風險的肢障者，並未立刻被立案調查，應該轄區警察要求，Bankson家屬必須等到失蹤滿24小時才能立案

當晚Bankson家屬再度報案，Tim失蹤滿24小時正式提報為失蹤人口

  
  


夜裡獨自從Lin家出來後Greg在筆記上寫著幾個疑點，但他們都肯定Lin是自殺的，Lin的親人也沒找到任何可能是Lisa送的禮物，他嘆口氣下班回家去了

 

回到只有自己的家裡Greg開了電視讓家裡有些聲音，自己去做了份三明治.加熱了冰箱的冷凍薯條作為晚餐

他吃完收拾過後就上樓去洗澡睡覺了，明天還有很多事要忙

洗好澡後他站在鏡子前刮鬍子，浴室裡無處不在的扶手讓他就算沒有穿義肢也能輕易活動，他靠著牆在鏡子刮鬍子順便刷牙，鏡子裡他光裸的上身佈滿了大小不一的傷痕，手術留下的疤痕和撕裂傷是最明顯的，雪爾森那時候他動了好幾次手術才停止了內出血，肋骨也斷了很多根，一些小的割傷留下的痕跡相比手術留下的疤痕簡直不足為道

 

他身上都是這些傷，以前雙胞胎還小時他和孩子一起泡澡玩水，才三歲的Ruth就伸手摸了他的疤很擔心的說”Daddy痛痛”，那時候他們已經可以理解這些是曾經經歷過巨大的痛苦留下的痕跡了

他安慰了孩子說現在已經不會痛了，小孩子有時候還是會問一些問題但他都微笑著跟他們說雖然發生過很糟的事情，但那都已經過去了，他現在有他們還有Dad(Mycroft)，一點都不痛了

 

Mycroft也知道這些對話，有時候他會抱著孩子替Greg回答一些更複雜的問題，比如為什麼有人會想要傷害Daddy(Greg)，為什麼會有這種壞人等等

 

“因為Daddy是警察” Mycroft躺在沙發上讓雙胞胎趴在他肚子和腿上撒嬌，手梳著Ruth的長髮”警察的工作就是對抗壞人保護其他人，Daddy是個很厲害的警察，所以他才會受傷的”

“還會有這樣的壞人嗎?我不想要Daddy受傷”Rory說

“壞人一直都存在，可是他們很少很少，因為有很多警察在保護你們這樣的乖孩子” Mycroft說”如果有壞人想傷害你Daddy，我會先把他們踢出去的”他捏了孩子的臉頰對他們微笑，兩個孩子尖叫抓起手邊的小枕頭反擊 Mycroft，Greg在旁邊看乖乖被兩個幼稚園兒童欺負的大英政府笑得停不下來，小孩子發不出R的音所以Rory有段時間都認為自己的名字是Roy，這也成了他的小名，而當兩個孩子都在尖叫大笑的時候他們的名字發音都變了，Rory把Ruth喊成Luse，結果Ruth就抗議了拿著枕頭追打自己的兄弟，最後Roy會抱著Greg的腿躲在他後面對Ruth作鬼臉

 

他有了他不敢奢望的一切，一個愛他的男人.一份穩定的工作.兩個可愛的孩子.還算健康的身體，他還活著，有時候他的老毛病會給他突如其來的一刀可是他已經習慣了，他會為了Rory和Ruth和 Mycroft振作起來的

 

獨自躺在大床上關了燈準備睡覺，也許是因為今天John吐槽了 Mycroft，也許是因為家裡只有自己一人，他忍不住想起了他康復期的事情

********************************

**他放棄了死亡的念頭但也消極被動到了極點，他接受 Mycroft的照顧後好了很多，但那種揮之不去的自我厭惡始終縈繞腦中**

 

**「沒關係的」 Mycroft親吻著他「就算真的好不了也沒關係的，你可以留下來」他的手很溫柔的撫摸著Greg的身體，挺腰將自己深埋入Greg體內**

**他有限的思考能力在他們上床時幾乎是歸零的，他無法正常的構成一個想法，生理上的快感和刺激佔據了他的理智，高潮後的疲勞讓他很好睡而且不知道究竟是什麼原理，對降低他的幻痛很有幫助， Mycroft發現他如果盡可能的維持心情放鬆的狀態，上床和按摩就能降低他半夜痛醒的次數**

 

**他的自我厭惡已經明顯到了 Mycroft會問的程度，他也誠實的說了他的想法**

**「如果我這輩子就這樣呢」他在早餐時對 Mycroft說「什麼都做不了」**

**「你會好起來的，相信我」 Mycroft說**

**他們有好多次類似的對話，他告訴 Mycroft也許自己無法恢復行動能力，無法找回閱讀和書寫能力，就這樣失去任何謀生的方式，也許他永遠會在半夜驚醒，也許他一輩子擺脫不了這些恐慌和焦慮….**

**Mycroft一直安慰他，告訴他會找到方法治療的，他還能回去當警察，但過了兩周後 Mycroft的安慰顯然無法被他接受， Mycroft便改變了他的說法**

 

**「如果你真的無法像過去一樣也沒有關係的」 Mycroft抱著他在他耳邊說，房間裡一向很昏暗所以他也不知道 Mycroft平常都是用什麼樣的表情面對他的低潮和憂鬱「你是我的，我不會離開你的」**

**「無論你怎麼想我都會留下你的」**

**「我不會讓你離開的，至少在你能自己走出去前」**

**「要是真的好不了也沒有關係，你有我」**

**「你可以永遠留下來也沒有關係」**

**「You are mine…」**

**「如果你不想重新學會走路的話我也可以理解，那很痛苦吧」**

**「我會照顧你，直到最後我都會照顧你的」**

**「I love you」**

**「You are mine…」**

**「Love you…」**

**「You can stay here，for ever」**

**「別擔心那些了，你有我」**

 

**這兩周以來他也從不拒絕任何提議，性愛或者肢體接觸， Mycroft這樣為他付出他至少能為他做到這些，這是他該付出的代價，至少在 Mycroft厭惡他前他還能給他一點什麼**

 

**「我什麼時候能離開?」在筋疲力竭的性事後被帶去清洗過回到床上Greg被 Mycroft從身後抱著「你會讓我離開嗎?」**

**「你怎麼會這樣問?」 Mycroft靠在Greg肩上親吻他的脖子「如果你能自己離開的話當然了」**

**「…」Greg努力地想要整理思緒「但我走不了」**

**「如果你不想走也沒關係的」 Mycroft抱著他的手收緊了「你是我的，我不會放開你的」**

 

**他的表達就是問題所在**

**You are mine不停的被 Mycroft重複的在他耳邊說起，就像逆著摸了貓毛一樣讓他心裡產生一絲微小的古怪，就像床單上起的毛球一樣，雖不是大問題卻讓人在摸到時感到介意**

 

**「如果我能走了你會讓我走嗎?」Greg問**

**「……」 Mycroft沉默了一會「我家外有一排楓樹，就種在我們與鄰居的土地交界處，如果你能自己走到那，我就讓你離開」**

**「所以如果我無法走動你就會把我留在這裡直到永遠嗎」Greg問**

**「如果你想要留下來，是的」 Mycroft說「你一定很累了」他親吻Greg的後頸「別想太多放鬆的去睡吧，明天我們繼續嘗試鏡箱治療」**

**「你為什麼要留著我」Greg問**

**「因為是你」 Mycroft說**

**「你會膩的」Greg說**

**「You are mine.」 Mycroft在床沿坐下把手蓋在Greg眼上讓他閉上眼「無論你變成什麼樣，你都是我的」**

**「我已經不是原本的那個人了…」Greg聲音發抖，他知道他已經不再是原本的自己了「你喜歡的那個人已經不在了…」**

**「你只是受傷了」 Mycroft的手指點在Greg眉心「血塊在這裏面，額葉受到影響，你的自我控制和判斷力受到影響，等血塊消去你就知道你還是原本的自己，你的情緒失控只是受到傷勢的影響而已」**

**「我…我…」Greg的句子無法組成，他找不到他要的表達**

**「血塊壓迫到了你大腦控制語言的部分，所以你失讀也失寫，語言能力也降低了」 Mycroft把Greg的頭髮往後撥，雪爾森攻擊事件的兇手意圖非常明顯，他想置這個礙事的警察於死地，要是他踢Greg的時候Greg沒有試圖用手阻擋，他肯定會死於腦部創傷**

**「我不知道，我無法思考」Greg抱著自己在被子裡發抖「為什麼我沒辦法想清楚最簡單的事情」**

**「額葉也控制判斷力」 Mycroft說「但你只是因為血塊壓迫所以暫時受到了限制而已」他親吻Greg的額頭「你想要我陪你睡嗎?」**

**「No」Greg搖頭「你回你的房間去」**

**「You are mine.」 Mycroft的手放在Greg頭上撥著他的頭髮「Gregory.」**

  
  


**他當時腦子一定傷得很重才會把 Mycroft本來就很奇葩的表達曲解了**

**“我到底為什麼會做出那種事”Greg有時候還是會想著他對 Mycroft犯下的罪而自責不已， Mycroft留意到的時候就會走過來抱著他靠在他肩上在他耳邊輕聲地說**

**「不是你的錯」 Mycroft總是這樣輕聲的安慰「我不怪你，那不是你自己想做的，如果你依然感到愧疚，無論多少次我都會提醒你，我原諒你，而且打從一開始就不怪你」**

**「對不起」Greg總會緊抱著 Mycroft向他道歉**

**「那不是你的錯」 Mycroft說「我原諒你」**

**「對不起」他會一直道歉，直到他的焦慮過去「真的很對不起…」**

**「沒關係」 Mycroft會輕撫他的背「那不是你的本性，沒關係的，我從不怪你，當時沒有.現在沒有，未來也不會有的」**

**「對不起，真的.真的很對不起」Greg反覆的道歉**

**「It’s ok，Gregory」 Mycroft安撫「It’s ok now」他親吻Greg的臉抱著他，Greg看不到 Mycroft的表情，他只是抓緊了 Mycroft的衣料「I love you.」**

 

**他知道他們的關係在任何專家眼裡都會被當成病態的精神依賴，但事已至此，就像被攪和在一起的鹽和糖一樣，即使知道不該如此但卻已經無法被分開了**

 

********************************

 

「晚安Greg」 Mycroft接了電話「發生了什麼事嗎?」

「沒什麼」Greg躺在床上聽電話「只是案子沒有什麼進展，想和你聊聊天而已，有時間嗎?」

「Always」 Mycroft說

他們聊到Greg想睡才結束， Mycroft聽得出Greg睏了才要求他去睡的，不然Greg會堅持到他不自覺地睡著為止


	5. Chapter 5

*這一更請不要太快同情任何人或者太快譴責任何人,當然兇手除外

*這篇文設定的夏洛克對探長更友善是因為他小時候和探長玩

*這篇文的麥是個天然黑.而夏小時候勉強算小天使

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

隔天下午所有人都被突然出現的屍體弄得措手不及，一具手腳具全的屍體被放置在廢棄住宅的花園裡，最初發現人是房屋仲介，這處房產因為空置已久經常有流浪漢或者毒蟲闖入，仲介以為那只是一個吸毒吸多的小鬼，因為那個人靠著樹坐著，但當他走過去要趕人的時候看清楚了對方的臉，雙眼無神的看向前方戴著口罩，雙耳被某種東西蓋住而且乾燥凝固的血跡在他臉兩側留下清晰的痕跡

 

發現時間是早上10:30，但因為各種原因一直到下午這起案件才被轉給蘇格蘭場

 

「為什麼這到現在才被轉給我們!!」迪摩克對著電話大喊「Tim Bankson昨天晚上就提報失蹤了啊!既然都發現屍體了為什麼沒有直接轉給我們!!」

「因為他不是你們那種案子的典型啊」電話另一頭負責的地方警局唯唯諾諾的說「我們就先把屍體送到法醫那，是發現他有植入物才知道他的身分的」

「你看過多少耳朵被割掉縫上翅膀標本的屍體!!」迪摩克罵「你們已經破壞現場了!!」他抓起風衣招手叫上所有小組成員「現在把現場保存我們立刻就到!!」

「這..這..原本以為他是毒蟲，現場在拍照後已經解除封鎖了」地方警局的人說

「你們到底在想什麼啊!!」迪摩克大罵

「因為那地..那地方是一個退休下議院議員的房產，他施壓我們只好盡快的…」

「現在去把那地方封鎖起來!!現在就去!!」迪摩克大罵著掛掉了電話「走!!立刻就走!!全部都給我把手上的東西放下!!包含你安德森!!茉莉今天休假!!」他指著正在吃泡麵的法醫喊

「Greg呢?」唐納文問

「幫我聯絡他，他在Dave Robertson家做訪問!」迪摩克急急忙忙的帶隊衝了出去

  
  


Robertson家裡Greg本來正在和Dave的前妻跟孩子討論Dave生前的一些日常動向，他的手機突然響起

「抱歉我接一下」Greg一看是唐納文打的就皺眉了「我到外面去說，抱歉是工作上的事情」

「沒關係，我們也準備要出門了」Dave的前妻說，他讓Greg站在門口講電話，而她和孩子到車庫去準備開車出門

 

「現在能說話了，案子怎麼樣了?....Tim?他怎麼了?失蹤….喔，老天，….這樣吧，聽著，你們去現場，我去Tim家，我不覺得我適合去現場，…現場被破壞了?施壓?Fuck，總之迪摩克能處理的，我現在就去Bankson家，有人通知家屬了嗎?他哥哥指認了，好我了解了」

 

他上車從唐納文發給他的資料裡找到Tim家的住址後驅車前往Bankson家

 

他到Bankson家時已經有很多人到了，由於Tim除了上課時間外幾乎都在各種地方做志工，教會.慈善團體.食物銀行.肢障.聽障.智能障礙互助團體等等，他也會自願幫鄰里的獨居老人跑腿，聚集在Bankson家裡的人形形色色，教會的神父和修女.醫院諮商師.有障礙的人和社區裡幾乎避不出戶的老人都來了，Tim的同學和朋友也來了

「Mrs.Bankson?」Greg走向Tim的母親「我是Greg Lestrade，蘇格蘭場的探長」他拿出證件給Tim的母親看

「我知道你」Tim的母親說

「我…我和Tim一起踢球認識的」Greg說「我很遺憾」

「Bob..Tim的哥哥在警局配合調查了」Tim的母親說「他們猜是用藥過量可是我們Tim根本不碰藥物啊!」

「那是一開始的錯誤推測，因為發現他的地方平常有不少毒蟲群聚」Greg說「Tim的死因是他殺已經確定了」

「為什麼會有人想殺那孩子?他做了什麼要遇到這種事!」Tim的母親哭喊著，神父把手放在他肩上安慰他

「目前我們認為Tim可能…殺害Lisa Wilson和Dave Robertson的那個兇手可能也殺了Tim」Greg說

「可是那孩子不是…」神父欲言又止「他和之前的受害者不一樣」

「Tim不是截肢者，所以一開始這個案子才沒有馬上被轉到蘇格蘭場的手上」Greg說「你最後一次看到Tim是什麼時候?」

「前天晚上，他突然說有事情要做就跑出門了」Tim的母親說「那孩子從不會這樣消失，那天晚上他一直沒有回來我們報警了可是警察說他已經成年了，他19歲了，要滿24小時才能報失蹤，所以我們一直等，等到昨天晚上滿24小時了才成功把他提報成失蹤人口，我們到處都找過了，可是連他的腳踏車都沒見到」

「他騎腳踏車出去的?很好那表示他無論要去哪距離都不遠」Greg說

「Tim高中時是長途單車比賽的選手」神父說「他只要不趕時間去哪都是騎腳踏車的」

「這樣啊…」Greg從不知道這點，Tim很少提起他私人的生活

「他沒有說要做什麼，可是他那天一直把自己關在房間裡不知道在忙什麼」Tim的母親說

「他昨天有打來我們協會」一個中年人說

「你是?」Greg問

「Aaron Pond，我是家屬互助會的成員」Aaron說「是意外受傷的人的家屬的互助會」Aaron自己是四肢健全的，但坐在他旁邊看起來是他兒子的少年左前臂是義肢「他…他在我兒子剛開始復健的時候很積極幫忙，他們年紀也接近，我不知道Tim為什麼會突然打來」

「他打給協會坐什麼?」Greg問

「他請我找他之前參加的活動的日期」Aaron說

「他也打給你了?」神父問

「也??」Aaron皺眉

「他昨天也打給我問之前慈善晚會的事情，他來幫助燒傷患者的募款晚會進行，他也是問我日期，還問了出席的人」神父說「但他問的是病友，這個我就無法給他名單了」

「他也問了他之前參加我們餐會時出席的名單」一個腦性麻痺男士有些艱難地說「我在醫院擔任資料整理人員，他問的是兒童義肢基金募款的餐會」

「OK，等一下，在場的人有多少在昨天接過Tim的電話?」Greg問，幾乎每個隻障類團體的人都在和團體的人通話確認後都舉手了

 

「Tim有一本筆記本都在寫他的行程」Tim的母親說，說不定還在他的房間

「可以讓我看看嗎?」Greg問

「在樓上，跟我來吧」Tim的母親帶Greg上樓進了Tim的房間

 

這個大學新生的房間牆上貼了運動員的海報，書櫃和床舖都整整齊齊的，只有他的書桌上一片混亂，各種名片跟紙條四散，桌上的室內電話也歪了，他昨晚可能就是在這裡打電話的

 

Greg在得到允許後坐下來仔細的檢視桌上的各種名片和紙條，他發了訊息給迪摩克告訴他必須調查Tim生前的通話紀錄，他離家的原因和這個密不可分

他得把這些電話號碼和寫得不完整的名字調查清楚，最簡單的方式就是把號碼放進Google，跳出來是協會號碼就分到一邊去，不是的之後再查

Tim的母親之後拿了一本家裡的電話簿上來，上面是Tim平常經常連絡的協會成員，這樣交叉比對應該會讓Greg過濾掉很多人

 

\----------------------------

「安德森你有什麼發現」從現場回來在警局找承辦員警吵了一場的迪摩克現在太陽穴正在抽痛，這個警局的人太散漫了，以後有誰神奇地從這裡升到蘇格蘭場他都絕對不會讓他們加入自己手下的

「首先第一個動手的法醫搞砸了」安德森說「他直接去扯這個翅膀結果破壞了跡證，不過花點時間應該還是可以搞出資訊的」

「死因是什麼?」迪摩克問

「那是他的X光片」安德森指著牆上的X光片「一根金屬被從耳朵貫穿他的大腦，最後死因是腦出血，他的耳朵被用剪刀剪下，然後這對標本翅膀被縫到他的耳朵原本該在的地方，因為固定得不好兇手還用那種大型釘書機，就是用來釘紙箱的那種把翅膀釘在他頭上，接著他把他的舌頭剪掉了」

「為什麼?他以前沒有這樣做過」迪摩克皺眉「是模仿犯嗎?」

「還不知道」安德森搖頭「剛才 Sherlock說要過來，他應該快到了，在他來前我暫時不會去動這部分」他拉開白布，Tim的嘴被縫上了

「Holy fuck」迪摩克捏著鼻樑「等等，他的嘴是縫上的你怎麼知道他舌頭沒了?」

「 Sherlock他..」安德森才要解釋就被打斷了

「他被發現的時候帶著一個包包」 Sherlock走進來手上就拿著一個不銹鋼盆，是法醫用的「這是裡面的東西」他把不鏽鋼盆給迪摩克看，一個木頭音樂盒，裡面放了一節人的舌頭

「剛才被送到證物區去了，我順便去取來了」 Sherlock說

 

Sherlock戴上手套小心地剪開縫上的嘴，舌頭確實不見了，被剪下的耳朵也找到了，就塞在他嘴裡

 

「後腦杓有鈍器創傷」 Sherlock說「攻擊他的人是右撇子，身高…185左右，從力道和身高判斷，是男性」

「他跟之前的被害者很不一樣」迪摩克說

「沒錯」 Sherlock把白布掀開「他身上有屍斑」

「看起來被移動過幾次」安德森觀察了一下說「正面朝上躺和坐姿都很明顯」

「之前的屍體都沒有」迪摩克說到的才是 Sherlock要表達的重點

「沒錯」 Sherlock說「他沒有被放血」

「是時間不夠嗎?從他失蹤到棄屍時間其實非常短」安德森說「他身上也沒有先前被害者會有的過度運動跡象」

「他是一個單車選手，要使他運動過度難度更高」迪摩克說

「他並不是兇手的目標」 Sherlock說

「直接排除模仿犯嗎?」迪摩克問

「是同一個人，但他」 Sherlock指著Tim「和先前的被害者不同，他不被當作一件理想的素材，兇手輕蔑他，所以他身上沒有其他被害者會有的儀式性痕跡，就像一份沒人點的沙拉，吃了兩口就被丟在一旁」

 

「 Sherlock，這是條人命」迪摩克忍著抽痛的胃說

「站在兇手的角度思考!」 Sherlock說「他追求的是藝術!先前所有作品他都會藏好縫線甚至為他們化妝蓋掉身上不理想的刺青，把他們打造成希臘雕像，而這一個!」他戲劇化的指向Tim「他還穿著他的運動服!那翅膀標本來自一隻常見不過的普通烏鴉而且至少放了十年以上缺乏保養甚至很少清潔，羽毛上都是灰塵，他也不隱藏那些破壞美感的縫線和釘子，這不是藝術而是更私人的!...喔!烏鴉!!」 Sherlock說到這自己也瞪大了眼「他認識兇手，而且很可能就要發現兇手的秘密，所以才被割掉舌頭縫上嘴」

「烏鴉和這有什麼關係?」迪摩克問

「希臘神話!!烏鴉原本是白色的，因為多嘴誤事才被阿波羅烤黑了，雕刻家要讓他死了也永遠閉嘴，他把他轉變成了多嘴的象徵，然後縫上嘴割掉舌頭作為報復，因為他很可能打算把雕刻家交給警方」 Sherlock說「立刻清查他的人際關係，他肯定認識這個凶手!」

「Well，這就麻煩了」迪摩克嘆氣「他和全倫敦過半的慈善團體都有過交集，他到哪都有認識的人，他甚至還是Greg踢球的隊友，如果要把他認識的人都查一遍我們不如直接對倫敦坐一次人口調查」

「是不明顯的關聯，如果是顯而易見的聯繫那早就已經浮上檯面了，他認識兇手，但有什麼讓他直到現在才把他和這些命案聯繫在一起」 Sherlock說

「Greg要我查他的通話紀錄」迪摩克看了手機上的訊息「他在失蹤前一直在聯繫他當過志工的各種單位，然後就消失了」

「Greg在哪?」 Sherlock問

「他去了Bankson家」迪摩克說

「很好，我去和他會合」 Sherlock就匆忙地離開了

  
  


當 Sherlock到達Bankson家表明來找 Lestrade時已經是夜晚了

「 Lestrade探長?他已經離開一段時間了啊」Tim的母親說「他說他要回蘇格蘭場接一個同事一起去一個地方」

「去哪?」 Sherlock問

「我不知道，他看了Tim的書桌，他在那待了好幾個小時才走」Tim的母親說

Sherlock撥了Greg的電話但都沒人接

「你要不要進來看看?也許你會知道他去哪了?」Tim的母親說「開始下雨了」

 

雨勢瞬間變得很大， Sherlock把手機放在桌上撥打Greg的電話，同時檢查Tim書桌上的東西，名片和紙條被分類過了，公開的協會的聯絡方式被放到一堆，組織成員的電話放一堆，參加這些互助會的殘障者私人的電話放一堆後還有零散的幾張名片，一張A4紙被Greg用來寫一些沒有明確分類的名片的搜尋結果，比如幾個看起來不是英文拼音的是Tim學校外籍教授的名片，單車行的名片上寫得很清楚所以被Greg放在一旁

 

電話突然接通了讓 Sherlock暫停檢視手上那張名片

「Lestrade你的電話是靜音了不成」 Sherlock本來要開始的連珠炮被電話那頭的聲音打斷

「I’m not...Help..」女性的聲音「Help，officer down」是沙莉唐納文

「說詳細點」 Sherlock站了起來

「He…」聲音聽起來半夢半醒的，很快又停止了，電話那頭極度安靜

 

Sherlock看著手上的名片和桌上的室內電話，他拿起市內電話按下重播

手機那一端傳來了室內電話鈴聲，離Greg的手機有點距離但足夠清晰，他掛斷了市內電話衝下樓從Tim母親手中搶過手機

「你在做什麼?」Bob，Tim的哥哥對著 Sherlock罵

「不要動你弟弟房間的電話，我現在需要聯絡蘇格蘭場」 Sherlock撥了迪摩克的電話

「迪摩克，請問哪邊找?」迪摩克接起陌生號碼

「沙莉唐納文和 Lestrade在數小時前一起前往某個地點，我現在只有電話，他們現在陷入危險了」 Sherlock說

「你怎麼能確定?」迪摩克問

「我打給Greg29次都沒人接，接通後是唐納文的聲音，他聽起來受到藥物或者其他因素影響無法清楚表達，但他說了”Offcer down”」 Sherlock說

「你說的那個電話是不是室內電話的號碼?」迪摩克在電話那頭臉色慘白

「米開朗基羅工作室」

「米開朗基羅工作室」他們同時說出了那個號碼的出處

「Tim Bankson最後通聯紀錄就是打到那去」迪摩克說

「他的書桌上也有這間工作室的名片」 Sherlock說「立刻把地址發給我」

「你還保持著和Greg手機的通話嗎?」迪摩克那邊是指揮行動和騷動的聲音

「他的手機可能已經沒電了，電話剛才斷了」 Sherlock說

「我讓人把地址發給你!」迪摩克掛斷了電話

 

Sherlock把手機塞回Tim母親手裡後衝進雨中招了計程車，當他上車把米開朗基羅工作室的地址給了司機後他的手機響了

 

「John!到我發給你的地址去!」 Sherlock接起來就說

「你是 Sherlock吧!!」聲音是一個陌生的男性「John被患者刺傷了!他現在沒有意識需要動手術!你立刻到醫院來!他的手術同意書需要你簽名!!」

Sherlock差點就要站起來咆嘯問這是怎麼回事但他還是冷靜地問了John在哪間醫院，然後讓司機立刻轉向

 

他到了醫院簽好了手術同意書後迪摩克打來了

「迪摩克，John出事了，我必須去醫院簽手術同意書」 Sherlock在電話上說「Greg呢?」

「如果John的狀況還可以你最好過來一趟」迪摩克說「我很難說清楚，你最好親自來看看」

  
  


警察們在一處地下室公寓找到了他們的同僚，可是只有其中一人，沙莉唐納文倒在地上，後腦杓受到重擊神智不清，手腳都被繩子綁住，地上有爬行過的痕跡，他努力的爬到掉落在桌子下的手機旁才接了電話，然後就昏倒在那直到被趕來的迪摩克等人發現

他們甚至不用破門而入，門根本就沒鎖

 

「我先搞清楚John的情況後會過去」 Sherlock猶豫了一下後說

「越快越好」迪摩克說，他們掛了電話

  
  


John腹部被人捅了一刀，刺中了肝臟，現在醫生正在努力止住他的內出血，他走向John診所的同事，那個用John的手機打電話給他的男護士

「解釋」 Sherlock冷冷的俯視對方說

「有個女的，他一進來就表示自己很不舒服然後就昏倒了，當時值班的只有John，他讓我們把她抬進去，我們一把他放下John就開始檢查結果..結果..」男護士顯然受到了很大的驚嚇「她突然拿出一把刀就往John身上刺去，John好像認識她，還說了一聲”是你”，我們幾個把那個女的拉開，來看診的病人幫忙我們才壓制了那女的，然後她就被警察帶走了，John昏倒得很快我們甚至不知道該怎麼做只好叫救護車把他送到大醫院來」

 

負責這起攻擊案的警察找上 Sherlock，詢問John是否清醒了

「他還在動手術」 Sherlock說「你們兩個值勤三年和一年的菜鳥搞得清楚發生什麼事了嗎?」

「攻擊案，發瘋的患者攻擊醫生」菜鳥警察1號說

「可能是前女友」菜鳥警察2號說

「拿來」 Sherlock搶走了警察手上的資料直接翻出了攻擊者的資料

「嘿!你這是明目張膽地搶警察東西!」菜鳥1號說

「Lucy Ford!」 Sherlock拿出那張女嫌犯的資料「上個月剛假釋出來，進監獄的原因是殺人未遂和侵入民宅!如果你們多動一點腦細胞去看看他攻擊的人就會發現，那個差點被掐死的退伍軍人就是今天被刺傷的醫生!!」 Sherlock憤怒的訓斥，他的手機又在響了「我現在走不了!」

「 Sherlock，我們找不到Greg」迪摩克說「完全找不到，他不在這，而且這裡的狀況真的一言難盡，你必須現在過來!我們找到一個死人了」

 

Sherlock撇下了那兩個被他訓斥的警察走向John的同事

「你會待在這裡，因為你的道德和自我譴責你走不了」 Sherlock冷冷地說「因為你是櫃台的護士，是你決定找John來治療這個瘋女人的」

「你怎…我.我的確不打算離開，至少在手術結束前..」男護士垂著頭說

「他的手術結束後如果清醒過來，告訴他打給我，我必須去解決一個案子」 Sherlock說「如果他夠清醒就讓他打給我」

「我知道了」男護士點點頭，看著 Sherlock離去

 

\---------------------------------------

 

米開朗基羅工作室位於一棟公寓建築的地下室，工作室登記在Liam Hall名下，Liam Hall也是地下樓層的承租人

迪摩克帶人進到工作室並立刻將唐納文送醫後檢查了整個工作室，除了發現唐納文的客廳一樣的地方外只有幾個房間，廁所.工作間.地下室

 

「你們站在工作間門口幹什麼?找到Greg了嗎?」迪摩克推開了愣在工作間門口的員警，他看見工作間後立刻理解了為什麼這讓他們呆住了

 

一張工作臺外是四面牆上的架子，人的手腳被掛或安放在這些架子上

但那些並不是真的手腳，那些是義肢

「這間工作室….」迪摩克張望著，這個場面非常不真實

「迪摩克探長!地下室有血跡!」一個警察跑來說「其他房間都搜過了沒找到 Lestrade探長!!」

「通知其他人一起來找!還有這裡…」迪摩克的視線被放在桌上的一隻義肢吸引「這個是…立刻打給Dave Robertson的家人!!問他們他出門的時候穿的義肢是什麼樣的!!??這間工作室現在開始必須當作第一現場看待!!確認過這裡沒有別人了嗎?」他走出工作間時大喊

「探長」一個從地下室上來的警員臉色死白「地下室地上有乾燥的血跡，而地下室的冰櫃裡有一具屍體，不是我們認識的人，四肢健全，看起來已經死亡很長一段時間了，屍體上都結霜了」

 

迪摩克呼叫了大量的支援並通報了Greg可能遭到綁架後拿起手機打給 Sherlock，同時派人到醫院去等唐納文醒來就立刻製作筆錄

 

「探長，Robertson那邊說他早上出門穿的是一隻畫了哈利波特金探子的義肢」負責聯絡的警察也看到桌上的義肢，他瞪大了眼看著桌上的義肢又看了迪摩克「要我現在去聯絡剩下的家屬嗎?」

「多找幾個人，如果可能的話等鑑識科來先處理這裡，我們需要把所有被害者的親友找來辨識有哪些是屬於死者的」迪摩克看著這房間裡的手腳「清查這周遭所有醫院也沒有找到符合Greg描述的傷患嗎?唐納文是頭部被重擊倒下的，也許Greg受傷去求救了」

「都沒有」那名員警搖頭「有人通知他的家人了嗎?」

「我剛才和 Sherlock說了，他應該在來這的路上了，有人去對鄰居做過訪問了嗎?我知道很晚了，把他們叫起來就是了!!快去!!」迪摩克指揮著身邊的警察，這恐怕是他們這輩子目前為止最大規模的調查案

 

Sherlock來了以後迅速的把現場看了一圈就說Greg早就被帶走了，讓鑑識小組全力調查這些跡證來找出兇手的身分，他得去和唐納文確認一件事，然後就走了，迪摩克來不及攔他，因為現場就是一座巨大的資訊山，一堆新的問題不斷冒出

「你為什麼在電話上就知道米開朗基羅工作室??」迪摩克一邊指揮一邊打給 Sherlock問

「Greg下午都在Bankson家，Tim Bankson的通聯記錄讓你找到米開朗基羅工作室，而Greg整理過的名片裡這是被拿在手上最久的，而Tim書桌上的電話撥打的最後一通就是打到米開朗基羅」 Sherlock在計程車上說

「探長!!這裡有一間房間!!」一個員警大喊「就藏在接待室的櫃子後面!!」

「來了!!」迪摩克喊一聲走回室內同時在電話上說「為什麼Tim Bankson會知道這裡?」

「他是共通點」 Sherlock說「他在不知不覺中把被害者介紹給兇手了，Greg現在失蹤的原因可能性很多，但他少一隻腳，這個凶手殺的多數人都是下肢截肢者，Greg的低調讓他不符合他的新口味，他要的是外向不在乎別人看見自己肢體缺陷的運動員，而且他會留著被害者一段時間，我們至少有兩天可以找他，現在去檢查地下室的..」

「 Sherlock你等一下」迪摩克打斷了他，他把手機的通話結束轉為視訊，接通以後他把鏡頭對著密室「你看這些」他把手機對著密室裡令他寒毛直豎的原因

 

密室裡只有一台筆電.印表機.一組桌椅.一整面牆的剪報還有散落在地上的素描筆和紙張

牆上最顯眼的是被印出來的新聞畫面和報導，正中間的是一張太陽報

“雪爾森事件英雄終於被公布”

Greg不高興地看向鏡頭的表情被放在頭版，旁邊還有很多雪爾森的剪報，新舊都有，20周年報導的內容也在，如果只看到這裡會覺得這個人只是在研究雪爾森事件而已，但上面有很多照片

都是偷拍的，遠距離拍攝的照片，Greg進出Dave家和在現場跟蘇格蘭場附近的照片，有一張迪摩克認不出地點但卻讓 Sherlock瞪大了眼，那是在Greg家門口被拍到的，Greg手上拿著脫下來的大衣正低頭看手機

 

「回去!那張素描給我特寫!」 Sherlock突然喊

「素描?你說這張嗎?」迪摩克把手機拿回剪報旁的素描前「我看不太出來這是畫什麼」

「正面倒下的人」 Sherlock說「全身是血的.正面倒下受了重傷手往前伸的人，那間房間裡面有多少素描?」

「呃…地上散落了很多，我現在在避免碰到他們，這看起來就像他腿上堆了一疊紙突然站起來結果讓紙散落一地」迪摩克說

「房間裡的電腦螢幕是亮的，上面顯示了什麼」 Sherlock問

「呃…」迪摩克小心的繞過地上的紙張「是YouTube，是上次記者會的影片，就是我們念了Greg的簡訊的那場」

「他是雪爾森在場的人之一」 Sherlock說

「什麼?」迪摩克皺眉

「雪爾森事件發生的時候他在場」 Sherlock說「從素描的角度來看他當時不高，所以也是兒童，他畫的素描上的人物」他把錢給了司機下車往醫院裡走「傷勢完全符合Greg當時受傷的情況，他在現場」

「可是這個承租人Liam Hall的年齡比Greg還大，在雪爾森發生的時候他也是個成年人了啊」迪摩克說

「鄰居怎麼描述他」 Sherlock問

「不熟悉，大多數人只知道他是個藝術家」迪摩克翻著手下員警帶回的筆記「而且他是顏面燒傷的患者，所以我們無法製作嫌犯肖像」

「那具冰櫃裡的屍體才是Liam Hall」 Sherlock說「他很聰明，他不只利用他的被害者會被旁人選擇性忽略這點，他自己也利用了別人的身分」

 

「你才來看一眼你不可能知道這些!」迪摩克說

「素描畫上有手掌側面的紋路，但接待室的桌上有壓力衣手套」 Sherlock說

「壓力衣?」迪摩克問「那個尼龍的奇怪東西?」

「安德森很快會打給你告訴你被送去的屍體已經死了很多年，而且是一個大面積燒傷的患者，他會穿壓力衣，雕刻家在過去某個時刻殺掉他並假扮成他，佔用了他的公寓開了工作室，Liam Hall雙手嚴重燒傷才會需要手部壓力衣，就算原本工作室就是他的他也無法繼續畫圖了」 Sherlock說「他很聰明，這樣他就能光明正大的進出公寓而鄰居甚至不敢多看他一眼或者和他搭話」

「”盯著看不禮貌”」迪摩克看著牆上那一張又一張素描，除了一部分是稍微模糊的外都是肢體殘缺的男女肢體緊繃的攀附或者拉扯某樣東西「… Sherlock，有沒有可能他的被害者都運動過的的原因是..」

「他想要重現開始他對殘缺者迷戀的那一幕」 Sherlock等不及電梯直接往樓梯去「Greg在當時和雪爾森的攻擊者發生拉扯，因為對方試圖從Greg手上拿走警棍，他不是要看這些人拉單槓，他要重現那個緊張的生死瞬間在人身上展現出的力與美，這傢伙不是把受害者變成藝術品，那只是他的收尾，他要看的是人在生死之間的掙扎，那間密室裡的東西我全都要看，這是他的啟蒙，能把他的心理側寫修正的更精確，所有經歷雪爾森事件的學生都必須接受調查，這個人在過去這些年花了很多時間獨自工作所以會是個沒有存在感的人，但他的老師會說他是一個聰明的男孩」

 

「 Sherlock」迪摩克深呼吸「如果Greg是最初讓他開始這種病態的迷戀的原因，Greg在他手上能活多久」

「……」電話那邊沉默了一會「有兩種可能」 Sherlock低沉的聲音說，他停止爬樓梯了

「現在就告訴我哪兩種」迪摩克走出密室讓鑑識科蒐證

「1.他得到他想要的終極目標，並在短時間內殺掉他，2.就像突然得到鉅款的人，興奮滿足卻不知從何開始下手，這個情境下Greg能活得比較久，但最後還是會死，他會因為殺掉Greg而失去組織性，開始濫殺或者失去犯案動力像艾德蒙坎普一樣，我需要更多資訊才能確定他是哪一種」 Sherlock說「無論是1或2，雕刻家都死定了」

「我同意」迪摩克緊握著拳「等抓到這傢伙他媽的一定要讓他爛死在牢裡」

「我是說他死定了」 Sherlock說「他抓的是Greg，他必死無疑」

「你可別…」迪摩克要警告他再怎樣都不能私刑

「不是我」 Sherlock說「我通知 Mycroft了，他會在13個小時後回到英國」

「喔你替我們通知家屬了」迪摩克說「但我還是要強調，不准殺人，我們不想逮捕你」

「你們真的很奇怪」 Sherlock冷笑「愚蠢又易受騙，你們都假設我會動手」

「 Sherlock，你的紀錄不良，你把一個人丟下樓五次，他沒死也差不多要死了」迪摩克說

Sherlock冷笑兩聲掛了電話，迪摩克習慣 Sherlock陰陽怪氣的行為了，他還有很多事要忙沒時間和五歲小孩生氣

 

Sherlock把Greg被綁的事情用簡訊傳給 Mycroft後只收到飛機時間，他13小時後會回到國內

 

\-----------------------------

安西亞在見到 Mycroft看到簡訊後一瞬間的眼神變化時打了寒顫

「立刻回國」 Mycroft說「剩下的交給外交部就好，立刻訂最快的飛機回英國」

「是的，長官」安西亞不敢多問，但他猜到是和Greg有關，然後很快地確認了消息，Lestrade探長極有可能被雕刻家綁架了

 

“他死定了”安西亞在登機前想，誰都不能搶 Mycroft Holmes的東西，無論那是否有生命和自由意志，除非你是 Sherlock，不然你絕對會完蛋

Mycroft表面上很平靜，但真正熟悉他的人都知道，他現在不只很火大還很焦急，蘇格蘭場那邊正在蒐證，他們保證會盡快發一份電子檔到安西亞這來，也會給 Sherlock一份

\-----------------------------

唐納文醒來後立刻要求和警方通話， Sherlock正好在他和護士爭執時進來

「那個怪人!!他抓了Greg!!」唐納文大喊

「小姐你有嚴重的腦震盪!!你必須躺下!!」護士喊

「我有幾個問題要問你，坐下」 Sherlock說「把從你和Greg會合到你失去意識之間發生的事說給我聽，現在已經有人在找Greg了」

 

唐納文在醫護人員要求下躺好開始講事情發生的經過

 

**************************

**Greg在傍晚時打給他要他一起去調查一個地方**

**「米開朗基羅工作室?」唐納文上車後一臉疑惑的看著那張名片**

**「我認為這就是我們漏掉的環節」Greg說「Tim認識很多不同團體的人，也認識很多獨立工作室的人，他會介紹剛開始使用義肢的人到專門訂做符合他們需求的義肢的工作室或者幫他們詢問這些廠商有沒有可能降低價格，幾乎倫敦所有能幫殘疾人改衣服的裁縫師都認識Tim」**

**「那和這間工作室的關係是什麼?這上面寫的是美術工作室」唐納文問**

**「我們到現在都沒找到任何一個被害者的義肢，所以我們推測他留起來當紀念品了，而有誰堆放了這麼多義肢不會被懷疑?一個幫人做義肢彩繪的人」Greg緊抿著嘴「他留下義肢同時也帶走了證據，如果我們看到被害者的義肢都有彩繪我們很快就會發現是出自同一個繪師的手筆，他可能把那些當成紀念品也可能是為了回收跡證避免我們發現這些被害者之間的關聯性」**

 

**「可是早期的被害者都希望低調不會在義肢上彩繪啊」唐納文說**

**「早期的內向被害者有過半不是白人，他們的義肢和膚色顏色不同，有可能會想找人把義肢的顏色塗成和自己膚色一致的避免被人注意到」Greg說「而膚色淺的受害者也可能會希望義肢的顏色盡可能和自己膚色相似，如果這個推論成立的話他的被害者類型轉變就不只是他的自信增長，他的工作也讓他接觸的客戶類型改變，如果是先前幫自己修改過義肢的好人，我們為什麼要懷疑他?」**

**「如果你說的是正確的那我們是不是該叫支援啊!」唐納文說**

**「這也只是我的猜測，我很有可能搞錯，但這個工作室的人是Tim最後連絡的對象，所以我才會帶你來，這樣一來如果對方是無辜的我們也不會造成別人困擾，而要是那個人有問題我們還能一起抓住他」Greg說**

 

**「那家屬為什麼都沒提過?」唐納文問「如果這些人的義肢都有彩繪為什麼沒人說過這件事?」**

**「他們不一定會注意到」Greg說「那只是他們家人身體的一部分，你記得你母親今天早上穿的鞋子是什麼顏色嗎?」**

**「紅色，我媽只有紅鞋子」唐納文說**

**「那他的襪子什麼顏色，有幾條花紋?」Greg說**

**「這我就…」唐納文說「可是那是一整條腿或手的彩繪!」**

**「有些人只在褲子或衣袖能遮住的部分做彩繪，而且有的人有超過一個義肢，Dave有兩個，我打給他家人問過了，他出門時穿的是跑步用的刀鋒型，但是他彩繪的那一個也不見了，Lisa Wilson要送男友的生日禮物沒有出現過，他的男友在照片裡出現過兩種義手，一個是膚色的隨他一起下葬了，而另外一個有機械彩繪的卻不見了，如果我的推測是對的，那他的一部份受害者就是這樣來的，Tim把他的名片給了這些人，然後客戶上門，他再從這些人中挑選被害者」**

  
  


**他們到了米開朗基羅工作室的門口敲了門以後來開門的是一個手腳和頭部都穿著壓力衣的人，少數能看見的皮膚是眼睛周遭和嘴唇邊的，這個人還戴眼鏡，說話因為壓力衣的關係有些含糊**

**「請問是什麼事」穿壓力衣的人說**

**「我們是警察」Greg拿出證件「我想和Liam Hall談談關於他的客戶的事情，當中有些人沒有來領回自己的義肢對吧」**

**「你怎麼稱呼?你在這工作嗎?」唐納文問，Liam Hall在紀錄上顯示是一個中年人，而這個人即使穿著壓力衣從他眼睛周遭看來也不到五十歲才是，而且Liam Hall的駕照紀錄上寫了他是棕色的眼睛，這個人眼睛是綠色**

**「叫我Ken，我是助理，不方便說話」Ken開門讓他們進到接待室坐下，雖然他們租的是地下樓層但沒有這類公寓常有的潮濕問題「Liam出去了」**

 

**Ken讓他們坐下後進了工作間，一段時間後有東西碰撞的聲音，Greg便起身走過去敲門問發生什麼事了**

**「撞倒東西而已，可以請你幫忙嗎?有點重」Ken從工作間探頭出來說**

**「Sure」Greg想都不想就答應了**

**************************

「他進去以後我等了一段時間都沒有動靜」唐納文說「我就開門進去找人，結果看見Greg倒在地上，我立刻過去想看他怎麼了，結果頭後面被人砸了一下我還以為我死定了，接著就失去意識了」

「你有看見誰砸你的嗎?」在旁邊紀錄這段證詞的警察問

「幾乎沒有」唐納文說

「幾乎?」紀錄員警問

「他把我拖到一旁時我稍微看到了一點，不是Ken，是一個有金髮的人，可是很模糊我不知道長相」唐納文說

「那就是Ken」 Sherlock說「他脫掉了偽裝，他也盜用了Liam Hall的身分，Ken也必定是假名」

「Greg怎麼樣了?」唐納文問「他比我先倒下，他應該醒了吧?」

「 Lestrade探長恐怕被他帶走了」做紀錄的員警說

「……」唐納文似乎需要點時間理解這句話「他就是雕刻家，對吧」他看向 Sherlock問，如果不是頭部受到幾乎致命的重擊他現在已經跳起來大叫並試圖衝回去工作了

「那間工作室裡有先前受害者的義肢」 Sherlock很平靜的說「如果Greg受攻擊的地點是工作室那合理可以推斷殘留有鎮靜劑的針筒上的血跡就是他的，因為他的身體狀況他對某些藥物的耐受度相對低很多，所以他可能現在還處在昏迷當中，地下室找到血跡和腦組織都屬於人類，不久於三天所以合理推斷是屬於Tim Bankson，同時地下室有工業級的高壓水槍設備和舊時才有的直通下水道的汙水孔，那個地下室應是多數被害者遇害的第一現場也是他在活人身上做肢解實驗的地方，先前找不到相符工具痕的屍體身上的肌肉組織是被高壓水槍切開的，他的地下室有一組清潔用的高壓水槍，之後的實驗繪證實符合在人體上留下的切痕」

「你為什麼要告訴我這些!!你怎麼能這麼冷靜!!」唐納文生氣了抓住了 Sherlock的領子罵「Greg在這個變態手上!!」

「你知道Greg結婚的對象叫什麼名字嗎?」 Sherlock撥開了唐納文的手

「Mike什麼的」唐納文說「你別想去騷擾他的家人!!你這冷血的王八蛋!!你有時間在這裡告訴我那變態的遊樂間長什麼樣子不如去把Greg找出來!!」

「他丈夫的名字是 Mycroft Holmes」 Sherlock說「我從10歲起就認識 Lestrade了，如果有什麼我現在能做的我會去做，而事實是除非把那個工作室全部調查一遍並且將證據歸檔，我沒有別的可做，你的證詞是對我猜想的證實，我已經把我能做的都做完了，而大約一小時內John會從手術的麻醉中醒來，在那之前我得回到他所在的醫院，所以回答我一個簡單的問題」

「John怎麼了??」唐納文問

「受了刀傷，是與雕刻家無關的案子，我要知道你們去工作室的時候見到的人他的一切特徵」 Sherlock說「他的大約年齡和身高以及體型.口音，任何你能想到的」

「他穿著燒傷患者的壓力衣所以…」唐納文欲言又止「Greg說的沒錯，我們會自動轉移視線，我除了一開始看了他的眼睛一次外都沒有直視過他的臉」

「他的眼睛是什麼顏色」 Sherlock問

「綠色，但有很多人眼睛都是綠色的，膚色是白人，他用奇怪的語調和咬字說話，我本來以為是因為他燒傷，聲音很普通，不特別高也不特別低，身高應該比Greg高一點，體型大概介於你和Greg之間，他穿的衣服很大件所以也說不準」唐納文努力地想過後說「整個倫敦有太多人符合這些了」

 

「迪摩克」 Sherlock撥了手機給迪摩克「交叉比對雪爾森事件當時在學的所有白人男學生，找現在是金髮，有天生綠眼，身高在180左右的人，是右撇子在藝術上有才華但不一定投入了相關的專業，與家人疏遠或已經沒有家人，幾乎沒有人際交流或者有複雜的交友關係卻和誰都不熟，他會是個有禮貌不引人注意出身良好的人，同時他手上有很多資源，有自己的房產而且有高隱私性，工作室的現場必須仔細檢查，他現在已經放棄隱藏他的狩獵行為了，他已經得到他最想要的目標，雕刻家不會繼續行動，這個假身分和工作他會徹底捨棄，他非常小心仔細所以你無法從那裏找到太多關於他真實身分的東西，符合特徵的所有人立刻列為嫌疑犯，訪問他們的親友，從Greg的身分被公布起他們之中有奇怪舉動或者反常行為的人的住所必須申請搜索票」

「我們比對了牙醫紀錄，地下室的那具屍體是真正的Liam Hall，這間工作室原本叫做Hall工作室，是專做建築模型的，在五年前他因為車禍燒傷後停業，而四年前這間工作室改名米開朗基羅工作室，第一個外向型的被害者就是那時候被殺的，這個王八蛋找到管道接觸特定類型的被害者了!!」迪摩克在電話那一頭說

「這些我都知道了，同時調查雪爾森當時在學的學生的兄弟，他們當時也可能在場，這個學生目擊了雪爾森攻擊的”現場”，回去找出當時的筆錄，當時不在場的人可以直接排除」 Sherlock說「所有證據收集好以後立刻通知我」

「知道了」迪摩克掛斷了電話

 

「喂」唐納文喊了 Sherlock「所以Greg的丈夫到底是你的誰?」

「我哥哥」 Sherlock說

「老天，有兩個Holmes」唐納文皺眉，他不知道自己是因為差點被打死還是因為知道有另一個Holmes存在而頭痛「你怎麼會跟我說這麼多，這不是你的個性」

「這些和牆壁說或者對你說於我而言並沒有差異，只是John現在還沒恢復意識而且這些訊息對他的康復沒有好處而已」 Sherlock說

「那你對牆壁說去吧」唐納文摀著臉「老天啊…Greg你可要活著回來啊」一向堅強的女警官抱著膝蓋縮在床上，光是想到先前被害者經歷的還有剛才 Sherlock給的訊息，她無法想像如同自己從未有過的哥哥甚至職業生涯上如同父親和導師的探長會發生什麼事

 

\------------------------------------

2/13

從看見那場記者會開始我很興奮，這麼多年來我一直想要知道那個人是誰

在電腦上我反覆的看了所有能找到的關於他的影片，所有新聞報導和照片，他不僅還活著而且還是個警察，他偏偏掩蓋的這麼好，為什麼?為什麼要遮掩這麼美的模樣?為什麼要裝成和那些平凡人一樣?為什麼他不能維持那個模樣?

我想知道他的血聞起來是不是還是一樣的

 

2/14

熬了整夜畫了素描，那些畫面太過美好我一點都不想忘記，我的記憶如果能更完美就好了，當時我太膽小了，也太緊張看得不夠清楚，但那種一瞬之間的生命之美要忘掉果然時很難的，現在我知道他長什麼樣子把他的臉畫上去了，但我還是喜歡那張臉沾滿鮮血的模樣，那雙眼睛在血汙中閃著明亮的光帶著絕望看向我的模樣，我好想要看第二次

 

無論我怎麼嘗試那些人都無法展現出一樣的生命力，太虛弱一下子就死掉的.根本無法表現出那種美感的.一下子就放棄的，雖然把他們裝飾好做為模特兒也讓我感到滿足，但我覺得這越來越不夠了

 

2/15

他居然結婚有孩子了，可惜是兩個健康的小孩，他結婚的傢伙不知道是誰，但如果見到他的話也許是個好機會，如果在那位美人面前割開那個男人的喉嚨他會絕望吧?

可惜他的孩子似乎不在國內，不然就更容易了，得想個方法抓到他，他太低調了，如果他和那些人一樣喜歡我的畫就好了

 

2/25

為什麼我找不到更多資訊!!為什麼他這麼難找!!該死的該死的該死的該死的我為什麼找不到他的住處!!為什麼!!!

這麼多天來我一直試圖跟蹤他，為什麼他一下班就消失了!!他開的車為什麼我都找不到!!我明明買到他的資料了為什麼我就是找不到他的車!!

我受不了了!!!我忍不下去了!!我需要創作!!

 

2/26

今天來領義肢的那個大個子很不錯，他很有毅力也有那個求生慾，但他只覺得我是個神經病，他沒有那種面臨死亡的恐懼和絕望

如果不是我想要沒有痕跡的雕像，我會把他們用最粗暴最殘忍的手段折磨到死，如果觸電人的肌肉也會緊繃但那和為了求生而努力的模樣不同，如果可以的話我想像那個人一樣，活活的將他們打到半死，可是那太缺乏美感了，我可不想展出這種作品

那個死小孩就該被埋起來爛掉，之前失敗的實驗也是，都是些失敗品

 

如果得到他的話要怎麼做呢，他會是完美的，但要不要讓別人知道他的美令我兩難，如果可以找到他的住處就好了

 

2/27

海神會很適合他，他有一把漂亮的大鬍子

地下室的升降台最近該上油了，使用的時候聲音有點大

那時候決定搞到跟機車行類似的升降台果然是正確的決定，讓他們坐在那上面把繩圈套在他們脖子上，把檯子上升後讓他們抓住天花板的欄杆，把繩子綁好以後慢慢的把檯子降下，他們會以為自己要被吊死，死命地抓著欄杆的模樣，那種全身緊繃的樣子是我所能找到最接近他當時抓著警棍的畫面

海神抓不住掉下來了，他發現那個吊索是假的了，我當然不會吊死他們，那樣可不好看，以前也試過可是在脖子上留下的抓痕太醜了

 

2/28

知道吊索是假的後他變得越來越不配合了，和他聊了天，他求我放他回去，他有小孩和家人

從他的駕照找到他家地只拍了幾張照片給他，如果他不配合的話我會讓他在這裡見到他的家人，他變得很聽話

 

3/1

他花了太多體力在哭求上，手滑了，以後地上該鋪上墊子，居然一下就摔死了，練習焊接很有趣，那個三叉戟不是特別好看可是我對其他部分很滿意

 

3/2

看了更多影片，他的名字是Greg Lestrade這件事讓我很煩，為什麼這樣一個人有這麼普通的名字，Lestrade我可以接受，Greg是怎麼回事，他的家人太糟蹋人了，他配得上更好的名字，好比希臘天神那樣

 

不，也許他不適合有個名字，那些完整的神都不足以形容他

 

3/3

他們找到海神的速度比我想的還快，在外頭圍觀，也許會見到他，果不其然，他出現了，有個警察來趕我走，把我當成來拍攝的記者了，要是他知道我是誰他會有什麼樣的表情想想就很有趣

總算知道為什麼我沒見到他的車了，有人來接他，他看起來好蒼白，如果抽了他的血他也會這麼蒼白吧，如果取700cc應該會是剛好的吧，但那不夠吧，他全身是血的模樣至少要1000cc以上，可是這樣會弄死他的，如果得到他我想要留他久一點

 

3/4

找到他的住處了，他結婚的對象顯然不簡單，他也值得一個有辦法將他供養好的人，不然我肯定會想殺掉那個傢伙的，用鏡頭觀察了一下門窗，電子所和保全系統，而且門口有監視器，只有他一個人在家，我卻進不去，我要殺了加裝這些東西的傢伙

3/5

那該死的電子耳小鬼，我得找到方法行動，工作室非得拋棄不可了，可惡的傢伙，地下室也不用清理了，讓那些警察在下面被那小鬼的腦漿和血臭死吧，好不容易有一個地方可以讓我創作，我還想要更多

 

鎮靜劑一直很有用，如果在他家外等待…那個司機，那個該死的司機，我該搞把真槍的

3/6

他帶著那個黑女人到處跑，找不到他落單的機會，他到處拜訪人，他好認真

他開車送那個女人回家，本來以為已經有機會了，誰知道那該死的賤人居然轉頭看了我，玻璃貼黑了他看不見我但我的車…媽的，大好機會沒了，只好走人了

 

我要抓到他，他在拜訪的都是之前作品的家人，Dick Cohan的住處在郊區，如果我殺了他，他很快就會去拜訪那家人吧，如果我提前殺掉了那個老女人在那裡等我就有機會見到他了，我要搞把槍，到時候殺了那個黑女人然後把他搞到手

\------------------------------

「這些是從他筆電上找回的紀錄」迪摩克說，凌晨的蘇格蘭場依然忙碌，一個探長失蹤了，而追查這麼久的殺人魔就這樣丟下他的遊樂場離開了，家屬一個一個來辨認在工作室找到的義肢，工作室的聯絡清單也在被調查

「他不會每天寫日記可是他在殺人的時候都會寫，這些在3/6寫完最後一篇後就被刪除了，還好他不是電腦專家不知道我們找得回這些」蘇格蘭場的技術人員說

「他本來打算殺的Dick Cohan是Greg和John的球友」 Sherlock說

「John怎麼樣了?」迪摩克問

「已經沒事了，在醫院休息」 Sherlock翻著從密室中找到的所有文件的影本並分類那些素描「這邊是畫Greg受傷當天的畫面，他是憑著記憶畫的所以比較模糊」他把二.三十張紙放到一邊「而這些都是先前的被害者，他放血不是單純為了讓屍體變得蒼白，他把血灑在被害者身上重現他要的畫面，全身血淋淋的人逐漸死去的樣子，Greg在雪爾森當時近乎失血致死，頭部也有外傷，全身都是血，先前被害者的屍體都被清洗的很乾淨的原因之一就是掩蓋他要看被害者全身是血的模樣的愛好」

「你覺得Greg能活多久」迪摩克問

「如果沒有外來因素影響，比如他明確感覺到自己要被抓了，他至少能活一周」 Sherlock說「雪爾森學區的交叉比對結果呢」

「現在很晚了，我們已經和前校長連絡上了但當年的學生大部分沒接電話，恐怕要等到明天早上」迪摩克說

「排除和校長連絡過的」 Sherlock說「他自己寫了他找不到管道來獲取當年那名員警的身分，而所有被Greg救了的學生只要和校長聯絡Greg都會跟他們見面，他不是在學的學生」

「那就是學生的手足了?」迪摩克拿起電話

「或者老師的孩子」 Sherlock說「還是要訪問在場學生，他們可能會記得老師的兒女或者同學的手足」

「我知道了」迪摩克去指揮其他人改變調查方向， Sherlock留在辦公室繼續看那些證據

 

“強迫症.潔癖.追求完美.高於平均智商.偏執.迷戀.非常關注細節” Sherlock看著那些照片得出的結論很明顯”在不久前放棄絕對的秩序和組織性，原因是發現最終目標身分並開始某種程度上的衝動行事”

「你還有什麼要說的嗎?沒有的話我要去一趟雪爾森前督學家」迪摩克探頭進來說

「他開始衝動行事了」 Sherlock說「他衝動了也就會犯錯」

「他做錯了哪部分?」迪摩克問

「音樂盒」 Sherlock想到了「那個音樂盒不是工業製造的!!他衝動.生氣.憤怒的同時犯了錯誤!!那個音樂盒是重點!!」

「裝了Tim Bankson舌頭的那個?」迪摩克問

「立刻讓人把那個送到巴茨來!」 Sherlock說完就抓著大衣火速離開了

 

\-----------------------------------------

“我他媽的太熟悉這種感覺了”Greg視線模糊的醒來，頭昏腦脹的搞不清楚狀況，身體感覺比平常沉重太多了，這是被鎮靜藥物影響的結果，他康復那陣子每天都是這種感覺

 

他想要起身但他的身體不聽使喚，只能趴在地上，這裡鋪了地毯不算太冷，他前方有張椅子

椅子上沒有人，但椅子前的地毯上有一堆橡皮擦屑還有一本闔上的本子，一盒素描筆放在地上，房間的燈被關掉了

 

他的眼皮不受控制的關上了，黑暗的地方通常使他平靜可是他現在只希望他能奪回對身體的控制，他的義肢被拿走了，如果他能看一下這裡的布置也許他還能找到方法

 

微弱的意識散去，黑暗和陌生的恐懼包裹了他

 

******************************

**纖瘦的身軀在他手下緊繃著，他把青年的右手反扣在背後，另一隻手按在他的後腦勺上把他壓進床墊裡**

**他不知道那天哪個部分出了錯，他無法控制自己的憤怒，他一直都是他們之間比較強壯的那個，就算受到藥物影響.就算身體變得虛弱.就算他整個人破碎不堪他還是能靠著經驗和訓練制服一個只拿過筆和書的健全書呆子**

 

**「我不是你的玩具」他咬牙切齒的說「我他媽不是你的玩具你聽見沒有!!」**

**他不知道自己為什麼會這樣，那天 Mycroft和平常一樣，他什麼都沒做錯，但當他們上床到一半時他的神經彷彿被放開的弓弦一樣把他的怒火射向他的理智摧毀了本就近乎不存在的思考能力**

**「你為什麼不放過我!!」他當時憤怒的說「為什麼!!」**

**如果當時他還有一絲理智他就不會做出那種事了**

**「Gre..」 Mycroft試圖開口但他的話被身體被侵入的疼痛打斷，近乎是窒息一樣的聲音接在了他的名字後，他為什麼會這麼做，就算他生氣也不會這樣才對**

**「給我閉嘴!!」他抓著 Mycroft的手力道很大吧，他記得後來在 Mycroft手腕上還有看到瘀痕**

**Mycroft發不出聲音或者是不敢發出聲音，在黑暗中他感覺得到對方身體的緊繃和發抖，他粗暴的對待一個在這方面近乎是怯懦而缺乏經驗的男孩，短促的呼吸間不慎發出的嗚咽是 Mycroft唯一會發出的聲音**

**「為什麼你不放過我?」他自己陷入了某種崩潰中「為什麼不讓我去死?為什麼要留著我?你以為我是你的某種玩具嗎?」**

**「你以為我只會任你擺佈嗎?」他侵犯了 Mycroft，即使 Mycroft堅持他當時是有能力反抗的，他沒有強迫他也一樣，那是強暴，他沒有任何藉口，藥物.腦部創傷和心理創傷都不是藉口，他做了不該做的事，他傷害了他最不該傷害的人**

**「為什麼不讓我去死」他感覺到的只有憤怒「我難道連死都要你同意嗎?!!你以為我什麼都做不到嗎?」他單方面的發火著「如果這樣你都不肯放我走那我們就看誰先放棄!我沒有什麼好輸的!」**

**「No」 Mycroft的聲音有些含糊但他還是艱難的表達了他的意思**

**「”No” WHAT!!?」他反扣 Mycroft的手更用力了， Mycroft的肩膀沒受傷真是奇蹟**

**「I will not let you go.」 Mycroft說**

**「Then let me die!」Greg說「Just let me die…」他重複著「Why don’t you just let me die…」**

**他的記憶在部分模糊了，但他清楚的知道他做了什麼，他最後放開了 Mycroft， Mycroft很快的從他身邊離開下了床退到牆邊**

 

**「你明天會感覺好點的」 Mycroft自己的聲音還沒恢復正常還有些發抖「Greg」**

**「走開」Greg記得自己陷入了徹底的情緒崩潰中，抱著頭坐在床上，他只想要結束而已，為什麼他連一個安寧都得不到，他只想要痛苦停止而已，但他現在連自殺都做不到，就好像自殺所需的意志力已經先死去了，他連最簡單的自我毀滅都無法做到，至少讓他離開這裡，他會有方法的，車禍或者他無法自己照料的傷口被感染也好，這太痛了**

**「那麼…晚安」 Mycroft本來打算說的話吞了回去，他離開了房間**

 

**隔天 Mycroft還是出現了，他試圖趕走 Mycroft，而 Mycroft堅持要他吃過東西並吃藥他才會離開，所以他盡快的把那些解決然後讓 Mycroft從他的視線中消失，他的動作有些僵硬，他知道自己肯定弄傷他了，過了兩三天 Mycroft的動作就沒有那麼不自然了**

 

**到了夜晚他又被幻痛折磨到在睡夢中呻吟的時候 Mycroft一如平常又來了，通常他們會上床然後把這個解決，但當 Mycroft提議的時候他就生氣的把 Mycroft推開，他當時大概真的覺得自己被當成一個玩具了，明明 Mycroft是在關心他，當時他吃的止痛藥劑量已經太強了，他的身體系統內已經有很多藥物了，可以不吃一個是一個，如果不吃睡前那一種強效止痛藥他白天會清醒的多，食慾也會比較好所以 Mycroft想盡辦法讓他不必吃睡前的止痛藥**

 

**「對不起」 Mycroft小心的靠近他「我不知道那會讓你不開心」他把手放在Greg腿上「我只關注你的幻痛卻忽略你的感受」**

**「走開」Greg撥掉了他的手「不然我會讓你像之前一樣」他威脅道**

**「如果那能讓你停止哀號的話」 Mycroft說**

 

**他為什麼糊理糊塗地接受了這樣的安排大概是因為那真的太痛了，而且他想報復 Mycroft，當時他真的恨他了，連去死的權力都被剝奪了，也許當一個人的身心都處在深淵之中他看什麼都是黑暗可恨的**

**他對 Mycroft沒有比第一次好多少， Mycroft還是緊張顫抖著，每一次都是，他靜靜的承受整個過程，有時候他還是會問為什麼不讓他走，為什麼不讓他去死就好，直到他自己情緒崩潰哭出來他還是無法得到一個答案**

 

**為什麼在他這樣反抗 Mycroft後他還在這裡，為什麼 Mycroft不放過他**

 

**這發生了很多次，直到他意識到了自己都做了些什麼**

 

**「嗚..啊呃…」他注意到了很不明顯的細碎痛苦的模糊聲音**

**「你在哭嗎?」Greg問**

**「沒有」 Mycroft搖頭，他總是讓 Mycroft趴著，因為這樣他才能壓制他，他也比較方便活動**

**他開始注意到 Mycroft其實一直發出很模糊很細小的聲音，他以前都沒注意過，這讓他分心，最後他心煩意亂的結束了，他從 Mycroft體內退出，拿了放在床頭的溼紙巾把自己擦乾淨， Mycroft從床上爬起來的動作很奇怪，他跪在床上手扶著床頭，他應該要下床離開了才是**

 

**「還不走嗎?」Greg說**

**「等一下」 Mycroft說「我有點…就等我一下我就離開」**

**房間內幾乎沒有照明，他伸手去拉 Mycroft的手的時候摸到了濕黏的液體和某種纖維，他抓著 Mycroft的手臂本來是想叫他別拖拖拉拉的，但那個觸感很明顯不是汗而 Mycroft沒有穿上衣**

**「等一下!!不要開燈!!」 Mycroft來不及阻止他，他開了床頭的小燈，他的手上都是血， Mycroft的左手在手肘內側纏了一圈紗布，他嘴邊和紗布上都有血漬**

**「你…」他抓住 Mycroft的左手腕把他拉向自己， Mycroft臉上短暫出現的痛苦表情不是因為手傷而是別的， Mycroft想要退開，但他緊抓著 Mycroft不讓他離開**

**「別動了!」Greg命令「你這是…你怎麼..」他拉扯著紗布想拆掉，然後他才注意到了床單上有血跡，是舊的，他不用強迫 Mycroft讓他檢查，他只是看了一眼自己剛才用過的紙巾，那上面也有血. Mycroft雖然擦過了但他腿上還有一些血漬，如果他不是那麼蒼白那還不會這麼明顯**

 

**「多久了」Greg看著迴避他視線的 Mycroft問「我害你流血多久了?」**

**「我沒事」 Mycroft說「只是一點小傷而已」**

**「回答我!」Greg說「這多久了?」**

**「這真的沒什麼，我可以自己擦藥」 Mycroft說**

**「拜託你回答我」Greg突然意識到了嚴重性「求求你，告訴我這多久了」**

**「那天晚上就有了」 Mycroft最後鬆口「你當時不是故意傷害我的」**

**「我是!!」Greg說「但我沒有想要讓你真的受傷，我只是..我為什麼會生你的氣…我到底做了什麼?」他抱住 Mycroft哭了出來「對不起…真的很對不起…我不知道我怎麼了，對不起」他不停的道歉著，如果 Mycroft揍了他或者罵他也好，那是他應得的，他會接受的，但 Mycroft只是抱著他告訴他，他知道這不是他的本性，沒有關係**

**「我沒事」 Mycroft的手在Greg背上輕拍「我不怪你，這不是你的錯」**

**「我傷害了你」Greg緊抱著他說「對不起，真的很對不起」**

**「我給醫生看過了，你沒有傷我太重」 Mycroft說「只是很小的傷而已，真的，只是被抹開了看起來流很多血而已」**

**「你的手…」Greg鬆開 Mycroft抓著他的左手拆掉他的紗布，那底下的傷口被扯開又出血了，傷口是一個很深的咬痕，還有幾個比較淺的**

**「當時是真的很痛」 Mycroft說「我不想發出聲音」他低頭握住自己咬傷的部位**

**「我去拿醫藥箱」Greg慌張地想要起身但在床邊自己摔了一跤，他扶著床頭櫃要去拿拐杖**

**「我得去洗澡」 Mycroft說「把自己和傷口弄乾淨然後我會自己擦藥」**

**「至少讓我去拿..」Greg說**

**「那個醫藥箱在高處，要踩凳子才拿得到，你撐拐杖做不到的」 Mycroft說**

**「能讓我幫上什麼忙嗎?」Greg愧疚的問**

**「我可以睡你旁邊嗎?」 Mycroft問「這樣我更放心你的狀況」**

**「可是我…我不知道我會不會又做什麼」Greg說**

**「我知道你只是失控了」 Mycroft對他微笑「我也知道你是個善良的好人」 Mycroft伸手環住回到床上的Greg，他當時失魂落魄的聽 Mycroft說這些，想著為什麼他會原諒自己「I want my Greg back.」 Mycroft親了他的嘴角**

**「你不會想要他回來的」Greg哭著說「他是個傷害你的混蛋」**

**「傷害我的不是他」 Mycroft讓他靠在自己肩上說「我很喜歡Gregory Lestrade，他是個善良的好人，只是有時候誰都會失控的，如果可以的話我想要我的那個Greg回到我身邊」**

**「對不起」Greg哭著道歉「我不知道我到底怎麼了」**

**「你受傷了.你比我還要更害怕」 Mycroft說「你只是忘了自己是誰而已，你會找回自己的」**

 

**Mycroft花了點時間才讓他稍微平靜下來，他無法原諒自己的所作所為，他永遠都無法原諒自己做的事**

 

**「你想要睡我旁邊?」Greg最後冷靜點才問**

**「嗯，這樣如果你又痛醒了我可以很快知道」 Mycroft說**

**「…我去和你睡」Greg說**

**「可是這邊的電燈開關離床比較近而且我睡前還看書」 Mycroft說**

**「不是這裡」Greg說「我…我不想在這裡」他低頭「床上還有血，而且換個地方也許我會比較容易轉換心情，你也…你也不想在這裡睡吧，我在這裡把你…」**

**「那我等下過來帶你過去，你去沖個澡吧，你現在可以自己去沖澡了對吧」 Mycroft對他微笑打斷他的話「我是自願的，你沒有把我怎樣」**

**「你知道那不是實話」Greg說**

**「我不覺得那是強迫的，那就不是」 Mycroft說「還好我房間也是雙人床不會太擠」**

 

**他那之後都和 Mycroft一起睡，他知道 Mycroft不怪他但他還是堅持幫 Mycroft手上的傷換藥，他是左撇子，用右手換藥不太方便**

**原先無來由的怒火和憤恨都消失了，他現在只想如 Mycroft說的，做回自己，他不該被那個差點殺了他的混帳給毀了，更不該因此讓 Mycroft受苦**

 

**Mycroft自學幫他治療幻痛在他的精神狀況改善後逐漸變得有效了，他已經很習慣靠拐杖行走了， Mycroft便要他每天至少花點時間練習用義肢走路，最初很痛苦但慢慢的也習慣了，他和 Mycroft一起睡了一個禮拜後他遇見了他人生最大的債主之一**

 

**「MYCROFT!」一大早門突然被碰的推開，一個小孩子的聲音大叫「陪我玩!你說等我放暑假要陪我玩的!」 Sherlock抓著 Mycroft睡一的領子用力搖晃**

**「Oh ，God」 Mycroft睡眼惺忪的爬起來「你怎麼知道我換睡這裡的，你把女僕和管家怎麼了，我讓他們阻止你靠近這裡的」**

**「你藏了什麼?」 Sherlock當時十歲跳上床就掀被子，被吵得拿棉被蓋頭的Greg有一種回到小學賴床被姐姐強行挖出被窩的既視感「你是誰啊!!」 Sherlock問**

**「他是我的朋友，你不該這樣吵一個睡覺的人，他生病了你更不該這樣吵他」 Mycroft說**

**「你明明以前天天吵我睡覺!」 Sherlock抗議**

**「那是因為你上學賴床」 Mycroft說**

**「你們吵死了」還想睡的Greg抓了枕頭蓋住自己的耳朵， Sherlock在床上蹦蹦跳的和哥哥吵架**

  
  


**「你們吵，我要去廁所了」Greg放棄了自己掀了被子抓了拐杖下床走了兩部才清醒轉頭看吵死人的東西「呃…你是? Mycroft的弟弟?」他記得 Mycroft說過他有個小他很多的弟弟**

**「他是 Sherlock，小我10歲」 Mycroft一臉頭疼的按著太陽穴**

**「你的腳」 Sherlock瞪大了眼看他**

**「呃…我的腳嗎?」Greg低頭看了一下還在想要怎麼和小孩子解釋這個**

**「酷耶!你是海盜嗎?」 Sherlock興奮的叫「你看起來像海盜船長!」**

**「海盜..哈哈哈哈」Greg笑了出來「我不是，但我喜歡你的態度」他感覺很久都沒笑得這麼開心了「你幾歲來著?」**

**「10歲」 Sherlock說**

**「嚴格來說你生日還沒到所以還是9歲，他比同年齡的孩子還幼稚些，所以你可能要忍他一下，Greg」 Mycroft說**

**「你說要陪我玩的! Mycroft」 Sherlock糾纏著想躺回去睡覺的哥哥**

**「彼得潘，放過他吧，我等下陪你玩」從廁所盥洗回來的Greg揉亂了小男孩那頭失控的捲髮「你哥哥很累，讓他好好睡吧」**

 

**他就想不通原本還算很可愛的 Sherlock在叛逆期到底吃到什麼變得這麼嘴賤，他一開始和 Sherlock玩很受到肢體上的限制，但 Sherlock有玩具槍，發射的是泡棉子彈，他們可以一起玩很久，後來他逐漸學會了靠義肢行走，不知不覺中就在拿泡棉玩具刀追砍 Sherlock的時候找回了跑步的步調，他還是經常因為幻痛和驚恐而難以入睡，但 Mycroft越來越擅長幫他解決這個問題，他回醫院做檢查時他康復的比醫生預料的好，腦部的血塊消去後他失讀和失寫的症狀也慢慢的消失了，他開始閱讀那些信和卡片，最後他做了決定，他要回去當警察**

 

**「等醫生核可我就要復職」Greg說**

**「你可能會坐辦公室而不是前線」 Mycroft說**

**「我會想辦法回到前線的」Greg說「我要回去做警察，你別想說服我改行」**

**「歡迎回來」 Mycroft微笑著說「Greg」**

 

**他復職以後 Mycroft也如他原本規劃的去當公務員了， Sherlock進了哈洛，他和 Mycroft在倫敦同居，有時候會回 Mycroft老家度假**

 

**「你家周圍根本沒有楓樹」Greg說「這五年來別說楓樹，我連楓葉都沒見過一片」**

**「有啊」 Mycroft從書桌上拿起望遠鏡「大約2公里外有一排」**

**「你他媽的王八蛋居然在2公里外!!???」Greg差點想拿望遠鏡砸自己男友**

**「如果你真的康復到能走那麼遠，那麼你就算沒有我也沒有問題了」 Mycroft說「你現在就有能力走那麼遠了，還想走嗎?」他欠揍的微笑**

**「不了，想想就很累，我還是和你在一起好了」Greg用望遠鏡敲了 Mycroft的肩膀，他找回自己了，雖然還是有許多無法拼湊回的部分，但他盡可能的回到自己受傷前的模樣了，無論是身體還是心理上都是， Mycroft幫了他很大的忙**

******************************

“我不要死”Greg斷斷續續恢復意識時想的都是同一個念頭”為了 Mycroft和孩子們我不能死”

他無比希望那個長大了依然很欠揍的捲髮小男孩現在就踹開門走進來調侃他趴在地上的模樣多狼狽，但在他再次失去意識前這沒有發生


	6. Chapter 6

「我以為你去辦案了」從麻醉中清醒的John看到床邊的 Sherlock說

「目前沒有我能做的事了」 Sherlock說

「發生什麼事了?你看起來很沒精神」John問

「Greg被抓走了」 Sherlock說「 Mycroft在10個小時後會回到國內，然後我推測，雕刻家在 Mycroft回來後最多會活20小時」

「等一下!Greg被誰抓走了?」John猛得張大眼

「冷靜點」 Sherlock說，他開始把整件事情告訴John

 

「居然是義肢彩繪師…我靠，我有那間工作室的名片」John摸著額頭躺著說

「他在嘲笑所有人」 Sherlock說

「雕刻家嗎?」John問

「米開朗基羅工作室」 Sherlock說「米開朗基羅雖然以眾多畫作聞名但他自始至終都堅持他是雕刻家」 Sherlock平淡的說「他玩弄藝術知識來嘲諷所有人的視而不見」

「你建立這傢伙的剖析了嗎?」John問「你在這方面這麼專業我也是這個案子才知道」

「我從小就開始練習了」 Sherlock說「察覺和認知這些異常的人，包含我自己和 Mycroft在內」

「所以你認為Greg是安全的」John說

「這件事現在已經不在我的範圍內了」 Sherlock說

「什麼意思?」John問

「證物分析要等到明天才會有進展，Greg至少在一周內不會被殺， Mycroft就要回來了」 Sherlock說

「 Sherlock，Greg在那個變態手上，就算沒有生命危險他還是可能會受傷，而且你也很清楚Greg的精神狀況」John虛弱的說

「我們現在只剩下普通的警察工作可做，照我的方式最後一定能找到兇手，但我們需要的時間和人力很多，等明天上班時間開始才能真正的過濾所有與雪爾森事件相關的兒童，到時候 Mycroft已經回國了，那我現在瞎忙一點意義都沒有，Greg的事已經有人負責了，所以我才會坐在這裡等你醒來」 Sherlock說「Lucy Ford已經被逮捕了，假釋期間再犯而且有明顯致死意圖足夠他繼續在監獄裡爛到死了」

「你真貼心」John想不到能說什麼「可是你真的可以放心把我交給這間醫院的醫生的，你可以回去工作或者睡覺」

「我不需要睡眠，而工作已經沒有其他需要我的地方了」 Sherlock說

「你為什麼這麼相信 Mycroft會解決一切」John問「你平常可是連他給你的案子都懶得碰，而且這不是 Mycroft的專長領域」

「 Mycroft最痛恨有人搶他的東西」 Sherlock說

「我們在說Greg吧?」John皺眉

「一樣的，John」 Sherlock說「這是一樣的」

「你需要去睡覺了，你上次吃東西什麼時候?」John覺得 Sherlock是太累了

「我很好」 Sherlock說「倒是你得住院一段時間了」

「我快張不開眼睛了」John說

「你的麻醉效果還沒完全退，而且失血讓你更疲勞」 Sherlock說「睡吧，你需要這個」他把手放在John的眼睛上讓他閉上眼睛，不必多久本就是硬撐著維持清醒的傷患便沉沉睡去

 

 Sherlock總是很難理解一件事，即使聰明如他，他始終無法理解為什麼要說服別人 Mycroft才是更危險的那個，為什麼這麼明顯的事情沒有人看出來

 

他確實符合許多常人定義的危險分子特質，但 Mycroft不會表現出來，他只是會默默的執行然後達成他的目的，要他說的話對普通無知的金魚而言他是一條明目張膽游動的鯊魚，他毫不掩飾自己的本質，而 Mycroft是那種底棲生物，會用沙子和變色掩蓋自己然後吞噬所有進入他範圍內的生物，是底棲生物的原因包含了 Mycroft是個懶得動的傢伙

 

**************************************

**Sherlock從很小的時候就意識到了自己和 Mycroft與其他孩子或者少年的不同，他們太聰明了，普通人就是金魚而已，而 Mycroft有個毛病 Sherlock很早就發現了，他特別討厭別人碰他的東西，更厭惡有人搶他要的任何東西，而他自己並不在這個範圍內才是他好奇的原因，他可以搶 Mycroft的甜點吃，可以阻礙 Mycroft的個人活動，甚至打擾他睡覺都不會被 Mycroft處罰， Mycroft曾經報復了一個搶了他中學課本只為了欺負他的同學，那個學生因為奇怪的原因被退學了，但沒有人知道是 Mycroft讓他書包裡出現違禁品的**

**他們的父母曾說過 Mycroft還是幼兒的時候就是個特別有脾氣的孩子，如果他正抱著他的毯子你卻拿走了他就會暴怒衝過去找你算帳，但那似乎只維持到 Mycroft四歲左右，那之後他就不再訴諸肢體抗議，他會清楚的表達自己的不滿並嚴厲的要求任何人都不能拿他正抱著的.拿著的或者就只是想要放在他房間裡的某個東西，Mummy和Daddy當然是例外，但通常他們並不會刻意讓 Mycroft不高興，因為那大多是很合理的東西，他的小玩具或者他特別喜愛的一個茶杯，但當 Sherlock出生後 Mycroft有了一段很矛盾的時期，就他們的母親的說法是 Mycroft似乎很不喜歡某些變動，但他沒有說是什麼讓他不開心，不過那也只維持了幾天，他幾乎馬上就成了一個盡責的好哥哥，經常抱著 Sherlock幫忙照顧這個年紀相差甚多的弟弟**

**聽到這些後6歲的 Sherlock得到了他要的答案， Mycroft並不是對他特別有忍耐度，而是他在 Mycroft的佔有慾和控制慾中就是他的其中一個珍藏品， Mycroft對於自己的東西有很強烈的意識，所以 Mycroft並不是在忍他，而是對於 Mycroft而言這就好像金庫裡放著許多重要的寶物，只是其中一個剛好是活的而且需要照顧而已，而他就是這個獨一無二的存在，他能在 Mycroft的金庫裡隨意的走動碰他的東西而只要他沒做得太過分 Mycroft並不會對此感到在意**

**Sherlock更大以後他也推測出Mummy說的 Mycroft最初的異樣是什麼了，他的出生相當於佔據走了Mummy和Daddy，就和侵占了 Mycroft最大的兩大領土一樣， Mycroft是在自我調適，他很快的就把新出生的弟弟劃入了自己的領域內**

**Sherlock很早就認清自己和 Mycroft的本質，所以他也不覺得 Mycroft哪裡奇怪了，那只是他們各自大腦的運作方式而已，就好比他需要各種刺激， Mycroft需要控制和保有他認為屬於自己的一切**

**Mycroft離開家去倫敦生活是一件很奇怪的事情，因為他依賴於習慣，而且他的一切都在老家， Sherlock最後意識到了原因，有什麼 Mycroft非常想要的東西需要在倫敦才能獲得，不是金錢，投資只是 Mycroft的一點小小遊戲，學校? Mycroft比教授跟老師懂更多， Mycroft計劃當公務員但是他的年紀還沒到，他17歲就跑到倫敦去做什麼?**

**Sherlock當時充滿疑問，然而他們的父母從不擔心這些也不會想太多， Sherlock便當作是他們的父母實在太過單純了，他們覺得這是青少年的叛逆和追求自我生活空間，只是 Sherlock一直好奇 Mycroft到底在倫敦找到什麼了，什麼寶物這麼有吸引力讓他不惜留下家裡的一切住在外頭呢?**

**Mycroft回家後顯然沒有帶任何特殊物品，但他換睡別的房間了， Sherlock在家裡調查了許久都沒找到 Mycroft應該從倫敦帶回來的貴重寶物(肯定很貴重，他可是為了這個在倫敦住了很久)**

**但他什麼都沒找到，他倒是成功支開保母和管家跑去找 Mycroft玩，整個家裡都沒有出現新的東西，那 Mycroft一定是藏在他的房間裡了，他特地換了房間睡肯定就是這樣!**

**當時還小的 Sherlock對於 Mycroft藏起來的是什麼東西只有很單純的猜想，尤其他當時特別喜歡各種海盜故事，想到的都是各種寶物或者珍貴的古物，所以當他發現 Mycroft只是在照顧他的朋友時有點失望，可是他很喜歡這個願意陪自己玩的陌生人，而 Sherlock後來也看出來了，這就是 Mycroft離開家的原因，他確實把他在倫敦想得到的東西帶回來了，只是那並不是某個物品或者成就**

**「你是 Mycroft的寶物」10歲的 Sherlock拿著玩具刀坐在床上打擾傷患養病的時候說**

**「大清早的把一個傷患吵醒很沒禮貌， Sherlock」聽起來像要斷氣的Greg說「但一大早聽見這麼窩心的話也不錯」他摸了小男孩那頭失控的捲髮，他認識 Sherlock已經快一個月了，他們都挺喜歡對方的陪伴的**

**「難怪我什麼都找不到」 Sherlock說「我沒想到這個可能性」**

**「找什麼?」Greg撐著拐杖下床去廁所**

**「他帶回家的新東西，我翻過他的行李和文件，我該考慮生物這個可能性」 Sherlock說「What are you?」**

**「這問法挺不禮貌的」嘴裡含著牙刷靠著牆刷牙的Greg說**

**「為什麼 Mycroft要帶你回來?」 Sherlock問**

**「呃…因為我受傷了」Greg說「你哥哥和我是..很好的朋友，所以他願意照顧我，他對我很好」Greg沒有對 Sherlock說他和 Mycroft的關係是因為他認為 Sherlock太小了，還有就是當時並不是每個人都會對家裡出櫃，他就不曉得 Mycroft的家人是否知道他的"室友”兼”摯友”跟他睡的是同一張床**

**「他當然照顧你，你是他的」 Sherlock說**

**「是啊，我是他的朋友」Greg以為 Sherlock沒有把句子說完便接話**

**Sherlock看著Greg，心想著的是為什麼大人都不知道他在說什麼，還有就是也許沒有人知道 Mycroft的真實性質才是一件好事，不然 Mycroft沒有必要掩飾，他喜歡 Mycroft帶回來的這個人**

**這就好像是被養在金色牢籠中的雀鳥得到了一個新的玩伴一樣，持有籠子鑰匙的人珍惜這裡面的小雛鳥，而他願意放入的必定是他也很珍惜的另一個活物，而且他並不介意這兩個脆弱的生物彼此間友好**

**但 Sherlock也很快的學到了一件事， Mycroft不介意他擅自侵入他的書房.取用他的東西.占用他的時間.偷吃他的點心，搶在他之前去和父母講電話等等，他是被 Mycroft放入寶庫中的一條小龍，他刮壞了他的金銀財寶都是被允許的，直到他找到了底線**

**Sherlock察覺他佔用了Greg太多的時間，但那並不是讓 Mycroft板著臉的原因， Mycroft不高興的原因是他和Greg玩的時候觸發了Greg的PTSD**

**他拿著玩具刀和Greg互打，Greg總會讓他，但那天Greg沒有下床，所以 Sherlock跑到他的房間找他玩，Greg爬起來後說只能玩一下，他們就和平常一樣玩耍，可是當 Sherlock占了上風Greg的臉色卻突然變了，他臉色慘白的停頓了下來， Sherlock第一次見到Greg的PTSD發作就是那時候，他變得無法說話，而且無法停止發抖，Greg本來就坐在床上所以當他發作時才沒有受傷，他鬆手把泡棉玩具刀落在一旁，彎著腰抱著頭縮起腳坐在床上，呼吸變得混亂急促，最終因為發抖和嚴重的幻痛而側身倒在床上抱著受傷的腳縮成一團**

**「Greg?我沒有用力打啊?」 Sherlock爬過去推了推縮成一團發抖的玩伴**

**「你在出冷汗」 Sherlock把手放在Greg脖子上，因為他抱著頭無法碰到額頭「可是你沒發燒，你摸起來很冷」**

**Greg試著開口說話可是他牙齒直打顫，聲音從喉嚨擠出都成了毫無意義的低聲哀鳴**

**Sherlock知道這顯然不是疾病或者傷勢導致的，但他也不知道Greg到底怎麼了，他那時對任何心理疾病都沒有足夠的概念，他試著跟Greg說話想問出他到底怎麼了，然後 Mycroft就出現了**

**「我才在想你為什麼這麼安靜」 Mycroft板著臉， Sherlock知道他不高興**

**「Greg他..」 Sherlock才要告訴 MycroftGreg的異常，但 Mycroft顯然早就知道Greg會這樣了「你知道他怎麼了嗎?」**

**「我今天早上說過你不能來吵他」 Mycroft拉著 Sherlock把他拉下床讓把玩具刀撿走「你先去吃午餐，我晚一點再跟你解釋」他把 Sherlock推出房間外並喚來女傭讓他們把 Sherlock帶走，房門在身後無聲關上， Sherlock知道 Mycroft是刻意的，因為他在生氣卻特地輕輕的闔上門**

**Sherlock吃過午餐後溜回Greg房間外，門沒關好，所以他從門縫偷看狀況， Mycroft坐在床上抱著Greg讓他靠在自己身上，這是一個很奇怪的畫面， Mycroft討厭與人接觸更討厭擁抱，但他讓Greg就這樣抱著自己， Mycroft超討厭流汗的人，而Greg全身都是冷汗， Mycroft應該會非常嫌惡才是，他卻抱著Greg還親吻他的頭髮**

**Mycroft進房時的表情是少見的真正對 Sherlock感到不滿， Sherlock也明確的感覺到了這點**

**下午 Sherlock被 Mycroft帶到書房去**

**「我早上說過今天Greg不能陪你玩了」 Mycroft板著臉說**

**「他怎麼了?」 Sherlock問**

**「他身體不舒服」 Mycroft說**

**「那不是生病」 Sherlock說**

**「他就是生病了」 Mycroft說「不是身體上的，但他病了」**

**「身體沒問題就不是生病」 Sherlock說**

**「他的精神上受傷了」 Mycroft說「他需要一個人靜養，而你卻不聽話去打擾他，結果就是讓他發作，他現在還是很痛苦，因為你沒必要的觸發了他原本不會發作的創傷」**

**「我只是和他玩」 Sherlock說**

**「他今天的狀況沒有好到可以當你的玩伴， Sherlock」 Mycroft說「他現在這樣是可以避免的」**

**「…你生氣了」 Sherlock瞪大了眼看著自己的哥哥**

**「我正在試圖和你解釋你做了什麼」 Mycroft說**

**「你因為別人而對我產生了不滿」 Sherlock並不是感到委屈或者不滿，而是感到神奇「你居然因為一個朋友而對我生氣」他看著 Mycroft一臉不可思議「他是你的，而且特別重要」**

**「 Sherlock，我一向對於你的觀察力感到滿意，但適時的閉上嘴是必要的」 Mycroft說**

**「你從不會因為別人而對我生氣」 Sherlock說「真是神奇，他很特殊嗎?」**

**「如果你再犯我會生氣」 Mycroft說**

**「你從來就沒有朋友，現在卻有了，這的確使Greg成為稀有生物」 Sherlock變得更是好奇，他不擔心 Mycroft對他生氣的部分，那只讓他充滿疑問和好奇心，他本來就喜歡Greg這個玩伴，但他先前從未把他視為某種特殊存在，能讓 Mycroft對他生氣的人只有爸爸和媽媽**

**「不要讓我禁止你找他玩， Sherlock」 Mycroft警告**

**「他為什麼會害怕我?」 Sherlock問「他的反應是恐懼」**

**「他不是害怕你」 Mycroft說「是你喚醒了他對別人的恐懼，你不該這麼做的，如果你還想和Greg玩就要遵守規則，如果我告訴你不能去打擾他就乖乖遠離他的房間」**

**「他會好起來嗎?」 Sherlock問**

**「如果是你見到的症狀，他需要點時間就會緩解，但這個病恐怕永遠不會徹底消失」 Mycroft說「所以你不能看他好像沒事了就胡來」**

**「為什麼他這麼特別?」 Sherlock問「你從來不在乎人類」**

**「這並不正確，我只是對多數人都毫無興趣」 Mycroft說「而我要提醒你，你和Mummy.Daddy都是人類」**

**「你不關心沒有血緣的人類」 Sherlock更正**

**「你只要知道我會因為他而對你生氣就夠了，你很清楚這有意味著什麼」 Mycroft說**

**「Greg很特別」 Sherlock說「但你不想告訴我他特別在哪」**

**「我沒有必要告訴你」 Mycroft說「我就說到這裡，除非有我允許不然這段時間你都不許靠近他的房間」**

**「Greg說你是他很好的朋友」 Sherlock從對他來說過大的扶手椅中跳下，走道哥哥跟前抬頭看著 Mycroft「他不知道嗎?」**

**「 Sherlock」 Mycroft警告**

**「你從來就不需要朋友」 Sherlock說「他不是你的朋友，你根本不把他當作朋友」**

**「他確實不是我的朋友」 Mycroft對他露齒一笑， Sherlock知道那有別的意思，但他當時並不曉得 Mycroft是在笑Greg不是他朋友而是男朋友這件事**

**「那你是在養寵物嗎?」 Sherlock問**

**「 Sherlock，人類不能當作寵物」 Mycroft說**

**「Greg不是你的朋友那他可以當我的朋友」 Sherlock說**

**「Sure，你們可以一起玩」 Mycroft淺笑摸了 Sherlock的頭**

**Sherlock不是很明白自己哥哥在搞什麼，當時他的小腦袋還沒想到 Mycroft會有戀愛這種行為，畢竟 Mycroft一直對人類毫無興趣更別說偏好了**

**他看起來 Mycroft留著一個活人的行為很怪，而且他想要這個玩伴，但 Mycroft並不像過去一樣在他要求後就讓出他的所有物， Mycroft一向會把他想要的東西讓給他，或者暫時給他，無論是他的書或者房間，甚至是 Mycroft曾經養過的一隻兔子， Mycroft養過一隻小兔子，那是媽媽朋友的孩子的寵物所生的，媽咪說 Mycroft小學時曾經試著養過一隻撿來的野兔寶寶，但那個小東西沒活下來，那隻寵物兔已經夠大，只要好好照料就能活， Mycroft養了那隻兔子幾天 Sherlock就把兔子要走了，後來那隻兔子在被 Sherlock抱到院子裡玩的時候跑掉了，只養了一年多而已，爸媽本來說要再給 Sherlock買一隻，但 Sherlock拒絕了，他覺得兔子太無趣了，而且鄰居的獵犬不需要另一頓白吃的晚餐**

**他可以對 Mycroft要求任何東西，除了Greg，只有這一項新的 Mycroft的持有物是他不能討的，他可以和Greg玩，但Greg不會和那隻兔子一樣完全被交給他， Mycroft不打算放開這個新…玩具?寵物?這真的是前所未見， Mycroft通常只會佔據他的物品和空間，活物對 Mycroft而言並沒有多少吸引力，何況是人類**

**Greg發作隔天 Mycroft幾乎沒有離開過他的房間，他出來拿過東西，吃的喝的和換洗衣物，講過幾通電話，除此之外他就寸步不離Greg身邊， Sherlock被禁止去那個樓層，他會知道這些是因為他在樓下的空房間玩，就算走廊上有地毯他依然聽得出 Mycroft的腳步聲，Greg沒有下床，因為他下床得用拐杖， Sherlock沒聽見拐杖聲**

**Sherlock知道這超出他的認知範圍了，他考量了自己的年齡和社會化程度後認為他需要來自普通人的常識幫助，所以他裝作無辜(事實上大多數成年人依然認為他是個有些調皮的天真小孩，只有 Mycroft很清楚他是利用自己的可愛和天真來為自己取得他人的關愛和便利，同時在自己的某些實驗後得到原諒或者讓別人認為他只是個孩子沒有惡意而被放過一馬，而即使再怎麼清楚 Sherlock的能力和不單純， Mycroft依然吃他這套)**

**「布雷特」 Sherlock拉了管家的袖子「我有問題」**

**「是的， Sherlock小少爺，您想知道明天午餐吃什麼嗎?」看著這些古靈精怪的Holmes男孩長大的老管家和藹的微笑著問**

**「你知道Greg嗎?」 Sherlock問**

**「 Mycroft少爺的那位朋友啊，我知道，他可傷的不輕」管家說**

**「他有什麼特別的?」 Sherlock問「 Mycroft對他不是一般的好，為什麼?」**

**「因為他們是好朋友啊」管家說**

**「 Mycroft才沒有朋友」 Sherlock說**

**「親愛的，這樣說話很傷人的」老管家皺起全白的眉毛哄著**

**「他們有別的不讓我知道的祕密」 Sherlock說「你知道是什麼嗎?」**

**「呃…」老管家被天真無邪的大眼睛騙了，支支吾吾起來，他當然知道那個被 Mycroft照顧的無微不至的傷者不是單純的朋友，他們看著 Mycroft長大， Mycroft對誰都很禮貌但並不會為單純的熟人或朋友這樣付出，事實上他們全都知道 Mycroft並不喜歡與人有太多接觸**

**「他到底有什麼特別的?」 Sherlock問**

**「Well…」老管家停頓了許久， Mycroft並沒有直說Greg和他的關係，但他交代的一切都指出他非常重視且會親自照顧這個傷患，Holems家並不守舊，同性戀或者不婚主義者在Holmes家並不是什麼新聞，但 Mycroft並沒有向父母提過自己的性向和這個”好朋友”，他身為管家也不好意思把大少爺給出櫃，也不應該替作為父母和兄長的Holmes們教育 Sherlock**

**「你為什麼這麼遲疑?」 Sherlock問**

**「小少爺，你只要知道他們是很好的朋友就好了，如果你想知道他有什麼特別的，你該問的是 Mycroft少爺，我只是個老管家而已」管家說**

**Sherlock一看就知道管家在隱瞞了，他當時當然知道有些人的性向並非異性戀，只是他從沒想過 Mycroft會戀愛而且還是一個很有趣的人， Sherlock想像的 Mycroft的未來不是單身就是和一個很無趣的.沒有存在感又很服從的人結婚，Greg太有趣了不可能是 Mycroft的對象，而且他沒有辦法提供任何好處，無論是社經地位或者家庭組成上他都沒有任何優勢，結論便是Greg作為一個個體，沒有任何會使 Mycroft如此付出的性質**

**事實上 Sherlock很確定，在他展現出自己超越常人的智力前 Mycroft對他的愛護都是出於生物本能以及對血親的保護慾， Mycroft對他的縱容則出自更單純的原因——他是”他的”弟弟， Mycroft對於自己的一切都非常保護**

**過了三天左右 Mycroft在下來拿早餐的時候告訴 Sherlock下午可以去和Greg玩了**

**「他好了?」 Sherlock問**

**「並沒有完全恢復」 Mycroft說「別拿玩具刀和他玩，是他問起你的」**

**「他怕刀子?」 Sherlock問「他的腳是被砍掉的嗎?」**

**「並不是，但攻擊他的人差點有機會拿刀砍死他」 Mycroft說「我得在書房工作，你可以去和他玩，但別太任性，他的身體狀況不好，當然你得等早上家教課結束並乖乖吃過午餐後才能去找他」**

**Sherlock在午餐後去了Greg的房間，Greg見到他就開心的和他打招呼**

**「希望上次沒嚇到你」Greg讓小男孩爬上床坐在自己旁邊「我的狀況不是很好，沒辦法和你玩鬥劍之類的遊戲」**

**「 Mycroft也不讓我跟你玩那些」 Sherlock說「你無聊了?」**

**「是有點」Greg摸摸小男孩的頭髮說「你帶了什麼書來啊?」**

**「金銀島」 Sherlock說「你想看嗎?」**

**「我受傷了沒辦法閱讀」Greg苦笑**

**「你的眼睛沒有問題」 Sherlock說**

**「是這裡」Greg指著自己的太陽穴「大腦的部分受傷了，我失去閱讀和寫字的能力了」**

**「會好起來嗎?」 Sherlock問**

**「希望會，醫生說需要時間」Greg說「你看完這本書了?」**

**「看過5次了」 Sherlock說「你讀過這個故事嗎?」**

**「在我很小的時候可能有吧」Greg說「但我也忘光了」**

**「我念給你聽?」 Sherlock說**

**「好啊」Greg把 Mycroft的枕頭靠著床頭板放讓 Sherlock舒適的靠在那上面念故事**

**Greg的房間一向都是昏暗的，吃飽的 Sherlock畢竟也還是孩子，不用多久就開始昏昏欲睡，Greg告訴他可以睡個午覺， Sherlock把書放在旁邊在Greg身旁躺下睡午覺，Greg拿過那本童書試著讀接下來的部分，但他眼中的文字還是無法辨識，免強看出了幾個字母但組在一起又變得陌生，他只好把書放到一旁放棄了**

**Sherlock在午睡醒來時知道自己睡了很久，因為 Mycroft已經忙完了，至少快要四點了吧， Mycroft坐在床邊低聲的與Greg耳語，他注意到 Sherlock醒來便暫停了對話**

**「午睡最好別睡這麼久」 Mycroft說**

**「你起床啦」Greg笑著說**

**「你的小提琴老師快來了，先去準備吧」 Mycroft把 Sherlock從被窩裡撈出來讓他去上課**

**Sherlock的疑問在那天晚上意外得到解答，他就和平時一樣在保母的督促下早早上床睡覺了，他確實也乖乖待在房裡許久，但下午他午覺睡太久讓他現在完全睡不著，看了眼時鐘已經是午夜了，家裡的保母和傭人都已經睡了，他無聊透了就想到 Mycroft肯定還沒睡**

**穿著睡衣下床後 Sherlock沒穿拖鞋就出了房間，走廊上都會留幾盞昏黃的燈照明所以他也不用到處找開關，他走到 Mycroft房間但 Mycroft並不在那，所以他就去Greg的房間找 Mycroft**

**房間的門沒有關好，所以他只要推一下門就會開了，可是他聽見了奇怪的聲音，所以他只是推開一條縫偷看**

**房間裡只開了一盞床頭燈相當昏暗，但他依然能看出床上的人在做什麼**

**Mycroft赤身裸體的跪在床上，Greg背對著 Mycroft趴跪著，手緊抓著被子， Sherlock聽見的聲音就是他發出的，粗喘和很輕微的呻吟**

**「Myc…Myc…」Greg聽起來像缺氧了一樣虛弱，但還是艱難的想轉頭向 Mycroft索吻， Mycroft暫停了自己的動作從他體內退出讓他躺下， Mycroft輕撫身下男人的臉並把他的頭髮往後撥好**

**「I’m here」 Mycroft語調輕柔的安撫並低頭親吻Greg，Greg伸手攀上 Mycroft的背抱住他， Mycroft把他的腳架在腰際再次進入他，這讓Greg抱緊了 Mycroft**

**「Mycroft..Myc..I’m sorry」Greg一隻手抓住了 Mycroft的手臂，那上面還纏著紗布，Greg的聲音帶著鼻音好似在哭一般**

**「It’s ok，It’s not your fault」 Mycroft說「I love you」他親了Greg的眉心，房間裡曖昧不清的呻吟和低語以及肉體碰撞和親吻的聲音在寂靜的夜裡即使在門的這一端也還是聽得一清二楚，而從門縫能看見的即使不是很清晰也足夠了**

**在他意識到這是什麼後他立刻輕手輕腳的離開了，到一定範圍外他便開始用跑的躲回自己房間裡假裝沒離開過**

**鑽進被窩裡的 Sherlock知道自己看見了不該看的東西，這是別人的隱私，也是小孩子不該看的畫面，他知道大多數人在這輩子某個時刻會開始跟別人上床，但 Mycroft?他討厭人，可是他對Greg很溫柔，意外看到自己哥哥親別人就夠噁心了，性交就更糟了，他很想把那畫面和聲音刪掉可是那偏偏是越想遺忘記得越清楚的東西**

**但他是對的， Mycroft沒有朋友，Greg不是他的朋友，是他的約會對象，這就是Greg特別的原因，他是 Mycroft的情人**

**他過了許久才能夠入睡，這些資訊讓他的大腦一陣混亂，但他終究是個小孩子，時間到了就無法抵抗睡魔**

**「你的手怎麼了」早餐時 Sherlock對來拿Greg的早餐的 Mycroft說「你雖然穿長袖襯衫但你的手包著紗布」**

**「一點小意外」 Mycroft說，他看著心情不大好撐著臉看著自己的弟弟「你顯然沒睡飽」**

**「那個意外和Greg有關嗎」 Sherlock放下湯匙**

**「你知道什麼了?」 Mycroft挑起眉**

**「你不會無緣無故受傷」 Sherlock說，但他推測這與Greg有關是因為昨晚他看見Greg把手放在 Mycroft包紮過的手上對他道歉**

**「他不是故意的」 Mycroft說「只是小皮肉傷，他也對我道歉了」**

**「…」 Sherlock看著 Mycroft的臉， Mycroft如果要對他說謊他也看不出來，可是他感覺得出 Mycroft沒有說出全部的事實，如果他多加調查一下應該可以找出真相，但問題來了，他真的想要知道這些細節嗎?**

**「你在懷疑我沒說實話」 Mycroft微笑**

**「我不想知道你沒說的部份是什麼了」 Sherlock皺眉說「感覺會很噁心」**

**Mycroft輕聲笑了，然後摸了弟弟的頭**

**「你下午也可以去和Greg玩」 Mycroft說「他身體狀況好點了」**

**Sherlock下午還是去找Greg了，他喜歡這個玩伴，但爬上床找Greg玩的時候還是遲疑了一下，然後用力甩甩頭把昨天見到的一切給拋到腦後**

**「你這樣看起來像剛從水裡出來的小狗一樣」Greg笑**

**「你是 Mycroft的男友(Boyfriend)」 Sherlock說**

**「我是他的男性朋友沒錯啊(Boy friend)」Greg愣了一下說**

**「不，我是說Boyfriend，你是 Mycroft的約會對象!」 Sherlock簡直像在核對身分的交通警察一樣，就差沒要他拿出駕照了**

**「呃…」Greg不知道該說什麼**

**「你不能騙小孩，我看得出一個騙子」 Sherlock說**

**「唉…」Greg抹了把臉「嗯，我確實是」**

**「為什麼你不承認?」 Sherlock說「你如果一開始就承認就省事多了!」他雙手交叉在胸前說**

**「因為我不知道你的家庭是什麼樣的」Greg說「不是所有人都接受我們這樣的關係的，我也不認識你的父母…」**

**「他們不在家」 Sherlock說「同性戀傾向也不是什麼驚人的秘密，不過就算你和 Mycroft一起謀殺了某人還棄屍大概也不會構成問題，我們的爸媽很粗心，他們從來不會發現 Mycroft不讓他們知道的事情」**

**「我們沒有殺人啦哈哈…」Greg苦笑「所以你的父母還不知道 Mycroft是…」**

**「他們不會在意，但等他們回來你會被媽咪的問題煩死」 Sherlock說「他會一直問各種問題，然後跟你說八卦和數學」**

**「我的數學很差啊」Greg笑**

**「和媽咪比，大部分的人都是數學白癡」 Sherlock說「我要去練小提琴了」他得到自己需要的答案就心滿意足了，跳下床準備去琴房**

**「你小提琴拉的怎麼樣?」Greg問**

**「很好」 Sherlock自豪的說**

**「看你驕傲的」Greg笑**

**「我很清楚我的實力!」 Sherlock抗議**

**「你也才10歲」Greg說**

**「你走著瞧!我拉給你聽!」 Sherlock跑去拿了小提琴來**

**Mycroft聽見琴聲居然是在琴房以外的地方出現就過來看狀況了， Sherlock在拉小提琴給Greg聽**

**「他是真的很厲害啊!」Greg稱讚**

**「如果他願意他能去上專門的學校，但他對大多數老師態度都很惡劣所以只能讓家教來教」 Mycroft說「你吉他也彈得很好」**

**「是還算可以啦」Greg說**

**「你想彈吉他嗎?」 Mycroft坐在床沿問**

**「我現在可能做不到」Greg低頭看著自己的雙手「我連自己的名字都寫不出來」**

**「文字和語言以及對音樂的處理是不同的區塊」 Mycroft把手放在Greg肩上「這也可以用來分析你的傷勢，你想試試看嗎?」**

**「我的東西應該在我姊那吧」Greg說， Mycroft說過他們在倫敦的住處因為他們都在 Mycroft老家所以收拾過出租給別人了，因為那畢竟是 Mycroft他Uncle Rudi的房子「他住得太遠了」**

**「你姐姐搬家了，他和你姊夫正在打離婚官司」 Mycroft說**

**「什麼?終於嗎?!」Greg驚喜又訝異的說「可是他之前不敢離婚…」**

**「顯然他找到了一個可以負擔的租屋處，你的東西我帶回來了，如果你想要你的吉他我可以拿來給你」 Mycroft說**

**「…就試試看吧」Greg想了一下才說**

**Greg驚喜的發現自己對旋律和指法的記憶和能力沒有受到影響， Sherlock試圖學習但吉他對他來說還太大把了，發現自己還是能做些過去喜愛的事情的Greg心情變得很好，他會彈吉他打發時間， Sherlock試圖教他拉小提琴，但那對他來說又太複雜了**

**Holmes父母短暫的回來過， Mycroft先和他們談過了，那時候Greg已經開始練習靠義肢走路了但還是撐著拐杖，Mr.Holmes決定一家四口和Greg一起吃晚餐， Mycroft扶著Greg下樓時Greg才意識到他來到這以後幾乎沒有離開過自己的房間，他根本不知道這間宅邸是什麼構造，他的房間在三樓角落，遠離了大多數人的活動空間， Mycroft工作的書房在二樓， Sherlock的琴房和房間也在二樓但在相反的方向，宅邸裡有很多空房間**

**到了一樓後 Mycroft帶他到客廳坐下，晚餐時間還久， Sherlock一直在Greg周圍打轉，Greg第一次見到 Mycroft的父母很意外這兩人看起來就是普通的和善夫妻，分別是數學家和生物學家，他們對Greg都抱持著歡迎的態度，Mrs.Holmes一開始說Greg是個”勇敢的年輕人”，還說他們”都聽 Mycroft說過了”，所以Greg知道 Mycroft告訴他的父母他受傷的原因了**

**Sherlock喜歡Greg這個事實是Mr.和Mrs.Holmes最驚訝的一點， Sherlock是個很難相處的孩子，但他很喜歡這個無法跟上他的腳步的玩伴**

**「我們之前確實不知道 Mycroft的性向」Mrs.Holmes在晚餐後說， Sherlock枕在媽媽的腿上睡著了，管家說 Sherlock一大早就起來了，他不承認但女傭們都說 Sherlock每次都會為了出遠門回來的家人早起「不過無論孩子們喜歡的是男是女只要他們開心我們都祝福」**

**「嗯…我理解了…」Greg有點不知所措， Mycroft和父親去書房談論正事了**

**「親愛的，你不必這麼緊張」Mrs.Holmes笑「我們都很喜歡你，連 Sherlock都很喜歡你倒是很令人意外，這孩子可是最擅長欺負人的，他把好幾個家教氣哭過」**

**媽咪Holmes並不知道的是 Sherlock是裝睡，他一直在偷聽， Mycroft和父親回來加入飯後的小茶會時 Sherlock假裝被吵醒爬起來揉揉眼睛向母親要餅乾吃， Mycroft當然看出了弟弟的小詭計不過他也不打算戳破**

**Greg對太明亮的光線依然沒有太好的耐受度，他開始頭痛和恍神， Mycroft和 Sherlock甚至連Mr.和Mrs.Holmes都察覺他似乎不太舒服了**

**「我帶他上樓」 Mycroft說**

**「可是…」Greg覺得提前離席不禮貌**

**「你看起來很不舒服，親愛的，好好休息吧」Mrs.Holmes說**

**Greg表達了歉意後在 Mycroft的幫助下上樓**

**「他的房間在三樓啊，這個安排很不方便啊，要是沒有人幫忙他就困在樓上了啊」Mrs.Holmes說**

**「 Mycroft說他盡可能不讓他被打擾到，他對聲音還很敏感，安排在那是最安靜的」Mr.Holmes說「看 Mycroft這麼關心血親以外的人真令人感動，那孩子也長大了呀」**

**Holmes爸媽在家裡住了一周又前往國外工作了，寄回來的禮物多了給Greg的一份**

**Sherlock後來進入青春期變得叛逆後就沒有以前那麼親近Greg和 Mycroft了，然後那種幼稚的反叛態度一直維持到了成年，但現在他還是和Greg用一種微妙的方式保持著隱性的友好，他們都知道在彼此心中依然是充滿著互信的，所以就算 Sherlock搞神秘什麼都不說就要Greg到某個地方去Greg也還是會放下一切去做，而Greg遇到麻煩 Sherlock也會伸出援手，甚至是聯手惡整 Mycroft也不是沒有過**

**「你根本就符合這個凶手的側寫」蘇格蘭場的側寫師Tom對 Sherlock說，Tom對 Sherlock的態度一向保持著戒心，因為 Sherlock總讓他想起那些他見過的連環殺手**

**「我是高功能反社會沒錯，但我並不是人格病態」 Sherlock冷冷的說**

**「你還慕殘」Tom說**

**「他不算吧?」John說**

**「John，你是 Sherlock的男朋友」Tom幾乎是用提醒的語氣說，他還看了John的腳一眼提醒他「而他最好的”朋友”是 Lestrade」他刻意的提醒了朋友這個詞，Tom並不認為 Sherlock對Greg友善是出於單純的動機**

**「認識幾個殘障不表示他慕殘」John說「而且就算他有這個傾向也不關你的事，你該專心在這個凶手上」**

**「你認為我有性偏差，不如你發表一下你的高見」 Sherlock諷刺的說**

**「OK」Tom說「你是高功能反社會，缺乏同理心和同情心，在對他人施加痛苦的時候並不會感到罪惡或猶豫，但你能像鯊魚聞出一滴血一樣聞到別人的弱點，你利用這些來達成自己的目的，表現出虛假的善意騙取這些人的信任換得你需要的資訊或者就像你平時一樣用惡毒的態度對所有人因為你根本不會感到歉疚，至於你慕殘的傾向我會說是來自你的經歷，某個人物或者你童年對於性的印象影響下使你產生了慕殘傾向，也可能是你的第一個交往對象，考慮到影視作品和你的年齡，你也可能在看戰爭片時對截肢的人物產生性慾，通常別人會同情這些人物，而你缺乏同情心，這發生的時間應該在你的青春期前期或者初期，所以大約11歲左右開始吧」**

**「哼」 Sherlock冷笑「很遺憾，我不看戰爭片」**

**「我的老天，你又找Tom吵架了?」開會回來的Greg撞見這劍拔弩張的畫面說**

**「這次比較像Tom找他吵的」John說**

**「別在辦公室吵架，我們還要工作呢，Tom你下樓去找迪摩克，他有些問題要問你」Greg打發走了側寫師**

**John和 Sherlock後來也離開蘇格蘭場了，當時雕刻家的案子還在初期，沒有太多資訊可調查**

**「你認識Greg的時候10歲」John在計程車上開口**

**「Tom說的有很多是錯的」 Sherlock說**

**「我不覺得你真的慕殘」John說「但這個話題挺有意思的」**

**「一點也不」 Sherlock說**

**「我是說，Harry小時候第一個喜歡的女孩是鄰居的大女兒，嚴格來說那是他第一次意識到自己是彎的，他到現在還是喜歡紅色短髮的女孩」John說**

**「我.不.喜歡.Lestrade!」 Sherlock咬牙切齒的強調「就算我只有10歲或10個月也一樣，我對他沒有那種感情」**

**「我知道，你們比較像兄弟，或者保母和小孩」John聳肩**

**「換個話題」 Sherlock命令**

**「好，那我們去吃午餐，你要把你的那份全部吃完」John笑著說**

**************************************

 

Greg恢復意識是因為太過靠近自己的呼吸聲和掌心的刺痛，他知道自己身上的藥效沒退不正常，所以合理推測在他失去意識的時候兇手又對他下了藥，他現在全身無力的躺在地上，意外的發現自己居然枕著枕頭，他的手被另一人握著

他模糊的視線逐漸聚焦，一把小刀發著冷光就拿在雕刻家手上，雕刻家蹲在他身旁握著他的手，他掌心的刺痛是有原因的，他的手掌被割出一條傷口，不深不淺，正好足夠鮮血流得滿手都是，順著手腕流下.滴落

 

他看著雕刻家，呼吸聲並不是很近而是很清楚，因為雕刻家正在聞他的手，具體來說是他手上的血液的味道

雕刻家把他受傷的手貼到自己臉上，Greg這時也才看清楚雕刻家的長相

 

「啊啊你醒啦」雕刻家的聲音偏高，出於興奮或者他本來就是這種帶著顫抖的嗓音，他睜大那雙綠色的眼睛像個第一次見到遊樂園的孩子一樣看著他，他的笑容誇張得像是他的嘴直接裂到耳邊一樣，他把Greg的手貼在自己臉上，血液也就沾上了那張蒼白的臉孔，金色的頭髮整齊的梳好，雕刻家的年紀看上去約三十多歲，可能和 Sherlock差不多大，綠色的眼睛裡透著狂喜和興奮，以及一種病態的迷戀

「嗚…」Greg試圖說話可是他的身體彷彿完全癱瘓了連要發出聲音都很難

「這種藥的效果很好吧」雕刻家說「不過你不用擔心，這只是讓你很難活動又昏昏欲睡而已」他放下Greg的手「剛才給你補了一針應該很快就要生效了」

 

Greg已經感覺到了，他的意識又將離他而去，他的眼皮難以睜開

「我真不知道該拿你怎麼做，我有好多想法」雕刻家興奮的說「這就像要改進米洛的維納斯一樣，我真怕搞砸」他放下Greg的手，調整了昏睡的Greg的姿勢走回他的椅子坐下，他拿著素描本和筆開始畫圖，如果Greg的視線不是那麼模糊他會發現房間裡到處都是雕刻家不滿意而被揉成紙團的素描紙，紙上畫的都是他，有些是雪爾森那天他瀕死的模樣但有了他現在的臉和髮色，令人不安的是有些圖畫中他缺的並不是左腳，或者不只是左腳，有些畫裡他身上遍布刀傷，或者只有手腳，也許無法看清一公尺以外的物體對現在的他來說是件好事

\-----------------------------------------------------------

我得說一下,這篇文中很多人物都有點扭曲

夏洛克那部份如果看不懂的話其實是這樣的:

夏洛克有隱性的慕殘傾向,他不會刻意去找但他多多少少會受到這種特質吸引,他受John吸引主要是John這個人的特質,John剛好殘疾只是蛋糕上的糖霜(額外加分)

夏洛克跟麥考夫對彼此的性質心知肚明,夏洛克是高功能反社會,而麥考夫有不正常的佔有欲和控制欲

夏洛克的性癖確實受到Greg影響,但原因包含了Greg是他小時候最喜歡的玩伴以及他撞見的景象,但夏洛克否認自己受到這些因素影響

 

有不少連環殺手都是從小就對某個要素產生迷戀,而形成原因可能是創傷(比如丹尼斯.威爾森以及傑佛瑞.達莫,他們都有戀屍癖也都會以殺掉自己帶回家的男人的方式將被害者留下作伴,他們都有被遺棄情節,達莫後來還會吃掉他的被害者,這樣那些人就永遠無法離開他了)

或者性啟蒙方式不對,比如加州的"夜行者"理查.拉米雷茲,他小時候看了打越戰表哥帶回來的照片,那包含性侵和支解女性的影像

幾乎所有連環殺手小時候都受過虐待和腦部異常(可能是外傷或天生問題)

所以就算有異常癖好和人格偏差也不表示某個人會變成連環殺手,夏洛克就絕對不是這種類型

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

「這是交叉比對過後的名單和資料，可能的話都已經通知他們提供不在場證明和對當年事件的記憶了」迪摩克說

「這個人當時在校門準備放學，我說的是在現場的人」 Sherlock把一疊資料丟到一旁

「他在現場啊」迪摩克說

「你自己看這些圖!」 Sherlock站起來指著貼滿半個牆面的雕刻家畫作「這是近距離看了現場的人才會知道的細節!這個人不只是看見攻擊事件，而是身處在攻擊事件之中!」

「那起事件因為雷斯垂德探長的關係沒有學生受傷」支援的霍桑探長說

「直接看到現場的人才是我們要找的兇手!」 Sherlock說「當時沒有手機.記者沒有到場.採證的攝影檔案不可能有Greg在內因為他立刻就被送醫了，雕刻家見過他渾身是血的掙扎的模樣的只有以下三種可能，1.他就在現場2.他神奇的拿到了早就被封存的監視器畫面3.他有超能力，你覺得是哪一個啊?白癡!」

「他就是這樣，而且他和Greg很好，拜託別揍他」迪摩克按著霍桑探長的肩膀低聲地說

 

「我把雪爾森事件的現場照片印出來了，當然我說的是Greg受傷後最後倒下的那附近」茉莉說

「See，連加班28小時缺乏睡眠和規律進食的貧血法醫都比你們更擅長你們的工作!」 Sherlock說

「 Sherlock，霍桑探長是業餘拳擊愛好者」茉莉提醒

「Greg是在這裡倒下的，見到這個畫面的人只會在這個人行道上」 Sherlock在照片上畫出範圍「去調查吧」他扔了白板筆後抓起大衣要離開，他會在這也是蘇格蘭場強力要求的，他本來是待在醫院陪John的

「就這樣?不搞你那套推理嗎?」霍桑探長問

「那有什麼意義?反正不用多久Greg就會回來了，雕刻家也死定了，有更需要我的地方」 Sherlock說

「John的傷勢沒那麼重還能自己去廁所，你可以在這待久一點吧，明明平常都趕不走你」迪摩克說

「如果你真的很堅持要活捉這傢伙再來找我」 Sherlock穿上大衣快步地離開了

 

「他在發什麼神經?」霍桑探長問

「我不知道」迪摩克聳肩看像茉莉

「嗯嗯..」茉莉也搖頭但他的眼神似乎正在思考著什麼

「他以為Greg是什麼被抓住的野狼嗎?能咬死獵人自己回來，這可是Greg啊他媽的那小子到底幫不幫忙」霍桑探長罵著但還是著手整理資料排除那些雪爾森發生時不在Greg倒下馬路那側的人，而可能會看到馬路對面有誰的那些人依然需要被找出來訪問他們看到了什麼

 

 

下午 Mycroft出現在蘇格蘭場裡，安西亞走在前面為他打發掉了所有來安慰或者詢問來意的人，說是打發不如說是亮出證件，迪摩克第一次見到 Mycroft打從脊髓裡打了個寒顫，他聽過傳言不會預期Greg的丈夫是個好好先生，但也不是這樣一個令人畏懼的人物

“他一定是很擔心吧，心情會差也可以理解”迪摩克在心裡為 Mycroft辯解

「我要看這起案子所有的資料」 Mycroft直接在會議室的主位坐下說「你們傳送的電子檔不夠詳細」

「你是家屬我們不能…」霍桑探長才說到一半就被安西亞遞上的證件和在耳邊說的幾句話堵上嘴，他看了安西亞一眼點點頭後離開了會議室，迪摩克完全搞不清楚狀況，而安西亞正在把會議室裡一切不該給平民看的資料搬出來放到 Mycroft面前

 

「喔對」迪摩克說「你是 Sherlock的哥哥」

「如果對這個案子有任何不夠清楚的部分，考慮到蘇格蘭場資料製作的詳細程度這很可能會發生，我會讓安西亞去請你來回答，你可以走了」 Mycroft連頭都沒抬

「 Sherlock說…」迪摩克被 Mycroft用手勢制止

「我知道 Sherlock會說什麼，你可以走了，你正在妨礙我閱讀」 Mycroft說，安西亞走到迪摩克旁邊用手勢請他離開，這是他的小組會議室但從 Mycroft走進來那一刻起他反倒成了這裡的客人

 

 

「聽說Greg的丈夫來了」經常負責和家屬談話的女警Uma過來問迪摩克

「我覺得他不需要安撫什麼的，他要求不被打擾」迪摩克說

「是怎麼樣的一個人啊?聽Greg說過幾次，是個很愛孩子的人啊」Uma說

「我不知道，他現在心情肯定很差的」迪摩克說「Greg的孩子好像跟爺爺奶奶出國度假了，這算是件好事吧，他們不會知道現在發生了多可怕的事」

 

 Mycroft不知道什麼時候離開的，但就是天黑之後某個時間點，迪摩克注意到會議室沒人了才曉得他已經走了

 

「 Sherlock」迪摩克打給 Sherlock「你哥哥來過」

「預料之中」 Sherlock說

「他在雪爾森的街景照上畫了些線條你覺得那有意義嗎?」迪摩克問

「對你來說沒有」 Sherlock說

「他看到了不少雪爾森當時的可怕照片，只會放在檔案裡那些，他應該還好吧?」迪摩克說

「他見過更糟的」 Sherlock說「而且他很清楚雪爾森發生的事情」

「他在場嗎?」迪摩克問

「他聽Greg說過每一個細節，只要Greg知道的他都知道，算是心理治療」 Sherlock說「不必擔心他，Greg很快就會回來了，不過雕刻家是死定了」他本來要掛電話但被迪摩克喊住了「What.」

「我們國家沒有死刑，你為什麼一直強調雕刻家會死?」迪摩克問

「因為那就是他最好的結局」 Sherlock說

「你…不，你哥哥會做什麼嗎?」迪摩克想起茉莉那若有所思的表情還有 Mycroft的證件，以及他是 Sherlock親哥哥的事實

「也許他會，也許他不會，我怎麼會知道」 Sherlock說

「如果我想活捉他呢?」迪摩克說「把他送上法庭」

「無論你加不加班Greg都會回來，雕刻家都會以某種方式無法再犯」 Sherlock說

「如果是Greg也會希望雕刻家被活捉送上法庭接受公平公正的審判的」迪摩克搬出Greg來

「……」 Sherlock在電話那頭翻了白眼

「Please，你也不希望你哥哥變成殺人犯吧?」迪摩克問

「他有沒有殺過人對我來說無所謂，他就算幹了也不會被抓到」 Sherlock說

「我們想要抓到這個王八蛋，讓他爛死在牢裡，那比死好不到哪去甚至可能更糟」

「如果你真的為雕刻家著想讓他死了會比較好」 Sherlock說

「 Sherlock，我不是在開玩笑」迪摩克說

「我也不是」 Sherlock說

「我不想辦完這個還得去起訴Greg的丈夫謀殺!」迪摩克說

「你對自己的能力太有自信了」 Sherlock說

「聽著我沒時間跟你鬥嘴，你幫不幫我?」迪摩克說

「你真的想活捉雕刻家嗎?」 Sherlock問

「當然」迪摩克說

「那表示等Greg回來以後他不只得製作筆錄可能還得上法院作證，想像一下他現在可能正在經歷什麼，他是雕刻家從小就想要的獵物，險些將他至於死地的事件是雕刻家的啟蒙，甚至可能是性啟蒙，Greg的PTSD發作是什麼樣子你知道嗎?」 Sherlock只是淡淡地陳述了事實

「我…」迪摩克想起了發現Greg球友屍體那時Greg蒼白的模樣

「你正在想的並不正確」 Sherlock說「他真正發作的時候沒辦法走路.無法與人交談也沒有能力自保和控制自己，這種等級的案子法院可能會直播，若沒有也會有記者和攝影師最少也有速寫員在場，如果他在作證時發作了，他還能保有他的工作嗎?他本來就站不住腳了，這是雙關，要是他丟了工作你覺得會發生什麼事?」

「這…」迪摩克嚥下口水，Greg最重視的除了家人就是這份工作，他甚至不打算做到做不下去才退休，他可是斷了一隻腳還拼命回來要做警察的人

「想清楚以後還是想要活捉雕刻家再打給我，最晚你還有…」 Sherlock看了時鐘「15小時」

電話掛斷了，迪摩克呆呆站在會議室桌邊看著一片被翻過的文件，他就好像在參演一場話劇，但Holmes兄弟都有拿到劇本而他沒有

\-------------------------------------------------

Greg因為湧入鼻腔的熟悉黏膩鐵鏽氣味而醒來，他的頭開始痛了，這些鎮靜藥物從他康復以後只要劑量過多都會給他帶來強烈的頭痛，視線有些模糊，但那並不是因為他才睡醒，而是有紅色的液體因他張開眼而流入眼中，這讓他馬上跳起來但因為失去平衡而摔倒在地，他都忘了他的義肢被拿走了，摔倒的撞擊力道不大但讓他極度暈眩

 

「醒來了啊」雕刻家手上拿著醫療血包對他燦笑，Greg這也短暫的鬆了一口氣，他身上的不是他自己的血，腎上腺素正因為他的放鬆而逐漸退去

 

雕刻家走向他把血包用小刀割破澆淋在他頭上，Greg只能看著他無法移動，鎮靜藥物的效果太強了，而且他要是反抗可能會被殺，他沒有那個能力反抗，他處在房間的中間，沒有可以扶著站起來的物品.沒有武器，房間照明不足他看不清幾尺外的距離，這裡不是他最初被帶來時的房間，那個房間是木頭地板，這裡是水泥，房間內似乎沒有窗戶，可能是地下室

 

雕刻家站起來時從腰帶上拿出一把棍子，Greg一看到那金屬反光就反射的要退開然而藥物和身體上的局限只是讓他往後挪了一點，棍子朝他頭部揮來時他盡可能的閃開了但笨拙的撞在地上，他幾乎得連滾帶爬的才能趕過落下的棍子，金屬棍敲打在光滑的水泥地面的聲音尖銳又清楚，幾乎讓他想起了…

 

雕刻家抬起腳踢中了他的胸腹之間打斷了他的思考，他應該要去抱著自己的肚子才是，那才是腹部受到重擊的人會有的反應，然而他的手卻是舉起來試圖擋下根本沒揮向自己頭部的棍子，那是在雪爾森時他所做的，因為當時攻擊者正猛力的踹他的頭部想讓他死

「嘻嘻..哈哈哈哈哈哈!」雕刻家看到Greg的反應像是玩瘋的孩子一樣開始大笑「就跟那時候一樣對不對!就像這樣子!」他舉起棍子揮向他，Greg用手擋下，也許是腎上腺素的關係他幾乎感覺不到金屬棍打在身上應有的疼痛

 

他也許和雕刻家糾纏了很久也許只有幾分鐘，他懷疑自己的手骨怎麼沒斷，朝他頭部揮來的棍子都被他用手擋下，他的體力讓他無法閃開，他頂多抓到空檔翻身雙手撐在地上用一隻腳站起來短距離的跳離開雕刻家，雕刻家故意的放慢攻擊的速度，讓他幾乎能擋下每一下，當他那樣逃跑時雕刻家笑得更大聲然後棍子打在肩膀或者背上甚至有一次就這麼掃過他的後腦勺，他全身都是汗，和澆在身上的血混合後的味道越來越接近了，如果有汽車的味道那就…

 

他往前摔趴在地，手掌貼著冰涼的水泥地努力地要爬起來但一腳踹在他背上不只讓他撞在地上還讓他一口氣喘不過來，他身上的血濺在地上，他急著翻身轉過去看到的是舉起的棍子，金屬棍揮來時他抓住了棍子，然後用雙手緊緊抓著那隻金屬棍，他已經到了極限，如果雕刻家繼續攻擊他，他也沒有能力閃躲了，只能抱著頭避免自己馬上被打死

 

他像是一隻死咬著嫌犯持槍的手而被甩來甩去的警犬一樣緊抓著棍子，他的手感覺就要抽筋了，手上沾到的血液和汗讓他需要花更大的力氣才能抓緊棍子，他全心全意的專注在抓緊棍子上，只到他突然被甩開往後摔在地上，他拿著棍子指著雕刻家，做出了防衛的準備蛋他的身體卻已經到了極限，殘餘的藥物讓他逐漸失去活動的能力

 

然後他留意到了，雕刻家放手的原因

「Hehehehehe」雕刻家發出詭異的尖笑聲和開心的表情，他已經笑了很久，Greg抓住棍子掙扎和他拉扯時他就在笑了，他只是笑得太嗨了才會鬆手的「我真的太喜歡你了，當時的景象都鮮活地回到我的腦子裡了!」雕刻家指著自己的太陽穴開心的大笑，他甚至流出喜悅的眼淚，Greg接著明白了一件事，他的手沒事是因為這隻棍子是空心的，是那種戲劇道具，雕刻家這樣做只是想看他驚恐求生的反應，他如果什麼都不做雕刻家也許就會感到無趣而離開，但他正中這個變態的下懷，雪爾森的回憶讓他做出了一樣的反應，在雪爾森他只能保護自己的頭部希望別死而無法護住自己被重擊的腹部和胸口，他的那些肋骨就是這樣斷的

 

「這真的很逼真對吧?」雕刻家又拿出了一根金屬棍揮向Greg的肚子，精疲力竭的Greg沒有用手阻擋，因為他知道那只是另一根玩具，然而他錯了，實心的金屬棍打得他幾乎要吐出任何還在肚子裡的東西，他抱著肚子趴在地上乾嘔，但拼命地讓自己盡可能抬起頭，他看著雕刻家噁心的興奮笑容，血和汗水從他的頭髮滴落，流過他的臉.滲入他的眼睛，長長的睫毛上血珠如露水一樣聚集然後在他眨眼時滴落，雕刻家的臉突然和別的人重疊了

「是你…」Greg全身都在發抖，他的呼吸和聲音也是，他甚至無法張開嘴，他的字句是透過牙縫擠出的

「你知道嗎?那個時候我有多興奮?」雕刻家蹲了下來一手握著Greg的下巴讓他抬頭看自己，綠色的眼睛裡透著瘋狂，他用袖子抹掉Greg臉上的血直直盯著他的眼睛「我沒看過這麼美的東西，我很喜歡貓，他們有掠食者該有的肌肉和爪子，但他們太靈巧了，我想要的是那種力量的美」他像個矽谷的瘋狂科學家一樣說著，同時用袖子抹掉Greg臉上其他的血，他的頭髮都被血弄得沾黏在一起「我媽不是很喜歡那些埋在院子裡的毛皮，後來我丟垃圾桶了，有一陣子狐狸會聚集過來，我試著抓狐狸來試試，但他們溜得太快了」他捧著Greg的臉看，彷彿是擦拭過銀器後正在檢查的老男僕

「為什麼..為什麼要做這種事…」Greg感覺快發不出聲音了，他的手現在非常冰冷

「因為我很喜歡啊」雕刻家親了Greg的眉心「漂亮的東西很多但我果然最喜歡的還是人體」

 

Greg已經發不出聲音了，他在PTSD發作的邊緣，他也許不會陷入恐慌但他知道他得面對更糟的，在陌生的地方而且是一個連環殺手的手裡陷入無法自保的狀態中，而他現在正被迫看著這個可能會將他開腸破肚的瘋子，這一切會發生還是因為他，甚至這個人依然活著可能也是他所導致的

 

「你認出我了真令人開心」雕刻家拿出小刀在Greg顴骨上劃出一道淺淺的傷口，血珠在那條線上一點一點地冒出然後凝聚在一起，最後沿著臉頰流下，雕刻家舔了他臉上的傷口和流出的鮮血，濕熱的舌頭舔過他的臉頰讓傷口發癢「我從沒這麼高興我在家受教育過，要不然我們不會在那天相會的」他看著Greg笑得令人發毛

「我還記得，你看到我時的表情，還有那些血跟你掙扎求生的模樣，我以前最喜歡的是勞孔的雕像，那種痛苦.那種掙扎.絕望…喔你眼裡的絕望實在太美了，我很想挖出你的眼睛，但你還活著的時候需要他們來表現你的故事性」他的手指伸向Greg的眼睛，他閉上了左眼，雕刻家隔著他的眼皮左右來回的撫摸他的眼珠「你看到我的時候那更深的絕望讓我無法移開視線」雕刻家說「你一看到我就轉向我伸出手像這樣子大喊”快跑”!!」他模仿得有聲有色「你手上的血噴到我臉上和我的衣服上，我以為人的血會比較溫暖點但有些令人意外的涼，可是我真的很喜歡那個味道，那個色調」

 

雕刻家放開Greg讓他倒在地上發抖，他就蹲在旁邊看

 

「紅色真的很特別對吧」雕刻家用手沾了Greg臉上的傷口流出的血，他仔細地欣賞著自己指尖上那一點鮮紅「人類最快注意到的顏色之一，大概就是因為鮮血就是這個顏色吧，你叫我逃的時候我真的很想留下，我想看仔細點，但那個男人真嚇人啊，我可不想跟你一樣差點被踩破腦袋，但想一想也許我該留下來看的，那個畫面一定很美，聽說你連耳朵裡都流出血來是真的嗎?」他舔了手上的血

「如果你沒叫我跑我可能那天就死了呢，我能創作真是謝謝你啊」雕刻家說

「那天穿的衣服我留了很久，就放在房間裡觀察血液凝結和乾燥的過程，血清分離後在白色的衣服上會染出一小圈淡黃色你知道嗎?啊你應該很清楚吧，你一定看過不少，我啊，最喜歡的就是紅色和那種淡黃色了，我還會聞衣服上的味道，可惜後來被我媽發現給扔了，那個女人就是無知不懂得欣賞真正的美，不過他要是有長眼就不會跟我父親生下我了」雕刻家自嘲

 

 

Greg的意識一直很模糊，他的發作讓他斷斷續續地聽進雕刻家的話，但剩下的都成了朦朧的噪音，然後他就失去意識了，他再次醒來是因為冰冷的水對著他的身體和臉沖，他用手擋住對著臉沖的水，他嗆了口水咳了起來，雕刻家關了水站在浴缸邊看他

「原來你也有心理創傷什麼的啊」雕刻家說「看你縮成一團發抖成那樣，如果你有龜殼早就縮進去了吧」

Greg抹掉眼睛裡的水，他在一間浴室裡，裝潢還算不錯，所以他們的剖析是正確的，雕刻家經濟上屬於寬裕的有資源的那種，他身上還穿著他的襯衫和長褲，他的領帶不知道去哪了，幾顆扣子不知道什麼時候掉了，浴缸裡的水帶著一種鐵鏽色，那是稀釋過的血液，混濁的水逐漸流入排水孔形成了一個小小的漩渦

「你想做什麼」Greg冷得牙齒打顫，還是那是他發作的關係?他不確定

「紅色雖然很漂亮但乾了以後色相變得混濁很難看」雕刻家說的理所當然「沖乾淨而已」然後他又開了水，他拿的是澆花用的那種噴頭，只要按下把手就會開始噴水，他用水柱沖掉了Greg頭髮上最後的一點血渣後才把水關了

「自己過來拿，你很冷吧」雕刻家拿出一條棕色的大浴巾，刻意退開了幾公尺笑著對Greg說

 

Greg瞪著他，但活下來才是最重要的，他如果失溫了也會死的

他扶著浴缸邊緣起身，牆上沒有扶手所以他找不到可以用的施力點讓自己跨出浴缸，他困窘的嘗試了幾次，結果不慎摔出了浴缸外，他的額頭撞在浴室白色的磚地上眼前放起了煙火

「快來拿啊」雕刻家帶著笑意地說

 

Greg撐起身扶著強站起來往前跳了兩步伸手要拿毛巾但雕刻家又往後退了一步，Greg瞪著他，但他的怒意只讓雕刻家更加開心，他又往前時因為暈眩跌倒，雕刻家把毛巾扔在他身上要他安分地待在這裡等

 

很快的雕刻家推著輪椅過來了，這是他用來搬運被害者的方式，也是他把Greg帶來浴室的工具，Greg別無選擇只能坐上去，他看到雕刻家口袋裡冒出的那個黑色物品，那是電擊棒

 

他被帶到了一個溫暖的房間，暖氣開著而地上有一個枕頭，還鋪了地毯，那張放在房間中央的椅子他見過，這是他最初被帶來時的房間，現在他能看清這房間是什麼樣的了，地毯上有家具腳留下的痕跡所以是為了讓他沒有地方可以扶而改變了布置，窗戶被釘上木板，櫃子都用腳踏車鎖上鎖了，在外面使用過的車鎖不會這麼新，所以這傢伙為了囚禁他臨時做了這些準備吧

 

他被推了一把摔下輪椅，雕刻家拿出電擊棒對著他

「脫掉你的上衣和長褲」雕刻家說

「如果我拒絕呢」Greg說

「我不想電人，但如果你想體驗一下我會的」雕刻家說「有時候電久了人會死，失禁就更麻煩了，而且穿著濕衣服更容易失溫不是嗎?」他說的好像是為了Greg著想一樣「脫掉」他把電擊棒湊得更近了

 

Greg知道電擊強度或者位置不對他真的可能會被誘發心臟病死亡，所以他開始解開他的上衣，脫下那件髒得看不出原本是白色的襯衫，還有他無袖的黑色汗衫，他的皮帶早就被拿走了，他脫掉黑色長褲後雕刻家把這些衣服拿走扔進了垃圾桶，然後拿出了一條毛毯給Greg

 

沒有被要求把內褲也脫掉，而雕刻家對他保持了普通的距離讓Greg鬆了一口氣，然後他想到側寫師說過的，兇手可能是性無能的這一點，但這不見得是好事，這種人有時候會有替代發洩，比如拿刀猛刺被害者

 

「你叫什麼名字」Greg聲音有些沙啞，他才想到和雕刻家纏鬥時他就覺得喉嚨痛了，他當時應該一直在大叫吧，就和他在雪爾森時一樣

「我?」雕刻家對這個問題感到意外

「我至少得知道我那天救了誰」Greg說「我的全名是Gregory Lestrade，就這樣，沒有中間名，但我想你應該知道了，我有一個姐姐一個妹妹，還有我自己的家庭，興趣是足球和游泳，你呢?」

「我知道你在幹嘛」雕刻家笑了「想和我套交情，提醒我你是個人類不是物品，降低自己被殺的可能性，很典型的犯罪心理應用，不過你搞錯了一件事」他拿出一瓶礦泉水扭開瓶蓋把水給了Greg

 

「如果你是沒有生命的物品，我反而一點興趣也沒有」雕刻家說「那些普通的人類也和服飾店裡的模特兒沒兩樣，我感興趣的就是你這樣的活生生的人類」他等著Greg接過飲水

「不喝水你活不久喔」雕刻家說「你很想活著回去不是嗎?」

 

Greg看著那瓶水然後接過飲水喝下，他先含了一小口在嘴裡，大約確定沒有藥物的味道後才喝下

 

雕刻家離開了這間房間，燈被完全關掉了，陷入徹底的黑暗中後Greg聽到不只一個鎖的聲音還有重物被挪動封住門的聲音，他摸到了枕頭蓋著毛毯在溫暖的房間裡把握機會睡覺，如果他沒有體力，有機會的時候他也沒辦法逃跑，不過他要怎麼跑，他甚至無法走，他單腳扶著牆走都很慢了，沒有拐杖他無法移動得太快，如果用爬的速度不快但夠安靜

 

他決定睡覺前在房間裡四肢著地爬行試圖找出任何可以離開的方式或者可以利用的物品，但黑暗帶來的局限太多了，他在他躺的位置不遠處地毯上摸到木質的薄片，拿起來一聞發現是鉛筆屑，還有一些摸起來是橡皮擦屑的東西

 

“他在這裡畫圖”Greg想，他最後爬回毯子跟枕頭所在的位置躺下來睡覺，也許是求生意識或者他真的太過疲累，又或者是藥物，他睡著後沒有驚醒或者大叫，他一直睡著直到幾個小時後雕刻家叫醒他給了他一個眼罩讓他跟他走

 

Greg乖乖戴上眼罩，他赤著腳所以感覺得到一些周邊的環境，鋪地毯的溫暖房間外的走廊是木質地，他們走進了一個小房間後站了一會，這是電梯，他扶著的鏡子就是很好的證明，所以他在一間有電梯的房子裡，電梯從關門到開門的時間很短，他們只下了一層樓

 

腳下的是熟悉的水泥地，他被帶到一張椅子上坐下

「如果你擅自移動，我會用這個製造一點樂趣」雕刻家在他耳邊說，貼上他皮膚的冰涼金屬是一把刀子「知道嗎?」

「知道」Greg點頭，雕刻家移動了刀子，所以他點頭的同時在他臉頰上劃出了淺淺的一痕，Greg直到血液流到下巴滴落在腿上才發現這點

 

他的雙手被反綁在椅背後，被要求仰頭不要動，他也配合了，接著是紙張和唰唰聲，雕刻家在畫圖，他就是那個模特兒

 

「這些疤痕真的很漂亮」雕刻家說「Kintsukuroi(金繕)你聽過嗎?是一種修補打破的器皿的技術喔，用黃金填補復原破碎的珍貴器皿，你的身體讓我想到那種技術，不過有些部分果然還是缺損的最美呢」他說的是Greg的腳

Greg不說話，如果他說話不知道算不算”亂動”，雕刻家惱怒時犯下的案子非常暴力，那個被冰錐刺了無數次慘死的少年，如果換成刀子一定會死得很快

 

Greg閉著眼希望能睡著，但地下室太冷了，而他也沒辦法放鬆，所以他開始在腦中幻想自己並不在這裡，而是在某個北方的鄉間散步，他帶的外套不夠厚所以才會這麼冷

\------------------------------------------------

「Sir，這裡是你要的所有資料」在第歐根尼斯 Mycroft的私人辦公室裡安西亞抱來最後一堆舊文件，那些是兒童醫院的老紀錄

 Mycroft翻閱著所有紀錄很快的挑出幾個，然後又翻了其他文件，最後他拿出一個孩子的手術紀錄

 

=====================

[Seth Stewart]

尿道下裂與廔管治療(第9次手術)

執刀醫生Dr.Mullen

 

患者已13歲，進入青春期，但陰莖近乎無發育跡象，轉內分泌科

尿道下裂治療手術失敗，廔管雖有改善但對患者帶來極大的負面影響

廔管手術成功

尿道下裂治療手術成功

患者14歲，排尿功能正常，無陰莖發育現象，內分泌科確認個案生殖器缺乏雄性賀爾蒙受器無法正常發育，目前無法治療，轉心理諮詢師

備註:個案已有長期心理諮詢師，去年目睹重大事故，今年拒絕接受最後的廔管治療手術

因尿道廔管發炎住院，個案已15歲，在家長同意下進行手術，手術成功，但個案拒絕額外心理治療

=====================

照片上的男孩有一頭金髮和綠色的眼睛

 

「調查出來」 Mycroft把Seth Stewart的檔案給了安西亞，安西亞快步地走出辦公室指揮部下去找所有Seth Stewart的資料

 

 Mycroft翻開送到他桌上的第一份資料，Seth因尿道下裂治療與曾被同學嘲笑而從小學退學在家接受教育，其生父不詳但母親沒有工作卻生活優渥，所以這個父親依然支付了母子的生活費，有傑出的藝術天賦，曾在雪爾森校區的Lavis畫室上課，有他在那間畫室投稿繪圖比賽的紀錄，那間畫室早已不存在，但那間畫室的位置正好在Greg最後倒下的地點幾公尺之外

 

「Sir，您怎麼知道兇手在這個範圍內的?」安西亞問

「那些素描」 Mycroft接過安西亞給的咖啡「會看到那個畫面的只有一個人，Greg曾說過他那天叫一個男孩離開，而我調出當時的監視器畫面確認了這點」 Mycroft指著桌上的錄影帶，那原本應該在警方的證物保管範圍才是「金髮的男孩，現在的年紀應該和 Sherlock差不多，而他當時背著的是用來裝畫用的紙筒，他不是學校的學生，不然他會在馬路對面等待放學」

「我們正在調查此人，您要求的Liam Hall所有的紀錄也已經核對過並發給蘇格蘭場了，如果Seth Stewart是雕刻家那他沒有就業紀錄就很合理了，直到Liam Hall的屍體被發現前他有幾筆就業和電信合約紀錄，而且一直領取殘障福利，也有數筆不符合其外表的身分冒用就業紀錄，工作的內容是獸醫助理和捐血站志工以及醫院志工」安西亞說

「把Boris Hanson的財產紀錄也調出來」 Mycroft說

「您說的是前外相?」安西亞問

「就是他，調查他名下有多少房產在我給的範圍內，找有電梯的那些列出來給我，排除新式公寓大樓」 Mycroft說

「明白了」安西亞雖不知道前外相和這起案件有什麼關係但還是立刻去辦了

\------------------------------------------------------

「 Sherlock」迪摩克打通了電話

「你還有9小時」 Sherlock說「不如睡個覺等著迎接Greg回來吧」

「我不知道你到底在開什麼玩笑但我認真的，我要活捉雕刻家，他該在審判席上，這才是給其他被者家屬的正義」迪摩克說

「如果現在開始運氣好的話我們會搶先」 Sherlock說

「我們把名單都比對好了，發到你手機上了」迪摩克欣喜的說「謝謝你願意幫忙」

「我只是想看看誰會先到而已」 Sherlock掛了電話

 

「我越來越不懂你到底在想什麼了」John說， Sherlock一直待在他病房裡打擾他養傷又不辦案，他和迪摩克的通話讓John聽得很糊塗「就算 Mycroft要查，兩個人也比較快不是嗎?」

「這個凶手在雪爾森的現場， Mycroft是除了Greg以外最清楚過程的人，他聽Greg說過每一個細節還看過事件經過的所有錄影，他還能動用所有合法和不合法的手段，如果蘇格蘭場時不時擋在他前面，先拿走了他要的檔案或者約談了他要找的人反而會拖慢他的速度」 Sherlock說

「原來你是在考量這個啊」John說「你覺得Greg回來以後會怎麼樣?」

「你不能殺同一隻兔子兩次」 Sherlock說

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Greg倒在地上，幾分鐘前雕刻家在地下室鋪上了一條白色的厚棉被，給了他一條毛毯和枕頭，告訴他不用上樓了

 

他見雕刻家轉身收拾他的畫具，Greg扶著雕刻家讓他坐的椅子站起來，審視了距離後舉起椅子跳向雕刻家，眼看椅子就要砸到他的頭了，雕刻家卻閃過了

 

「你還真有活力」雕刻家一腳踹在他肚子上讓他吐出水來，接著他被抓住雙手再次被綁住然後拉起來推到棉被上「本來打算明天再做的，但我想我可以提前過一下生日」雕刻家咧著牙拿出了小刀壓在Greg身上

 

「Happy Birth Day to Me」雕刻家哼唱著，當他說完Day就把小刀刺進Greg體內，半把小刀像是切奶油的熱刀一樣很容易地進入又從體內滑出，散發著冷光的刀子沾上了鮮紅的血液「Happy Birth Day to Me~」他又刺了兩刀「Happy Birth Day dear Seth~」他快速又淺的刺了他三刀， 「Happy」一刀「Birth」兩刀「Day」三刀「To」四刀「Me」一刀劃過他的胸口，割開了一條常常的血痕，鮮血從腹部和胸口冒出，最後流下身體兩側在白色的棉被上染開

 

Greg咬緊了牙但叫聲還是洩漏了出來，刀子插進了他的左大腿然後是右邊，接著雕刻家拿刀貼上了他的額頭橫著畫了一刀，深度不深甚至不會留下疤痕但血液很快地從那道傷口流出，雕刻家把手貼在他的胸腹之間抹開他的血然後把手貼到他臉上

「不要惹我生氣」他像是在強忍怒氣「我還不打算殺你，我還沒想好要做什麼，不要讓我殺人!!」他最後一句突然變成用吼的，然後刀子刺入了Greg的肩膀又被拔出

 

雕刻家拿著刀站在旁邊看Greg呼吸急促但努力想平靜下來的模樣，他的鮮血不停的流出，傷口因為他的掙扎而變形，眼睛裡充滿驚慌，他拿出了手機錄影，直到Greg終於成功深呼吸讓自己冷靜不要亂動好觀察傷勢他才收起手機

 

「別讓我失望」雕刻家抓著Greg的頭髮逼他抬頭看自己，接著他割斷了綁著Greg雙手的繩子留下一瓶水就離開了

 

Greg雙手自由了也不敢輕舉妄動，他的肩膀的刀傷因為他的手放下而裂開開始出血，他用手小心地觸摸自己身上的傷，他很快意識到雕刻家沒有把刀子完全刺入，他只是要他流血所以刺傷的都是不致死的部位，但他腿上的傷就不同了，他只要稍微使力傷口就會裂開

 

雕刻家在五分鐘後回來，手上拿著一把槍(一看就知道是玩具，但Greg打算配合假裝那是真槍，而且雕刻家身上至少有兩把小刀)

「躺下不准動」雕刻家說「很好」

 

針頭被插入他的手臂，醫療用的管子連接上了一個血袋，這些都是捐血時會看到的東西，他只能看著自己的血液被抽出體外，然後逐漸的感到眼前發黑，頭重腳輕，嘴唇發燙但卻是全身發冷

 

「這是500cc」雕刻家拿著那包血液貼在Greg臉上讓他感受溫度「你先前的失血加上你身體的血量較低，就算是翻身你現在都很難做到了吧」他驕傲地看著Greg，他的嘴唇發白，如果去檢查他的牙齦跟眼瞼也會是白的，他正處在缺血狀態中「這一個我本來打算下個禮拜做的，是你逼我的」他拔掉了針頭拿著那袋血離開，地下室一片黑暗，Greg躺在染滿自己鮮血的棉被上幾乎無力拉毛毯保溫

 

他一蓋上毛毯就失去意識，即使身上的傷口疼痛不堪沒能阻止他向虛弱的身體屈服

 

雕刻家在一個小時後回來再地下室開了暖氣，他得保存好他的珍貴素材

 

他離開那間房間走過一小段走廊來到一台貨梯前，搭著貨梯上樓後他身在一個廢棄的小溫室中，這已經成了雜物間，通向溫室的走廊鋪著木地板，而連接著的是一棟沒電梯的三層樓宅邸，溫室底下的空間曾經是一個只有家族成員才知道的防空洞

\--------------------------------

提及的勞孔的雕像是這個,因為要被蛇殺死而掙扎而他兩個兒子也將面臨一樣的命運,雕刻家喜歡的就是這個雕像

雕刻家在先前提過可能是個性無能

他的症狀是尿道下裂,也就是天生尿道開口在錯誤的位置,比如陰莖柱身甚至是陰囊,而廔管就是不該有洞的部分有洞,他從小做了很多手術治療但最後也只修復到能正常排尿的程度

文中提及他的發育異常,只有20%的尿道下裂患者會有內分泌問題,這其實是發病率很高的男性天生泌尿系統疾病,發病率是1/300

他的狀況就是文中提及的那樣,陰莖的部分沒發育所以他跟心理剖繪說的一樣,他性無能

 


	8. Chapter 8

「過濾後剩下可能看到對面情況的就是這些人，他們大多是同班或者隔壁班同學」迪摩克說，辦公室裏站了一群年紀和 Sherlock差不多的男女，從打扮來看都是生活狀況很不錯的人甚至是社會菁英，有幾人身上還帶著醫院的味道，律師和會計從他們的袖子就看得出來，他們特地請退休的雪爾森校長連絡這些人，因為只有他才會有當年學生現在的聯絡方式，因為這些人都透過他見了Greg

 

「當時害怕到轉頭的人站左邊，看到過程的人站右邊」 Sherlock說

那群人很快分成了兩邊，他們大多是特地請假或者抽空來配合警方調查的，這些學生都曾經見過Greg

「有可能是我們的同學嗎?」一個站在左邊的醫生舉手問「你們說這個人當天在場」

「不可能是雪爾森當時的學生，這個人到不久前Greg的身分曝光才知道當年的警察是誰，而你們都能透過校長安排和Greg見面，而且當時你們還在等放學，這個人站在對面這點就證明了他不是學生」迪摩克說

「那個人找到了沒」 Sherlock問

「找到了，正在帶他來局裡的路上」迪摩克說

「Good」 Sherlock說「現在我要你們回想當天的情景，你們都是一群害怕膽小搞不清楚狀況的笨小孩所以會誇大自己看到的東西或者模糊掉，或者你們會專注在不重要的其他東西上來保護自己脆弱的幼小心靈，告訴我，你們都看到了什麼」

「他說話就是這樣，相信我他也很想快點找回Greg，拜託你們了」迪摩克說

 

「很多血，很多很多血，在黑色的馬路上就像小河一樣流動，然後我閉上眼睛了」

「我聽到另一個警察大叫的聲音，所以我轉過去看他，他看起來比紙還蒼白，我聽著他大叫喊著要支援，我必須這樣，不然我會聽到Lestrade探長…對不起，那種聲音太可怕了我不敢回想」

「我看到校車跟那台車中間夾著的血攤和一隻鞋子，但那穿著那隻鞋子的腳沒連在人身上，我太害怕就哭了」

「我看到一隻鴿子從屋頂上飛走，因為我的老師抱住我不讓我看前面我只能抬頭，然後我看到警車的燈閃爍在建築牆面上」

「我在想為什麼警察穿的是紅襯衫，然後我發現那全都是血嘔..對不起，我..我對那種畫面有點陰影，現在看到血還是會想吐」

「他在喊過來幫我Oli，然後他就喊不出聲了」

「那種人體和骨頭一起被打碎的聲音你知道嗎?那個，我只聽得到那個，但明明警笛聲就很響亮，只有那個聲音我現在還記得」

「那個畫廊的男孩子的衣服上都是血，我還以為他也死了」

「他臉上都是血，好可怕」

「我看到血就轉頭了，我旁邊的同學尿了褲子」

「警衛大喊叫我們快回到學校裡的樣子，我沒看過他那麼緊張」

 

「她」 Sherlock指著提起了畫廊男孩的女人「只有他看到對面，剩下的人都沒用，可以回去了」

「謝謝各位配合」迪摩克請剩下的人到會議室裡等待，如果有問題會找他們問

 

 

「請問你的名字是」迪摩克在偵訊室坐下問

「Holly Atwood」女人有些緊張，家庭主婦.早婚.三個孩子.幸福家庭.中上階層.愛好是畫圖.尤其是油畫「婚前我姓Rivers」

「Ok，Mrs.Atwood請問..」迪摩克被 Sherlock打斷

「你看到那個畫廊的男孩你認識他」 Sherlock說，這甚至不是個問題

「也不算，我們見過幾次，但我們不是朋友，他總是安安靜靜的畫自己的畫，畫廊樓上有繪畫教室，每次我去上課都會看到他，老師親自教他畫圖，有時候他還會做黏土雕塑，做得非常逼真，他喜歡畫鳥和蛇，他經常抱著一隻鴿子去教室畫圖」Holly看起來有點緊張

「但鴿子不總是同一隻對吧」 Sherlock說

「我不喜歡他，其他學生說他弄死鴿子只為了畫畫，但他總說他不是故意的，只說是要幫他們擺姿勢，老師也只說要他溫柔點，但我們不覺得他是不小心的」Holly說「Janny，我的一個同學，他說他看過麥可倫(Michelon)用素描筆把鴿子的眼睛挖出來」

「麥可倫?」迪摩克問

「我們不知道他的名字，老師是個東歐還是哪裡人，總之是歐洲，他總覺他麥可倫什麼的，我以為那是他的名字」Holly說

「Michelangelo」 Sherlock說「你們老師要說的是米開朗基羅」

「喔天啊，那確實是他念米開朗基羅名字的方式」Holly倒抽一口氣

「我們得調查這個老師」迪摩克說

「他在我17歲的時候就過世了，腦癌」Holly說「他愛死麥可倫了，他總說他是天才，所以對他和鴿子的事情都沒有認真對待，說天才都是有點奇怪的，還說了個達文西畫盾牌的故事，我母親聽說了鴿子的事情就叫我以後別和那孩子靠得太近，說那樣的人太危險了」

 

「你對這個麥可倫還有什麼印象，他的長相.髮色還有其他部分」迪摩克問

「他長得不難看，但他總低著頭所以對長相沒什麼印象，他是金髮，很漂亮的金色，眼睛是綠色的，我記得他眼睛的顏色是因為有一次上課老師要我們調色，對照的就是隨機抽到的同學的眼睛顏色」Holly說

「那雪爾森事件那天你記得什麼」 Sherlock說「回想細節，廢話多一點也沒關係」

「我們在等待放學，我們不總是這樣的，但那個學期剛開始的時候有個學生家裡有監護權糾紛，差點被爸爸帶回美國去，當時我聽到車子的引擎聲，輪胎在地面的摩擦還有啪啪啪的聲音，我後來知道那是警棍打碎車子擋風玻璃的聲音」Holly眼神空洞的瞪著 Sherlock和迪摩克之間的空間彷彿在看向一個無底的深淵「然後是砰的很大一聲，好多人在尖叫，一年級的隊伍那邊有人開始哭了，Mrs.Harden對Mr.Lin喊是不是車禍，Mr.Lin說有車子撞上校車了，還說撞到人了，我就往前看」他深呼吸「發生得好快…」他閉上眼搖著頭開始流眼淚摀著臉說不下去

「慢慢來沒關係的Mrs.Atwood」迪摩克說

 

「謝謝」Holly深呼吸後壁著眼繼續說「我看到那個男人…他下車以後抓著一個東西把他丟在地上，我本來以為是那種上交通安全課的假人你知道嗎?因為他穿的螢光背心跟假人上的一樣，我沒想過人可以被那樣丟到地上去，我看到他身上的血還有他的腳…我太害怕我還會注意到什麼就抬頭看了對面，Lestrade探長他都已經那樣了還對人行道上的那個男孩伸出手，我聽到他喊了好大一聲的”Run”，然後我看到麥可倫站在人行道上傻傻地看著那個男人攻擊Lestrade探長，他手上的鴿子飛了，他就那樣直直地看著他，我看到他的白色上衣上都是血我以為麥可倫也受傷了，他的臉上也是，頭髮上也是」他無法控制地哭了起來「我不敢看，我不敢看下去，老師拉了呆站在原地的我，但我太害怕了我連閉上眼睛都沒想到，Mr.Lin把我抱起來跑進了教室，那時候麥可倫還站在那看著…他就只是看著…」Mrs.Atwood像個無助的孩子一樣歇斯底里地哭了起來，迪摩克不得不中斷了這場談話並請女警來協助安撫Holly

 

「他們有心理創傷是很正常的」 Sherlock說

「但讓一個三十幾歲的母親哭得比走失的孩子還無助就不是了，至少我們不該這樣刺激他們，除非是這種特殊情況」迪摩克說「有什麼線索嗎?」

「畫室的男孩就是雕刻家」 Sherlock說「在工作室有鳥的標本，眼睛都被挖掉了，那些標本不是專業的人製造的，縫合太粗糙，眼睛也沒用玻璃珠替換掉」

「但除了他是繪畫和雕塑天才.金髮.綠眼.目睹了Greg被打個半死的過程外我們對他的身分還是一無所知」迪摩克說

「他無法上學」 Sherlock說「但他的家庭富裕，當時的學生裡面一定有人和他生活圈重疊」

 

他們去其他學生所在的會議室把麥可倫這個人物告訴他們，問大家對這個畫室的男孩有沒有印象

「我好像看過他幾次」一個律師舉手

「在哪?」 Sherlock問

「醫院，我的父親是醫生，泌尿科的醫生，所以他在診間才奇怪，那裡通常是男性多，而他這樣一個小孩就很顯眼，他每次都看起來很悶悶不樂」律師說

「他是你父親的病患?」迪摩克問

「對啊，他好像做了很多次手術治療」律師說

「你怎麼看」迪摩克低聲地問

「尿道下裂.廔管.生殖器畸形或者沒有發育都有可能，那可以解釋他的性無能，他的案例不太可能是間性人(陰陽人)，那種狀況不會在成人的泌尿科治療」 Sherlock也壓低音量說

「我們必須和你父親談談」 Sherlock說

「抱歉，法律上做不到醫學上也做不到」律師搖頭「我父親有嚴重的阿茲海默症，他現在把每天都當作1966年7月17號，因為那是他的生日」

「NHS會有他的資料」 Sherlock說

「我可以提供一個不違法的方式」一個醫生舉手

「那就說!」 Sherlock說

「那天我看到他坐在一個警察的腳踏車上被送回家」醫生說「我回家的方向剛好一樣，他似乎跑離現場後跌倒了，膝蓋的血都流進襪子裡了，那個警察說要送他回家，我和我母親經過時有聽到」

「調出當時的紀錄，當初派到現場的所有低階警官都要問一遍」迪摩克指揮下屬

「不用」醫生說「我知道那個警察是誰」

「你認識?」迪摩克問

「我們大家都認識」醫生說「當然我們起初不知道他的名字但我們都知道他是誰，他一直都在場」

「Oli Ericson」 Sherlock說

「對，就是他」醫生說「就是他送那個畫圖的男孩回家的」

 

 

 

「誰是Oli Ericson?」迪摩克手下的年輕警察問

「被八卦報紙和媒體逼瘋的一個人」唐納文說「Greg原諒他了，也說他並不怪他，但他一直拒絕和Greg見面，他在雪爾森事件被調查了很久，他在事情發生後兩天內就辭職了」

「所以他是?」年輕警察問

「Oliver Ericson雪爾森事件發生時Greg的搭檔，他們第一天合作」迪摩克面色凝重「也是個菜鳥，他呼叫了支援以後就傻傻地站在那沒有介入，他在Greg求助的時候毫無回應，只是在那喊”Stop”還有歇斯底里的對所有無線電上的人請求支援，他當時因為毫無作為被很多人責備，已經在來這裡的路上了」

「我以為他與世隔絕了?」唐納文問

「我們連繫到他母親，請他轉告的，他在威爾斯某個窮鄉僻野當郵差，名字也改了」迪摩克說

 

「是誰問她那些問題的!」一個氣沖沖的男人走了進來

「我」 Sherlock說

「她有PTSD!你們怎麼可以這樣對她!」男人罵

「想必你是Mr.Atwood了」迪摩克說「很抱歉這是為了案子…」

「有什麼案子讓警察有權利可以這樣折磨一個可憐的女人!」Mr.Atwood罵

「長途出差剛回來，還沒搞清楚狀況」 Sherlock看了一眼後說「雖然是英國裔但母語不是英文，你該看新聞了Mr.Atwood」

「這和你們讓我妻子崩潰有什麼關係!」Mr.Atwood罵

「Steven」Holly依然在哭但她還是追了過來「Steven，是Lestrade探長」她攀著丈夫的肩膀，全身都在發抖讓她幾乎站不穩

「Lestrade…那個警察?」Mr.Atwood抱著妻子一臉不解「他怎麼了?」

「請坐，我會解釋的」唐納文拉了椅子請這對夫妻坐下解釋了現況給Mr.Atwood聽

 

 

「抱歉…如果是他的話Holly願意提起過去也是正常的」Mr.Atwood說「和Lestrade探長見面時我也去了，Holly回來以後整個人好了很多，好像很多年的心結被打開一樣」

「我得見到他才敢相信當時的警察沒有死」Holly抽抽噎噎地說「他人很好，還安慰我，我那天之後經常驚醒，每次起來都在哭還一直問我爸媽那個警察和那個男孩是不是死了，我父母也不敢告訴我那個警察是不是死了，因為他在醫院而報導很不樂觀，後來雖然知道他沒死但總不像真的」

「我們甚至給小兒子取名Gregory」Mr.Atwood說「他…他會活下來吧?我是說..，他可是經歷了那種事都活下來回來當警察的人啊」

「最晚6個小時後他會回來」 Sherlock看了手機說

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

「都查過了，沒有符合的房子，有也已經承租給他人」安西亞說

「捐血站發生的偷竊事件」 Mycroft說

「有兩起，分別發生在2/13與上周」安西亞說「也就是市長曝光了Lestrade探長身分起他就開始計畫了」

「被偷的空血袋有幾個」 Mycroft按著太陽穴問

「兩個，而上周被偷的是新捐贈的血液，分別是AB和O型陽性」安西亞說

「Boris Hanson的其他調查」 Mycroft說

「十多年來一直往一個空頭公司轉帳，帳款增加規律符合一個兒童開學和升學的時間，在8年前停止匯款，但每個月仍有一筆可觀的不明支出」安西亞說

「八年前他失去部長職位競選下議院議員」 Mycroft說「他的藝術收藏」

「符合您指定類型的只有兩件，都是私人收藏，分別擺在他的辦公室與競選總部過，都是使用大量紅色的圖畫，署名簽的是S.S，最早的一張購於兒童圖畫比賽後的畫展，為優勝作品」安西亞說

「….」 Mycroft思考了一下「Alex Mitchell，他的房產針對一樣的條件做搜索」

「Alex Mitchell?」安西亞一臉疑惑「首相的那位發言人?」

「從公學時代開始他就是Boris Hanson的直屬學弟，被他當狗使喚，直到出了社會依然在為他收拾爛攤子打掩護，調查他的房產」 Mycroft說「他現在在首相底下擔任發言人，但如果三十分鐘內沒有找到符合的結果就把他帶來給我」

「明白了」安西亞說

「蘇格蘭場」 Mycroft說

「請了 Sherlock過去，以及Oli Ericson正在前往蘇格蘭場的路上」安西亞說

「好，去忙吧」 Mycroft讓安西亞離開

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Oli進到警局後所有雪爾森的學生都看著他，有些人不帶情緒，有些卻帶著深深的鄙夷，Oli縮著脖子駝著背，完全不像是比Greg小了一歲的人，他看起來蒼老又脆弱

「在你來的路上已經搞清楚了我們需要知道什麼了吧」迪摩克帶Oli進會議室說

「我那天確實送一個金髮男孩回去」Oli說「他的母親也不在家」

「他叫什麼名字，住在哪」迪摩克問

「我忘記了」Oli抓著自己的頭髮低著頭「我忘了，那天從Greg上救護車以後的事情都很模糊」

「你這個沒用的東西要對Lestrade見死不救第二次嗎?!」一個激動的雪爾森學生聽見了這一邊的對話走過去罵「那一天他可是一直叫你幫他!你現在連一個名字都想不起來嗎!!」

「對不起.對不起.真的…」Oli縮在椅子上舉著顫抖的雙手說

「我看是酗酒搞壞了你的記憶吧!你的手抖成這樣!」那個學生罵

「那是早發性帕金森氏症」 Sherlock說「看他的下巴還有他走路的姿勢，非常明顯」

「呃..呃..」那個憤怒的學生依然瞪著Oli但卻無法繼續罵，因為只要冷靜看就會發現他沒有酒鬼會有的那些特徵，他的下巴抽動的狀態也很不自然

「去那邊坐下，我們要問話」迪摩克命令

 

「我只記得他住的地方是一個公寓，他說他們暫時住在那，隨時可能搬家」Oli說「我不記得他的名字了，那棟公寓我怎麼去的我也忘了，當時我整個人都失了神…」

「去公寓的路上你經過了什麼?」 Sherlock問

「我不知道，我聽著他只是騎車的，左轉右轉直走…」Oli說

「你還記得他說了什麼嗎?」

「一部分」Oli說

迪摩克找出了一份當年的地圖順著那個聽見Oli和可疑男孩說話的方向和Oli的記憶去找，他說他騎了二十多分鐘的車和大略的方向並刪除了一部分不符合Oli記得的建築型式後過濾到剩下一棟公寓

「二十年前的人還會有人記得嗎?」迪摩克問

「這棟公寓已經拆除了，18年前的事」 Sherlock說

「該死!」迪摩克罵

「都市更新，現在改成商業大樓，也就是說建商有一份和住戶交易的紀錄」 Sherlock說「而這間公司欠了一點人情」他挑眉拿出了手機「Billy，是我，你不希望你那些小事情被你妻子知道吧?我想也是，我需要你替我查一份公司內部的文件，18年前公寓的收購紀錄，住在五樓以上的一對母子，姓氏是Stewart的」

 

十分鐘後他們收到了傳真，公寓7樓706號，Ann-Mary Stewart的交易合約

「Ann-Mary Stewart在11年前因為心臟病過世」迪摩克說「我們懷疑最早的那個被害者在同年12月在自己公寓裡被發現」

「沒有人管了以後開始實現自己的妄想很正常」 Sherlock說「調查Ann-Mary Stewart的財產」

「全部被出售了，他的兒子Seth Stewart繼承了一大筆錢，但這個兒子沒有任何就業紀錄」迪摩克說

「而Liam Hall卻有很多」唐納文說「剛才調查他兒子的時候我發現他沒有就業紀錄，所以我就查了Liam Hall，聽聽這些工作”捐血站志工.醫院志工.社區志願巡警.警衛.Tompson監視保全公司職員”沒有一個是嚴重燒傷的Hall可以做的，而且這些工作就很合理的解釋了他為什麼這麼擅長避開監視器了」

「捐血站」 Sherlock指著唐納文說「調查過去三個月內遭竊或者收的血包數量不符的捐血站，他近期應該還偷了其他工具」

\-----------------------------------------------

「咳咳..呃呵…」因為呼吸感到困難而醒來的Greg感到喉嚨裡一股黏膩，他偏著頭咳嗽，帶著泡破的血液被他咳了出來，他模糊的視線裡看到這些也知道這代表了什麼，雕刻家刺傷了他的肺部，帶著氣泡的血是從肺裡出來的，他沒有被刺傷其他臟器已經是奇蹟了，他的內臟可不全在原位，雪爾森事件後接受的治療和手術讓他每次體檢看自己的X光都覺得詭異

 

他試著動了手指，指尖在棉被上刮過在指甲縫裡堆積起了血渣，沾到了分離的血清，他感覺很冷，而眼前不斷擴散的黑暗並不是個好徵兆

他閉上眼，聽見了開門的聲音，雕刻家走到他身旁蹲了下來，伸手摸了他的頸動脈，然後手指刮過他的鎖骨，在他身上半凝固的血漿裡來回攪動，手指收了回去，接著是傷口被插入的灼痛，Greg睜開了眼但只發出了很弱的呻吟，他甚至沒力氣起身，雕刻家把手指插入他腹部的一個刀傷裡攪動後拔出

「好像拿了太多」雕刻家自言自語「也不能輸回去了，可惡…」

Greg聽到了吸手指的聲音，然後是拉椅子和打開繪圖本和素描筆盒，紙張翻動的聲音，鉛筆在紙張讓來回的聲音，他逐漸又失去了意識，除了偶而咳幾聲外他安靜的像個真正的死人，他某一次咳完感覺到液體從嘴角留下，在嘴裡的血已經多到流出嘴外的程度了，他的肺部應該只是被擦過，但正在累積血液，如果他一直待在這，就算雕刻家沒下手，他也會在自己所剩不多的血裡溺斃

 

雕刻家打好了草稿起身拿來了水彩工具，他拿著沾了水的畫筆在棉被上沾了半凝固的血漿在紙上作畫，愉悅的吹著口哨，不時哼起歌來，甚至抱怨著地下室太熱了

「可惜我們血型不同」雕刻家不知道經過多久畫完了他的畫蹲在Greg身旁說「不然我也能把我的血給你一點，只是多拿了一些你應該不會掛掉，啊，等我想到要拿你做什麼的時候也許可以這樣做，這種署名方式太棒了!」他欣喜地說著但Greg毫無反應讓他很不滿「喂!我在說話!」他往Greg大腿的刀傷戳了進去，這讓Greg痛醒看著他「我還沒想好要把你做什麼什麼但到時候我要留下我的簽名，抽出我的靜脈和動脈的血液注射到心臟裡，想想那些驗屍的藝術破壞者會有多困惑，一個O型的人心室抽到的血卻是AB型，這會給藥物檢驗帶來多大的疑惑啊」他笑著說「啊當然了，我會給你做防腐處理的，美國人發明的那套東西我也學過，死亡真是迷人不是嗎?為了讓死者栩栩如生他們用的防腐劑還帶著紅色，替換掉身體裡的血液後讓死人都有了生氣，也許我可以分開用，只是要切開頭骨會有點麻煩，但我會想辦法的，從這..」他本來手指還戳著Greg的眉心但他像是注意到了什麼一樣停止了他的長篇大論

 

雕刻家站起來聽著，是貨梯下樓的聲音，他拿出了刀子走向貨梯，貨梯打開了，裡面空無一人，他走進了貨梯上樓，溫室裡沒有人，但主屋裡有聲音

這是他刻意要求的安裝方式，大門被人打開後貨梯會自動下樓讓他能馬上上去，以免被人發現這個地下室

 

\-------------------------------------

「我們找到Seth Stewart駕照的照片，捐血站指認他就是在那工作的Liam Hall，他偷了兩個空血包和抽血用的針，而且日期是2/13!!就是記者會那天!!」迪摩克大罵「他媽的王八混帳市長!!」

「近期呢?」 Sherlock問

「上週Seth Stewart，他現在用了本名，他在另一個捐血站擔任臨時志工後少了兩包新捐的血液」迪摩克說著翻了文件

「O型和AB型」 Sherlock說

「O和AB型」迪摩克說「你怎麼知道?」

「Seth Stewart的醫療紀錄，AB型，Greg是O型」 Sherlock拿著一份診所文件說「嚴重的尿道下裂合併多重廔管，以及少見的性發育障礙，多次手術後具備正常排掉功能但他的陰莖完全沒有發育，證實他有性功能障礙」

「你哪來的文件?」迪摩克說「那個律師不是…」

「那位律師的母親是診所的檔案整理人員，老太太總是很熱心，尤其事關拯救了他寶貝獨子的警察」 Sherlock說

「他是刻意偷這兩種血的?」迪摩克問

「他想看Greg全身是血但不想這麼快弄死他，所以他會弄來人血，他當然不會用動物血，他對人血才有病態迷戀」 Sherlock說「他的個性浮誇造作，一定會刻意在這上面做文章，他對Greg的情節從他小時候就開始了，而當年報紙上曾經報導Greg需要大量輸血，很多O型符合捐血條件的家長都去醫院捐血，所以他知道Greg的血型是O+」

「那他住在哪?」迪摩克問「Greg會在哪!」他焦急地問

「他的信用卡紀錄，訂購了大型冷凍櫃，一個小時前」 Sherlock拿著一張紙上面寫了地址「計畫可能出錯，他可能把Greg傷得太重或者受到了某種刺激決定殺掉他，但冷凍櫃送到前Greg都不會被殺，他叫的是24小時送達」

「拿來啦!」迪摩克搶走了那張寫了地址的紙大聲的喊著所有人要出動

 

「倒數5個小時」 Sherlock看了手機說「 Mycroft退步了」

\-------------------------------------------

雕刻家摸黑進了主屋，他聽見物品摔碎在地板上的聲音還有桌椅被挪動甚至故意砸在其他物品上，玻璃被打碎，牆面被椅子擊中，桌子上的物品被掃落地，他進了廚房見到一個手臂上掛著傘帶著黑色手套的男人，比較怪的是他的大衣有點破，像是被什麼割破了

「你拿走了屬於我的”東西”」 Mycroft看到雕刻家把手上的一個玻璃杯砸到雕刻家身後的牆上「我一向非常討厭有人這麼做」他帶著一抹冷笑說

「我不懂你在說什麼」雕刻家說

「從你袖子上中空的新鮮血滴痕跡看來體刺傷了他的肺臟」 Mycroft用傘指著雕刻家說「他在哪」

「喔，我想到你是誰了」雕刻家馬上變了臉色「你是他結婚的那個男人」

「I see，你看過他的皮夾了」 Mycroft說「我來帶我孩子的父親回家，現在，告訴我Greg在哪」

「我為什麼要這麼做」雕刻家拿出小刀

「你似乎沒搞清楚，這不是要求，是命令」 Mycroft說

 

雕刻家衝向 Mycroft， Mycroft甚至沒有閃開他只是用手擋下了刀子，刀刺穿了他的手臂後被拔出，接著又是一陣亂揮， Mycroft用雙手去擋在手臂上砍出了許多血痕， Mycroft看似慌張的揮舞著手驅趕他的樣子使雕刻家大笑，但那沒有維持多久，煙火爆炸的聲音短暫的響起，雕刻家的小刀掉在地上不敢置信的看著自己肚子上的一個小孔，接著他尖叫著倒地哭號

 

「Well，這就差不多夠了」 Mycroft一點也不像被砍了多刀的人，他淡定的走在餐桌邊用手把血手印和指痕抹在餐桌和餐椅上，接著是通往客廳的門把上也抹了一通，在門上也留下血掌紋和拳頭側面敲打的痕跡「自我防衛成立」他雙手一攤對雕刻家說，他大衣口袋裡還裝著他剛才用來射雕刻家的手槍

「我打穿了你的胃，從你的廚房來看你很久沒進食了，現在胃酸在體內的感覺應該很明顯吧」 Mycroft踩在雕刻家手掌上，滿地的玻璃碎片開始刺入他的手中

「坦白說我並不在意你這樣的生物，畢竟我的弟弟需要一些生活樂趣，而殺人犯也不過是社會的一部分而已，但你就是犯了不該犯的錯」 Mycroft像踩熄菸蒂一樣輾雕刻家的手，玻璃碎片刺得更深，血液開始在地上累積「你不該碰我的人」他移開腳後蹲下撥弄著地上的玻璃碎片「如果你自己找一個那就無所謂了，但這是我的Gregory」他挑著最細碎的那些玻璃碎片

「你找不到他的!嘻嘻嘻，你永遠找不到他!他是我的了!」雕刻家趴在地上抬起頭對著 Mycroft大叫

「我想你還沒搞清楚」 Mycroft抓著雕刻家的臉把他往後砸在牆上然後甩在地上「他是我的，而我從不忍受任何人對我所有權的侵犯」

「你跟我一樣」雕刻家瘋狂的眼神看著 Mycroft冷澈的藍眼睛「你跟我是一樣的!!哈哈哈我們是同類!!」

「No~No~No~」 Mycroft像是在嘲笑愚蠢的小孩一樣搖搖頭說「我們完全不同，首先我若要犯罪我不會被抓，從一開始就不會被發現，不像你，其次，你搞錯了我和你之間對佔有這個概念的差異，你沒有能力控制一個活的生物所以你只能殺掉他們然後可悲的擺弄你的娃娃，而你打著眷養的算盤又太過魯笨無法維持」

「你只是還沒殺人而已!!」雕刻家喊「等你無法控制他的那天你就會殺掉他了!哈哈哈!」他抓著 Mycroft扣著他喉嚨的手說

「這就是你搞錯的另一件事」 Mycroft說「你以為他不在我的控制之下」他拿出槍對準雕刻家的肩膀又開了一槍，抓著他的手的那隻手無力的鬆開了，而雕刻家又開始哀號「好多了」

 

「我曾經養過一隻野兔，漂亮的小東西，柔軟又溫暖」 Mycroft說「只是有時候喜愛過頭了忍不住抱得太緊了，而有些生命禁不起那種力道，可惜了，我挺喜歡我找到的那隻兔子的，我甚至養活了常理來說養不活的野兔幼仔，結果就是一個不小心就沒有了」他聳肩

「我差一點就犯了老毛病，他可不是野兔」 Mycroft說「他更像是野馬，總需要出去奔跑，也需要空間，但只要被馴服了就會回到柵欄裡，而且是非常有個性還有利牙的一匹野馬」他在手上握了一把極微細碎的玻璃「有些野性是無法被馴服的，強行套上拘束讓他們服從只會弄死強健美麗的野獸，而野馬就是該在野外奔馳才美，不過當他學會了對黑暗的不安和恐懼他自然會回到溫暖明亮的巢中」他掰開了雕刻家的眼睛把那把玻璃碎片撒了進去然後用手掌壓了他的雙眼「嘖嘖嘖，以一個很擅長給予人類痛苦的人來說，你一點都不能忍痛啊」他對著哀號的男人嘲諷，他站起來看著雕刻家痛苦的滿地打滾，一地的碎玻璃因此刺入他皮膚中，就像個用來黏貓毛的滾筒一樣，他成了個人肉玻璃碎片收集器

 

「你運氣不錯，我弟弟變聰明了」 Mycroft站起來時聽見了警笛聲，他往後退了幾步後往後用力一撞，撞碎了一個玻璃碗櫃的門，安全玻璃碎在他身上，他的背上預計會有大片瘀傷，後腦杓會因此稍微紅腫但不會造成腦損傷

「警察!!」聽到聲音迪摩克帶頭衝了進來

「是他!他抓了Greg!」 Mycroft裝出慌張的語氣指著雕刻家喊「他從溫室那邊來的!!你們快去找他!」

「醫療人員!!兩人受傷!!現在!!」唐納文喊， Sherlock跟著進來很淡定的看著 Mycroft挑起眉毛

 

 

當兩個一起長大幼熟知彼此的人碰在一起不需要說話也能傳達很多意思

 Sherlock的挑眉是

“演技不錯，Bro”

 Mycroft回他的一個皺眉是

“多謝誇獎，去給我把Greg找出來”

然後 Sherlock的皺眉是

“你真的還沒找到?你退步了”

 Mycroft閉起眼裝作痛苦來欺騙關心他的醫療人員，但暗中翻了白眼的意思是

“我知道在哪，我得演戲一下，去!”

而 Sherlock說的那聲

「 Mycroft你沒事吧?」實際的意思是

“是的，從建築來看這裡曾經有防空洞，狼狽蹲在地上很適合你，考慮更常用苦肉計嗎?”

 

「我很好，只是撞暈了，我的手只是皮肉傷」 Mycroft站起來對醫療人員說

「他好得很」 Sherlock看著 Mycroft爬起來拍掉身上的碎玻璃，雕刻家被擔架抬走時還在哀號

 

廢棄溫室的地板上有血腳印，不然他們不會這麼快找到隱藏的貨梯，一次最多只能站兩個人， Mycroft和 Sherlock很有默契地搶在所有人前面把空間占滿

「Sorry，超重了」 Sherlock指著 Mycroft按了關門

 

到了地下室貨梯就馬上上樓了， Sherlock和 Mycroft往地下室不同的方向去，地下室只有兩個房間，畫具間和一個空房間， Sherlock去畫具間調查，而 Mycroft自然往另一個方向去了

 

暖氣開得很強，血液乾燥的速度很快，但血腥味還是在空氣中瀰漫

 

「Greg你聽得見嗎?」 Mycroft的聲音傳來讓Greg睜開眼

「…」Greg只是動了嘴唇但看得出是一個M開頭的字

「別說話」 Mycroft抱著他，身上都沾到乾燥程度不一的血「想像一個洞窟，像你過去做的一樣」他在Greg耳邊說「你記得的對吧，走進去」

Greg閉上了眼想像那個畫面

「放下手上的東西，躺下」 Mycroft在他耳邊輕聲地說「很溫暖很舒服的地方對吧?你在這裡很久了，想著這點」急救人員的腳步來到他身後抓著他的肩膀請他放開傷者， Mycroft照做了，因為Greg確實亟需醫療救援

「你的手需要縫合!你一起去醫院!」急救人員抓著 Mycroft說

 

 

 

「我的老天」迪摩克到了 Sherlock所在的畫具間

「他用血液來作畫」 Sherlock說「刷在畫紙上打底的黃色是人血的血清，看牆邊那堆舊畫，他不是第一次這樣做，他實驗了很久了」

「桌上那個不是我想的吧…」迪摩克說

「Greg的血，他抽了一部分試圖製作顏料，人血是會腐敗的，就算他弄乾成粉末也一樣」 Sherlock說

「他們送Greg和你哥去醫院了，鑑識人員馬上就到」迪摩克說「希望Greg康復後會沒事，這對他的PTSD一點好處都沒有」

「他不會記得」 Sherlock拿起一個藥瓶「這被當作強效安眠藥，也是鎮靜劑和抗精神病藥物，他一定被下了很大的劑量，他的身體對這類藥物的反應尤其劇烈，他醒來後會把大部分的事情都忘了，尤其大腦很擅長隱蔽和壓迫甚至是刪除負面的記憶」

「但在潛意識什麼的方面還是會有感覺吧」迪摩克說

「他光是記得的創傷就夠深了，輪不到所謂的潛意識作祟」 Sherlock說，而且他很清楚 Mycroft會對Greg下暗示，那是許多年來建立下來的精神開關，也能說是某種程度上的催眠吧，平常他發作時精神上非常脆弱，這些暗示就足以讓他忘掉大部分發作期間的感受，在這種極度影響大腦運作的藥物影響下更是有效，Greg到底會記得多少很難說

「那真是太好了」迪摩克說「但這些畫有很多明顯是沒登記在案的被害者」

「而這一張畫的是他母親」 Sherlock指著角落那張畫「老人被當作心臟病過世就被忽略了可能的他殺嫌疑」他拿起那張畫，畫上的老人手上連接著一個針頭和管子「第一個被放血的被害者，給了雕刻家生命和初次犯案經歷的女人」

「好極了，現在我們有更多死者要調查了」迪摩克嘆氣

「大多是流浪者」 Sherlock說「這個.這個和這個，他們的打扮和長相都是流浪街頭的人會有的」

「鑑識小組下來了，你去醫院看John和你哥跟Greg吧，Greg應該需要動手術吧」迪摩克感覺胃部抽痛，希望加班不會讓他吐血

\-------------------------------------------

「Boris Hanson?」 Sherlock在醫院做在 Mycroft身旁說，他們說的是德文，整個急診室裡沒有人聽得懂

「冰櫃?」 Mycroft正在接受傷口縫合，他們確認了彼此最後指向Seth Stewart的線索

「你慢了」 Sherlock說

「你稍有長進」 Mycroft說

「他們已經判斷你們在廚房扭打，你在差點被雕刻家刺死的時候開槍，我猜你的人剛才已經把你持有五年之久的持槍證辦好了」 Sherlock說

「正當防衛」 Mycroft說

「撞破一個櫃子有點用力過度你不覺得嗎?」 Sherlock說

「總得有個聲音引那些傻警犬過來的」 Mycroft說

「他毀掉手上的咬痕了」 Sherlock看了一眼 Mycroft的左手，曾被咬傷的部位被自穿和砍傷，癒合以後只剩下刀傷是明顯的

「這也省得有人問東問西」 Mycroft說「而且這樣Greg看了不會那麼自責」

「投機取巧」 Sherlock哼了一聲說

「剛好而已」 Mycroft說

「迪摩克堅持要讓他受審，說是Greg也會如此希望」 Sherlock說

「Greg的確會這樣堅持」 Mycroft說「如果你無視他的無理取鬧我們可以省下他的治療和審判費用」

「真可惜我破壞了你的謀殺計畫」 Sherlock說

「那不是謀殺，那只是正當防衛」 Mycroft說

兄弟倆同時看著對方冷笑了一下

 

 

「兩位」迪摩克終於從現場離開了一下「Greg怎麼樣了?」

「動手術和大量輸血，他是O型陽性真是不幸中的大幸」 Mycroft換回英語裝起了鬆了一口氣的好人樣，這成功的騙過了迪摩克，他馬上相信了那個令人發寒的 Mycroft只是因為心情沉重擔憂Greg才顯得可怕

「雕刻家真的是個瘋子，他一直說著瘋言瘋語，醫生說他肯定會瞎掉，身上全是玻璃碎片，他因為胃破裂和肩膀的槍傷去做手術了」迪摩克說「他跟側寫的結果差不多，三十多歲.生活優渥.獨居白人男性.受過良好教育.性無能.慕殘.戀血…這傢伙的父母到底幹什麼去了啊」他放下手上的警察筆記吐槽

「他的父親是Boris Hanson」 Sherlock說「母親曾是他競選團隊的幹部，婚外不倫戀生下的私生子，老套的戲碼，這件事遲早會上新聞」

「我想已經上了」 Mycroft說

「”你想”?」 Sherlock看了 Mycroft一眼「你”知道”這馬上就會上新聞」

「總之Mr.Hanson的政治之路最高只會到部長了，他會因此放棄競選成為首相」 Mycroft說

「這可是猛料啊，你們真的確定是他?」迪摩克問

「看雕刻家的手，無名指過短」 Sherlock說「和Hanson一樣，遺傳的短指症，這通常發生在女性身上，但他們的症狀從外觀看是一致的，再找出Hanson年輕時的照片比對就知道了」

「而他的年齡和Hanson的幕僚Alex Mitchell爆出婚姻危機時一樣，他為了替Hanson掩蓋私生子自己被誤會有另外的家庭，他一直在為Hanson掩護這樁醜聞」 Mycroft說

「你是怎麼找到那棟房子的?還有這種事該直接叫警察，你不該自己去找的」迪摩克說

「抱歉，我心急」 Mycroft故作可憐的說「我認識Alex Mitchell，他告訴我他租了一棟房子給Stewart母子住，我向他要了地址」

「Yeah…」 Sherlock斜眼看了哥哥，他肯定是用手段逼Mitchell給他地址的

\----------------------------------------------------

Greg的手術結束後過了將近兩天才醒，他在單人自費病房醒來時身邊很安靜，時間已是凌晨， Mycroft坐在他床邊看書

「喝水嗎?」 Mycroft問

Greg點了頭， Mycroft往水杯裡到了水放了吸管拿到他嘴邊讓他喝

 

「發生了什麼事?」Greg皺著眉問

「你最後記得什麼?」 Mycroft問

「我和唐納文開車去調查那個彩繪工作室」Greg說「我身上怎麼這麼多包紮?」

「你的判斷是正確的，他就是兇手，他攻擊了你和唐納文並抓走你，你被抓以後他刺傷了你，別去回想，是我讓你忘了的，他對你使用的藥物也對你的記憶有影響所以你忘得更多」 Mycroft說

「喔」Greg點點頭「抓到了?」

「抓到了」 Mycroft說

「今天星期幾?」Greg問

「週六了」 Mycroft說

「週六!?喔我操」Greg雖然很虛弱但還算有精神「我錯過球賽轉播了」他開玩笑地說「這麼多天過去啦」

「我讓我父母帶孩子多玩個兩周，這樣他們回來時新聞應該就會比較少了，你的康復狀況也夠他們對你撒嬌了」 Mycroft微笑

「啊，我真的很想他們了」Greg對 Mycroft伸手， Mycroft握住了他的手

「我得通知迪摩克探長你醒了」 Mycroft拿出手機

「啊，筆錄什麼的對吧，可是我什麼都想不起來了，讓他來走個程序吧」Greg說「你回去睡覺吧，警察辦案百姓迴避」他微笑著說

「今天就聽你的吧」 Mycroft說

 

 Mycroft等到迪摩克來才離開，迪摩克把案情和Greg說了一些，包含 Mycroft受傷的部分

「他看不出來是這麼衝動的人」迪摩克說

「他不是」Greg說

「平常不是，但遇到你的問題似乎就沒想太多啦」迪摩克笑

「他真的不是」Greg搖頭，他知道 Mycroft有把握才會隻身闖入，他有帶槍就是最好的證明

「你真的全都不記得啦?」迪摩克問

「只記得我在車上和唐納文說話，接著我就在這裡醒來了」Greg說

「喔那真是太好了」迪摩克鬆了一大口氣

「雕刻家是當年那個男孩這點實在…」Greg說「真是諷刺啊」

「我們為了調查他把當時校門口的學生都找來了，他們都很有成就，你救了很多醫生和律師跟學者，他本來就有往這方面發展的可能，只是你運氣不好被他看上了」迪摩克說「對了John出院了」

「他為什麼會住院???」Greg問

「喔對，沒人告訴你，他啊…」迪摩克開始幫Greg補上這些進度

 

雪爾森的學生經常送禮物或者花到醫院來，但Greg身體狀況還很虛弱，為避免傳染感冒或者打擾病人他們暫時無法和他碰面，Greg好點時會坐在床上看他們寫的卡片，已經有孩子的那些人還會讓孩子也畫一張祝康復的卡片一起送來

 

 

 Mycroft來的時候他好好地看了 Mycroft手上的傷

「謝謝」Greg對 Mycroft說「但以後別再這樣了」

「不會的」 Mycroft說，不會有第二次了，Greg被從他手中奪走這種事不會發生第二次的

「很痛吧」Greg問

「一點小傷而已」 Mycroft說

「我很抱歉」Greg摸著縫合的傷口說

「不必」 Mycroft讓Greg輕靠在他身上作為擁抱，他微笑著

「真不知道該怎麼補償你，這看就知道很嚴重」Greg說

「等你出院我們可以一起休假幾天?」 Mycroft說「然後把你下半輩子都交給我處置」

「喂，後面那個不是結婚時就幹了嗎」Greg吐槽

「我當然知道你絕對不可能離開我」 Mycroft微笑著說「因為你是個好人」

「對，我不是那種會劈腿的傢伙，不像這個死變態的老爸，生了個私生子還不好好教育，刺了我這麼多刀，要命啊」Greg說話雖然小聲但他的吐槽和抱怨都復原了，他的手依然摸著 Mycroft手臂上的刀傷，眼神中帶著愧疚「這不影響手部功能吧?你彈鋼琴可好聽了」

「一點影響也沒有，只是大概會有人以為我是黑道吧」 Mycroft聳肩，但他是個黑幫成員的想法逗樂了Greg

「哪有你這種文謅謅的黑道啊!」Greg笑著說

\-----------------------------------------------

「晚點去探望Greg的時候哈德森太太要我們把這個餅乾也帶去」John說

「噁，現在 Mycroft一定整天膩在那」 Sherlock說

「就是探病而已」John說「要是你們晚一點到你覺得會是什麼情況?」

「 Mycroft打從一開始就打算殺掉雕刻家，而且會讓他死得很痛苦，他會把現場弄成正當防衛甚至是他也被雕刻家綁架的情形，他知道怎麼騙過鑑識人員，但他沒想到我們提前到了所以他對雕刻家做了最大的傷害後假裝無辜脫罪」 Sherlock說「沒有什麼比毀掉藝術家的慣用手和雙眼更殘酷了，雕刻家被安排了自殺預防的看守，他現在連想死都沒辦法」

「你覺得Greg知道嗎?」John問「 Mycroft可能打算殺人」

「Greg某個程度上是意識得到 Mycroft實際意圖的，但他選擇無視」 Sherlock說「畢竟那是 Mycroft，無論如何他都不會離開他的」

「話說回來Greg的腳上哪去了?」John問

「被雕刻家毀掉了，他將那視為對他心中美的褻瀆，畢竟他重視的是殘缺而不是修補」 Sherlock說「反正他也暫時用不到，他跑不動也不能游泳」

 


	9. Chapter 9

雕刻家被銬在病床上，他的雙眼纏著繃帶，醫生警告他不可擅動，他的肩膀被子但打碎的骨頭割斷了一部分重要的肌腱，如果他亂動他的慣用手功能可能會就此報廢，而他的胃被打穿，肚子上還有手術傷口，為了清理掉他身上的玻璃碎片花了很長的時間

 

「晚上好」那個可恨的男人的聲音一傳來雕刻家就憤怒的要起身但只是扯到了手銬，他的另一隻手被三角巾固定

「你在哪!你這個騙子!懦夫!」雕刻家咆嘯著

「喔，真是可悲，一個藝術家的重點正是用雙眼觀察不是嗎?」 Mycroft嘲諷

「你沒比我好到哪去!你只是一個隱藏自己的毒蟲!你這個偽善者!」雕刻家吼

「你可以這麼想，但那也只是喪家犬的自欺欺人而已」 Mycroft說

「你輸了!他永遠會記得我!我留下了我的記號!他會永遠記得他是個半成品」雕刻家咬牙切齒的低吼

「你對於受損嚴重的人毫無概念」 Mycroft淺笑「他什麼都不記得，你下的藥也給了很大的助力，而那些傷對他來說毫無意義，他身上的傷已經夠多了，多這幾刀也無所謂，你所做的不過是試圖在已經飽和的紙張上塗色而已，除了刮傷了那張紙外你什麼都沒留下」

「他會記得.他會記得!」雕刻家失心瘋似的重複著「他會記得我!」

「他會記得他曾經叫一個尿褲子的小鬼逃跑，但現在這個可悲的東西?你會記得不長眼撞到臉上來的蒼蠅嗎?」 Mycroft說

「你遲早會跟我一樣」雕刻家說「你遲早會把他給殺掉，等你無法控制他的那一天你就會殺掉他」他被 Mycroft的笑聲打斷

「我們最不同的一點是什麼你知道嗎?」 Mycroft說「我有他，而你沒有，這讓你像隻瘋狗一樣對空氣狂吠」

  
  


雕刻家的病房裡的騷動讓站在外面的警察衝進來，他們看到的是雕刻家自己發狂一樣揮舞著手臂扯著病床像一隻被綁在柱子上的瘋狗一樣大吼大叫揮打著任何他碰得到的東西，他應該要固定好的手從三角巾中扯出，無力的垂在身側，腹部和肩膀的傷開始出血，他被護士壓制在床上注射鎮靜劑時還在狂吼著對某人的咒罵

 

「這是怎麼回事?」從Greg病房趕來的迪摩克問站崗的警察

「那個瘋子自言自語了好一陣子然後突然抓狂，一副在跟空氣打架一樣的一子，他的胃才縫合好現在又要重新處理了，醫生說他撕裂了本來就快要斷掉的肌腱，他的那隻手完蛋了」站崗的警察說

「拍照取證一下，然後請醫生跟值班護士紀錄一下證詞，這傢伙腦子真的很有毛病」迪摩克看著病房裡那團混亂，點滴架被扯倒在地，床被拉歪了，連布簾都被扯下，拍照後清潔工進來收拾病房，被扯下的布簾沾到血和一些讓人不想知道究竟是什麼的體液只能送去殺菌清洗，被丟進回收籃裡後跟其他換下的床單一起堆放在醫院地下室裡

 

一名打扮成清潔工的男子走進去翻找了回收籃找到了夾在布簾上的麥克風放進口袋，這名男子走到了監視器死角後從另一處出來的是一名黑衣服年輕男子，他上樓去後在私人病房外與自己的上司會面

「Sir」男子拿出麥克風給 Mycroft看

「你可以下班了，在地鐵站處理掉」 Mycroft說

「Yes，Sir」特工點頭後轉身離開，他打扮成清潔工進了雕刻家的病房，當時雕刻家還在動手術，他就把麥克風夾在布簾上了，手術結束後病人送回病房，靠窗那側的布簾會被拉起，他依照 Mycroft只是的高度和位置去放的，對雕刻家而言那正好是一個人坐在他病床旁說話的位置

 

這起事件被判斷是雕刻家為了精神失常無罪辯護而演的戲，也可能是要拖延入獄，他被給予更高劑量的鎮靜劑讓他無法對自己的傷口進行破壞

\-------------------------------------------------------------

隔天Greg的姊姊和妹妹來醫院探望他時在走廊上遇到了 Mycroft

「他現在好很多了，但還是別跟他說太多話比較好」 Mycroft說

「孩子們呢?」Greg的妹妹Luna問

「和我父母出去玩了，考慮到這些事，我讓他們多玩幾天再回來」 Mycroft說

「Greg能說話吧?」Greg的姐姐Lisa問

「可以，他沒有傷得那麼重」 Mycroft說「我就不打擾你們手足之間的閒話家常了」他看了手錶帶著安西亞離開

  
  


病房裡Greg和自己的姊妹聊天，他雖然有些虛弱但除此之外若不注意他身上的紗布不會發現他到底為什麼住院

「聽到你被抓走我們都要哭出來了」Luna對哥哥說

「我自己都沒哭了輪不到你」Greg吐槽

「你總是遇到這種事啊」Lisa嘆氣「想想你小時候就是這樣」

「他小時候?」Luna和哥哥的年紀差了7年，而且Greg在Luna還小的時候就離家了

「還住在鄉下的時候，Greg自己賺錢買了台腳踏車」Lisa說「他會幫來鄉下度假的人跑腿，但那也只是買點零食飲料，他突然遇到了出手很大方的人」

「結果是在城市裡搶了銀行躲到鄉下來的強盜集團」Greg笑出來「他們給小費真的很大方」

「他們離開後Greg才在警察挨家挨戶詢問時認出那些人，還好那些人只是搶劫不殺人，不然你最喜歡的哥哥就沒了」Lisa說

「這聽起來好酷」Luna說

「很危險」Lisa說「主謀被抓以後不是還說他找年紀這麼小的低年級男孩子跑腿買食物單純是因為他看起來”很無害也挺可愛的”嗎?Greg總是這樣」

「哪樣啊」Greg說

「有些人老是被危險分子吸引，比如鄰居那個女兒每次結婚對象都有前科，而你啊」Lisa看著弟弟嘆氣「你好像總吸引到那些危險的人，你打工的時候也是.工作的時候也是.連你當時救下的孩子也是，那個雕刻家真可怕啊….」

\--------------------------------------------------

Mycroft離開醫院後去了第歐根尼斯，Lisa見到他時總還是會有些不自在，相反的，Luna一直很喜歡他，這對姊妹因為結婚和工作的關係都住在遠離倫敦的地方，並不常出現在他們的生活中，但Luna經常打電話或者視訊，Ruth和Rory很喜歡他們的這個Aunt，畢竟說起來Luna是他們血緣上的生母，不過他們的關係更像是年齡差距大的表姊弟妹

 

報紙上雕刻家被捕.Greg獲救以及重新對雪爾森事件的採訪和報導佔據了大量的版面，Greg這陣子不會想看報紙的

「安西亞」 Mycroft叫了助理

「Yes，Sir」安西亞從手機抬頭

「Seth Stewart的眼睛治療預後如何」 Mycroft問

「醫生預期會恢復到極為模糊的法定眼盲，但若他不配合治療或者發生感染則會全盲，需要安排066回到醫院嗎?」安西亞說的066即是那個安裝麥克風的新手特工

「不必，比起完全奪走，模糊的保留著殘存的遺骸才令人痛苦」 Mycroft說「蘇格蘭場」

「已經將持槍證和手槍交給鑑識組，他們也已做出正當防衛的判定，但會隱瞞部分案情以免媒體騷擾」安西亞說

「很好」 Mycroft說「你可以去赴你的午餐約會了」

「謝謝，Sir」安西亞快步離開去赴約， Mycroft則留在第歐根尼斯吃午餐

***********************************

**與Greg自己相信的和大多數人知道的不同，Greg第一次遇見 Mycroft並不在他18歲生日那天，而是 Mycroft17歲時，他在倫敦海德公園逃避人群的時候，當時是冬天，連倫敦都罕見的下起了小雪**

**幾個大他三歲左右的年輕人從他身邊慢跑過，同學或者同事關係，體能訓練，不是軍人，警察最有可能**

 

**那幾個年輕人邊跑還能邊聊天， Mycroft在公園裡慢慢走，但就在他們跑過沒多遠時 Mycroft被一個騎腳踏車的人撞上了，對方騎車遛狗完全沒注意到走出來的 Mycroft，他被撞倒在地，還好他穿的也很厚而且戴了手套才沒受傷，但他很快地發現那不正確，他的手腕扭傷了，撞到他的年輕人顯然是以遛狗賺外快的學生，他扶起腳踏車含糊地說了聲抱歉就溜了**

 

**「還好嗎?」剛才跑過的年輕人之一折回來問「起得來吧?」他向 Mycroft伸出手要拉他起來**

**「還好，只是手腕有點扭傷」 Mycroft讓對方拉他起來，他自己當時戴著帽子還圍了圍巾，不會被記住長相也很正常**

**「那傢伙真不負責任啊」另一個年輕人也折回來了「肇事逃逸啊」**

**「謝謝」 Mycroft對熱心的三個年輕人說，但他的視線始終集中在拉他起來那個人身上**

**「沒事就好」拉他起來的那個年輕人笑了一下後和同伴繼續慢跑**

 

**這才是他們第一次見面，11月1日，下午的海德公園，Greg拉他起來後就離開了，那同時也是 Mycroft第一次感到了他對自己的控制力可能正在面臨前所未有的挑戰**

**他知道自己的”異常”，他在五歲時就學會了隱藏和控制他人來達成自己的目的，比如不讓任何人碰他放在桌上的那些小收藏品，或者讓說服爸媽讓他養那隻他找到的野兔幼仔**

 

**有時候他會找到某個讓他一看到就馬上產生強烈慾望的東西，就像需要進食的蛇一樣，他會用盡一切方式將那個東西弄到手，無論是他追蹤舊書店的顧客清單後從買主手上收購的限量畫冊還是那隻野兔，他也會裝可愛.裝可憐讓大人們對他動搖，比如他可以裝得淚眼汪汪的告訴爸媽這隻小野兔很可憐，求他們讓他留下它**

 

**但這都只限制在他喜歡的”物品”上，最多就是小型動物，所以他從未因此惹上麻煩或者越過那條紅線，就連那隻野兔也是，他發現了兔窩後就想帶走那隻他喜歡的兔子，但那是不該做的事情，這窩兔子的母親就在附近，所以他一直等，他知道不過幾天經常在樹林裡訓練獵犬的那個鄰居就會出來散步了，他就等在兔子窩附近，那隻母兔果然被獵犬咬走了，他毫不猶豫的跑向那個小草窩找到了他喜歡的那隻小野兔，他沒有把剩下的兔子也帶走，這些兔子雖然長得都一樣但他就是喜歡這一隻，剩下那些兔子對他而言被獵犬叼走了也無所謂，這是他9歲的時候**

 

**他太喜歡那隻軟綿綿毛茸茸又溫暖的小野兔了，他甚至成功的養大了那隻兔子，可是有一次他實在是捨不得放開他的兔子，抱著兔子許久，直到他發現兔子實在太久沒動了，那是他第一次意識到他極度需要控制自己的慾望，他不肯放開他寶貝的野兔結果兔子禁不起這樣的緊張和壓力就死掉了**

 

**後來父母買了寵物兔回來，他對那興趣缺缺，只是為了讓父母高興而收下，那不是他找到的，也不是他喜歡的，就只是一隻普通毫無意義的兔子，他喜歡的是他第一眼看到就滿腦子只想要抓在手裡帶回家的那隻小野兔，他找到的那隻小野兔，而不是隨便的一隻兔子**

 

**那隻兔子他給了 Sherlock， Sherlock對兔子的興趣逐漸退去，所以照顧時也就疏忽了，兔子跑出了院子，成了獵犬的晚餐**

  
  


**Mycroft坐在公園的長椅上低頭無法停止自己的想法，他對人類第一次產生了這種慾望，他想要那一個人，腦中不停的叫囂著的佔有欲和控制慾頭一次使他感到恐懼，如果他要那樣擁有一個人那是絕對會犯法的，他不想犯法，至少他真的希望他不會這麼做，但他好想要那個，他太想要了，這個念頭太危險了，但 Mycroft知道這種慾望是他少數無法遏止的衝動，他遲早會對此做出什麼的，也許將對方做為雇員可以緩解這種慾望，但那個人顯然已經對自己的人生有另外的規劃不會離開倫敦去薩賽克斯的宅邸裡工作的**

 

**Mycroft少見的焦躁到抖起腳來，腳跟規律的敲在公園步道上，在天黑前他回到他在倫敦住的飯店房間，坐在桌子前思考，他本來只是來倫敦買他要的那本 <自私的巨人>的，但現在他完全沒把心思放在那本珍貴的舊書上，他因為刺痛而看了一下自己的拇指，他剛才在咬指甲，不知不覺中咬得太短咬出血來了，他居然咬起指甲來了，真他媽的糟糕，這一次可是人類啊，活生生的一個人類**

 

**「不行啊..不行…」他重複地對自己說「不可以這樣，那是違法的」他含著咬出血的拇指把血舔掉自言自語著「犯罪是不可以的，那樣的成本太高了，為了一顆寶石放棄自己持有的寶山不值得…」**

**「啊，名字，至少得知道這個」 Mycroft說「也許當經營朋友關係是一個方式，正常人都有朋友，那應該可以讓我冷靜下來，我那麼討厭人，和他相處幾次應該就會對他反感了，就這麼做吧」**

 

**他連著幾天到公園去，終於在第四天又見到慢跑的人，他走向那兩個人問他們那個和他們一起跑步的人呢?**

**「喔，你說的是Greg」紅頭髮說「他在兼差，你找他有什麼事嗎?我們沒見過你啊」**

**「我們當然沒見過」 Mycroft馬上知道對方完全不認得他，他今天穿著不同也沒有圍圍巾「是我姐姐之前在這裡見過他，她逼我來問你們的，她想知道他的名字」 Mycroft示意他們看了遠處一群與此毫無關聯的年輕女孩**

 

**兩個跑步的人賊笑起來**

**「跟你姊姊說沒希望啦」紅頭髮笑**

**「他叫做Greg Lestrade」黑髮的笑著說「不過很遺憾，他不交女朋友的」**

**「獨身主義?我姐姐不會死心的」 Mycroft故意嘆氣**

**「不是，他是那種的」紅頭髮使了眼色「你懂的吧」**

**「他是Gay，雖然是秘密但既然是跟單戀的可憐少女有關就直說吧」黑髮的笑著說「去和你姐說吧」**

 

**Mycroft走向那群女孩對其中一個問了時間後就離開了，從那兩個慢跑者來看他就是去找姐姐覆命了**

 

**“有辦法了” Mycroft藏不住自己的笑容，他找到他需要的解決方式了**

**回去沙賽克斯老家後他馬上告訴父母他要去倫敦住上一段時間，他打算用旁聽大學課程來打發自己的時間，爸媽當然不會有意見，尤其他在倫敦也有些生意要打理，那套Uncle Rudi的套房嚴格來說是他的，他從Rudi那繼承已經好一段時間了，因為他老人家不想管理房產也沒有子女， Mycroft搬進了那間套房按照自己的喜好和需求整理好了**

 

**他也經由其他管道知道Greg如他判斷的是一個警校生，與家人疏遠**

**實際上是被迫疏遠，一滿18歲就被父親趕出家門，原因是性傾向被發現，母親私下在經濟上給他微薄的資助，在上警校前就一直在打工**

 

**在酒吧遇見並不是意外，但被那幾個醉鬼纏上就是了，他幾乎要不耐煩地推開對方時Greg主動走過來替他解圍，一切便照著他希望的進行了**

**Greg請他喝了一杯，還很好心地跟他說了這是什麼類型的酒吧， Mycroft當然知道這裡的性質，任何人只要多留心一下就會發現這是半個Gaybar了，他回請Greg一瓶啤酒就離開了，因為那才是合理的，他的說詞必須和他的行為相符，他得假裝對Greg提起的其他普通酒吧有興趣並離開**

 

**之後他都在固定的時間到酒吧來，直到他又遇到Greg，他和Greg喝酒吃東西聊天，做一切普通正常人在這裡會做的事，當Greg建議他改變打扮他就照做了，他也花了點時間摸索自己該如何表現得更正常.更自然**

 

**當然，要更無害**

**有些人對他會自然的產生的排斥和恐懼，那些大多是神經敏感脆弱的人，或者是非常老練見過太多危險人物的人，有時候他完全不掩飾自己散發出的不友善氣息，但通常他會不希望被人注意到，但這樣讓他在意到極度不希望被嚇跑的人還是第一次，Greg不是那種驚弓之鳥或者老狐狸，可是如果好不容易靠近的鹿跑了也會令他非常困擾**

**而且如果Greg避開他，他不敢保證自己會做出什麼來，他太想要這一個了，他正在觀察自己的衝動有沒有因為與Greg接觸的次數變多而消退，通常那才是他對人類的正常反應，他會對他們逐漸感到厭煩，但更多時候他不把他們當一回事**

 

**他在和Greg見面五次後依然沒有對這個人感到厭煩，所以他肯定自己麻煩大了，雖然他確實把和Greg發展深入的關係作為一個方案，但那有太多變數.太多未知領域，他希望自己不會陷入那種想要卻得不到時的憤怒中，他很久沒有那樣了，自從他夠聰明能讓身邊的人照他所希望的行動以後，也就是六歲**

 

**他甚至給自己找了心理師，他希望找到方法抑制自己這一次的衝動**

**「Miles」心理醫師是個中年女人，他拿到的是一個 Mycroft編造的假名「我們已經見面很多次了，你覺得如何?」**

**「很遺憾，我沒有感覺到那股衝動消退」 Mycroft說**

**「你有沒有考慮過也許你只是單純的在單戀?」心理醫師把他的問題想得太簡單了，把他當成多愁善感自以為是的另一個有錢少爺**

**「我沒有戀愛這種情感，Dr.Wild」 Mycroft說**

**「在談戀愛以前很多人都這樣想的」醫生慈祥的微笑著說**

**「Dr.Wild，這不是兒戲」 Mycroft說「你聽過我解釋我的狀況」**

**「你的高度佔有慾確實是一個潛在的問題，但你從未有犯罪紀錄」醫生說「你在各方面表現都很優良，你可能有一點人格障礙，但我看不出有其他問題」**

 

**「我上次對另一個活著的生物感到這種衝動時我弄死了我的寵物兔」 Mycroft說，這顯然終於讓醫生正視他的說法「而這一次的衝動遠強過那次，想聽聽那隻兔子的故事嗎?」**

**「如果你願意的話，當然」醫生收起了笑容讓 Mycroft告訴他那隻野兔的事，他是如何在不越線的情況下讓那窩兔子變成孤兒，如何對其他幼兔棄之不顧，還有他不願意放下那隻兔子最後導致兔子死亡的經過**

**「既然都提起這些了，有興趣知道我做過的其他事嗎?比如我怎麼讓欺負我的學長退學，那些可能謀畫的小意外，或者我怎麼從別人手中收購我要的任何物品」 Mycroft說**

**「我們之間有醫病保密關係，如果你要將犯罪事實告訴我，我也無法報警」心理醫師終於開始察覺這一個剛成年的男孩並不是他以為的那麼單純**

**「如你所說，我沒有犯罪紀錄」 Mycroft冷笑「你願意以你現在對我的認知重新與我討論我現在面臨的困境嗎?」**

 

**「依我看來你雖然對自己想要的物品有無法克制的衝動，且有極強的佔有欲，但你依然在安全範圍內，你有病識感，對自己的反常有自覺，這很好，我們能加強治療的密度和時間，同時讓你遠離你說的那位朋友…」醫生開始寫轉診單，他打算要 Mycroft回到在鄉下的老家並由當地的另一位心理醫生治療**

**「很抱歉，兩者都不可能」 Mycroft說**

**「你如果不方便離開倫敦的話我建議你離開那位朋友」醫生說**

**「你沒搞清楚，兩件事都沒有」 Mycroft說「我不希望被改變，我天生如此，要我改變是不可能的，我只是希望你能幫助我控制好我自己，和我討論這件事讓我自己能夠理清想法，還有雖然我不抱太大期望，但我確實希望你能幫我降低我針對那個人的衝動，我現下不可能離開他」**

**「你們是室友或者同學的關係嗎?」心理醫生問**

**「並不是，但那是出自對他的人身安全著想」 Mycroft說**

**「你需要說得更清楚點」醫生臉色一沉**

**「我知道我對於想要卻得不到的情形的反應非常差，而這已經是很委婉地表達了」 Mycroft說「和他作為朋友往來已經是我的緩衝方案了，如果無法維持一定程度上的交往，我不敢保證我會用什麼方式來得到他」**

 

**心理醫生看著 Mycroft，他很努力的不表現出恐懼或擔憂，同時在 Mycroft臉上搜尋任何跡象希望看出他是在吹牛，但他的經驗和專業告訴他 Mycroft說的是實話，這個年輕人是在避免自己犯罪，而 Mycroft說這些時表情就淡定的像在說他剛才經過了一個紅綠燈一樣**

**「假設你已經肯定你無法以你想要的方式佔有這個人，你會怎麼做」心理醫生問**

**「那會涉及不少違法的行為，而我正在想辦法避免這些發生」 Mycroft說**

**「Miles，只是個假設問題，你能回答我嗎?」心理醫生問**

**「綁架首先就是個簡單直接的方式，不過我不會這麼做」 Mycroft說**

**「因為那是錯的?」心理醫生問**

**「因為被抓到的話代價太大了」 Mycroft說「目前對我來說犯罪的成本太高了，所以我守法」他微笑著說**

**「如果被和這個人分開你會去綁架他嗎?」醫生問**

**「我無法保證我不會，當我產生極度想要某個東西的慾望時我無法控制自己，而我上次因為得不到而發火時我把一個人推下樓梯」 Mycroft說**

**「那是什麼時候」醫生問，他的後頸寒毛直豎**

**「4歲的時候，保母不肯讓我留著我的杯子，所以我推了她一把，她撞了幾個包而已，我知道那個位置與樓梯轉角的距離和我的力道只會導致一點小傷」 Mycroft說「我現在成年了，想想我能做到什麼，我自己都有點擔心了」這聽起來像風涼話但卻是真心的**

 

**「所以你並不希望以違法的方式與這個人發展關係，也不希望傷害他」醫生說「如果你單純與他發展友情或者戀愛關係那也許是可行的，但我不建議你這樣做，有你這種程度佔有慾的人往往在感情上會出現偏差行為，不過你不希望傷害對方這點是一件好事」**

**「你可能還沒搞懂我的邏輯」 Mycroft說「我之所以沒有採取那些方式的次要原因是犯罪成本太大，而主因是這並不有效」**

**「有效?」醫生問**

**「如果我用那些方式得到他，那他也不會真正屬於我，這就是人類麻煩的地方」 Mycroft的微笑讓心理醫生緊張，他從醫生寫筆記的動筆方向判斷，醫生在筆記上寫下了”人格病態/高功能反社會”**

**「你能和我說說你這位朋友嗎?」醫生微笑「照你這樣說來，是個很好的人吧?」**

**「Ah，Tarasoff Duty To Warn*」 Mycroft說著對醫生微笑「你是個很盡責的好醫生但你疏忽了我並不是那些腦子不清楚的人，我非常清楚我自己在做什麼，比如我們已經進行了6次療程，而我到現在都沒跟你說過對方的年齡.人種.長相.職業或者姓名」**

**「Miles…」醫生緊張的微笑要解釋**

**「你確實是我能找到最合適的醫生，軟弱.習慣面對那些思緒不清的人.無法隱藏自己的恐懼」 Mycroft說「不過職業道德很強是件好事」**

**「我從一開始就考慮到了Tarasoff Duty To Warn，所以我沒有跟你說過那個人的半點資訊，除了他的性別，當然了，這也可能是假的，就和我的名字一樣」 Mycroft說「你得精進你打探線索的手段，尤其當你想從潛在加害者口中打聽好去警告被害者的時候」**

**(*Tarasoff Duty To Warn:簡單來說心理醫生少數可以不必保密的狀況就是知道有人將因此受害，醫生可以警告潛在被害者，或者通報給相關執法機關，但有時候沒有被使用或者因為系統性失敗依然無法阻止憾事，比如科羅拉多電影院槍擊案)**

 

**「我能怎麼幫助你」醫生放下筆， Mycroft是他沒遇過的情況，智商極高.人格違常.對於法律和人性有深刻的了解，他沒有違法只是因為他暫時沒有這個意願，他不是精神失常或者腦部功能失調，他是一隻在羊群裡誕生的…惡龍，蟄伏在無害的表面之下，深知自己真實本性，用自己的能力蒐羅他的財寶山的惡龍**

**「我對人的厭惡在他身上沒有產生，如果和他見面次數變得更加頻繁進一步成為所謂朋友關係也許能讓我停下，不過我從沒做過只拿一半這種事，除了和我弟弟分蛋糕外」 Mycroft對心理醫師微笑但那沒有減去醫生的緊張「不過凡事都有第一次」**

**「你怎樣才會滿足」醫生問**

**「如果你擔心我殺人那是不會發生的，那是最糟糕的情況，除非我完全失控，換句話說那是不可能的」 Mycroft說「我找你的另一個功能是希望妳能幫我想清楚我到底是怎麼一回事」**

**「你希望我…?」醫生不明白**

**「旁觀者清，而你雖然不聰明但已經是能找到最好的了，對我的人格和佔有慾的問題做解析」 Mycroft說「如果你做得到的話，這只是我的一點小小好奇心」他拿了自己的包包離開了心理醫師辦公室**

  
  


**他繼續在酒吧和Greg見面，那股慾望卻沒有退去，他了解Greg越來越多，有時候他會神遊，他想把手放在他棕色的頭髮上順順的梳過，抓著他的手仔細觀察，把他的洗衣精換掉，他不適合這種化學香氣，他的頭髮該剪得整齊點，這明顯是朋友幫忙隨便剪的，左右長度有差距，這種淺綠色格紋襯不適合他，細格紋或者深色的才好……太多了，他感覺自己像在做夢要給小泰迪熊穿什麼新衣服的小女孩**

 

**球季開始後他們從吧檯移動到角落的沙發區去，Greg和他調情有段時間了，但當Greg的手放到他腿上時他還是愣住了，而Greg湊在他耳邊問的”Can I”讓他真正的感覺到手足無措，這不是他知道該如何面對的情況，他還需要至少兩秒來思考**

**他還沒想到該如何回應但他知道他已經得到他要的一部份了，他忍不住微笑起來，這被Greg當作允許而吻了他， Mycroft終於得到他許多Greg相關問題的其中一個答案，他現在知道他嘴唇是什麼樣的觸感.他嘗起來是什麼味道(目前是啤酒).他本來只是想摸摸看Greg是什麼樣的感覺但他慌了變得有點像在推Greg，他居然會感到緊張?好吧，也許事情不如他預期發展就是會這樣，但這個意外是好的，Greg的舌尖撬開他的牙讓他配合深吻，他聞到的氣味帶著啤酒的氣息，還有酒吧裡混雜著的食物香味，下次他想知道Greg平時聞起來是什麼樣的，他的呼吸變得急促，心跳加快，Greg抓住他的雙手按在牆上主導了這個吻， Mycroft對於別人佔據了他的主導位置不感到憤怒還是第一次，但這也可能是因為他正在經歷陌生的體驗**

 

**「你經常幹這種事嗎?這麼高調?」 Mycroft被放開時呼吸急促地問，這讓他肯定Greg對他有興趣，當朋友的折衷方案可以放棄了，他有更好的機會得到他想要的，而且如果一切照他預期的來那Greg就會真正的屬於他**

**「上警校以後就沒了」Greg說「Shit，沒人看到吧?」他轉頭張望了一下**

**「我想我們還是換個地方吧」 Mycroft說「你也喝多了」**

**「你要回去了?」Greg問**

**「不，還沒有這個打算，可是這裡人太多了」 Mycroft說**

**「我現在有點分不清你是在和我暗示什麼或者單純的提議換個地方繼續喝」Greg說**

**「你想要哪一個答案?」 Mycroft聽出了Greg意有所指，在桌子下把手放到了Greg腿上，這會把他帶到什麼處境中他不知道但這是一個不能錯失的機會，在Greg暗示他跟著走後他們一起進了廁所，但有人早了一步，所以Greg把他帶到酒吧後面的暗巷裡**

 

**「Do you know what’s gonna happen?(你知道會發生什麼事嗎?)」Greg把 他推到牆邊，他問了他最後一次同意，他們的胯部貼在一起所以很明顯地感覺到對方抬頭的慾望**

**「I guess ?(我猜是吧?)」 Mycroft的聲音有點啞，但他主動拉著Greg的衣領把他拉入一個深吻中，Greg摸索著 Mycroft褲頭，拉下 Mycroft長褲的拉鍊隔著內褲握住他的陰莖，摸索一陣後伸進了他內褲裡握住他套弄，這讓 Mycroft抖了一下，Greg的手有點涼**

**「有問題嗎?」Greg問**

**「沒事，如果我有意見我會讓你知道」 Mycroft說完看著Greg蹲下然後把他吞入口中**

 

**“我想套住他” Mycroft在陌生的快感中斷斷續續地冒出了想法”要是我有帶領帶，我想給他在脖子上打一個好看的蝴蝶結，像個禮物”**

**他忍不住抓住了Greg的頭髮，性的刺激太強，還有就是他俯視著他吞吐自己時巴不得抓住他把自己操進他的喉嚨裡，但他不能這樣做，他會把他嚇跑，他會留下壞印象，所以他揪著Greg棕色的頭髮，不時鬆開手照他之前所想的撫摸他的頭.用手指梳他的頭髮，髮質比他硬一些，像隻硬毛梗犬**

**他射在Greg嘴裡是故意的，他想在他身上留下自己的標記，氣味.咬或親吻的痕跡.任何東西，當Greg站起身順便把他的褲子拉上時他靠過去吻Greg，在他嘴裡嚐到自己的味道的那一刻他彷彿經歷了心理上的小高潮，他的.這是他的.他現在得到他想要的了，只要他夠小心夠仔細，他會一直是他的**

 

**酒吧服務生出來摸魚打斷了他們，Greg調皮的反嗆Ricky後拉著他逃跑， Mycroft發現他有很多計畫在Greg身上實施就會打滑，而他上氣不接下氣的在陌生的地方喘著問Greg他們到底在哪時他沒有預料到答案會是那麼美好**

**「我的公寓就在這附近」Greg說「你大概沒來過這一區吧?」**

**「沒有」 Mycroft搖頭，他要是離Greg的住處太近會使他起疑的**

**「Well，你要不要到我那去?」Greg問**

**「去做什麼?」 Mycroft問，他是真的不知道Greg想做什麼，但無論他想做什麼 Mycroft都會答應，他想要知道Greg更多**

**「什麼都好啊」Greg說「你想回家的話我也能帶你去公車站，就只是一個提議，不強求的」他聳肩**

**「那邊好像有一間菸酒行」 Mycroft看了一下街角還亮著冷白色燈光的店鋪「買點啤酒喝?」他不會放過這麼好的機會的**

 

**他進入Greg的小公寓時快速地核實了自己的推理，他只有那幾件襯衫而且都沒折就掛起來，經常在電視前的矮桌坐在地上念書，樓上有漏水問題而且是長期的，若是嚴重了會導致樓下房間鬧水災**

  
  


**「所以你喜歡男的吧」Greg說**

**「我喜歡你」 Mycroft對他微笑，他不喜歡男的，他幾乎沒有所謂的性傾向，無論男女的身體都無法完全勾起他的興趣**

**「哈哈」Greg笑了「That’s cute(這挺可愛的)」**

**「我是認真的」 Mycroft說**

**「好啊」Greg說「先告訴我你的全名」**

**「Mycroft Holmes」 Mycroft說「你有看過我的證件」**

**「Greg Lestrade」Greg說「我那時候只看了照片和出生日期，告訴我你到底在哪上學?」**

**「畢業了」 Mycroft說「你就是不相信對吧」**

**「所以你想當我男友對吧?」Greg問**

**「對」 Mycroft點點頭，他就要贏了**

 

**「倫敦gay多的是，確定要這一個?沒什麼特別好的部分我先說，而且連工作都還沒有呢」Greg笑著開了瓶啤酒喝「你這種Twink很好找對象的，雖然嚴格來說我也算這一型的就是了」**

**「Twins?」 Mycroft一臉困惑，他應該是喝多了才會聽錯**

**「Twink，你真的不知道gay圈的事吧，簡單來說就是剛成年或二十出頭歲年輕有點男孩樣的瘦子，不過通常說的是那些金毛」Greg說「我也才21，我們都算在這一種吧，坦白說這些分類也挺雜的就是」**

**「你喜歡金髮的?」Mycroft問，那會是個小問題，但他也可以染頭髮**

**「What?No!那只是個刻板印象舉例，不管那些了，你確實挺可愛的」Greg說**

**「所以?」 Mycroft問「我們算交往嗎?」他試探**

**「試試看吧」Greg對他說「不過你可能會找到更好的，不多看看嗎?」**

**「又不是買東西」 Mycroft對這種哄小孩似的語氣表達不滿「就你了」只有你而已，我贏了，我得到我要的了，你是我的了**

  
  


**他們固定約在周末見面，在酒吧吃點東西然後就到Greg的住處去，他們第一次周末約會後他跪在Greg的床邊看著他的勃起，他沒有馬上動作被Greg合理化成他的經驗不足和緊張**

 

**「不急，你就照你平常怎麼做的來就好，不用嘴也沒關係，都是男的你應該知道哪裡舒服」Greg說，他打赤膊坐在床上牛仔褲的褲頭解開，內褲被拉下一些讓 Mycroft能給他一個手活或者口活**

**「把褲子也都脫了吧，我怕弄髒」 Mycroft說，他並不是怯場，他只是在觀察，就像那些深知自己收藏的油畫上有幾隻蝴蝶的收藏家，他在觀察Greg的身體，記憶那些細節，感覺他輻射到自己皮膚上的體溫，還有他的味道**

**「也可以」Greg站起來把牛仔褲和內褲也脫了，全裸的坐在床沿， Mycroft知道他還有機會所以他沒有繼續花時間在看著Greg上**

 

**他手握著Greg的勃起稍微套弄，讓他完全勃起，用舌尖舔敏感的冠狀溝和頂部的小孔，把他含入口中後他沒有馬上開始吞吐，他品嘗著他的味道，聞著他的氣味，抬眼看了Greg的表情**

**「這樣沒錯，不用吞得太深，動一動看看」Greg有耐心的對他說， Mycroft緩慢的吞吐著，感受勃起在他口中的溫度和感覺，第一次就嘗試深喉是個錯誤的決定，他讓陰莖頂上自己的喉頭時沒有及時停止，他以為自己可以忍但當那深入他的舌根與咽喉之間時他反射的乾嘔，嗆到自己的口水讓他只能先吐出Greg**

**「你可以不用這麼拚，我們換個方式也行」Greg搖頭笑著說，他拍著 Mycroft的背忍不住笑了出來，他拉 Mycroft起身，在親吻他時動手解 Mycroft的襯衫和皮帶讓他到床上來坐好脫下他的褲子為他口交，他看著Greg吞吐他同時自慰的樣子在心中想著”這裡不適合他，這間公寓太糟了”，感覺就像看到有人拿莎士比亞的手稿當杯墊一樣，那種珍貴的寶物該被放在適當的容器裡，被珍藏而不是隨手丟在一個溼氣重又幾乎曬不到太陽的小公寓裡，完事後Greg跟他說隔天早上他必須去兼差，所以請他早點離開了**

 

**他在倫敦的生活很規律，旁聽幾次他毫無興趣的課後就把時間用在自己的投資和收集上，然後就是和Greg見面，約會.上床.聊天，想辦法把關係拉得更近，得到更多關於Greg的訊息，喔還有得和心理醫生見面，那算是個自我提醒和消遣，提醒他自己別讓佔有慾失控**

  
  
  


**「從你告訴我的訊息，假設你所說的關於你家人和成長過程的那些都是真實的」心理醫生說，從醫生確切的認知到 Mycroft並不是普通病患後他們又見了五次， Mycroft為了讓醫生可以分析他的狀況而說了一些他成長的過程，他正常的父母.大宅裡的傭人和保母跟管家們.他的弟弟和學校生活等等**

**「那些夠你分析了」 Mycroft說**

**「你對你弟弟從矛盾轉為有占有和保護慾，Miles你能坦誠回答一個問題嗎?」心理醫生問**

**「視問題而定」 Mycroft說**

**「你認為你有能力愛人嗎?」醫生問**

**「沒有」 Mycroft說「那太模糊了，我有很明確的佔有欲，但所謂的愛這種模稜兩可的感情我不認為我有」**

**「所以你不認為你愛你的父母?」醫生問**

**「哈，那是個很愚蠢的問題，他們是我的父母」 Mycroft說「生物天性上我對他們有依戀或者親近是正常的」**

**「那弟弟呢，他是你的競爭對象，無論是搶奪父母的關愛.資源或者遺產」醫生問**

**「我不喜歡你提的問題」 Mycroft說**

**「你一度無法將弟弟的存在合理化，但你很快將他視為自己的所有物，而且你似乎是個好哥哥」醫生說「你理性的將愛這種曖昧不清的情緒排除，將其視為大腦化學反應的結果，而你同時又有高度佔有慾的問題」**

**「你在暗示什麼」 Mycroft冷冷地看著醫生**

**「我不認為你是個高功能反社會者，你比那更糟」醫生說「你是個人格病態者，你有能力控制自己.能理解別人的想法和感受但你不在乎.你玩弄和操縱身邊的人來達成自己的目的因為你可以而且你願意，而你的智商和出身讓你的未來非常光明，你想做的工作可能是能控制別人生死或財富受人尊敬的那類，比如說醫生.律師.法官.企業主管，或者政治人物」**

 

**「事實上我想當公務員」 Mycroft帶著他慣有的冷笑，醫生的見解和他的自我診斷是一致的**

**「這不常見但也很合理」醫生說「尤其考慮到一些職位能給你帶來多大的權力和便利性」**

**「而且鮮少有人會將公務員視為威脅，就像一隻小小的螞蟻不足為懼，但你的腳下是成千上萬的官僚機器在運作，而出了事後也很少會被追究，因為只不過是區區螻蟻，怎麼可能導致梁柱崩毀這種大災難呢?」 Mycroft說「說夠生涯規劃了，你對我的情感能力有什麼高見?」**

 

**「你是個人格病態者」醫生說「但你可能有能力對人產生依戀，雖然很少見，但一些人格病態者是有能力做到這點的」**

**「如果你想說綠河殺手和他夫人的感情很好，容我提醒你，我不是蓋瑞.瑞吉威」 Mycroft說**

**「你不是，如果你是連環殺手我想永遠都不會被發現」醫生說「我的意思是，從你的成長經歷來看，你可能有那個情感能力，只是你沒有感覺到，因為在你確認那是什麼之前你的佔有慾和控制慾就強到讓你忽視其他情感，你無法單單的表達關愛或者愛意，從你家人的狀況來看，你很愛他們，但你只能用佔有和控制的方式來表現這點，你是個被控制得很好的案例，你這樣的人如果由錯誤的方式撫養很快就會給社會帶來破壞」**

**「所以你認為我對人產生強烈佔有慾的同時表示我對那個人有愛意，親情上的」 Mycroft說**

**「和愛情上的，以一個人格病態者來說你的情感能力相對健全」醫生說「雖然你這樣的人格病態很少與人有正常的關係，而我定義的關係相當廣泛，親情.友情.愛情，為了偽裝而建立的情感關係.充滿利用性質的交友，以及以你的案例來說，為了滿足控制欲和佔有慾而開始的友情，我依然認為你該盡可能遠離那位朋友，這是為了他好」**

**「喔，你不用擔心，他已經不是我的朋友了」 Mycroft看了時間，他的諮詢時間結束了便站起來拿了外套**

**「喔天啊，我很高興你願意控制自己的衝動Miles」心理醫生鬆了一口氣但馬上被 Mycroft的一句話踢回谷底**

**「我正在和他約會，他是我的男朋友了」 Mycroft幾乎是得意的笑著說，心理醫生心情劇烈起伏的樣子使他感到有趣「Goodbye」他離開了醫生的辦公室，沒有預約下次的療程，他已經不擔心他會因為得不到而衝動行事了，讓一個無關的三方知道他可能的犯罪行為本來就是用來遏止自己的方式，但他也選了一個最不可能在他真的犯罪後會報警的人，他和Greg的關係已經很穩定了，他和Greg交往也兩個月了，雖然他還有很多想要執行的.想要獲得的都還沒達成，但他已經不再感到那種強烈的需要了，像是喝了杯牛奶止飢的餓狼一樣，他依然飢渴但不會將爪牙用在撕碎他喜愛的Greg身上**

  
  


**「所以你想試試看嗎?」Greg問，又是一個周末夜晚，他們在酒吧角落一起喝酒時Greg問了他想不想試試插入性交**

**「呃…」 Mycroft一時語塞，他不想被操，暫時不想，他想要的是控制與主導，第一次就被放在被動位置上讓他不確定自己是否願意交出控制權**

**「你不用怕我會勉強你，只是想問問」Greg說「你如果對於被操這件事感到疑慮我不會那樣做，不過如果你想你可以操我」他在 Mycroft耳邊說**

**「今天嗎?」 Mycroft問，他希望自己看起來沒那麼興奮**

**「今天不行，我明天有訓練」Greg說「下禮拜吧」**

 

**那天他們就沒去酒吧了，Greg讓 Mycroft直接到他公寓來，他到的時候Greg只穿了內褲來開門**

**「這時間鄰居都出去了，就算有點聲音也不會被聽到」Greg把內褲脫了丟在床上把保險套和潤滑液放在床邊地上看著 Mycroft脫衣服**

**Mycroft甚至有些急躁，他爬上床壓在Greg身上在他的脖子和身體上啃吻，他知道這些會留下顯眼的痕跡，這樣當Greg與別人碰面時他們都會知道這個人已有所屬，Greg是他的，Greg也熱情的回應他，他的手弄亂了 Mycroft的頭髮，親吻時牙齒不小心撞在一起讓他們都嗚了一聲但沒時間向對方道歉，他們有更想幹的事，當 Mycroft插入他時Greg疼得倒抽一口氣發出了嘶聲，但他沒要 Mycroft停下，他只要他慢點，Greg上次和人這樣上床已經有段時間了**

 

**「以第一次來說我覺得很不錯」Greg在事後躺在床上僅貼在牆上對側躺在自己身旁的 Mycroft說**

**Mycroft有太多想法，他想要抓著這個人，把他帶到只有自己知道的地方藏起，他想要抱緊這個人直到他願意放開，Greg起身想去沖澡被 Mycroft抓住了手腕拉回床上**

**「What?」Greg坐在床上看了 Mycroft， Mycroft只是反射的把他拉了回來，他這種行為應該很突兀無理吧**

**「Nothing」 Mycroft握住Greg手腕的力道有點大所以他馬上放開他**

**「看不出來你是黏人的那種」Greg笑著抱住 Mycroft親吻他的臉頰**

**「躺下吧」 Mycroft拉了Greg說**

**「好啊」Greg微笑著躺回 Mycroft身旁**

 

**Greg這麼順從又不多想的樣子讓 Mycroft更想把他綁在自己身旁，就像是知道手上捧著脆弱的小倉鼠時越是提醒自己不能握得太緊越是想收緊自己的手掌緊握成拳，他不能嚇跑他，他要讓Greg感到自在，控制好你自己， Mycroft**

 

**他們周末的約會都以上床為收尾，他們是兩個二十歲上下的年輕男子這是理所當然的選擇， Mycroft很快就學會怎麼讓Greg得努力忍著才不發出呻吟，怎麼用自己的身體取悅他，讓他的Gregory在他身下不由自主地扭動，強忍著不發出聲，任他在身上留下吻痕甚至幾個很快就會消退的咬痕，在Greg沒有要求或者忘記告訴他別這麼做的時候射在他體內，如果他要求了他會射在他身上，看到Greg身上遍佈他留下的痕跡讓他感到滿足，通常這樣會被Greg吐槽”你這個小鬼學壞了”，那種無法被填飽的飢餓感都會因此消失，直到他再次被自己燃起的佔有慾驅使，但那時候通常又到了周末，他可以擁有Greg**

 

**“像個毒蟲” Mycroft跪在Greg腿間看著他身下的男人，剛經歷過高潮臉色潮紅喘著粗氣，下腹沾著自己的精液和 Mycroft射在他身上的混在一起，看到這樣的Greg使他滿足，但就像毒癮犯了就打一針的毒蟲一樣，他的毒癮很強烈，而他如果沒控制好自己也會傷害別人**

 

**「隔壁也在幹啊」Greg讓 Mycroft用衛生紙把他身上的體液擦掉，薄薄的牆壁傳來隔壁男女歡愛的聲音「真是一點都不知道音量是什麼概念的傢伙啊」他不急著去洗澡，因為他知道 Mycroft喜歡在這之後在床上待一會， Mycroft不在意被當作某種上床後喜歡擁抱的愛好者，他需要一個冷靜的過程，好讓自己接受Greg從自己完全的掌控下恢復自由的過程**

 

**他想要更多一點，他想要Greg的聲音，他想要聽他發出的是什麼樣的聲音，他想要Greg在一個更適合他的環境被他…豢養，這可不是一個適當的用詞啊，這不是兔子，這是人，你不能豢養人， Mycroft**

**他得經常提醒自己自制，他沒有繼續去看心理醫生，就他所知在他上次的療程後醫生就決定退休了**

 

**他後來會在Greg的公寓過夜，因為他不願意放開Greg，連在他洗澡回來後都不願意離開，所以他藉口自己很睏，Greg會讓他留下來，雖然睡起來很擠但他們都年輕這樣睡一晚不成問題**

  
  


**「下次到我那去好嗎?」 Mycroft在不知第幾次上Greg的床時說，他手按著Greg的後背，在他的肩胛之間不輕不重的撫摸著，他低頭親咬Greg的後頸和耳廓，Greg把臉埋在枕頭裡，避免讓自己的聲音冒出來， Mycroft抱著他在他耳邊說話「我那邊的隔音比較好，我想要聽你叫的聲音」他親了親Greg的臉頰，他想要聽Greg的聲音，他的床更舒服，他的公寓也更適合人居**

**「好嗎?Greg?」 Mycroft問**

**「下次就去，你快繼續，我明天有考試不能太晚睡」Greg轉頭親了 Mycroft**

 

**他帶Greg到自己的公寓告訴他那套這是他Uncle Rudi租給他的房子的話，這樣Greg會更容易接受他的說法，他原以為Greg會很高興他邀請他過來住，他的那間公寓糟透了**

 

**他和Greg聊他未來畢業後的工作地點，Greg的成績和表現都很好，他被分到了雪爾森這個區域去， Mycroft很滿意這個結果，雪爾森沒有什麼危險的犯罪，雖然Greg對此感到有些遺憾但這種區域對於剛入行的菜鳥來說很安全也是能累積經驗的好地方，而且離這裡相當近，他便順勢提出了讓Greg過來住的提議，但他的同居/分租提議讓Greg退縮了，Greg顯然覺得這個進展太快了，而且他還有那份爛透的租約和押金在，他得想點辦法**

 

**「如果你想看球或者別的隨時都能過來」 Mycroft對躺在他床上抱著枕頭昏昏欲睡的Greg說**

**「你的床真的好軟」Greg讓 Mycroft抱著他笑著說「你一個人睡雙人床也太過分了，你怎麼有辦法忍受跟我擠一張單人床啊」Greg說**

**「你平常沒這麼早睡」 Mycroft摸著Greg棕色的短髮說**

**「今天早起了，打工的地方跟別人換班，而且上床後會想睡也很正常」Greg說**

**「你還沒洗澡」 Mycroft說「時間還早，沖個澡吧」他聞著Greg身上的味道，Greg在 Mycroft的公寓裡吃了晚餐後也在這裡洗了澡，他身上的沐浴乳味道跟 Mycroft是一樣的，這讓 Mycroft心滿意足的把他攬緊了聞他身上的氣味，親他的脖子和耳際，這讓Greg癢得笑出聲來推了 Mycroft**

**「別弄，很癢」Greg笑著抗議，和 Mycroft打鬧起來，最後一翻身跨坐在 Mycroft腰上「想再來一次嗎?」**

**「我以為你睏了」 Mycroft問**

**「累翻了再睡也很好啊」Greg說**

 

**在他這裡Greg可以毫無顧忌的做出劇烈的動作或者發出聲音， Mycroft打算接下來盡可能的把周末碰面改到自己的公寓來，Greg很喜歡他這裡，他看得出來，如果他的計畫成功了那他很快就能把Greg留在這裡了**

  
  
  


**Greg樓上的公寓有漏水的毛病，而且是長年的問題從未被根治， Mycroft觀察了樓上鄰居的生活作息，天氣預報接下來幾天日夜溫差會非常大，他知道樓上的輪班時間，趁著Greg和樓上都不在的時候他開鎖進了那間公寓，從地板和牆面觀察來看，洗手槽底下的水管一直都有漏水的問題，他打開櫃子看了洗手槽的水管，如他所料，鏽蝕和金屬疲勞已經顯現出來了，房東在維修時使用的是極差的次級品，但即使如此要等這些變成一場災難還需要幾年，但那條連接的熱水管就不一樣了，次等的金屬水管連接的塑膠熱水管接頭之間的變質非常嚴重，塑膠連接點已經開始裂開了，住戶已經注意到了便用水電工用的黑膠帶黏上了，八成在等房東叫人來維修**

 

**Mycroft在公寓裡找到了那捲黑膠帶，用小刀割掉原本的膠帶後從口袋裡拿出打火機把金屬和橡膠管連接處烤過，接著用黑膠帶纏回去，做好手腳後他把一切物歸原位鎖上門離開公寓**

 

**樓上隔壁間的住戶值夜班，回家時會洗澡，正好是其他住戶上班的時刻也就是說Greg和樓上的住戶都不在家，隔壁洗熱水澡熱水的水壓會加強，兩間用的熱水器是共用的，Greg樓上住戶的熱水管的膠帶 Mycroft沒有黏穩，被烤過的橡膠接頭失去彈性被突增的水壓一沖自然就脫落了，而等到被發現時必定是樓上的住客回來以後，時間久到夠讓Greg的公寓也淹水了**

 

**他到Greg的公寓時他已經和兩個朋友忙著整理水災後的現場了，Greg甚至沒問他為什麼會出現，他理所當然的幫Greg向房東討了賠償和押金，他也再次邀請Greg來與自己同住，Greg答應了，就和他想的一樣**

 

**Greg和同學忙著收拾東西和把衣服送乾洗店時 Mycroft聽見樓上正在爭執**

 

**「那個水管我怎麼看都不像正常磨損的!我絕對不賠!」房東正在和樓上的住客爭執**

**「是你叫我自己買這個回來暫時撐一下的!你還說你很快叫人來修，結果呢!?都過了五個月了!五個他媽的月!現在水管果然壞了你還敢說是我幹的!?」住客大罵**

**「不然我叫警察來啊!誰知道你這種人在打什麼算盤!」房東罵**

**「我這種人?我這種人!!?你他媽覺得羅馬尼亞人會喜歡自己房子淹水嗎!?」住客罵**

**「說不定你就是!」房東罵「而且你在這工作合法嗎?啊?!」**

**「我是希臘公民!當然合法你這個王八蛋!」住客罵**

 

**房東罵了兩句說要去給保險公司打電話就先離開了， Mycroft走上樓去和那位住客打了招呼**

**「討厭的傢伙不是嗎?」 Mycroft用羅馬尼亞語說**

**「你會說羅馬尼亞語?」住客問**

**「是啊，我會不少語言，我的朋友住你樓下」 Mycroft說**

**「喔，那個年輕警察，我很抱歉波及到他」住客說**

**「我有法律資格，我幫他爭取到了一筆不錯的賠償」 Mycroft說**

**「我沒錢請律師」住客說**

**「不，免費，那個房東沒膽把這鬧到法律上去的，他自己違反的法規可多了」 Mycroft說**

**「你怎麼這麼好心?」住客狐疑的看著他**

**「我很討厭這個房東，學法律不能教訓這種爛人有什麼好處你說是吧」 Mycroft微笑**

**「你真的願意幫我?」住客問**

**「契約給我看看，我盡可能幫你」 Mycroft說**

**「我去拿」住客開始在他那堆東西裡找尋契約， Mycroft進了住客的公寓看了水管斷開的部分，他失策了，爆開的部分不是接頭，而是連接接頭的橡膠管連接點，這個東西品質太差了，但這樣也不用擔心接頭被他烤過的事實被發現了，讓房東不敢把事情鬧大並讓樓上的住客得到賠償不再追究這樣這件事情就永遠只是一場偶發災難了**

  
  


**Greg雖然睡的是有單人床的客房但大多數時候他都睡在 Mycroft的房間裡，經常抱怨 Mycroft睡覺就把他當泰迪熊抱害他起床的時候身上都掛著一個人，一開始Greg還擔心吵醒 Mycroft很小心地把他從身上撥開，後來就直接推開跳下床去準備上班了**

 

**Greg正式加入警隊拿到制服那天還先給 Mycroft看了自己穿制服的樣子**

**「How do I look?」Greg笑著看 Mycroft從書本後抬頭看他**

**「Gay」 Mycroft說**

**他們同時大笑起來， Mycroft把書放到一旁去走向他伸出雙臂勾著他的脖子擁抱他**

 

**Greg在雪爾森學區工作能處理最大的案件頂多是小孩子的腳踏車被偷了或者其他竊案，最嚴重就是某個小孩子走丟了而已，警察的工作忙， Mycroft就很慷慨的包辦了一些家務事**

 

**從Greg 21歲和 Mycroft同居.畢業正式加入警隊直到雪爾森事件發生之間過了三年多，第一年 Mycroft很自制，只是等待Greg用完生活用品，比如沐浴乳.洗髮精再把自己準備好的，他認為更適合Greg的那些給他，Greg私人的衣服也慢慢被換掉，那只需要一次洗衣意外就好**

 

**「我真的很抱歉，我不知道會這樣」 Mycroft誠懇的說**

**「你在家裡果然沒做家事啊」Greg苦笑看著自己的白襯衫全染上了怪異的紅色**

**「我自己的衣服我都這樣洗」 Mycroft說**

**「因為你現在的衣服之前都有洗過了，我這件球衣是新的，才會把別的衣服都染色了」Greg拿出罪魁禍首，那件紅色的阿森納球衣，前幾天同事送的禮物**

**「抱歉」 Mycroft說**

**「沒關係啦」Greg苦笑摸了 Mycroft的頭「你是好意幫我洗衣服」**

**「你襯衫穿幾號，我負責去買給你」 Mycroft說**

**「我可以自己去買的」Greg說**

**「是我的錯，而且接下來三天你都值班」 Mycroft說**

**「那就麻煩你了，到時候發票給我，我會還你錢的」Greg說**

 

**他當然沒跟Greg收那筆錢，他買了新的.質料更好的襯衫給他，黑色的西褲就更容易了，Greg是個在細節上很粗心的人，尤其是他的日常生活， Mycroft只要買了款式相近材質差異不要太大的褲子他就不會發現，生日禮物送的大衣和手套是Greg衣物裡最保暖的，冬天就能經常看到他穿**

 

**「你不用破費的」Greg第二年收到那雙手套時對 Mycroft說**

**「這也是為了我自己著想」 Mycroft說**

**「啊?」Greg沒聽懂**

**「我喜歡你的手，凍傷了也是我的東西受損」 Mycroft微笑**

**「哈哈你這個混蛋」Greg笑著推了 Mycroft一把然後抱住他「你對我太好了」**

 

**Greg幾乎沒有自覺他的生活慢慢被 Mycroft佔據，他的個人用品都被換掉.他的衣服幾乎全部都被換過，他的頭髮 Mycroft會幫他剪， Mycroft完全願意出錢讓Greg去給專業的剪，但Greg絕對會拒絕而且他會認為這筆開銷毫無必要，至少現在 Mycroft幫他剪會比以前他和同事自己剪整齊的多**

 

**在雪爾森的生活安逸穩定，一點也不刺激，Greg一直表達願意調職到其他區域的意願但他在學區裡深受家長們的信賴，如果把他調走會有不少人感到惋惜，雖然這些家長完全不知道他的名字，只知道他是哪一區的巡邏員警而已**

 

**「我可以把這裡的電話告訴我的家人嗎?」Greg和 Mycroft同居後不久問**

**「當然」 Mycroft說**

**「就我的姐姐和母親而已，他們不會成天打來打擾的」Greg說**

**「你不是還有妹妹嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「Luna住校去了，如果他放假我母親會找機會讓她和我講電話的」Greg說到家人表情總是很沉重**

**「你的父親呢?」 Mycroft問，這是正常情況下會有的問題，因為Greg沒有提及他的父親， Mycroft當然已經知道原因了**

 

**「…他不承認有我這個兒子」Greg說「本來老師都說我很有希望上大學，結果他看了我的日記」**

**「你寫了什麼?」 Mycroft問**

**「我喜歡隔壁班的足球隊後衛」Greg說「他是個男孩，如果不是我母親阻止他，我在18歲前就會被踢出家門，我18歲生日那天他就把我趕出來了」他低著頭說「抱歉，你應該不想聽這些」**

**「你可以告訴我任何事情」 Mycroft把手環在Greg肩上「我想知道更多關於你的事」我想要你的過去.你的回憶.你的情緒.你的感情.你的身體.你的心靈.你的未來.你的現在.你的自由意志，如果可以——我還要你的靈魂**

 

**I want your EVERYTHING.ANYTHING.**

  
  


**「謝謝，能跟別人說這些讓我感覺好多了」Greg告訴 Mycroft他家裡複雜的狀況後說，他躺在 Mycroft腿上閉著眼手臂靠在眼睛上忍著不哭，這太難了，被原本對自己寄託極高期望的父親趕出門.母親只能私下與他聯絡.他的姊姊雖然嫁人了父親管不著卻也因為自己糟糕的丈夫而忙得無法抽身，雖然Lisa否認但Greg很肯定他姊夫會打他的姐姐，他的父親又是個保守的老頑固，堅持如果女兒離婚了絕不提供任何幫助，而Luna被送去住校因為她不肯停止問父母為什麼哥哥不在家了**

**「就算不能回家也沒有關係」 Mycroft摸著Greg的頭髮說「你可以回來我這裡」如果Greg此時睜開眼會看到 Mycroft不合時宜的對著他微笑**

 

**和家人通過電話後Greg往往會陷入情緒上的低潮，他會短暫的開心一段時間然後變得悶悶不樂，這種時候 Mycroft可以很輕易地說服他過來和自己睡，不上床，就只是睡覺，Greg會乖乖地過來，不在乎那些”我有自己的房間”.”我不想打擾你睡覺”或者”你老是像章魚一樣纏在我身上”的藉口**

 

**因為他當時很脆弱，需要找到一個取暖的對象，他會像受傷的狗兒一樣被溫暖吸引，然後在他找得到的安全之處縮起來安靜的任人擺布，任 Mycroft摸他的頭髮，抱著他或者對他說他永遠不用擔心他需要離開的那天到來，他的父親不讓他回去，但 Mycroft承諾他永遠不會讓他離開**

  
  


**第三年過了一半，他們開始有了爭吵，Greg的圍巾不見了**

**「我的圍巾呢?」他知道這和 Mycroft有關**

**「哪一個?」 Mycroft問**

**「你知道哪一個!我只有一條圍巾!」Greg是真的生氣了「本來掛在衣櫃裡的!」**

**「現在沒有冷到需要圍巾」 Mycroft說**

**「我說過了不要碰我的東西!我現在有時間我可以自己做家事，至少我的部分我全都能自己來!我的圍巾到底在哪!」Greg生氣的同時不停地看手錶，他該去上班了**

**「那只是一條舊圍巾而已」 Mycroft說**

**「我受夠了!你能不能尊重我的個人領域啊!」Greg忍不住罵「那是我媽送我的東西!任何一條圍巾都不能取代它!我知道你故意摔碎我的舊杯子好讓我換新的!」**

**「Greg..」 Mycroft並不知道那條圍巾那麼重要，杯子是上個月的事情，他顯然在最近才發現這些生活中的變動都是 Mycroft的手筆，這也是最近Greg態度改變的原因，也是他開始鎖房間門的原因**

**「夠了!我要去上班了!」Greg看了時間打斷了 Mycroft「我回來的時候我的圍巾最好已經回來了!」**

**「Greg!」 Mycroft就像第一次被自己的寵物狗咬的小孩一樣手足無措**

**「如果你沒有把我的圍巾還給我，我明天就搬出去!」Greg對他吼**

 

**看著門被甩上 Mycroft感覺自己全身發燙，惱怒和自責同時在腦中嘶吼沸騰，他為什麼會這麼蠢沒有發現這條圍巾的特殊性，還有Greg不能離開!他不能離開他!他不准離開他!**

 

**「冷靜」 Mycroft握拳的力道大得自己的手都發痛，骨頭關節發出咖咖聲「冷靜， Mycroft，冷靜」他對自己說「你可以挽回的，只是一個小錯誤而已，修正就好」他深呼吸後找出了他藏起來但還沒丟掉的舊圍巾，上面有不少新舊汙漬，如果他好好看過就會發現這條圍巾的主人確實非常珍惜它**

 

**Mycroft把圍巾拿到洗衣店請他們洗乾淨，而且必須在下午5點以前交還給他，這樣他就能告訴Greg他只是想把圍巾洗乾淨給他一個驚喜而已，他太大意了，這幾年來Greg都沒發現他的小把戲讓他太過鬆懈了**

  
  


**他已經想好了所有說詞和藉口，只要接下來一段時間內不讓Greg去想這件事，他自己也收斂點納他們很快就能和好如初了，Greg從不是想得太多的那種人，他很容易就會被說服的**

 

**「Mr.Holmes來，你要的最急件」洗衣店老闆把圍巾交給他**

**「謝謝」 Mycroft很滿意圍巾盡可能被洗乾淨，一些鬆開的部分也已經被修理整齊的模樣**

**“我們插播一則新聞，雪爾森學區據報發生了一起車禍，汽車衝撞校車目前狀況不明…”洗衣店的電視裡新聞撥放著**

**「雪爾森?那可是個好學區啊，是意外嗎?」老闆娘把電視轉大聲了**

**Mycroft駐足看了一下，那附近是Greg巡邏的區域，這時間他可能已經在巡邏了**

**“…我們剛剛得到最新消息，這是一起刻意衝撞，有一名員警受傷”新聞播報著**

 

**那天雪爾森事件發生了， Mycroft的那套說詞沒有用上，Greg在加護病房躺了一個月，他的圍巾被放在房間裡遲遲沒有被主人放回衣櫃中， Mycroft回到家後打開電視看雪爾森的新聞，現場被控制後有很多警察被拍攝到，但他一直沒看到Greg，所以他推測Greg去負責了現場的工作而不是外圍，以一個上任三年多的員警來說這也很合理，但現場的應該會是重案組或者其他人員….**

 

**“我們剛才已經獲得警方資訊，現場受傷的員警的姓名已確定是Gregory Lestrade，資歷三年半，事發當時…….”**

**Mycroft手上的遙控器掉在地上，他不可能知道受傷的是Greg，會收到通知的人是他的母親，他也沒有資格去醫院探望他，因為他只是個”室友”**

 

**Mycroft只能看著新聞報導獲得資訊，他也讓人私下透過管道得到Greg具體的傷勢，醫生認為他隨時可能會死，他們已經盡力了，剩下的全憑Greg自己的運氣了，腳是不可能接回去的，之後他會有多少後遺症醫生也無法保證**

 

**幾天後 Mycroft去了醫院，他在加護病房外的走廊上遇見了和Greg長相相似的女人，他見過這個人的照片，他是Greg的姊姊Lisa，他牽著一名中學年紀的少女，那應該就是Luna了**

**「加護病房的探望時間已經過了」Lisa明顯剛哭過**

**「我知道」 Mycroft說**

**Greg的母親在剛剛和他擦身而過，那位老夫人進了女廁，但很明顯是為了避免在女兒們面前哭**

 

**「Greg的傷勢怎麼樣?」 Mycroft問**

**「Sorry，What?」Lisa瞪大眼看他**

**「Greg是我的室友」 Mycroft說**

**「…Luna，親愛的你去看看媽媽怎麼樣了好嗎?」Lisa讓妹妹離開後才和 Mycroft說話「你和他住在一起，所以你也是…」**

**「你們的父親連來看他也不肯嗎」 Mycroft問**

**「那不關你的事」Lisa說**

**「我連知道他的傷勢的資格都沒有，他卻連來都不肯來，你不覺得對Greg來說這很悲哀嗎」 Mycroft說**

**「他來了也沒什麼好話可說」Lisa雙手交叉在胸前看著 Mycroft明顯是在打量他**

**「我想知道他的傷勢」 Mycroft問**

**「他隨時可能會死」Lisa說「我們是抱著見他最後一次的心情來的，而我們父親還是不肯來，你也沒必要知道這些」**

**「如果你不說我還是有方法得到資訊的，比如你們的母親一定很樂意跟任何人訴說他可憐的兒子有多痛苦」 Mycroft說**

**「他就要死了」Lisa說「別知道那麼多細節，記得他曾經是誰就好，你看起來很年輕，失去一個重要的人以後最重要的就是回憶，珍惜你的回憶就好，回家吧」**

  
  


**Mycroft被Lisa趕走後直接從醫院那拿到了Greg的報告，腦部出血.顱骨骨折.腦脊髓液外漏.內出血情況嚴重，切除一半的肝臟，脾臟破裂但目前不需要摘除，多根肋骨骨折.左肺穿孔.左手前臂骨裂，左腳小腿以下截肢，大量輸血後現在醫生也沒有把握他到底能不能醒來，是否能活下來都是個問題**

 

**新聞上為了負傷員警祈福的群眾聚集在雪爾森校園內舉行燭光晚會，也有免費提供Greg家人住宿的旅館業者，Greg的父親在新聞上只被報導為”拒絕出面”，Greg的母親一直是以淚洗面的，Luna應該是送回學校去了，只會看到Lisa和母親被採訪，但他們往往是盡可能地避開記者**

 

**Greg超出醫生的預期活了下來，但他幾乎很少是清醒的，藥物和他的傷勢讓他一直昏睡著，他的母親被父親叫回家了，只剩下他的姐姐偶而能過來**

 

**「喔，是你」Lisa已經習慣遇見 Mycroft了「你怎麼有辦法進來探望的?」**

**「院長是我們家的朋友」 Mycroft說**

**「也是，你聽起來就是會有這種人脈的人」Lisa說**

**「他活下來了」 Mycroft坐在病床邊，看著身上纏滿繃帶連臉都遮住一大半的Greg，他身上連著各種點滴和機器，氧氣罩下他的呼吸緩慢但穩定**

**「他總是很倔強」Lisa說**

 

**探視時間結束後他們到了走廊上**

**「他的恢復情況醫生預估他很快能離開加護病房」 Mycroft說「轉入普通病房只一個月後如果沒有其他狀況他就能回家療養了」**

**「他不能回來」Lisa馬上搖頭說「我們的父親不會答應的，他得留在醫院」**

**「畢竟他早就當作他的兒子死了，那麼醫院會通知你，因為你是他的第二緊急聯絡人」 Mycroft淡定的說**

**「不，我沒辦法，他不會同意的」Lisa說的正是自己的丈夫**

**「Lisa」 Mycroft看似誠懇的說「我從Greg那聽了不少你的事情，他一直希望你能離婚，所以我知道妳丈夫不可能讓你把弟弟帶回家照顧的」**

**「他在醫院可以受到很好的照顧」Lisa說**

**「但他遲早得出院，然後有人得負責照顧他」 Mycroft說**

**「……」Lisa也知道這點，但父親和丈夫都不會同意的「他要是給我們照顧，恐怕只會更糟」**

**「今天很熱你卻還穿著長袖」 Mycroft說**

**「我喜歡穿這個」Lisa抓住了自己的手臂掩飾他手腕上的瘀傷**

**「我想和你達成一項協議」 Mycroft說「我知道你無法離婚是因為經濟不穩定，而且找不到住處」**

**「所以呢?」Lisa看著 Mycroft的眼神彷彿在看威尼斯商人**

**「我們好好談談吧」 Mycroft微笑**

  
  


**Greg轉入普通病房時他已經住院三個月了，他時不時會清醒一下，他第一次發現自己腳斷了的時候發出的叫聲大聲的令人意外，馬上引來了醫生和護士，他們給了他鎮定劑讓他躺下避免他的手術傷口被扯開，醫生也向他解釋發生的事情，Greg瘦了很多身體很虛弱，他醒來時身邊空無一人，但很快的 Mycroft就來了**

 

**「Greg，你的圍巾我只是送去請人洗乾淨而已，已經放回你的房間了」 Mycroft坐在病床邊說**

**「我的圍巾?」Greg聲音沙啞**

**「對啊，你出門前以為我扔掉的那條圍巾」 Mycroft說**

**「我出門前?」Greg開始皺緊了眉「我想不起來」**

**「你經歷了非常嚴重的創傷」醫生說「你可能失去了事發前後的記憶」**

**醫生和Greg談了一下，Greg記得的只有他用警棍砸車子擋風玻璃後到他昏迷之間的記憶，那之前的記憶他丟了至少三天，而那之後他幾乎什麼都不記得，在和他談話時醫生也發現他的記憶力受損了，他記不住十分鐘前醫生給過他一杯水**

**「你的大腦裡的血塊影響了很大的範圍但我們估計出院前你的記憶能力會恢復」醫生說「你出院後想做什麼?」**

**「我想…」Greg的眼神總不自覺的從正在和他對話的人臉上漂走「我想回去工作，我是警察」他說著「我想繼續當警察」**

 

**他的答案讓一旁的護士有些哽咽， Mycroft很肯定把這段對話洩漏出去的正是那位中年女子，Greg的姐姐和認識他的人被問到這件事時的情緒和所有人都喜歡這種濫情故事的天性加上雪爾森事件的光環，Greg的工作被保住了，留職停薪，Greg在醫院裡知道時並不記得自己說過他想回去工作，但他當時也不記得自己在醫院多久了**

 

**住院四個月後Greg出院，Lisa簽那份文件， Mycroft微笑著對他說了謝謝**

**「這是為了Greg」Lisa看著 Mycroft說，但這句話她自己恐怕也不是真的相信**

**「是，這是妳能為他做的最好的選擇」 Mycroft微笑著說「東西都收拾好了的話妳就打這個電話，會有人帶你到新的住處，月租一英鎊即可」**

 

**Lisa從 Mycroft手上拿走了那張名片，他看得出這個女人的掙扎，她不信任 Mycroft但沒有更好的選擇，而 Mycroft給的條件太好了，她終於能追求沒有丈夫的新生活，而這也不需要她回老家面對保守又殘酷的父親，但同時她又對自己這種賣了弟弟一般的行為感到可恥，之後就算過了這麼多年，Lisa知道 Mycroft真的會為Greg做任何事(而且 Mycroft真的會做”任何事”)後，見到 Mycroft她還是感覺多少有些怪異，她的孩子很喜歡 Mycroft，他們不了解母親為什麼對於幫助了他們的好心人感到尷尬和不自在，尤其這還是Uncle Greg的伴侶**

 

**他把Greg帶回老家，Greg那時還是會把一天中絕大部分的時間睡過去**

 

**「我們到家了」 Mycroft看著躺在床上的Greg微笑**

**「嗯…」Greg皺眉張開眼看了一下 Mycroft和這個陌生的房間又睡了過去**

**「終於帶你回來了」 Mycroft摸著Greg的臉，拇指摸過他嘴角癒合的撕裂傷「我不會讓你離開的，我保證過的」**

 

**Mycroft感到全身血液加速循環的感覺，心臟跳得很快，他終於把Greg帶回自己的地盤裡了，可惜是因為這種事情，不過他現在能不受阻礙的照顧他，無時無刻的待在他身邊，Greg不會離開，Greg需要他.依賴他.無法離開他，他能照顧好Greg直到他康復**

 

**「你會好起來的」 Mycroft在Greg耳邊說「我會讓你好起來的，我的Greg」**

***********************************

Mycroft回到醫院時Greg病房裡只剩下妹妹

「你回來啦，Lisa已經回去了」Luna小聲的對 Mycroft說「Greg睡著了」

「他畢竟傷得不輕」 Mycroft說

「既然你來了那我也回去了」Luna說

「當然，我來照顧他就好」 Mycroft微笑著送走了Luna

 

「裝得很不錯」 Sherlock的聲音從身後傳來

「來探病的話至少從好話開始」 Mycroft說

「我有帶花」 Sherlock手上拿著一看就知道是從路邊拔的野花說

「你來做什麼?」 Mycroft問

「Lestrade受傷我總得來探病」 Sherlock拉了椅子在 Mycroft對面坐下

「難得你會離開Dr.Watson，你惹他生氣了」 Mycroft說

「那與你無關」 Sherlock把野花丟在床頭桌上「你打算殺了雕刻家」

「你來得挺早的」 Mycroft說

「沒辦法，有人堅持要搞活捉」 Sherlock聳肩「你又對他的記憶搞鬼了」

「我只是暗示他忘記而已」 Mycroft說「這樣他可以不必作證，也不會因此留下心理創傷」

「所以你打算弄死他」 Sherlock說

「不，我打算讓他活得長長久久，我們的監獄系統能做到這點，尤其是單獨監禁和自殺預防措施」 Mycroft冷笑

「看來早到確實能帶來不少好事」 Sherlock說「John明天要來探望Greg」

「下午，他早上有檢查」 Mycroft說

「他總是對Greg缺少的記憶特別好奇，在這種似曾相識的經歷後你確定他不會想起任何事情嗎?」 Sherlock問「就算只是一點點」

「他比誰都想忘記所以我的暗示才有用」 Mycroft說「而且他深信著自己的記憶就是事發經過，他無法去相信其他版本」

「為了讓他清醒你倒是做了不小的犧牲」 Sherlock看著 Mycroft纏著紗布的手「假裝成被害者，刺激他的道德感逼他重拾自我，有點噁心」

「但有用」 Mycroft說「假裝不會拆炸彈要一起被炸上天讓John對你告白，我會說那也很噁心」

「人格病態沒資格說」 Sherlock說

「謝謝誇獎，高功能反社會」 Mycroft說

「你們的小孩正常的反常」 Sherlock說

「畢竟我們這樣的人是少數」 Mycroft說

「如果他們知道自己的父親是人格病態應該會很難相信」 Sherlock說「畢竟你這樣的人比我還更不可能有”愛”這種感情」

「但我確實很愛我的孩子」 Mycroft說「還有Greg，還有你跟爸媽」

「因為我們全是你的所有物」 Sherlock說「你天生無法愛人，你只知道佔有」

「那不完全正確」 Mycroft說

「少來了 Mycroft，你我都清楚我們是什麼樣的」 Sherlock說

「那你應該知道我比你聰明」 Mycroft說「而比你聰明的我不認為我完全無能愛人」

「如果你這麼說的話我也不想繼續針對這個噁心的話題說下去了」 Sherlock說，一直和 Mycroft說愛什麼的真詭異「那些畫會作為證物被收回」他說的是雕客家畫的Greg的畫像

「我知道，等審判結束後我會解決掉那些東西」 Mycroft說

「他畫的很詳細，傷口.出血還有表情」 Sherlock說「他發作過」

「確實，只是他的身體很快虛弱得讓他連恐慌都感覺不到」 Mycroft說

「這之後你會讓他放假一個月」 Sherlock毫無疑問地說

「沒錯，所以你得自己去和迪摩克探長打好關係，我不打算讓他那麼快復職」 Mycroft說

「嘖」 Sherlock雖是這樣的反應，但他也支持讓Greg休假，他離開前還從大衣口袋拿出一盒Greg喜歡吃的巧克力放在床頭「別把他的巧克力吃了，胖子」他對 Mycroft說完才離開

 

Greg熟睡著，對於 Sherlock來過這件事一無所知，雕刻家被捕.Greg獲救後第四天雕刻家完整的身世被證實了，先前只是八卦小報在報導而已，現在Hanson前部長是雕刻家生父的事情已經是公開的事實了

 

「其實Tim的案件他就露了馬腳了，他太火大了」 Sherlock對John解釋

「Tim的案件?」John問，他出院回到221B後就一直在看新聞

「那個音樂盒，用來裝他的舌頭的那個是手工製作的，是Hanson在擔任部長期間友邦贈與的禮物，只有當時出訪的政府官員有，如果他殺了Tim以後沒有犯其他案子我們也遲早會追查到他的」 Sherlock說「我買了牛奶」

「真難得」John笑「迪摩克之後可休息一陣子了，以免他又吐血」

\-------------------------------------------------  
之前就說過了,某些人版本的故事不是完全正確,有的人不如表面看上去那樣,而ML兩個人的關係比表面上看上去更扭曲  
夏洛克先前的回憶就說了,M離家時是17歲,但Greg的版本M卻是18歲才出現在倫敦  
文中提到的人格病態是 Psychopath  
高反就不給英文了,大家應該都很熟悉了


	10. Chapter 10

這篇就是完結了,這一篇裡有麥考夫的視角,以及連麥考夫都不知道一點點Greg的視角,不看完就會出現故事版本不正確的狀況,以及人物個性偏移,所以如果看一半覺得某人太黑請忍一下,看到結局就知道了

\---------------------------------

「Greg你感覺怎麼樣?」John隔天下午來探望Greg時他正躺在床上看電視

「止痛藥弄得我昏昏沉沉的」Greg打呵欠說

「畢竟受了很多刀傷，不吃你會受不了的，球隊的大家的慰問卡」John拿出一疊卡片放在床邊，床頭的桌子和地上早堆滿了各種禮物和卡片，甚至有阿森納球隊送的，還有雪爾森學生們跟蘇格蘭場的同事們送的慰問品「阿森納簽名球衣?這是真的?」

「球隊集體送的，蘇格蘭場那邊不知道是誰把我是球迷這件事洩漏出去了，這我絕對會收藏起來留給我孩子的」Greg嚴肅的說

「Wow」John不敢置信地看著那件可以賣出天價的簽名衣，整個球隊的簽名大概都在上面了

「你也被捅了一刀不是嗎?」Greg問

「我那不算什麼，只是一刀而已，很快就出院了」John拉起衣服給Greg看刀傷「你可是被捅了好幾刀，還被放血，那傢伙真他媽變態啊」

「還好失血不少，而且他對我用了不少鎮靜劑，我對整件事情可以說是完全沒有記憶」Greg說

「我聽說了，從你和唐納文在車上聊天後就沒了對吧」John問

「是啊，隱約是記得好像受傷了但其他的都跟被放進碎木機絞過一樣啥都沒了」Greg說

「還好有趕上」John說「他本來都要殺你了」

「我知道，迪摩克說他買了冰櫃」Greg寒毛直豎「那傢伙真的瘋的不輕，很難想像他當年也只是個小孩」

 

John聽到Greg這麼說一時間愣住了，所有人都隱瞞了雕刻家是Greg救過的孩子這件事，這件事甚至沒有向媒體公布，蘇格蘭場內部還下了最高的封口令，因為沒人知道這會不會對Greg的精神狀態造成打擊

「他的照片在電視上，我不會忘記那雙眼睛的，我知道蘇格蘭場裡有說先別告訴我，但我只要開電視就知道了，我也跟迪摩克說了我沒什麼感覺，除了有點感慨外」Greg很淡定的說「那是在雪爾森那天我的視線被鮮血淹沒前我看到的最後一個景象，他的年紀和長相都對上了，命運女神啊…真的很惡劣呢」他苦笑

「你的PTSD…」John不確定該怎麼關心Greg這方面的問題

「我沒事的，不記得這傢伙捅了我這麼多刀就等於我根本不會因為這樣想到會讓我發作的事」Greg伸手拍拍John的肩膀

 

John接受了Greg的說法，雖然被綁架了卻什麼都不記得的說法實在令人難以置信的幸運，可是考慮到雕刻家用的鎮靜藥物確實可能會導致記憶遺失也不是不可能

 

John離開後剩下Greg自己在病房休息，他看著新聞上雕刻家的報導，那個孩子當年是雪爾森的目擊者的事情被報導出來，記者甚至不知道從哪裡找出了應該早就被封存的監視器畫面，因為雪爾森現場太可怕所以只是幾個截圖，指出了看著Greg被兇手打倒在地幾乎死亡的時候站在旁邊看的就是雕刻家，專家被請來解釋什麼是慕殘跟戀血，還有目睹這種殘忍的案發現場是否對雕刻家產生了影響

 

 

迪摩克親自做了雕刻家的筆錄，那傢伙似乎經歷了某種精神崩潰，尤其是所有人都告訴他Greg完全失去了這幾天與他有關的記憶後他就開始配合了，他開始鉅細靡遺地告訴所有人他的犯罪細節，而有人把一部份內容外洩給了媒體，非常寫實殘酷的內容在網路新聞上被報導出來，電視新聞還會試著避免把細節說出來，但雕刻家的筆錄錄音被外洩出去實在是一場大災難，尤其有網路以後這東西根本不可能被刪除

 

「Greg真的很抱歉」迪摩克親自來向Greg致歉「我們已經鎖定兩個可能的嫌疑人了，都是臨時調來協助搜索的菜鳥，我真的很抱歉」

「我知道不是你的錯」Greg苦笑，住院一周後他其實沒想到會突然在電視上看到雕刻家的自白，他不主動問其他人在他被綁架的時候發生了什麼，其他人也拼命瞞著他，連關於他身上的傷的來源都是由法醫跟醫生還有鑑識專家實際看過後回去寫出報告的，法醫很委婉的提示了一些傷的形成原因但Greg什麼都不記得他就會馬上要Greg不要管他剛剛說的，所有人都很擔心會觸及Greg的心理陰影，Greg雖然很感激大家這麼貼心但他總覺得被當作易碎品對待了

 

「我不是玻璃做的，不會因為看到這種新聞就崩潰」Greg苦笑著說

「Greg我們是真的很擔心你」迪摩克說「這些就算是精神健全從未遇過創傷性事件的人都無法忍受，你又…」他把本要說出口的話憋了回去

「我知道我有PTSD而且還有一堆他媽的糟糕紀錄，生理上和精神上都是個殘廢」Greg說

「我不是這個意思，我很抱歉Greg…」迪摩克很愧疚的說

「我並不是在責備你，你們也是為我著想，只是我真的不記得這次的事件，所以案件的內容根本不會刺激到我，醫生也說了，過量的鎮靜劑和安眠藥混用加上失血讓我幾乎不可能長時間保持清醒，所以就算你讓我聽雕刻家的錄音我也不會發作，我剛剛就聽過了」Greg說

「你說什..」迪摩克瞪大眼看了他

「我有手機啊」Greg從枕頭下拿出一支全新的iPhon，他原本的手機在被綁架時就摔碎了螢幕， Mycroft給他帶了全新的來

「你全都聽過了…?」迪摩克的臉色刷白

「網路上有的差不多都聽了，畢竟是我自己救過的人，變成什麼樣子總會好奇，殺人.綁架警察什麼的可不是普通的心理創傷會引發的，這小鬼應該原本就有點問題了」Greg很淡定的分析

「…..」迪摩克張著嘴看Greg不敢相信這個當事人可以淡定成這樣

「沒有記憶的話就沒有發生在我身上」Greg平淡的說「當然這些傷是很令人困擾，但受傷算是當警察的一部分，聽這份錄音對我來說一點影響都沒有，不過聽他說了刺我的部分後也解開我的疑惑了，我還在想為什麼臉上會有割傷」

「你是開玩笑的吧…」迪摩克看著Greg，就算精神和心理再怎麼健康，一個人也不該這麼冷靜的談論自己險些被虐殺的經歷

「Nope.」Greg看著臉色慘白的迪摩克「你是胃痛了嗎?」

「有一點」迪摩克摸了一下自己的肚子「老實說我做筆錄的時候一直在反胃和想打人之間來回，你也太冷靜了」

「調查順利嗎?」Greg問

「他的眼睛現在看不到讓我們得花更多時間，而且除了討論你的綁架外不願意跟我們談其他被害者」迪摩克說「我們找到他的一些畫作，裡面有一些被害者沒有被發現過」迪摩克說

「辛苦了」Greg說

 

「探長，換藥時間到了喔」護士敲門進來

「謝謝」Greg是個很配合的病人，態度很好個性又好相處，而且很清楚醫院換藥的流程，更別提他有著新聞報導的光環了，護士和醫生們對他的態度多少帶著幾分尊敬，而且和某些住這種單人自費病房就把自己當大爺的人不同，他從不對任何醫護人員指手畫腳

 

雖然在報告和檔案中都看過Greg的傷勢，但當他脫下病人服的上衣時迪摩克還是看得怵目驚心，刀傷和瘀傷遍布全身，還有許多雪爾森事件後留下的疤痕

「那我就先走了」迪摩克愣了一下後才回神收拾了東西準備離開

「迪摩克」Greg喊住了他

「什麼事?」迪摩克回頭

「可以請你幫我辦公桌上的盆栽澆水嗎?」Greg有些不好意思的說「那是我孩子們給的，要是枯了他們會難過」

「等你出院來跟我領回去，我幫你養一陣子」迪摩克說

「謝謝啊」Greg笑著說

 

換藥結束後 Mycroft就來了，Greg還沒把上衣穿回去

「感覺如何?」 Mycroft問

「沒什麼感覺，雖然那傢伙說的都是發生在我身上的事情但我總覺得我只是旁觀者」Greg套上上衣還沒扣上扣子

「那你覺得你身上發生了什麼事?」 Mycroft走到床邊拉了椅子坐下

「大概是在哪個地方散步不小心滾下山了吧，一點記憶也沒有，身上卻都是傷」Greg抓抓頭說

「這樣也好」 Mycroft伸手摸了Greg身上紗布之間的皮膚，冰涼的指尖輕輕劃過溫暖的軀體的感覺對他們都太熟悉了

「喂」Greg抓住了 Mycroft的手

「嗯?」 Mycroft低頭看著Greg

「讓我看你的傷」Greg隔著袖子抓著的是 Mycroft受傷的部位，感覺得到衣服下的紗布

「還沒好」 Mycroft說

「我知道，我想看」Greg說

 Mycroft和Greg對視了一會就妥協了，他起身脫下了西裝外套，解開袖扣慢條斯理地把袖子往上一折一折的捲起，從抽屜裡找出了護士留給Greg拆禮物用的剪刀剪下了手上的紗布，他把紗布拆下後丟進了垃圾桶，手上較深的刀傷用醫療膠布固定著，已經拆線了，而較淺的已經結痂了

 

 Mycroft讓Greg握住他的手，他的手指貼在 Mycroft手臂上結痂的刀傷上輕撫，像是在讀點字的盲人

「固定的膠帶要拿掉嗎?」 Mycroft問

「不用，這樣就好了，那幾個傷太深了」Greg說， Mycroft雙手都有刀傷但集中在左手上，他的慣用手是左手，還好他左右開弓所以左受的傷對他來說影響不大，Greg的手指放在 Mycroft手臂上舊有的咬痕上，現在那些咬痕被刀傷蓋過難以辨認

「…」 Mycroft看著Greg仔細端詳著自己的傷的模樣，預期著Greg也許又要對他道歉了

「謝謝你」Greg臉靠在 Mycroft的手上， Mycroft掌心也有結痂的刀傷，在Greg臉上有些刮人，畢竟作為文官的 Mycroft的手上鮮少有任何粗糙之處

「不必謝我」 Mycroft微笑，Greg總算停止了無止境的道歉，只要這樣就好了

「這一次真的很糟啊」Greg伸手環抱著 Mycroft的腰閉著眼靠在他身上「什麼都不記得了，以前就算是很糟糕的發作我至少還記得一點片段，你說我這是怎麼回事來著?」

「我只是提醒你可以忘記了」 Mycroft摸著Greg的頭髮，Greg知道 Mycroft在對他施加某些暗示，但這次也太有效了「如果不是你自己希望遺忘，我也無法對你產生影響，你只會忘記你自己無法與之共存的事，人類的精神是有一定的忍受度的，超出那個範圍不想辦法生存就會死亡」

「我懂」Greg說「所以我才覺得這次果然很糟，我只記得綠色」Greg抬頭看著 Mycroft藍色的眼睛「那傢伙的眼睛啊，綠的嚇人呢，雪爾森那時候我也只記得這個」

「你說過」 Mycroft說「那是你在雪爾森失去意識前記得的最後一個畫面」

「是啊，那雙眼睛就這樣烙印在我腦海裡，在和唐納文一起去工作室的時候我就認出他來了」Greg說「不過那時候我覺得是我自己想太多了，我這輩子真的不想再見到那個了」他嘆氣

「你以前也說過這個」 Mycroft微笑著說「不過你以後也不會見到了」

「喔對啊，他眼睛受傷了」Greg說「如果我是小孩子的話大概已經人格分裂了吧，他搞得我什麼都不記得，那當下我一定很痛苦」他眼神空洞的看著病房的牆

「小孩子可以說服自己正在受苦的是別人進而創造別的人格」 Mycroft說「不過成年人最多只能做到遺忘而已，那也是一份禮物」

「我聽過筆錄了」Greg說「他可真是喜歡我啊」

「很不幸的確實如此」 Mycroft說

「能活下來真是太好了」Greg說「能忘記也是」

「別想太多了」 Mycroft微涼的手遮住了Greg的眼睛讓他閉上眼「只是一件不愉快的小事而已」

「你不會離開吧」Greg問

「…?」 Mycroft看著Greg一會然後說「Never」他微笑著回答，他知道Greg問的只是今晚

「不用那麼久，今晚而已，我今天不是很想自己睡，太無聊了」Greg說「躺椅在那邊」

 Mycroft在Greg放開他的手後替Greg把上衣穿好

「到時候孩子們會有很多問題要問的」 Mycroft在扣上病人服最後一顆扣子時說

「就說工作時出了點意外吧，這些傷也騙不過的」Greg說

 

除了定時巡房會有別人來以外剩下的時間就是他們兩人安靜地一起看電視或者聊上幾句，Greg身體還不算完全復原所以話說多了就會讓他感覺有些喘不過氣，但當孩子們打電話來時還是盡可能地讓自己聽起來正常，笑著聽孩子們說和爺爺奶奶們出去玩的事情

 

 

晚上 Mycroft在病房過夜，因為熟悉的聲音而醒來，那是在忍痛的人會發出的從喉嚨裡擠出的那種聲音，他走到病床邊看到Greg雖然還在睡卻因為疼痛而翻了身抱著左腳表情痛苦地縮在床上，病床上有舊的血跡果然是這樣來的，在睡著後幻痛出現結果扯到了傷口或者扯掉了點滴，棉被也被換過所以住院後晚上幻痛已經不是第一次了

 

 

「醒了?」 Mycroft看著Greg張開眼等他視線聚焦後說，他的手放在Greg頭上把他亂掉的頭髮往後撥，他因為幻痛而冒出冷汗所以觸感有點濕

「嗯」Greg緊皺著眉讓自己躺平避免又弄到傷口

「幾次了」 Mycroft問「為什麼醫生沒說?」

「兩次，之前都只維持了一下，我不想讓醫生給我開嗎啡所以沒有告訴他們」Greg說「我想說也許是因為自己一個人住院的關係…」所以才會要 Mycroft留下來陪他，希望幻痛不會出現

「這對你的休養沒有幫助」 Mycroft說

「我知道」Greg讓 Mycroft抱著自己，醒來以後雖然還會痛但疼痛已經稍微退去了一些「能幫我去熱一杯牛奶嗎?」

「當然」 Mycroft放開他從病房的冰箱拿出一盒牛奶去醫院的休息室用微波爐

 

******************************************

**照顧Greg是 Mycroft最熟悉的事之一，他樂在其中，他享受被Greg需要和依賴，這是連年幼的 Sherlock都看得出來的事**

**他把Greg帶回家後照顧的很好，直到他足夠清醒能夠思考並感受到身上的痛苦**

**「Gregory」 Mycroft叫了Greg希望能引起他的注意**

**「……」Greg微微偏過頭看 Mycroft**

**「你該吃些東西才能吃藥」 Mycroft說「我知道你不吃藥會很痛苦，但直接吃藥而不進食會對你的身體造成很大的傷害」**

**「無所謂了」Greg說，他什麼都不想做，藥物讓他有些神智不清，一整天下來大部分的時間他都在睡，或者是在痛苦中掙扎**

**「Greg，你想要什麼嗎?食物或者飲料都可以」 Mycroft問**

**「讓我睡覺」Greg的聲音變得很沙啞，嘴唇乾裂，說話時血珠冒出給了嘴唇久違的滋潤**

**彷彿失去了發光能力即將迎來生命終點的螢火蟲，他就這樣躺在黑暗裡什麼都不願意做.什麼都不想做**

**「…吃點甜的?我可以拿點冰淇淋給你?」 Mycroft說「或者一點冰塊?如果你不想喝水的話冰塊也是可以的」**

**「……」Greg閉上眼睛沒有回答**

**「我晚一點會再來的」 Mycroft收走了桌上沒有被碰過的那瓶牛奶和水杯**

**Mycroft堅持不懈的一直回來找他，和他說話求他吃些東西，或者至少喝點水，他至今沒有因為脫水死亡是因為 Mycroft不知道哪來的點滴袋，在他虛弱至極的時候 Mycroft會給他掛點滴補充水和葡萄糖**

**他在Greg面前的表現都是正常的，但當他回到自己房間裡時的焦躁連藏都藏不住，打電話詢問醫生.自己調查和學習都找不到除了強制進食以外的解決方法，Greg不是無法吃東西，他是不想吃，他就跟那些被捕捉的野鳥一樣一被關進籠子裡就不吃不喝直到自己死亡，他完全沒有活下去的意思**

**管家上樓來關心他，問他已經好幾天沒有下樓了需不需要幫他做些什麼， Mycroft暴躁的把他趕了出去幾乎是用吼的叫他們別來煩他，他從6歲以後就不曾對任何家中的傭人大聲，所以他這個行為只讓管家震驚地看了他一下然後更加擔心地告訴他任何時候都可以叫他幫忙，然後管家就下樓了**

**Mycroft自己也不能解釋他當時在一個什麼樣的精神狀態，他從未遇過這麼大的挫折，他無法靠著自己的才智解決這個問題，但他也無法像他討厭的體育課一樣把Greg從自己的生活中排除**

**「Greg，至少告訴我你想要什麼」到了晚上 Mycroft放棄了，他放下手上的水杯抹了把臉「拜託告訴我你要什麼，讓我幫助你」**

**「…」Greg不發一語**

**「你到底想怎樣?」 Mycroft聲音裡充滿挫折，心中只希望Greg能告訴答案**

**「一睡不醒」Greg說「那樣容易多了」**

**Mycroft瞪大眼看著Greg，在黑暗中他們看得都很模糊，他拉開了在床邊的椅子，他當時也沒有真正的在思考，他只是單純地想要一個答案，一個他能夠執行的答案**

**他爬上床跨坐在Greg腰間但沒有把重量放在他身上，在微弱的光線裡看著衰弱的男人**

**「你想死嗎?」 Mycroft開口時的語氣意外的平靜**

**「沒有理由活著」Greg回答**

**是嗎…就這樣嗎?答案這麼簡短嗎?**

**「真的嗎?」 Mycroft問，手輕撫過青年消瘦的臉**

**“真的想死嗎?就這麼單純嗎?不想活了，就這樣?” Mycroft想著**

**「嗯」Greg承認**

**“那我到底為什麼要死命找尋著答案，你只想要結束，就這樣離開” Mycroft的雙手環住了Greg脖子，Greg體溫從手掌傳來，為什麼他想抓住的活物都會死去，他那麼喜歡的兔子因為他抱得太緊而死，而他這麼小心的對待Greg他想要的卻是跟野兔一樣的結局**

**“啊…這樣也好” Mycroft思緒混亂的想著，整個大腦裡就和這間房間一樣混沌不明”你很想死啊”他的手收緊了， 他感覺得到氣管被壓進軟組織中，空氣被擠壓出喉嚨的窒息聲和反射的乾嘔聲在安靜的房間裡清晰得嚇人**

**“讓他離開的話他也只會死亡，就跟失去野生本能的動物一樣” Mycroft想著**

**「呃.咳…咳..嘔….」Greg無法自主的發出了這些聲音，乾嘔和咳嗽是氣管被壓迫的直接反應，Greg正在抓 Mycroft的手，完全出自於單純的求生本能，指甲縫間刮下了鮮血淋漓的皮膚，包含了他自己脖子上的，上吊的人脖子上也會有這種痕跡，因為想抓住環繞在脖子上的吊繩而在脖子上抓出血痕，他的手努力地想把 Mycroft的雙手從自己脖子上抓下來，指甲刮下了自己脖子上的皮膚和 Mycroft手背上的血肉**

**「你就這麼想死嗎?」 Mycroft加重了力道，Greg完全無法呼吸，血液也近乎被切斷了流通「真的嗎?」他咬牙切齒的問，有些液體滴到了Greg臉上**

**“如果你真的想要這樣那也可以，直到你的結局到來你都將在我手中” Mycroft感到暈眩，彷彿正在經歷一種永恆的墜落，直直進入無底的黑暗中”直到你的最後一口氣.最後一點體溫散去，你的一切都屬於我”**

**“如果我有鬆手就好了” Mycroft不知道為什麼想起了當年兔子的事，為什麼人類會跟兔子一樣呢?你是比野兔更強壯的生物吧Gregory，你還更加聰明，為什麼做的跟一隻野兔一樣差呢?**

**水從眼眶中流出的時候他第一次真正地感覺到了自己有多麼絕望，他什麼都做不到，他無法讓Greg好起來，真的只能殺掉他嗎?**

**“我知道我很貪婪” Mycroft在Greg停止抓他的手的時候想”但我真的不想要這一部分啊…我只是想要你的人生，我並不想要你的生命啊…”**

**他以為自己真的殺了Greg的時候第一次感到這個房間有多麼黑暗，即使開著昏黃的小燈但現在彷彿一點光線都不存在**

**眼前突然炸開的白光和鈍痛讓他往後倒，摔在床尾時 Mycroft摀著鼻子忍著劇痛看著Greg的方向，他聽見急促的呼吸聲，還有乾咳以及伸手摸索電燈開關的聲音**

**“太好了” Mycroft只有這個念頭”太好了”**

**Greg開了燈後自己的眼睛無法適應但還是想辦法要看清楚狀況，Greg的脖子上有勒痕，被他自己抓出的傷正在流血，指尖沾著 Mycroft和自己的血液，Greg用手背抹了臉後看了 Mycroft**

**他當時看起來一定很悲慘吧，有那麼一瞬間Greg的神情變回了原本那個擔心人的警察，愧疚的看著他流血的手背和臉**

**「My…Mycroft?」Greg陷入了混亂，他的思考能力受到了藥物和傷的影響**

**「我沒事」 Mycroft放下手看了自己掌心的鮮血，鼻血依然在流，從人中流到上唇然後在他緊閉著嘴的時候流到下唇接著從下巴滴落，當他開口說話時鮮血就流進嘴裡，把潔白的牙齒給染紅「太好了…」 Mycroft他露齒一笑「我不用殺你了」太好了，我沒有殺掉你，還有，你果然還不想死**

**「你真的…」Greg一陣暈眩，腎上腺素退去了**

**「想活下去嗎?」 Mycroft爬向他，扶著他看著他的眼睛問**

**「我不…我不知道」Greg說，眼睛裡恢復了那種黯淡但不再是絕望了**

**「那還想死嗎?」 Mycroft問，他知道該怎麼做了**

**「…不」Greg第一次有了清楚的想法「不想了」他虛弱的靠在 Mycroft肩上「你真的要殺我嗎?」**

**「如果你真的想死的話」 Mycroft扶著他讓他躺下，血液仍在從他的下巴滴落，染紅了棉被和Greg身上的衣料「如果你真的確定想死的話」Greg凝視著青年那雙灰藍的眼睛「我會動手的」他找到答案了**

**「But why?」Greg問，他看著 Mycroft舔了嘴唇上的血**

**「因為你是我的」 Mycroft笑得天真無邪「如果真的要死，就由我動手，這樣直到最後一刻，你都會屬於我」他眼神裡充斥著佔有慾直視著Greg的雙眼說，他靠過去親了Greg的嘴角和臉，留下一個個沾滿血跡的印子**

**他不會讓我殺掉他的，Greg不會讓我成為殺人犯，所以只要他還相信他無法靠自己尋死的一天他就無法自殺，他不能讓Greg在徹底放棄死亡前獲得自由行動的能力，他必須讓Greg深信唯一永恆的解脫只能藉他之手**

**死亡對於Greg依然充滿魅力，就和撲火的飛蛾一樣，但這隻飛蛾的翅膀被扯下了，他只能看著明亮的火焰卻無法投身其中，只要他還是一隻飛蛾，他就不能讓他的翅膀長回來**

**Greg願意接受他的照顧了，但他在 Mycroft不在的時候對任何事都沒有動力也沒有反應，就像個無人控制的魁儡**

**腦部血塊壓迫導致的失讀讓Greg的情緒越來越差， Mycroft讓醫生來家裡給他看診和調整藥物，但Greg連與醫生的應對都興趣缺缺，他也對時間感到模糊，有時候依然會忘記自己幾小時前做了什麼**

**「我注意到他的腦部血塊壓迫導致的症狀沒有減退」醫生在書房和 Mycroft討論**

**「一段時間後會消去的」 Mycroft說**

**「Mr.Holmes」醫生嚴肅的看著 Mycroft「我能否問你一個問題?」**

**「請」 Mycroft說**

**「你是不是沒有讓他接受這方面的治療」醫生問「他應該要接受手術或者溶血劑的治療」**

**「您怎麼會這麼想呢?」 Mycroft微笑著問**

**「他的腦部血塊確實能自行吸收，但那需要的時間不短，而這正在影響他的思考和行為能力，他也確實失去讀寫能力了，我認為他需要到醫院去接受開刀的評估」醫生說到一半 Mycroft的微笑瞬間讓他感到寒毛直豎，有什麼不太對，這個二十出頭歲的年輕人讓他感到…危險**

**「血塊不影響他的生命安全，也不會留下永久傷害」 Mycroft說**

**「在醫院的評估是這樣沒錯但只要去醫院治療他能好的更快」醫生說**

**「不需要」 Mycroft說**

**「你這是在傷害他」醫生堅定地看著 Mycroft，這個年輕人給他一種奇怪的感覺，彷彿是在與鯊魚對望**

**「只要他好的能自己出主意他會死的」 Mycroft微笑著說「相信我，現在治好他無意於謀殺」**

**「這太荒唐了」醫生說**

**「你很清楚我是誰」 Mycroft說「我能做什麼，我可以用我的一生讓你永遠無法繼續執業，不要干涉他的治療進度，你只負責確定他的藥物來源」他冷著臉威脅**

**「…抗癲癇藥物我會開一瓶給他，以防萬一」醫生認輸了**

**「謝謝合作」 Mycroft恢復禮貌地微笑說**

**失讀失寫加上身體的殘缺以及對一切的無力讓Greg的自我厭惡越發嚴重，但如果他現在康復到能夠自己行動那麼離自殺也不遠了， Mycroft小心的維護著他脆弱的病人，只要他還活著就算不完美也仍有機會**

**但Greg不停地要他放棄自己，要他去找一個正常的人，一個不需要他照顧的人，換句話說他希望 Mycroft放棄他讓他去死**

**Greg把他的行為解釋為同情與歉疚，他現在無異於一團攪和著碎玻璃的陶土，只要揉捏的方式不對就會使 Mycroft滿手是血，只是勉強維持著Greg Lestrade這個人的框架，內在卻破碎的無法復原了**

**「你真的以為這一切只是同情和歉疚嗎?」 Mycroft問**

**「還能是什麼」Greg說「我痛醒在哀號你就來了，我太干擾你的生活了，去找別人吧，棕頭髮和眼睛的警察外頭多的是」他痛苦地抱著自己的左腳全身是冷汗的縮成一團， Mycroft拿了止痛藥給他，但醫生警告了他不能吃太多，這些含有嗎啡可能會導致成癮問題**

**「我愛你」 Mycroft說**

**「謝謝安慰，這很窩心」Greg說**

**「我是真心的」 Mycroft說「拜託你別這樣」**

**「真的夠了，你不用這樣對我，你什麼都沒欠我」Greg身體發抖著，骨頭被粉碎的那種痛苦讓他的牙齒打顫**

**「忍耐一下，藥就快生效了…」 Mycroft從他背後抱住他在他耳邊說「再忍一忍，你就能好好睡一覺了」**

**「對不起…對不起…是我拖累你…」Greg囈語「好痛…為什麼是我…」他哭著發抖「為什麼…」**

**「因為你是個好人」 Mycroft說，他從背後抱住Greg，他全身都是冷汗而且無法停止發抖**

**Greg在藥物逐漸生效的時候意識變得模糊， Mycroft感覺得到他正在緩緩地失去意識**

**「你是我的」 Mycroft的聲音低聲地說「我的」他親吻Greg的後頸**

**他盡力地找出所有可以用來幫助Greg康復的資料，鏡箱治療他試過了，有一種可以用來緩和幻痛的方式還沒找到機會做**

**他藉著幫Greg洗澡的時候幫他按摩，而一如他預期的，只要一點刺激就能使Greg起生理反應**

**「別按那」Greg抓住 Mycroft放在他大腿內側的手，他的拇指按在一條連接到膝蓋的肌肉上，他知道這會使Greg想歪，因為上床的時候他就是這樣抓著Greg的腳讓他把腿打開的，就算Greg的大腦不知道這是他自己的反射，他的身體依然記得這樣的碰觸接下來發生的會是什麼，而且裸體加上長時間沒有性生活對這個年紀的男性來說要引起他的慾望比戳破一張沾水的紙還簡單**

**「嗯?喔~」 Mycroft抬頭看了他一眼假裝這不是他的主意**

**「別”喔~”我」Greg挪了一下坐姿，因為 Mycroft的手在他腿內側的撫摸讓他勃起了所以他有些尷尬「讓我起來，我該去穿衣服了」**

**「我可以幫你解決」 Mycroft說**

**「你做得夠多了」Greg用手撐起身想要起立**

**「我喜歡這樣做」 Mycroft把他按了回去「讓我做好嗎?」他勾起一種調皮的微笑看著Greg，他知道Greg對這樣的表情沒轍，因為他比Greg小，所以從交往開始只要他露出這個表情Greg就會妥協**

**「…Fuck，好吧」Greg答應了**

**口交對Greg來說身體負擔不大，而結束的也非常快， Mycroft親吻Greg時觀察著他的呼吸頻率**

**「你想上床嗎?」Greg問「不是睡覺」他補充**

**「你覺得你的身體可以嗎?」 Mycroft問，Greg的心理健康也許很差但他的身體確實恢復了不少**

**「我覺得我還想要」Greg的臉有些紅，不知道是不是蒸氣的關係**

**「你想要我怎麼做?」 Mycroft問**

**「操我」Greg說「我沒辦法做太多動作，但躺著很輕鬆」**

**他在和Greg上床的時候非常小心，同時也注意到了一件事，在身體受到強烈的刺激比如性快感時Greg是恍神的，也許是他一次只能專注在一件簡單的事情上，而他的思考和其他感官都在上床的時候被奪去了優先權**

**他無法克制自己發出叫聲，但看起來更像是並不知道自己正在發出聲音，自我控制和思考受到身體的傷勢所限制**

**完事後他帶Greg去清洗，一回到床上Greg馬上就睡著了， Mycroft睡在Greg旁邊要觀察性高潮是否對他的幻痛帶來緩解，他確實得到了一夜好眠，他和Greg討論過後Greg也明白了上床可以減輕他的幻痛這件事，雖然沒什麼道理可言但有效就是有效**

**性確實起了作用，見鬼的有用，那讓Greg成功的分心，他大腦本來就受限的思考能力被操到不見影子，而性高潮似乎本來就在一些方面有奇怪的作用， Mycroft讀過有些失語症者在性高潮後能短暫的恢復語言組織性，而在Greg身上那讓他的幻痛減少了**

**他們變得很常上床，就和意外發生前一樣，在洗澡時 Mycroft會提議，如果Greg答應了他們就會在洗好澡後上床，而Greg從不拒絕他**

**但 Mycroft很快就發現了無論什麼情況下Greg都不會拒絕他，而他的態度很多時候更像是隨波逐流，只要 Mycroft開口他就會配合**

**“彷彿這是在支付某種應給的代價” Mycroft抱著Greg時想”好像這是他該給我的，而不是發生在我們之間的事”**

**「明天把頭髮剪短吧，有點長了」 Mycroft聞著Greg身上的氣味眷戀地說**

**「嗯」Greg點點頭，聽起來他睏了**

**「I love you，Gregory.」 Mycroft親了他的後頸，Greg沒有回話，他知道Greg心中依然充斥著自我厭惡，只是他已經不再說出口了而已**

**Greg的自我厭惡越來越明顯了，尤其是他的失讀和失寫沒有改善這件事讓他對未來一點希望都沒有，而當 Mycroft問的時候他也誠實的告訴 Mycroft他的想法**

**「如果我這輩子就這樣呢」他在早餐時對 Mycroft說「什麼都做不了」**

**「你會好起來的，相信我」 Mycroft說**

**他們有好多次類似的對話，他告訴 Mycroft也許自己無法恢復行動能力，無法找回閱讀和書寫能力，就這樣失去任何謀生的方式，也許他永遠會在半夜驚醒，也許他一輩子擺脫不了這些恐慌和焦慮….**

**Mycroft一直安慰他，告訴他會找到方法治療的，他還能回去當警察，但過了兩周後 Mycroft的安慰顯然無法被他接受， Mycroft便改變了他的說法**

**「如果你真的無法像過去一樣也沒有關係的」 Mycroft抱著他在他耳邊說，房間裡一向很昏暗所以Greg也看不到他的表情「你是我的，我不會離開你的」他當時心態逐漸開始扭曲，開始想著就算不讓Greg康復也沒有關係，只要Greg還是他的就好**

**「無論你怎麼想我都會留下你的」**

**「我不會讓你離開的，至少在你能自己走出去前」**

**「要是真的好不了也沒有關係，你有我」**

**「你可以永遠留下來也沒有關係」**

**「You are mine…」**

**「如果你不想重新學會走路的話我也可以理解，那很痛苦吧」**

**「我會照顧你，直到最後我都會照顧你的」**

**「I love you」**

**「You are mine…」**

**「Love you…」**

**「You can stay here，for ever」**

**「別擔心那些了，你有我」**

**他不停地對著Greg重複這些話，一方面是讓Greg知道他不需要擔心未來，另一方面是自白，就算放棄去倫敦生活也無所謂，放棄成為公務員的計畫也沒關係，他可以永遠留在無聊的沙賽克斯，只要Greg還在他身邊**

**「我什麼時候能離開?」在筋疲力竭的性事後被帶去清洗過回到床上Greg被 Mycroft從身後抱著「你會讓我離開嗎?」**

**「你怎麼會這樣問?」 Mycroft靠在Greg肩上親吻他的脖子「如果你能自己離開的話當然了」不過你做不到啊**

**「…」Greg努力地想要整理思緒「但我走不了」**

**「如果你不想走也沒關係的」 Mycroft抱著他的手收緊了「你是我的，我不會放開你的」那就別離開吧，留下來，永遠地屬於這裡，屬於我**

**「如果我能走了你會讓我走嗎?」Greg問**

**「……」 Mycroft沉默了一會「我家外有一排楓樹，就種在我們與鄰居的土地交界處，如果你能自己走到那，我就讓你離開」**

**「所以如果我無法走動你就會把我留在這裡直到永遠嗎」Greg問**

**「如果你想要留下來，是的」 Mycroft說「你一定很累了」他親吻Greg的後頸「別想太多放鬆的去睡吧，明天我們繼續嘗試鏡箱治療」**

**「你為什麼要留著我」Greg問**

**「因為是你」 Mycroft說”因為你是我的”他想著**

**「你會膩的」Greg說**

**「You are mine.」 Mycroft在床沿坐下把手蓋在Greg眼上讓他閉上眼「無論你變成什麼樣，你都是我的」**

**「我已經不是原本的那個人了…」Greg聲音發抖，他知道他已經不再是原本的自己了「你喜歡的那個人已經不在了…」**

**「你只是受傷了」 Mycroft的手指點在Greg眉心「血塊在這裏面，額葉受到影響，你的自我控制和判斷力受到影響，等血塊消去你就知道你還是原本的自己，你的情緒失控只是受到傷勢的影響而已」而你至今無法離開我，無法找到方法自我了斷也是因為這些壓迫在腦中的血塊**

**「我…我…」Greg的句子無法組成，他找不到他要的表達**

**「血塊壓迫到了你大腦控制語言的部分，所以你失讀也失寫，語言能力也降低了」 Mycroft把Greg的頭髮往後撥，雪爾森攻擊事件的兇手意圖非常明顯，他想置這個礙事的警察於死地，要是他踢Greg的時候Greg沒有試圖用手阻擋，他肯定會死於腦部創傷**

**「我不知道，我無法思考」Greg抱著自己在被子裡發抖「為什麼我沒辦法想清楚最簡單的事情」**

**「額葉也控制判斷力」 Mycroft說「但你只是因為血塊壓迫所以暫時受到了限制而已」他親吻Greg的額頭「你想要我陪你睡嗎?」**

**「No」Greg搖頭「你回你的房間去」**

**「You are mine.」 Mycroft的手放在Greg頭上撥著他的頭髮「Gregory.」**

**就算沒有能力思考.無法奔跑，這都無所謂，只要還活著就好**

**只要他還活在他身邊就好**

**“他還是想死” Mycroft在Greg睡著後看著他想”只是他自己做不到而已”**

**他太過沉迷於將Greg掌控住的那種感覺了，都忘了Greg雖然幾乎無法思考但還是有自己的想法的，他停止了讓Greg放棄尋死的嘗試因為他滿足於現況**

**但當Greg睡去他又無法不去想他總有一天會康復，他會恢復自己的行動和思考能力，到時候他若不剝奪Greg的自由就無法阻止他自殺了，他必須想辦法才行**

**「你可以永遠留在這裡的」 Mycroft在Greg耳邊說，他當時正在和Greg上床「什麼都做不了也無所謂，只要你在我身邊就好了，只要屬於我就好了」**

**他沒有想到Greg會推開他，甚至反過來壓制他**

**「我不是你的玩具」Greg咬牙切齒的說「我他媽不是你的玩具你聽見沒有!!」**

**Mycroft發現他是被以擒拿的方式壓制的，但並不是無法掙脫，Greg的身體沒有完全康復，所以他的力氣不比從前**

**「你為什麼不放過我!!」Greg憤怒的說「為什麼!!」**

**「Gre…」 Mycroft要開口安撫他時感覺到了抵在自己腿間的東西，而Greg粗魯的想要插入他的意圖很明顯**

**他第一反應是要掙脫並阻止Greg的行為，他做得到，但他立刻想到了這是個機會**

**他讓Greg操了自己，沒有擴張和適當的潤滑讓這非常痛苦，他不會說這是侵犯因為他自願讓Greg這麼做**

**「給我閉嘴!!」Greg憤怒地對他吼著，緊抓著 Mycroft的手不讓他反抗，殊不知即使如此 Mycroft仍有能力反抗，但他只是配合的讓Greg把自己壓在床上**

**「為什麼你不放過我?」Greg的情緒崩潰了「為什麼不讓我去死?為什麼要留著我?你以為我是你的某種玩具嗎?」**

**「你以為我只會任你擺佈嗎?」Greg粗魯的操了他， Mycroft沒有這樣的經驗，他努力的忍著不發出聲音，要是他表現出了恐懼或者痛苦也許Greg就會住手了，他咬住了自己的手臂，一切呻吟都成了悶聲，咬穿了皮肉隨之而來的是在口中擴散的血腥味**

**「為什麼不讓我去死」Greg憤怒的說「我難道連死都要你同意嗎?!!你以為我什麼都做不到嗎?」他單方面的發火著「如果這樣你都不肯放我走那我們就看誰先放棄!我沒有什麼好輸的!」**

**「No」 Mycroft的聲音有些含糊但他還是艱難的表達了他的意思，他剛才咬出的傷口因為牙齒拔出而開始冒血**

**「”No” WHAT!!?」他反扣 Mycroft的手更用力了**

**「I will not let you go.」 Mycroft說，如果讓Greg走他就會去自殺的**

**「Then let me die!」Greg說「Just let me die…」他重複著「Why don’t you just let me die…」**

**Greg情緒崩潰地哭著，乞求 Mycroft放過他讓他去死，但身體的動作並沒有停下，他射在 Mycroft體內後抓著他不發一語最後還是放開了 Mycroft，他很快地就下床退到牆邊，疼痛的感覺難以忽視，他不希望Greg把他搞到進醫院**

**「你明天會感覺好點的」 Mycroft的聲音有些發抖，那是掩飾不住的興奮，他終於找到可以挽回Greg尋死念頭的方式了「Greg」**

**「走開」Greg陷入了徹底的情緒崩潰中，抱著頭坐在床上**

**「那麼…晚安」 Mycroft離開了房間**

**他當然還是去看了醫生，受了點傷，流血了但並不嚴重，他給醫生的解釋是自己不小心弄的，只要休息幾天擦點藥就好，他做某些動作時會痛所以動作有些不自然，他對關心他的管家說的是他拿書的時候從梯子上摔下來了**

**他依然照顧Greg，但Greg變得排斥他，也不願意和他說話，晚上他也聽見Greg因為幻痛發出的哀嚎，但還不是時候，他自己的傷還沒好**

**當Greg又在夜裡因為疼痛而醒來的時候他去敲了他的房門**

**「你來幹什麼」Greg問**

**「我可以幫你解決」 Mycroft走向他**

**「我不是你的玩具」Greg痛的齜牙**

**「你當然不是」 Mycroft在床沿坐下，Greg不需要一個永遠的安樂窩，他需要的是回到自己的棲地，他不是能夠被馴養只要能夠溫飽就好的寵物，而是需要奔跑的野馬，試圖困住一隻野馬當然會被踢了**

**「對不起」 Mycroft小心的靠近他「我不知道那會讓你不開心」他把手放在Greg腿上「我只關注你的幻痛卻忽略你的感受」**

**「走開」Greg撥掉了他的手「不然我會讓你像之前一樣」他威脅道**

**「如果那能讓你停止哀號的話」 Mycroft說**

**Greg看著他，大腦顯然因為痛苦已經失去了思考能力，他選擇接受了 Mycroft的提議**

**Greg雖然會要他自己去準備，但他的動作依然很粗魯，也不在乎 Mycroft的感受，那感覺上更像是一種洩恨**

**他會問 Mycroft為什麼不讓他死直到自己的情緒再度崩潰**

**就好像只要他忤逆 Mycroft夠多次就能讓 Mycroft把他扔掉一樣**

**Mycroft咬著自己的手不發出聲音，任由Greg發洩，有時候他還是會痛得吭聲**

**「你在哭嗎?」Greg終於注意到了 Mycroft的聲音**

**「沒有」 Mycroft搖頭**

**Greg開始留意 Mycroft表現，這讓他顯的心煩意亂， Mycroft觀察到Greg近日的改善和用詞增加推測他腦子裡的血塊確實在消退**

**「還不走嗎?」Greg說，這段時間都是這樣，他叫 Mycroft來然後在上床後要他立刻離開**

**「等一下」 Mycroft說「我有點…就等我一下我就離開」他想多觀察一下Greg的狀況，還有他覺得應該是今天，他應該可以達成他的目的**

**Greg抓住了他的手要叫他快點走但他抓到的是他纏著紗布的手臂**

**「等一下!!不要開燈!!」 Mycroft故作要阻止他**

**「你…」Greg抓住 Mycroft的左手腕把他拉向自己， Mycroft臉上短暫出現的痛苦表情不是因為手傷而是別的， Mycroft想要退開，但他緊抓著 Mycroft不讓他離開**

**「別動了!」Greg命令「你這是…你怎麼..」他拉扯著紗布想拆掉，然後他才注意到了床單上有血跡，是舊的，他不用強迫 Mycroft讓他檢查，他只是看了一眼自己剛才用過的紙巾，那上面也有血. Mycroft雖然擦過了但他腿上還有一些血漬，如果他不是那麼蒼白那還不會這麼明顯**

**「多久了」Greg看著迴避他視線的 Mycroft問「我害你流血多久了?」**

**「我沒事」 Mycroft說「只是一點小傷而已」我的傷早就好了**

**「回答我!」Greg說「這多久了?」**

**「這真的沒什麼，我可以自己擦藥」 Mycroft說，這些血每次他們上床的時候都會出現，他從自己手上抽出的，就混在他帶來的潤滑液裡，在他去浴室做準備的時候就弄到身體裡了**

**「拜託你回答我」Greg突然意識到了嚴重性「求求你，告訴我這多久了」**

**「那天晚上就有了」 Mycroft最後鬆口「你當時不是故意傷害我的」是我故意讓你傷害我的**

**「我是!!」Greg說「但我沒有想要讓你真的受傷，我只是..我為什麼會生你的氣…我到底做了什麼?」他抱住 Mycroft哭了出來「對不起…真的很對不起…我不知道我怎麼了，對不起」他不停的道歉著**

**「我沒事」 Mycroft的手在Greg背上輕拍「我不怪你，這不是你的錯」**

**但Greg當然會認為這是他的錯，因為他是個善良的好人**

**「我傷害了你」Greg緊抱著他說「對不起，真的很對不起」**

**「我給醫生看過了，你沒有傷我太重」 Mycroft說「只是很小的傷而已，真的，只是被抹開了看起來流很多血而已」**

**「你的手…」Greg鬆開 Mycroft抓著他的左手拆掉他的紗布，那底下的傷口被扯開又出血了，傷口是一個很深的咬痕，還有幾個比較淺的**

**「當時是真的很痛」 Mycroft說「我不想發出聲音」他低頭握住自己咬傷的部位，他這部分是實話**

**「我去拿醫藥箱」Greg慌張地想要起身但在床邊自己摔了一跤，他扶著床頭櫃要去拿拐杖**

**「我得去洗澡」 Mycroft說「把自己和傷口弄乾淨然後我會自己擦藥」**

**「至少讓我去拿..」Greg說**

**「那個醫藥箱在高處，要踩凳子才拿得到，你撐拐杖做不到的」 Mycroft說，而且他在和Greg上床前都吃了藥，讓自己的肌肉放鬆，Greg更難傷到他**

**「能讓我幫上什麼忙嗎?」Greg愧疚的問**

**「我可以睡你旁邊嗎?」 Mycroft問「這樣我更放心你的狀況」**

**「可是我…我不知道我會不會又做什麼」Greg說**

**「我知道你只是失控了」 Mycroft對他微笑「我也知道你是個善良的好人」 Mycroft伸手環住回到床上的Greg「I want my Greg back.」 Mycroft親了他的嘴角**

**「你不會想要他回來的」Greg哭著說「他是個傷害你的混蛋」**

**「傷害我的不是他」 Mycroft讓他靠在自己肩上說「我很喜歡Gregory Lestrade，他是個善良的好人，只是有時候誰都會失控的，如果可以的話我想要我的那個Greg回到我身邊」**

**「對不起」Greg哭著道歉「我不知道我到底怎麼了」**

**「你受傷了.你比我還要更害怕」 Mycroft說「你只是忘了自己是誰而已，你會找回自己的」**

**Gregory Lestrade是個善良正直的人，是個溫暖的人，一個再怎麼破碎的發熱體都會因為冰冷而產生反應，而意識到自己所做的行為是在傷害他人時Greg的本性就會醒來，深入骨子裡的那個好人會因為罪惡感而醒來，而他將因為愧疚和自責而放棄尋死**

**他用內疚與虧欠打造的鎖鍊綁住了想跳下懸崖的野馬，只有這樣Greg才不會選擇死亡而不是他**

**有時候當Greg陷入低潮中再度露出那種想死的眼神時他會不經意地讓他看到自己的手，那樣他就會想起自己應該要活下來彌補他的錯誤了**

**在Greg康復，再度能夠行走和讀寫後他也不再對於未來絕望了，他和 Sherlock有了很特殊的友情，但那份愧疚始終縈繞不去， Mycroft始終告訴他那是他自願的，Greg並沒有強迫他，但Greg相信那只是一種安慰，然而那卻是事實**

**Greg後來只有在情緒極差的時候才會陷入愧疚的陰霾中，但長期觀察下來 Mycroft認為那更像是一種自我提醒**

**Greg在用這種方式提醒自己不要陷入想死的憂鬱中**

**如果問 Mycroft是否對於這樣玩弄Greg感到抱歉，他會說完全沒有，因為他很清楚只有那樣才能避免Greg在恢復行動能力和思考後立刻尋死，只要能讓Greg活著就好，他半點歉意都不會有的**

******************************************

「我試過了，溫度是剛好的」 Mycroft把加熱後的牛奶給了Greg

「謝謝」Greg喝了溫熱的牛奶後臉色稍微好了點，他因為疼痛而失去血色的模樣 Mycroft十分熟悉

 

「 Mycroft」Greg在喝完牛奶後看著坐在床邊的 Mycroft好一會終於開口

「嗯?」 Mycroft應聲

「你是故意的吧」Greg說

「哪件事?」 Mycroft問

「雕刻家」Greg說

「…我確實刻意選擇不報警私自前往」 Mycroft說

「以後別再這麼做了」Greg說「很危險」

「我知道了」 Mycroft說

 

 Mycroft隔天晚上還是來醫院陪Greg過夜，在夜裡因幻痛而醒來時Greg看著站在床邊的 Mycroft，交換了一個眼神 Mycroft就去鎖上了病房的門

「這裡是醫院」Greg冒著冷汗說

「巡房時間剛過」 Mycroft在病床邊跪了下來

 

Greg讓 Mycroft拉下他的褲頭為他口交，他坐在床沿看著穿著襯衫的 Mycroft熟練的做著口活，忍不住伸手摸了他的臉

一直以來只有 Mycroft這樣陪伴他，只有他不會離開自己，無論他變成什麼樣子 Mycroft都不會離開， Mycroft也不會改變，他始終都是那個他在酒吧裡遇見的小鬼，只是他變得更成熟了，懂得怎麼控制自己

 

*******************************************

**他上車的時候發現黑車的駕駛並不是平常那個，但車子裡的人持槍指著他要他上車**

**他乖乖地上車，原因是車上的人同時拿著手機給他看了直播畫面，一個身上綁著炸彈的人站在醫院的大廳裡**

**他被帶到了一個廢棄的倉庫，車上的持槍人要他進入一間房間，他在那裏面只看到了一個螢幕和一張椅子**

**“坐下，影片即將開始，看完了炸彈就解除唷~ :D”**

**他坐下的時候螢幕開始自動撥放影片**

**“你叫什麼名字”訪談者問**

**“Jonna Wild，我是一名心理醫生”**

**“你認得照片中的人嗎?”**

**“這是Miles，我曾經的病患”**

**“你認為左邊照片裡的成人和Miles是同一個人嗎?”**

**“絕對是”**

**“當初Miles找你治療的原因是什麼?”**

**“他是我的病人，我不能侵犯他的隱私”**

**“這樣說吧，我其實並不是為了你口中的Miles而找你談的”訪談者拿出了一張照片”這個人叫做Greg Lestrade”**

**“我不認識他”**

**“你曾經聘請私家偵探冒著失去執照的風險找他”**

**影片裡Dr.Wild瞪大了眼抓起了那張照片仔細的看了一會**

**“我錄影是希望由你親自告訴Greg，Miles是什麼樣的人”訪談者說”我們都很擔心Greg，但他堅持Miles是好人不會傷害他，可是…”**

**“你認為他並不是這樣的人”**

**“是的，我們幾個朋友發現Miles在玩弄他的情緒利用他的好意，他很冷血可是Greg聽不進去”**

**“…他是安全的嗎?”**

**“目前是的，但最近他越來越依賴Miles了，我們很擔心他會越來越脫離我們這群朋友”**

**“好吧”**

**Greg坐在那看著螢幕上的老婦人鉅細靡遺地講著他這輩子遇過最使他發毛的一個青少年，一個坦承自己有犯罪衝動和人格異常的天才，醫生中途離開去拿了治療筆記開始描述Miles的狀況**

**“他嚇到我了，我提前退休就為了找到他當時那位朋友好警告他，有好些年我都在關注有沒有和他模樣相符的人犯罪，畢竟他給我的是假名”**

**接下來鏡頭對準了Dr.Wild，醫生不停地警告著Greg這個Miles是多危險的人，他會用什麼樣的方式控制別人的感情和行為，以及他潛在的犯罪傾向**

**影片終於結束了，Greg坐在那看著全黑的螢幕面無表情，然後看了眼手錶**

**「我可以走了嗎?」Greg喊著**

**「我還以為你會有什麼有趣的反應」 Moriarty從隔壁的房間走了進來**

**「我知道你是誰」Greg警戒地看著小個子的男人，這傢伙看起來像企鵝但是是會把你的腸子挖出來打蝴蝶結的那種**

**「Jim Moriarty」 Moriarty說「Hi~」**

**「我得先說一聲，殺了我對你來說沒什麼好處啊」Greg淡定的說**

**「殺了你?No~No~No~」 Moriarty說「殺了你太無聊了，我只是想問問你的觀影感想」他雙手撐在Greg椅子的扶手上「但你好像不覺得那是真的」**

**「我不知道你期待我做什麼，嘔吐.驚恐還是暴怒」Greg說「很抱歉你要失望了」Greg看著 Moriarty深不見底的黑眼珠，認真的思考了一下這傢伙是不是和巴哥犬有點像，除了皺褶還有巴哥可愛得多以外**

**「哦~喔~~~~!」 Moriarty看著他平靜的樣子嘴巴成了O型開始大笑「你知道!!哈哈!Oh My God」他在原地轉著圈手摀著嘴不時轉過來指著Greg笑**

**「我還有事要做」Greg說**

**「你他媽是個瘋子，你知道吧」 Moriarty笑著抓住了Greg的領帶然後完全變了臉，他的鼻尖就離Greg的鼻尖只有幾公分的距離「你跟我們差不多」他放開了Greg的領帶又恢復了對什麼都不屑的表情**

**「你們真的以為普通人是笨蛋嗎」Greg整理著自己的領帶**

**「我會期待看到你們崩潰的那一天」 Moriarty說**

**「你來晚了，我上次崩潰是三個月前的事了」Greg淡定的說「我能走了嗎?」**

**「那邊出去」 Moriarty指著他自己剛剛進來的門**

**「你知道你身邊睡的不是小紅帽的奶奶而是大野狼還不怕嗎?」 Moriarty說**

**「我喜歡大型犬」Greg回答，他聽見身後傳來歇斯底里的大笑，但他只是加快了腳步離開**

**他一離開那個廢棄大樓進到監視範圍身旁的公用電話立刻就響了**

**「Greg他沒傷害你吧」 Mycroft聽起來憤怒又緊張**

**「啊，他只是對我說了一堆關於你的瘋言瘋語」Greg說「我知道你不是那種人，隨便他怎麼抹黑你都一樣，我相信你， Mycroft」他微笑著抬頭看了監視器**

**「…」 Mycroft似乎在思考著什麼**

**「我知道有時候你會做一些我不同意的政策決定，但我知道你是為了所有人好」Greg說「我愛你，而且我信任你」**

**「謝謝你，親愛的」 Mycroft說「我很擔心他會傷害你」**

**他知道 Mycroft是什麼樣的人，他始終都是那個他在酒吧遇到的少年，一個絕對不會離開他的人**

**自從被趕出家門後他就再也沒有跟父親見過面，除了一次他們幾乎就要碰面了**

**那是他姊姊Lisa的大女兒出車禍後，在醫院裡他聽見了父親的聲音，當時他剛回到警察的崗位上，做的是最基本的辦公室工作**

**他本來說他無法趕來，因為他必須值班，但有人自願替他值班讓他提早下班，他趕到醫院的時候差點就要直接往病房去了，但他聽見了熟悉的聲音而停下了腳步**

**「所以就是你吧」他的父親嚴肅的.低沉的聲音「你這種人會破壞別人的家庭我一點也不意外」**

**「我只是為Greg分憂解勞」 Mycroft的聲音出現時Greg很驚訝**

**「你讓我的女兒和她丈夫離婚，還搬來這個城市」Mr.Lestrade說**

**「如果你在乎你的女兒勝過你在教會裡的面子你就會支持他離婚，Greg就是這麼希望的」 Mycroft說「我不希望Greg在養傷的時候還得擔心姊姊的性命」**

**Greg在這之後才知道，Lisa之所以敢離婚就是因為 Mycroft把在倫敦的房子租給她，一個月只收她一英鎊，就是他Uncle Rudi的房子，在他帶著Greg回老家後那裏並沒有空下來，而是租給了Lisa**

**「我兒子就為了你這種人毀了自己的前途，真是悲哀」Mr.Lestrade說「真看不出你這種人有什麼魔力可以把他那樣的乖孩子拉進地獄」**

**「哈」 Mycroft笑了「當你把你的孩子放逐的時候你就該想到像我這樣的人會把他撿回來」他冷冷地說著「是你拋棄了他，而不是他選擇了我」**

**「你令我作嘔」Mr.Lestrade說**

**「彼此彼此，至少我很肯定如果我有孩子，我不會像你這樣對待他們，不過話又說回來，兩個男的並不會生出什麼來」 Mycroft幾乎是惡意的提醒了Mr.Lestrade他是Greg的同居人「不過，感謝你拋棄了自己親生的獨子，我才能有一個這麼好的男友」他譏諷著**

**「哼!」Mr.Lestrade不屑的快步離開**

**Greg躲進了廁所，過了好一會才裝作沒事的去探望了自己的外甥女，腳雖然骨折了但沒有大礙，Lisa哭過，他聽姐姐說他們的父親把孫女出車禍全怪罪在決定搬來倫敦逃離家暴的前夫的Lisa頭上，還有他不停地對Greg居然跟男人同居這件事做出批評**

**Mycroft從醫院的超商回來時Greg緊緊抱著他，向他道謝，當 Mycroft問他在謝什麼的時候他找了藉口，說是謝謝他幫他載姐姐來醫院**

********************************************

「遇到你真是太好了」Greg在 Mycroft吞下嘴裡的東西拉好了他的褲子起身時忍不住說

「我也這麼覺得」 Mycroft微笑地面對Greg突然冒出的告白

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Greg出院以後回家休養了兩個禮拜，當他得到醫生允許回到蘇格蘭場工作的時候大家都熱情的歡迎他回來

 

隔年年底，雕刻家的案件開庭時Greg必須出庭引發了軒然大波，但Greg只是淡定地坐上了證人席看著Seth Stewart好一會後回答了檢察官的問題

「不，如我先前所說的，我對於被綁架的一切都沒有記憶，我認得他單純是因為我在雪爾森當天的記憶，而他的長相沒有改變太多」Greg說「我對於他對我所做的事情一點記憶都沒有」

 

在他說出這句話後雕刻家發狂似的吼叫著，質問他怎麼能夠忘記這一切，然後雕刻家就被法警壓制住，Greg也馬上被護送出了法庭，這之後法官裁定Greg已經沒有作證的必要不必再度出庭了

 

 

在回家的路上他在手機上看了一部紀錄片，是關於連體嬰的

一些長大的連體嬰巴不得被分割，有的卻選擇保持原狀不願分開

而有一些是無法被分開的，共用的臟器變形了.融合了，血管糾結在一起無法分離，一旦被分開註定會有一方或者雙方都會死亡，即使旁人總為這種畸形感到擔憂，但維持互相寄生一樣的關係他們才能夠一起存活下去

 

「我回來了」Greg說，孩子們還在學校，所以只有放假的 Mycroft在家「寶寶還在睡嗎?」

「是啊」 Mycroft讓Greg抱著他直到Greg自己放手

 

在雕刻家事件後他們決定重拾原本的計畫，給家裡添第三個孩子

 Mycroft抱起了突然開始哭鬧的孩子溫柔的哄著，這個孩子和 Mycroft沒有血緣關係，Greg才是她的生父，但所有人都知道 Mycroft最寵愛的是還不到一歲的老么，也許是偏心長得和Greg極度相似的女兒吧，如果沒事 Mycroft就會一直抱著小女兒不放

 

「你這樣跟Rory故事書裡護著蛋的惡龍沒兩樣」Greg吐槽

「故事裡守著寶藏山的那條龍跟我一點都不像，首先我是恆溫動物」 Mycroft幽默的說

「捨不得放開的話以後孩子會不獨立的」Greg坐在沙發上靠在 Mycroft身上看小女兒

「 Sherlock還不是叛逆期維持了二十年?」 Mycroft說

「好吧，相較之下黏著爸爸的女孩可愛多了」Greg嘆氣

 

無論 Mycroft自己怎麼想，Greg知道他是愛著他少數在乎的人的，即使他的表現是佔有和控制，他已經知道自己不能做得太過火了，比起以愛為名的傷害，這好太多了

 

「話說今天是我父親的忌日啊」Greg說

「他已經死了很多年了」 Mycroft說

「我知道，只是突然想到而已」Greg說「到死了還強調不讓我去葬禮，好像我願意去一樣，偏偏又是在十二月的固定發薪日，真是個到死都不想被遺忘的討厭鬼啊」

 

Greg因為手機震動而起來走到客廳外接電話，雙胞胎打電話說下課後自己跑去找 Sherlock玩了，會晚點回來

 

「老實說我沒有想過我有一天會成為父親，更別說是三個孩子了」Greg靠在 Mycroft肩上休息「也沒想過我會活到這個年紀，如果拿一隻腳換這一切也值得」

「其實也不划算，因為我本來就會為你做這一切，你受傷是意外」 Mycroft皺眉

「別這麼煞風景啊你…」Greg說著勾起了微笑

\------END--------------------

其實這本來打算寫的是短篇然後就失算寫成案件文了

 

這篇裡面的麥其實是有能力愛人的,只是在表現的方式上有問題,隨著年紀增長經驗增加也學會了控制自己的控制和佔有慾

 

雷在康復後逐漸意識到麥從一開始的本質就是一樣的,麥自始至終都是一個只想要與他在一起(佔有他)的人,雖然表達的方式和手段大有問題但他是唯一有辦法這樣愛著一團破碎割人的Greg還把他拼回去的人

雷知道麥是什麼樣的人,隱隱約約的他知道麥在控制他的生活,但他選擇了信任麥所做的一切,就跟信任飼主的犬隻一樣,只是他們誰更像是對方所飼養的忠犬已經很難判定了

 

Greg其實猜到麥會對他親生的孩子更加溺愛超過麥自己的親生兒女了,所以才故意讓孩子們之間的年齡落差大一點,全家一起疼老么比較不會讓長子長女吃醋XD


End file.
